Der Racheengel
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: AU: Die Sith haben ihre Rache genommen. Nun beginnt eine Jedi, ihre Rache auszukosten, nur auf andere Weise...mit einem Spiel. Ihr unfreiwilliger 'Mitspieler' ist Darth SidiousPalpatine persönlich. Auf die Vergangenheit! Update: 23.8.2007
1. Chapter 1

**Der Racheengel**

**PROLOG**

Die Order 66 war ausgeführt worden. Endlich. Nach langen, langen Jahren der Planung. Sein Lebenswerk entfaltete sich, kam zu voller Blüte. Er war sehr zufrieden.

Aber er hatte auch einstecken müssen, sein Gesicht war entstellt. Dank Meister Windu! Der verdammte Jedi verrottete jetzt irgendwo auf den Straßen der Stadt. Er hatte Klone ausgesendet, um seinen Leichnam zu finden.

Sein Schüler befand sich auf dem Weg zur Genesung.

Diesen Wein hatte er sich all die Jahre für allein diesen Moment aufgespart. Sehr guten Wein. Er entkorkte ihn im Salon seiner Gemächer, allein. Ein besonderes Weinglas, aus feinstem, dünnem Hohlglas mit aufgesetzten Fäden aus buntem Glas. Alt, unbezahlbar. So wie dieser Tag.

_Imperator Palpatine._

Für eine Waise aus ärmsten Verhältnissen, hatte er sich bis an die Spitze der Gesellschaft gesetzt, aus eigener Kraft. Die Jedi waren nun Geschichte,…nun zumindest würden sie Geschichte werden in den nächsten Tagen. Ein Sieg für die Sith! Ein endgültiger Sieg.

Rache…

Nach so langer Zeit.

Rache tat gut, besonders abgekühlte, kalte Rache, serviert nach fast 1000 Jahren. Die Jedi hatten die gesamte Zeit über nichts bemerkt, absolut nichts. Sie waren ihm zunächst blind gefolgt. Erst als es schon lange zu spät war, erkannten sie, dass er nicht unbedingt das war, was er vorgab zu sein.

Die restlichen entflohenen ‚Verräter' würden rasch gefasst und erledigt werden.

Seine Träume, der Plan, die Mission der Sith, war endlich erfüllt. Es fühlte sich gut, sehr gut.

* * *

„Lauf!"

Sie wurde hinter ihrer Mutter hergezerrt.

Eile.

Hektik.

Angst.

Sie verstand nicht. Was war denn los? Warum mussten sie den Tempel verlassen? Wieso taten die Soldaten den Jedi weh? Warum?

Keine Antwort. Keine Zeit.

„Kimea!", ihre Mutter nahm die fast sechs Jahre alte Padawan auf den Arm. Das Kind war zu klein, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Sie mussten Rennen, den Blasterschüssen zu entkommen. Hier war es nicht mehr sicher. Die Jedi hatten es nicht kommen sehen. Nun waren sie hier im Tempel unterbesetzt, ein Leichtes für die Truppen, einige wenige Jediritter und eine weitaus größere Scharr Padawan anzugreifen. Vor einigen Stunden waren die letzten auf Coruscant gebliebenen Meister zum Büro des Kanzlers aufgebrochen. Unter Mace Windus Führung. Und seitdem … nichts mehr… .

Was geschah. Wie _konnte so etwas _nur geschehen?

Warum? Wieso? Weshalb?

Warum dies sinnlosen Abschlachten von Kindern? Von meist älteren Jedirittern?

Siri Tachi lief, mit ihrer Tochter auf den Arm auf das Hangardeck. Hier waren die Klontruppen noch nicht. Aber bald würden sie es. Dann gab es kein entkommen mehr.

An einem x-beliebigen Fluggefährt mit hoffentlich genügend Treibstoff machte sie halt, öffnete die Luke und wies ihre Tochter an, hinein zu gehen.

„Ich will aber nicht weg, Mama!", Kimea war noch zu klein, um zu verstehen, was genau vor sich ging. Gut sie sah es, wusste es, aber sie begriff es noch nicht. Man brachte den Padawan erst später bei, was…_das_ war!

„Wir müssen aber. Bitte, Kimea, steig ein! Setz dich!"

„Papa?"

„Bitte, wir müssen weg von hier!", Siri machte den kleinen Shuttle klar und stieg dann selbst ein.

Nicht nachdenken, was gerade geschah! Nein, nicht jetzt! Später!

_Flieh!_ Kam es plötzlich.

_Obi-wan?_

Siri startete die Triebwerke durch, schloss die Luke und startete. Nur wenige Blasterschüsse suchten den Shuttle, aber sie trafen nicht, wurden vom Schutzschild abgelenkt.

Die Ära der Jedi war vorbei.

* * *

**Bitte reviewen...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prolog II**

_HannaCrazy: Nun, Siri ist tot. Eigentlich...aber die Story ist AU, also ist alles erlaubt, was gefällt._

_Sevotharte: Yup, es ist Obi-Wan. Er will seine...warnen (erklärt sich beim PrologII von selbst)._

_StormXPadme: Ich mag Siri auch nicht besonders, aber sie erschien mir...geeignet..., um die spätere Story zu erklären. Die Story ist natürlich, wie alle meine Geschichten, AU._

_So, jetzt aber viel Spass ...und weiter im Text. Greetings!_

* * *

Das Kind schlief. Tief und fest. Hinten, auf einem der Sitze des Shuttles, zusammen gekauert. Es war kalt hier. Die Heizung funktionierte zwar, doch Siri wollte unbedingt Treibstoff sparen. Wusste sie denn, wie lange sie fliegen würde? Oder wohin?

Sie hatte den Shuttle auf etwaige Wanzen oder Sender geprüft.

Nichts. Das war sehr gut. Ihnen schien die Flucht zu gelingen. Zumindest ihnen. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an die im Tempel Zurückgebliebenen. Sie waren tot. Einfach tot! Einfach so erschossen. Von Klonsoldaten. Soldaten der Republik. Konnte es noch eine Republik sein, wenn so etwas passieren konnte? Warum überhaupt waren die Soldaten in den Tempel eingedrungen und hatten das Feuer auf sie gerichtet?

Warum?

Warum auf die Alten? Warum auf die Jünglinge? Die Padawan?

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, sie wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Es schmerzte, sich an diese Bilder von Leid und Tod zu erinnern. Alles war noch so frisch…

Obi-Wan hatte ihr gerade, vor ein paar Minuten, die ihr wie Ewigkeiten erschienen waren, eine Nachricht gesendet.

Sie sollte mit ihrer beiden Tochter nach Morkon IV fliegen und dort auf ihn warten. Er würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie niemals gefunden würden.

Wie wollte er das anstellen?

Allein schon dass man ihnen beiden erlaubt hatte, im Orden zu bleiben, nach alledem, was geschehen war, empfand sie als…ungewöhnlich. Sie hätte eigentlich den Orden verlassen müssen, als sie mit Kimea schwanger wurde. Obi-Wan hätte den Orden verlassen müssen, da er Kimeas Vater war.

Sie durften bleiben,…unter gewissen Auflagen. Sie hatten ihre Beziehung beenden müssen, Kimea würde unter die Obhut des Ordens gestellt sobald sie alt genug wäre…und niemand hatte die Wahrheit erfahren dürfen.

Sie hatten sich nicht in allen Einzelheiten daran gehalten.

Aber das war jetzt Vergangenheit…

Also,…Morkon IV. Tiefster Outer Rim, na wunderbar.

* * *

Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres gab als Morkon IV, dann war es sicherlich Mos Eisley auf Tatooine. Tatooine…eine Sandwüste. Ein großer Strand ohne Meer. Obi-Wan hatte sie auf Morkon IV abgeholt. Er war nicht allein gewesen, ein Baby hatte ihn begleitet. Das Baby von Anakin Skywalker. Also noch ein Jedi, der es mit den Ordensregeln nicht so genau genommen hatte…

Auf jeden Fall brachte Obi-Wan gerade den Kleinen zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Die Mutter des Kindes war tot.

Obi-Wan hatte ihr etwas Geld gegeben, sie sollte ihnen derweil ein paar Dinge besorgen, sie würden später gemeinsam beschließen, was geschehen sollte. Also hatte Siri sich und ihre Tochter in zivile Kleidung gesteckt, die Jedikleider in einen Rucksack versteckt und hatte eingekauft. Ein paar Lebensmittel, etwas Kleidung…

Woher, verdammt noch mal, hatte Obi-Wan überhaupt dieses Geld bezogen? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Antwort auf diese Frage überhaupt wissen wollte!

Kimea quengelte, so wie jedes Kind auch. Sie wollte Süßigkeiten, wie alle Kinder in ihrem Alter. Siri gab nach, erlaubte ihr, sich etwas auszusuchen. Das Kind sollte nicht merken, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden.

Natürlich hatte Kimea sie nach den letzten Ereignissen im Tempel gefragt, doch Siri hatte es bisher vermieden, ihr darauf eine klare Antwort zu geben.

Sollte sie etwa ihrer kleinen Tochter sagen, dass all ihre Freunde tot waren? Das brachte sie noch nicht übers Herz, noch nicht. Irgendwann würde Kimea die Wahrheit erfahren. Ja,…irgendwann.

Dann, wenn sie alt genug war, das Ganze zu verkraften. Die Dimension zu begreifen.

Zumindest war es Obi-Wan gelungen ihren und den Namen ihrer Tochter aus den Tempellisten zu streichen. Damit waren sie nichtexistent. Und somit außer Gefahr. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Der Name Kenobi war häufig. Kimea würde keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten haben, sollte sie, eines fernen Tages, ausziehen, um ihr Glück zu suchen. Vielleicht…

Obi-Wan, er würde sich nun Ben nennen, wartete auf sie in dem kleinen Zimmer in der Pension, in der sie sich ein Zimmer genommen hatten. Er war gerade erst zurückgekehrt. Kimea empfand die Situation anders als sie. Sie freute sich, dass sie offen ‚Mama' und ‚Papa' sagen durfte, dass sie als Familie unterwegs waren.

„Ein Haus bauen?", wiederholte Siri langsam. Kimea schlief, es war spät.

„Wir müssen uns doch irgendwo niederlassen. Außerdem habe ich versprochen, ein Auge auf Anakins Sohn zu haben."

„Aber muss es denn gerade Tatooine sein?"

„Hier werden wir nicht so schnell gefunden. Und bedenke, ihr seid nicht existent, sie suchen folglich nur nach mir und Meister Yoda. Meister Yoda hat sich einen für ihn sicheren Ort gewählt, ich ebenso. Und eine Familie suchen sie nicht!"

„Ich weiß", Siri seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie nachgeben musste und auch nachgeben würde. Gut, dann eben lebenslänglich Tatooine…

* * *

_Ende des Prologs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 1**

„_Von Einer, die auszog, um den Dämon ihrer Vergangenheit zu besiegen…"_

**Tatooine, 17 Jahre später**

Sie war erwachsen geworden. Behauptete sie. Glaubte sie. Wie dem auch sei…Kimea war älter geworden. Sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern unterrichten lassen, was für diese eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen war. Als Kimea 10 war schickten sie sie zu Meister Yoda, dann zu Meister Rahn, der sich der Rebellion gegen den Imperator angeschlossen hatte und jahrelang unbehelligt und beschützt von Bail Organa auf Alderaan gelebt hatte, dann wieder zu ihren Eltern und letztlich erneut zu Meister Yoda, um eine Art Prüfung zu bestehen. Da die Ordensregeln aufgrund dieser schrecklichen Ereignisse nicht mehr vollständig beibehalten werden konnten, wurde Kimea einfach zur Jediritterin erklärt. Ein paar Jahre später dann pro forma zur Meisterin, damit sie eventuell einen oder mehrere Padawan unterrichten konnte. Der Rat musste mit fähigen Mitgliedern aufgefüllt werden, hieß es von Yoda und Rahn, und brauche dringend Nachwuchs. Selbst die Regel, dass Jedi nicht heiraten durften, wurde außer Acht gelassen bisweilen.

Ihre Eltern hatten geheiratet, das würde angeblich alles etwas leichter machen. Kimea hatte davon nichts bemerkt. Sie empfand ihr karges Leben als eine Art Strafe. Wofür?

Das konnte sie nur vermuten. Rache.

Simple Rache an den Jedi. Diese hatten vor Jahrhunderten die Sith bis auf zwei, Meister und Schüler, vernichtet. Einige Generationen weiter dann waren die Jedi zu unachtsam und nahezu blind gewesen, als der Meister der Sith, Darth Sidious oder Kanzler Palpatine, wie immer man ihn auch bezeichnen durfte, die Jedi hatte in eine Falle locken, in eine Krieg verwickeln können, und sie später hatte töten können. Dem Massaker, das sich außer im Tempel auch überall in der Galaxie abgespielt hatte, waren nur wenige Jedi entkommen. Yoda hatte einmal etwas von weniger als 10 gesagt.

Ihre Mutter war vor 10 Jahren gestorben. Sie lag unweit des Hauses begraben, neben ihr das Grab ihrer jüngsten Tochter, die nicht einmal einen einzigen Atemzug auf dieser Welt hatte machen dürfen. Ihr Vater war nur schwer darüber hinweg gekommen. Und jetzt, mit Mitte 20 wollte auch Kimea gehen. Durch Bekannte und Freunde war es ihr gelungen, sie unter falschem Namen auf Coruscant an der Universität einzuschreiben. Sie hatte zwar bereits studiert, doch war das Studium nur ein Alibi, sie hatte etwas ganz anderes vor.

Der Plan wuchs in ihr seit Jahren, seit langen Jahren. Seitdem sie wusste, was damals passiert war. Seitdem sie wusste, dass all ihre Freunde ermordet worden waren. Seitdem sie wusste, dass sie und ihre Eltern nur knapp dem Tod entronnen waren.

Sie wollte ebenfalls Rache.

Zumindest in Teilen. Sie wollte niemanden umbringen oder ernsthaft schädigen. Nein, sie wollte lediglich, dass die Jedi wieder frei und ohne gejagt zu werden umherziehen konnten.

Bei ihrem Plan handelte es sich somit nicht explizit um Rache, sondern vielmehr um eine außergewöhnliche Art der Verständigung. So zumindest der Plan.

Ein Spiel.

Ihr Spiel.

Sie würde daraus als Sieger hervorgehen.

Als ihren Mit- beziehungsweise Gegenspieler hatte sie Palpatine gewählt.

Nicht Vader, den ehemaligen Padawan ihres Vaters. Der würde wohl nicht allzu empfänglich für diese Art Spiele sein.

Psychologische Spiele. Angst, Hoffnung, Zuversicht, Gedanken. Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Wohldurchdacht und doch flexibel gestaltbar.

Ihr Vater wusste davon nichts. Niemand wusste davon. Er würde es auch nicht gutheißen.

Es war riskant, sehr riskant. Ein falscher Schritt und ihre Identität würde gelüftet. Das bedeutete wiederum auch ihren Tod. Wahrscheinlich.

Und natürlich war er nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie fort ging. Und wohin sie ging.

„Das ist Selbstmord", meinte er am Morgen des Tages, an dem Kimea gehen wollte, „Und das weißt du auch!"

„Ja, aber ich werde mich nicht diesem Schicksal fügen und resignieren, Papa. Niemals. Ich werde bald zurück sein, versprochen. Ohne eine einzige Schramme."

„Was hast du überhaupt vor? Eine Weiterbildung kannst du wie dein Studium auch auf Chandrila oder Alderaan machen. Wieso gerade Coruscant?"

„Bessere Jobs?"

„Kim! Bitte, denk daran, dass du nicht einfach so herum spazieren kannst. Sollte irgendwer bemerken, wer und vor allem was du bist, dann hast du kaum mehr Zeit zu fliehen."

„Ich weiß."

Damit war das Thema abgeharkt. Für sie. Aber nicht für Obi-Wan.

Und als sie dann fort ging, hielt er sie kurz im Arm, herzte sie, wünschte ihr alles Gute und viel Glück. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb sie nun fort ging, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht aus dem Grund war, den sie vorgab.

Aber Kimea war alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden.

Er hatte sie nach Mos Eisley begleitet und ihr nachgesehen, als sie ein altes, schäbiges Raumschiff bestieg, dass sie zum nächst größeren Raumflughafen im näheren Outer Rim bringen würde. Und von dort aus gab es in der Regel immer ein Schiff nach Coruscant.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Sie wurde von Freunden abgeholt. Freunden ihres Vaters, die unbehelligt auf Coruscant lebten und von denen nicht bekannt war, dass sie sich der Rebellion angeschlossen hatten. An der Gepäckschleife holte sie ihre wenige Habseligkeiten ab, bevor sie ihnen entgegen trat. Manche kannte sie nur von Hörensagen, andere von ganz früher.

„Kimmy? Die kleine Kimea?" Unschwer erkannte Kimea Dexter, dem ein kleines ‚Restaurant' gehörte, in dem sich ihre Eltern heimlich getroffen hatten, um einfach nur Familie zu spielen.

„Hallo, Dexter, schön dich wohlauf zu sehen! Wie läuft dein Geschäft?"

„Gut, gut, die Konkurrenz ist hart, du weißt, aber meine Stammkundschaft bleibt mir treu!"

Außer ihm war Sarai Mul gekommen, und auch Gervin Thomar, der Assistent des neuen Senators von Chandrila…nachdem Mon Mothma geflohen war. Etwas, was der Imperator allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Senator Lonor in äußerst engem Kontakt mit Mothma stand.

Sie empfand es als seltsam, dass sie erwartet und alles für sie vorbereitet worden war. Eine Wohnung, einige Kurse an der Universität, sogar ein Job…Dank Senator Lonor.

Sie bedankte sich für die herzliche Begrüßung. Insgeheim hatte sie sogar Bedenken gehabt, allein am Chance Palp zu stehen. Allein zu sein. An ihrem ersten Tag…zuhause?

Als sie aus einem der großen Fensterscheiben auf die Metropole hinaus sah, konnte sie in der Ferne die Zinnen des Tempels erblicken, die in der Abendsonne glitzerten.

Er hatte ihn nicht abgerissen oder verbaut. Palpatine…

Er hatte den Tempel als Mahnmal stehen gelassen.

„Werden Führungen dorthin angeboten?", fragte sie Gervin, der es ihrer Meinung nach wissen müsste.

„Nein", meinte der, auch Sarai schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die Frau mittleren Alters hatte ihrer Mutter damals geholfen, ihre Schwangerschaft vor den anderen Jedi zu verstecken. Bei ihr war Kimea häufig gewesen, wenn ihre Mutter auf einer Mission war, „Wieso?"

„Ich muss dort etwas abholen", flüsterte sie.

„Du willst dort _hinein_?", Sarai blickte sie fassungslos an.

„Und ich weiß auch schon wie…"

Das Spiel würde noch heute beginnen. Heute Nacht. Die letzte ruhige Nacht für ihren Mitspieler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Der Racheengel**

_

* * *

Sevotharte: Nein, Palpy ahnt **noch** nichts, der Arme. Gebe mir Mühe, rasch neue Updates hoch zu laden. Versprochen! _

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Tiefste Nacht.

Es war kalt, Winter. Eisige Winde fegte um den Tempel und sorgten dafür, dass die kleine, in Jedikleidern gehüllte Gestalt fror. Kimea machte es nichts aus zu frieren. Es machte ihr auch nichts aus, möglicherweise als Jedi gesehen und erkannt zu werden.

Die gewaltigen Tore des Tempels waren seit Jahren verschlossen. Nur eine kleine Wachmannschaft von Soldaten lümmelte sich an ihrem Wachposten herum. Alles in allem keine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung. Kimea war froh, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihr Lichtschwert durch den strengen Zoll zu schmuggeln, in einem Koffer versteckt, in einem kleinen Fach, das nur mit der Macht geöffnet werden konnte.

Sollte ihr Mitspieler je davon erfahren, würde er die Zollbestimmungen noch höher ansetzen! Aber das war ihr gleich. Im Moment zumindest.

Sie wusste, wie sie in den Tempel _einbrechen _konnte. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr verraten. Woher er das _wusste, _wusste sie nicht, aber sie vermutete es. Sie schätzte, dass Lord Vader, oder Anakin Skywalker, nichts davon wusste, denn die Stelle, an der sie einstieg, war unbewacht und nicht verriegelt.

Eine Lüftungsluke. Der dahinter liegende Schacht führte sie direkt hinauf zu den Zimmern und Wohneinheiten. Es war totenstill im Gebäude, nur hier und da ein Knarren.

Kimea kannte den Tempel noch gut aus ihrer Erinnerung und den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern. Es war so, als seien sie erst gestern geflohen und doch waren es 17 Jahre. Sie erreichte das andere Ende des Lüftungsschachtes. Gut, kein Staub lag auf den Gängen. Das bedeutete, dass Putzkolonnendroiden regelmäßig hier durch geschickt wurden. Das erleichterte ihr ihre Arbeit.

Sie betrat das Zimmer ihres Vaters. Hier lag durchaus etwas Staub. Also zog sie sich Gummihandschuhe über, damit ihre Fingerabdrücke nicht gefunden werden konnte. Irgendwer hatte hier vor einiger Zeit gewütet.

_Anakin!_, vermutete sie. Dabei hatte sie den Padawan und dann den Freund ihres Vaters immer beneidet, da dieser ständig bei ihrem Vater war und immer mit ihm auf Mission ging. Anakin schien seiner Wut in den Räumen ihres Vaters nachgeben zu haben. Wahrscheinlich nach den Geschehnissen auf Mustafar…

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Die Erinnerungen kamen hoch, schmerzten sie.

Hier war es nicht, was sie suchte.

Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass die Imps es mitgenommen hatten, andernfalls machte dieses Spiel keinen Sinn. Dabei war das, was sie suchte, für die Imps nicht von Wert, aber für sie! Allerdings würden die Imps das Kästchen, welches sie suchte, nicht hatten öffnen können, da es allein auf Kimeas Gencode reagierte. Es war ein Schmuckkästchen, ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern. Darin befanden sich Armbänder und Kettchen aus Kunststeinen. Nichts Wertvolles eben. Aber da es für niemanden zu öffnen oder gar aufzubrechen war, würde es die Imps herausgefordert haben. Zumal es sich in den Räumen von Jedirittern befunden hatte.

Also, im Raum ihres Vaters war es nicht.

Ob sie etwas mitnehmen sollte? Für ihren Vater?

Heute besser nicht, vielleicht später. Noch war es zu riskant. Jeder Hinweis auf ihre Identität würde das Spiel gefährden.

Sie verließ den Raum und wanderten auf leisen Sohlen weiter hinab, ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, zu den Räumen ihrer Mutter, wo auch sie gelebt hatte.

Die Zimmer waren nicht verwüstet worden. Es sah alles so aus, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Sie hatte gerade zu Bett gehen sollen damals, als die Klonsoldaten gekommen waren. In ihrem Zimmer war das Bett unordentlich, da ihre Mutter sie rasch herausgeholt und angezogen hatte. Staub lag auf allem. Auch hier war das Kästchen nicht. Im Zimmer ihrer Mutter verweilte sie einen Augenblick. Sie meinte, ihre Präsenz spüren zu können. Sie sah sie um, berührte aber nichts. Sie würde ein paar Kleinigkeiten nach hause, nach Tatooine schicken, sobald es sicherer war. Auch hier war ihr Kästchen nicht.

Also hatte _er_ es!

* * *

Der Ratssaal! Verdunkelt. Licht war verräterisch. Sie war nur ein paar Mal hier gewesen, mit ihrer Mutter, oder aber mit ihrem Vater. Dann, wenn der Rat nicht tagte. Meister Yoda hatte sie hier dann getroffen, damals war sie etwas größer schon als er. Er hatte sie damals schon trainiert, als Jüngling. So, wie die anderen auch. 

_Die anderen…_

Freundlicherweise hatten die Imps die Leichen weggeräumt und das Blut aufgewischt. Wohl aus eigenem Interesse, da Ungeziefer sich seinen Weg auch in altehrwürdigen Hallen suchen würde. Und das wollte sicherlich niemand…

Sie hatte schon Bedenken gehabt, Blutflecken ausweichen zu müssen und sich dabei zwangsläufig die Frage zu stellen, ob das Blut von jemand herrührte, den sie kannte. Vielleicht sogar von einem guten Freund? Von jemanden, mit dem sie nur ein paar Stunden zuvor durch die Hallen und Korridore gerannt war? Mit dem sie am Tag noch gespielt, gelacht und geredet hatte?

Im Ratssaal wurde auch regelmäßig der Staub gewischt. Wie interessant! Sicherlich verbrachte Palpatine ein paar ruhige Stunden beiweilen, mit einem Glas guten Weines, und genoss den Sieg der Sith über die Jedi.

Das Blatt würde sich bald schon ändern. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass der gute Wein des Sieges einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bekam.

Ihr Vater war Mitglied des Rates gewesen, trotz…_ihrer Existenz_. Der Rat hatte sich erlaubt, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Über kurz oder lang hätten sie es auch bei Anakin getan, obwohl dieser durch die Heirat mit Senatorin Amidala eindeutig, zumindest damals, einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

Sie schaltete das Comgerät ihres Vaters ein, integriert in den Ratssitz ihres Vaters. Den Code hatte er ihr mal verraten, aber nie verstanden, warum sie das hatte wissen wollen. Sie hatte die Frage vor 5 Jahren gestellt, ihr Vater würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern können. Doch sie hatte sich damals heimlich den Code aufgeschrieben und ihn auswendig gelernt.

Er war nicht geändert worden. Sehr gut! Im Nummernverzeichnis fand sie dann auch _seine _Nummer. Selbst wenn diese geändert worden wäre, würde die Nachricht weitergeleitet. Palpatine würde die Nachricht rasch erhalten, und er würde erkennen, _woher _diese kam!

Vom Rat, aber nicht, von wem. Und sie würde ihre schriftliche Nachricht auch nicht unterschreiben. Den Text dieser Nachricht hatte sie sich seit vielen Jahren eingetrichtert, ihn erschaffen. Er war eindeutig und geheimnisvoll zugleich. Er würde das Interesse, das persönliche Interesse des Imperators erwecken und ihm gleichzeitig zum Handeln _zwingen_.

„ Ihr habt etwas gestohlen. Etwas, das mir gehört. Jetzt bin ich gekommen, um es mir wieder zu holen. Ein kleines stahlgraues, schmuckloses Kästchen. Es lässt sich nicht öffnen, zumindest nicht von Euch. Morgen Abend, 2330, Ratssaal."

Sie schickte die Nachricht ab. Sorgte dafür, dass eine andere, bereits fertig gestellte Nachricht mit neuen Instruktionen für Palpatine Punkt 2330 morgen Abend frei geschaltet wurde.

Das Spiel begann.

* * *

Sie verließ den Tempel auf dem schnellsten Weg. Ungesehen, unbeachtet. Sie verließ den Bezirk und flog mit ihrem eigenen Speeder, den sie durch Dexter hatte erwerben können, zu ihrem Appartementkomplex, in dem sie am morgen ihre Wohnung bezogen hatte. Dort entkleidete sie sich, versteckte ihre Jedirobe und ihr Lichtschwert, ging duschen und schlüpfte dann in einen bequemen Schlafanzug. Von ihrem Wohnzimmer aus konnte sie den Tempel sehen, sie wohnte ja im angrenzenden Bezirk, in einer Wohngegend für Besserverdiener. Eigentlich konnte sie sich das nicht leisten, doch Freunde hatten ihr geholfen und halfen ihr. Schließlich musste ihre Tarnung ja perfekt sein. Welcher Senator nahm schon eine Studentin aus keiner sehr gut situierten Familie in seinem Stab auf? Senator Lonor von Chandrila schon. 

Sie stand am Fenster ihrer dunklen Wohnung und blickten zu den Zinnen des Tempels hinüber. Plötzlich erschien Licht aus den Räumen des Ratssaals. Sie lächelte. Palpatine hatte die Nachricht bekommen, und er hatte gesehen, _woher sie kam_.

Ihr Mitspieler hatte das Spielfeld betreten…und lernte soeben die Spielregeln.

_Ihre_ Spielregeln…


	5. Chapter 5

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 3**

**Imperialer Palast**

Es war spät, als er bemerkte, dass eine Nachricht für ihn hereingekommen war. Er wollte gerade schlafen gehen, nahm aber die Nachricht noch an. Und erstarrte.

_Der Rat?_

Das war unmöglich! Wie konnte aus dem Ratssaal eine Nachricht versendet werden? Niemand konnte in das Gebäude, die Comgeräte waren durch Codes dem öffentlichen Zugriff verwehrt. _Wer_ also…?

War etwa eine Nachricht 17 Jahre lang im Netz aufgehalten worden? Das war an sich unmöglich. Gut, er öffnete die Nachricht und las, was jemand, wer auch immer, ihm vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Ratssaal gesendet hatte. Eine schriftliche Nachricht, ohne Absender. Aber wenn dieser jemand im Tempel gewesen war und die Codes kannte, musste dieser jemand ein _Jedi _sein!

Da war doch tatsächlich noch ein _Nachzügler nach hause _gekommen.

Allerdings verging ihm das Lächeln, als er die Nachricht las.

Man bezichtigte ihn des Diebstahls. Oh, er kannte dieses Kästchen, hatte sich mehrmals damit beschäftigt, es aber niemals öffnen können. Nach dieser Nachricht, war dieser jemand der Besitzer dieses stahlgrauen Geheimnisses. Mit seiner _Hilfe_ würde er es ergo öffnen können. Es musste etwas sehr wichtiges darin verborgen sein, wenn ein Jedi deswegen in die Höhle des Löwen kam, um es zu holen.

Er ließ sein Shuttle klar machen.

* * *

**Tempel**

Niemand da. Der Raum war dunkel. Er war schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen. Alles sah aus wie immer. Er sorgte für Licht. Die Sessel waren leer. Keine Comkonsole war aktiviert, noch wies eine dieser Konsolen darauf hin, in letzter Zeit benutzt worden zu sein. Aber das musste sie auch nicht. Er sah sich um. Nichts!

Absolut nichts!

Kein Anzeichen, dass hier jemand vor kurzem war. Er ging ans Fenster, starte hinaus. In die Nacht. In sein Reich.

„Wo bist du, _Jedi_?"

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als morgen Nacht hierher zu kommen. Um den Jedi zu treffen. Wer immer das auch war! Mit dem Kästchen, das er suchte. Und dann würde er endlich wissen und erfahren, was sich darin befand. Es musste etwas wertvolles sein. Etwas sehr wertvolles.

Mit einem letzten umherschweifenden Blick im Saal ließ er das Licht wieder löschen. Es war an der Zeit zu gehen. Nach hause zu fliegen. Sich schlafen zu legen. Und sich eine Taktik für morgen Abend zu überlegen. Ob der Jedi tatsächlich so dämlich sein würde, ich allein mit ihm zu treffen? Wohl kaum!

Er ging allein ohne seine Wachen durch die Gänge hinunter zu seinem Shuttle, das ihn auf der großen Landeplattform erwartete. Er war schließlich nicht wehrlos, trotz seines hohen Alters.

Was geschah überhaupt gerade?

In den letzten Stunden?

* * *

**Senatsgebäude**

Kimea begann um Punkt 0800 mit ihrem neuen Job im Stab von Senator Lonor. Sie wurde vorgestellt und freundlich aufgenommen. Ganz offiziell, obwohl sie alle Anwesende kannte! Das verlangte das Protokoll.

Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, Botengänge zu erledigen, Korrektur zu lesen, Notizen zu machen und was sonst noch anfiel. Lonor hatte sie gerne in seinen Stab aufgenommen, hatte er gesagt, nicht nur, weil er Obi-Wan kannte oder Mon Mothma sie empfahl. Aus welchen Gründen Mothma das auch immer getan hatte! Ihm schien ihr Mut zu gefallen und ihr Engagement. Sie nannte sich Kimea Tachi. Nach ihrer Mutter. ‚Tachi' war ein sehr häufiger Name auf Chandrila. Ebenso auf Alderaan oder auch Coruscant. ‚Kenobi' wäre für ihr Spiel zu auffällig gewesen. Selbst Vader würde bei ihrem Namen nicht an sie denken. Er hatte sie kaum gesehen, noch hatte ihr Vater von ihr gesprochen. Und ebenso…'Kimea' war nicht unbedingt ein seltener Name, man hatte sie im Tempel sowieso meist ‚Kim' oder ‚Kimmy' genannt. Einen Nachnamen hatte sie da auch nicht gehabt, zumindest nicht offiziell!

Ihr erster Botengang.

Sie wollte lachen, doch das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Hinauf zu den Büros der Berater des Kaisers. _Sate Pestage_ stand auf der Datendisk, die ihr Lonor überreichte. Und Pestage würde es an den Imperator weiterreichen, falls Pestage _meinte_, dass der Herrscher dies lesen _sollte_.

Also gut.

Hinein in das Natternnest.

Es fuhren nur wenige Personen hinauf zu diesen Büros. Zumindest jetzt. Gut, es war Mittagszeit, möglicherweise war sonst mehr los. Das störte sie nicht. Von Nervosität nicht die Spur, eher trieb sie die Neugier an. Sie fand es interessant, das Gebäude so zu erkunden, schließlich hatte sie sonst für die oberen Büros keinen Zugang. Früher, so wusste sie, war das anders gewesen.

Ja, früher…

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich, sie trat auf den großen menschenleeren Korridor, nicht einmal Droiden liefen oder standen hier herum. Es war nahezu etwas unheimlich. So still.

Sie wusste, wohin, in welches Büro, sie gehen musste. Gervin hatte es ihr erklärt. Das dritte Büro, rechter Hand, direkt vor der großen Stahltür. Sie ahnte, wer sich gelegentlich _hinter_ dieser Stahltür aufhielt. Zumindest dann, wenn die Büros dem Rang der Berater nach vergeben worden waren. Sate Pestage schien, so hatte sie erfahren, der ranghöchste Berater zu sein. Er arbeitete für Palpatine schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Ihr Vater hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass Pestage bereits an der Seite Palpatines stand, als dieser noch Senator von Naboo gewesen war. Aber nach wie vor war Pestage also ein Berater und der Sekretär, wenn man das so nennen durfte, von Palpatine.

Sie betrat den Vorraum des Büros und ließ sich anmelden. Sogleich wurde sie vorgelassen. Und sie ging hinein.

Sate Pestage war…alt? Schwer einzuschätzen wie alt, aber alt. Er war sehr blas, mager und trug die violett-schwarze Garderobe eines imperialen Würdenträgers. Sie mochte ihn auf Anhieb nicht…

„Kimea Tachi, aus dem Büro von Senator Lonor, Chandrila", stellte sie sich brav vor.

„Ihr seid neu, nicht wahr, Tachi?", kam es von der anderen Seite des großen, schweren Schreibtischs. Pestage machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, sie anständig zu begrüßen oder sich respektvoll zu erheben. Warum? Er stand in der Rangfolge, die es seit Anbeginn des Imperiums gab, ganz oben.

„Heute ist mein erster Tag, Sir", gab Kimea zu. Sie blieb stehen, nahm es sich nicht heraus, sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Das wäre anmaßend,…und würde kein gutes Licht auf sie werfen.

„Gut, gebt mir die Diskette!"

Kimea holte die Diskette hervor, legte sie auf den Schreibtisch, schob sie ihm zu und trat dann brav einen Schritt zurück.

„Gut, ich werde mir den Inhalt ansehen und ihn dann gegebenenfalls an den Imperator weiterleiten."

„Danke", Kimea verbeugte sich vorschriftsmäßig und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg. Pestage war ein aalglatter Typ. Ein Speichellecker. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Einen freundlichen, ältlichen Mann? Wenn sie ihren Vater das nächste Mal besuchen würde, würde sie ihm mitteilen, dass er entscheidende Dinge in der Beschreibung von Pestage _ausgelassen _hatte.

* * *

Es war Nacht. Kimea stand erneut in ihrer dunklen Wohnung am Fenster und schaute zum Tempel hinüber. Es war kurz vor 2330. Gleich würde das Spektakel beginnen. Und tatsächlich…

Das Licht ging an. Sie meinte eine Gestalt zu sehen. Und dann war es Zeit, das Holo frei zu schalten.

_Viel Spaß, Palpatine!_

* * *

_Bitte reviewen! Jede Kritik ist willkommen!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 4**

**Tempel**

Er war allein gekommen. Pünktlich. Mit dem Kästchen. Der Ratssaal war dunkel, schien verlassen. Er versuchte, die Präsenz des Jedis zu spüren, doch dieser schien sich abzuschirmen. Er hatte den Tag über den Tempel beobachten lassen. Doch angeblich war weder jemand hinaus, noch hinein gegangen!

Den Saal betrat er durch die Tür, sogleich sorgte er für Licht.

Der Saal war _leer_?

Kam er etwa zu früh? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Oder wurde er gerade versetzt? Nun gut, er nahm sich die Freiheit und nahm sich heraus, auf einem der der Ratssessel Platz zu nehmen. Dem Sessel von Meister Windu, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Dessen Überreste in einer bleiernen Box in den tiefen seines Palastes verrotteten. Sozusagen als Rache, für das, was Windu _ihm _angetan hatte. Sein_ Gesicht_, Windu hatte sein Gesicht _entstellt. _Für immer! Da war es nur gerechtfertig, wenn er Windus Leiche beim Verwesen hatte zusehen dürfen! Es war jedes Mal wieder ein Genuss gewesen, auch wenn es, zugegebenermaßen, doch widerlich roch. Es stank! Und dennoch…

Es war niemand hier!

Aber…um Punkt 2330 passierte etwas. Es kam nicht etwa jemand herein, nein, der Holoprojektor, der sich mittig im Saal befand stellte sich erstmalig seit 17 Jahren wieder an. Im ersten Moment erschrak er, dann jedoch wusste er, dass der Jedi tatsächlich nicht so dumm gewesen war, hier aufzutauchen.

Selbsterhaltungstrieb eben.

Das Holo zeigte eine menschliche Person, gekleidet in die Gewänder eines Jedi. Das Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, eine Kapuze verhinderte das. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Wie alt der Jedi war oder ob er ihn kannte! Und die Stimme war verzerrt.

_Verdammt!_

„Guten Abend, Palpatine. Ihr habt die Spielregeln also verstanden und akzeptiert. Gut, nun zum Spielinhalt: Ihr bekommt Fragen, die Ihr lösen müsst. Am Ende des Spiels bekomme ich dann das Kästchen und Ihr erfahrt, was sich darin befindet. Und noch etwas: Macht Euch nicht die Mühe, nach mir zu suchen! Ihr werdet mich nicht finden, außer, _ich _erlaube es Euch! Die erste Frage ist etwas zum Warmwerden: Benennt die Ratsmitglieder, die vor 17 Jahren im Rat saßen. Und vergesst Euren Schüler nicht! Er war zwar kein Meister, aber Dank Euch ein Mitglied. Schreibt die Namen auf ein Stück Papier. Morgen Abend, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort."

_Das war ein schlechter Scherz, ja?_

Ein _Spiel_? Was sollte das?

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend sein sollte! Dieser Jedi war verdammt schlau, und gewitzt obendrein! Er hatte nicht vor, es ihm, Palpatine, allzu leicht zu machen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihn nur beim Namen genannt hatte, jegliche Titel missachtet hatte. Er würde diesen Jedi in seine Finger bekommen, und dann wollte er doch mal sehen, wer hier die Spielregeln bestimmte! Es würde ihm eine Freude sein, diese Jediratte sterben zu sehen!

Etwas frustriert stand er auf, starrte auf das Kästchen und verließ dann den Saal. Das Licht löschte er beim Hinausgehen. Es musste etwas verdammt Wichtiges in diesem kleinen Ding sein. Nur was? Er wusste nicht einmal, wo genau seine Soldaten es gefunden hatten. Nur eine Information war ihm zugetragen worden, aus dem Wohntrakt, aus einem der Zimmer, in dem die Jedi gewohnt hatten. Aber aus welchem? Wenn herausfand, wer in diesem Zimmer gelebt hatte, in dem das Kästchen gefunden worden war, erfuhr er den Namen des Besitzers. Und das war dann der Name dieses Jedi, der ihn zu diesem _Spiel _aufforderte.

* * *

Kimea bereitete noch in derselben Nacht eine neue Nachricht für ihn vor. In einem fensterlosen, leeren Raum ihrer Wohnung: Kein Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthalt. Das nächste Treffen würde dann woanders stattfinden. In…Dexter's Diner. Palpatine würde die Lösung mit einer Bestellung aufgeben und abgeben und würde dann mit seiner Bestellung weitere Instruktionen bekommen. Es würde ihr ein Vergnügen sein, den alten Herrn, der sich jahrelang abgeschottet hatte, beim agieren mit anderen Wesen zu beobachten. Als Aushilfe bei Dexter in der Küche. Sie würde sich in der Macht verstecken und verändern. Er würde sie nicht erkennen können! Er selbst würde sich ebenfalls in der Macht verstecken müssen, müsste sein Gesicht verändern.

Dexter hatte schelmisch gelacht, als sie ihm erzählte, wer demnächst sein Diner besuchen würde. Er hatte ihr versprochen diverse Vorkehrungen zu treffen, damit keim Imperialer, schon gar kein Soldat, sein Restaurant zu betreten. Die Aufgabe für Palpatine war etwas ungewöhnlich: Er sollte herausfinde, welche Gerichte _nicht _für Menschen verdaulich waren. In der Regel legte man sich mit dieser Frage mit Dexter höchstpersönlich an, dieses Mal jedoch würde Dexter außergewöhnlich _kooperativer _sein. Und eine Antwort geben.

Eine Herausforderung.

Für sie.

Und für Palpatine!

* * *

**Tempel, der nächste Abend**

Er war pünktlich erschienen. Dieses Mal ohne das Kästchen. Erneut war niemand außer ihm im Ratsraum. Er wartete, erneut auf dem Sessel von Meister Windu. Bequem, doch sehr bequem. Ihm wurde langweilig. Etwas zumindest. Der Jedi war heute nicht besonders pünktlich. Nun gut, es sei.

Aber…

Der Holoprojektor erwachte erneut zum Leben. Wieder erschien die Jediperson, wieder verhüllt, wieder nicht erkennbar für ihn. Wer war das nur? Er wollte gerade anfangen, seine _Hausaufgabe_, so empfand er es nämlich, vorzulesen, als er bemerkte, dass die Projektion nur eine Aufzeichnung war.

Gar nicht mal so dumm!

„Guten Abend, Palpatine! Ihr denkt hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Eure erste Aufgabe überprüfe. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr Euch die Mühe gemacht habt. Die zweite Aufgabe, besser, die Erste, die Ihr Ernst nehmen solltet, findet morgen Abend statt. Dexter's Diner, 2100, bitte ohne jede weitere Begleitung. Das Diner findet Ihr im Restaurantverzeichnis. Erkundigt Euch nach dem Tagesgericht. Vergesst nicht, das Licht in der großen Eingangshalle zu löschen! Es wäre Verschwendung! Gute Nacht."

Die Projektion verschwand. Er erstarrte. Der Jedi konnte ihn _sehen_? Oder zumindest die Lichter im Tempel? Gerade jetzt? Palpatine erhob sich, ging langsam an den Fenstern des runden Raumes entlang. Einmal, zweimal.

_Wo bist du, Jedi?_

Und wegen dieser zwei Minuten hatte er sich von seinen Beratern im Salon bei einem guten Glas Wein losgeeist? Unvorstellbar. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge, der eine gute Hausarbeit vorlegte und vom Lehrkörper verschmäht wurde. Dieses Gefühl kannte er nicht mehr! Hatte er es je gekannt!

Was aber erlaubte sich dieser Jedi und stieß ihn herum! Bestellte ihn hierhin, dorthin, zu der und der Uhrzeit. Gab ihm Aufgaben, Hinweise, Anweisungen? Und alles nur wegen dieses Kästchens?

Er hatte am Tag versucht zu rekonstruieren, woher dieses geheimnisvolle Ding stammte. Ergebnislos. Es war einfach unter dem Plünderungsgut damals aufgetaucht. Und hatte sein Interesse geweckt, da niemand es zu öffnen vermochte.

17 Jahre lang.

Und jetzt tauchte der Besitzer auf und beanspruchte es zurück. Im Gegenzug erfuhr er um was es sich handelte. Er hoffte nur, dass es das alles wert war.

Gut, dann würde er morgen Abend also erstmalig seit…nun, seit wann eigentlich...ausgehen? Hm, Dexter's Diner? Das sagte ihm nichts. Er würde es nachschlagen müssen.

Etwas gereizt verließ er den Ratssaal, löschte das Licht. Als er den Tempel verließ, achtete er tatsächlich darauf, dass auch in der Eingangshalle die Lichter erloschen.

Keiner zuhause.


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sevotharte: Ja, Palpy ist schon arm dran 'grins'. Aber dahinter steckt eine gewisse Taktik. Viel Spass!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Senatsgebäude**

Senator Lonor zog es anscheinend vor seinen gesamten Stab, bestehend aus drei Personen, wenn möglich in die Sitzungen des Senats mitzunehmen. So kam auf Kimea in das fragliche Vergnügen solch eine Diskussionsrunde mitzuerleben. Entscheidungen traf jedoch lediglich der Imperator, der es sich heute scheinbar nicht nehmen ließ, anwesend zu sein. Wie praktisch!

Ob sie ihm zeigen sollte, wie weit sie in seine Nähe kam? So nah! Die Luftlinie zwischen ihnen betrug nur wenige Meter. Sollte er doch ruhig merken, wie löchrig seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren. In seiner nächsten Umgebung.

Palpatine hielt eine Rede. Kimea schätzte, dass maximal 20 Prozent der Anwesenden ihm Gehör schenkten, der Rest tat nur so. Machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Es ging natürlich um die Rebellion. Und um Verräter an sich. Gut, er besaß eine ausgesprochen bemerkenswerte Rhetorik, aber der Inhalt bestand lediglich aus Hasstiraden und Verleumdungen. Glaubte er daran, was er sagte?

Als er gerade so richtig warm gelaufen war, beschloss sie, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Nur für einen Moment lang ließ sie die Macht durch ihren Körper strömen, dann versteckte sie sich wieder. Aber egal, wie geschult Palpatine sein mochte, er würde lediglich bemerken, dass jemand in der Macht agierte. Aber nicht wer, oder aus welcher Richtung er die Macht spürte.

Palpatine überschlug sich in einem Satz. Gut, er hatte es mitbekommen. Er blickte sich um, schien die Boxen der Senatoren abzusuchen. Aber nach was suchte er denn? Dass jemand ein Plakat hochhielt, auf dem stand: „Juchhu! Hier bin ich!"? Oder dass eine in Jedikleidern gewandete Person in einer Box saß und ihm zuwinkte?

Es geschah nichts weiter. Palpatine sprach weiter. Er hatte niemanden erkannt.

* * *

Er war hier? Hier! Im Senat! In seiner _Nähe?_

Ein unangenehmer kalter Schauer ging ihm den Rücken hinunter. Damit hatte er bei Weitem nicht gerechnet. Dass es einem Jedi gelang, die Senatshallen zu betreten. Doch als er die Boxen vorsichtig absuchte, konnte er ihn nicht ausmachen. Er wusste nicht, wie derjenige aussah, den er suchte. Wie alt er war, welcher menschlichen Spezies er angehörte… Er wusste absolut nichts!

Das war frustrierend! Sehr frustrierend…

* * *

**Dexter's Diner**

Kimea hatte während ihres Studiums durchaus schon in der Gastronomie gearbeitet. Um Punkt 2000 hatte sie ihren Dienst in Dexters kleiner Küche angetreten. Man kannte sie dort bereits etwas, da sie bereits gestern Nachmittag allen vorgestellt worden war. Die Belegschaft hatte in den letzten Jahren kaum gewechselt, so dass manche Kimea sogar als kleines Mädchen gekannt hatte. Ihr gefiel dieser Ort für ein Treffen besonders gut, da Dexter's Diner auch sehr gerne von Nichtmenschen aufgesucht wurde.

Durch einen Monitor hatte sie den Gästebereich gut in Sicht. So würde sie ihn beobachten können, ohne dass er sie sah. So musste sie sich auch nicht in der Macht verkleiden. Ihr Gesicht verändern, manipulieren.

Palpatine kam pünktlich. Mal nicht in schwarzen Sithroben, sondern in gewöhnlichen Straßenkleidern. Er hatte sich in der Macht verändert, um nicht erkannt zu werden, doch sie erkannte ihn auf Anhieb, da er sich nicht in der Macht abschottete. Sie konnte ihn spüren.

* * *

Dexter's Diner war genau die Art von Gastronomiebetrieb, den er befürchtet hatte. Zwar lag das Diner an der Oberfläche und am Rand des Senatsviertels, doch war es Welten von seinem Standart entfernt. Er hatte sich in normale, etwas ältere Straßenkleidung gekleidet. Etwas, was ihm recht schwer gefallen war, da er seit Jahren schon nur noch in schwarzen Roben umherging. Gut, er hatte tatsächlich noch etwas in den Tiefen seines Schrankes gefunden. Er hatte auch sein Gesicht mit Hilfe der Macht manipuliert. 

Der Ort gefiel ihm nur minder. Nichtmenschen machten, zumindest heute Abend, etwa 70 der Gäste aus. Nun gut,…er betrat das Restaurant. Es waren etlichen Gäste zugegen, die Meisten in kleinen Trauben am Tresen oder an diversen Tischen. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Hier gab es wohl niemanden, der einem einen Tisch zuwies, so wie er es gewohnt war. Also suchte er sich einen freien Tisch und nahm Platz.

Bald darauf erschien WA-7, eine antike Kellnerdroidin, die schon seit der Eröffnung für Dexter arbeitete. Sie fuhr heran und erkundigte sich in ihren normal entnervten Ton, was er haben wolle.

„Die Karte,…und ahm, was ist…das Tagesgericht?"

„Ich erkundige mich. Etwas zu trinken?"

Er bestellte Wasser und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Ein paar Minuten lang überhaupt nichts. Der Droide gab seine Bestellung auf und rief nach einem gewissen ‚Dexter'. Wohl der Besitzer dieses Ladens. Dieser grummelte etwas. Dann kam der Droide wieder WA-7 wieder her, mit einem Glas kaltem Wasser und der altmodischen Karte.

„Das Tagesgericht ist Wamparattensteak, aber an Eurer Stelle, würde ich es nicht bestellen."

Damit war er wieder allein. Er blickte sich um. Von dem Jedi war nichts zu sehen. Gut, und wie würden sie in Kontakt treten? Er schlug die Karte auf. Sofort auf der ersten Seite fand er einen Zettel, mit einer ihm unbekannten Handschrift. Gut leserlich, in Druckbuchstaben, stand darauf: „Erkundigt Euch bei Dexter, wie viele Gerichte für Menschen verdaulich sind und bestellt eines."

In der Tat warf die Karte mehr Fragen als Antworten auf. Gut und gerne…nun, fast alle Gerichte waren ihm unbekannt. Und nach der Klientel dieses Restaurants zu urteilen, war es wirklich nicht erstrebenswert, einfach _irgendetwas _zu bestellen und zu hoffen, dass es essbar war. Zumal, der Appetit war ihm schon seit Jahren vergangen. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und fragte dann ganz vorsichtig, ob er Dexter sprechen könnte.

„Süßer!", warf WA-7 nach hinten in den Bereich der Küche, wobei sie es mehr aus ihrem Lautsprecher plärrte, als dass sie es mitteilte, „Da will dich jemand sprechen!"

Dexter kam. Palpatine wurde sichtbar eine Nuance blasser. Der Koch und Besitzer dieses Restaurants war ein großer, vierarmiger Nichtmensch. Eine ungepflegte Erscheinung, in mit fettbespritzten Küchenkleidern und einer verdreckten Schürze. Ihm stellte sie gerade die Frage, wann das Gesundheitsamt wohl das letzte Mal hier gewesen sein mochte, als sich Dexter bereits an seinem Tisch aufbaute.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, welche Gerichte für Menschen verdaulich sind."

„12, die stehen unter der Rubrik Homanoid. Ihr solltet Euch das merken."

„Bitte?"

„Ihr sollt Euch die Zahl merken. Gebt gleich Eure Bestellung auf."

„Gut,…danke."

Palpatine seufzte, versuchte den inneren Zorn in den Griff zu bekommen und suchte die Rubrik ‚Homanoid'. Der Jedi hatte ihn gerade nach Besten Wissen und Gewissen vorgeführt!

* * *

In der Küche beobachte Kimea die Szene auf dem Monitor, aus dem Off, dem Restaurantbereich hörte sie die Stimmen. Oh, sie spürte, wie zornig Palpatine gerade wurde. Und wie! 

Dexter kam zurück, mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm meine Speisekarte gefällt."

Er sprach leiser als gewöhnlich, so dass Palpatine nichts mitbekommen konnte.

„Nun, rechne besser nicht fest damit, dass du als Hoflieferant eingestellt wirst, Dex", Kimea grinste frech und kümmerte sich um zwei Bestellungen, die WA-7 ausliefern sollte.

„Kimmy, obwohl ich es richtig genieße, _ihn_ auflaufen zu lassen, weiß Obi-Wan, was du hier Veranstaltest? Von dieser Schnitzeljagd mit ol' Palpatine?"

„Nein, und du wirst es ihm auch nicht sagen."

„Gut, Palpatine hat etwas, was dir gehört. Geh zu ihm und fordere es zurück!"

„Dann wäre ich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden tot! Nein, ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Es ist auch keine Schnitzeljagd. Es ist eine Reise, verbunden mit einigen Rätseln. Die Lösung könnte ihm, vorausgesetzt er denkt darüber nach, einige Erkenntnisse bringen. Über sich, über die Jedi, über…mich und über sein so genanntes Imperium."

„Gut, gut. Und du willst wirklich nicht, dass ich ihm eine Schlägertruppe auf den Hals schicke? Ich kenn da ein paar wirklich…" Dexters Angebot war wirklich verlockend.

„Dex, danke, aber das wird meinen Plänen nicht von Nutzen sein."

Sie warf einen Blick auf den Monitor über ihr. Palpatine hatte sich für ein Gericht entschieden und gab es gerade bei WA-7 auf.

* * *

Nach einigen Minuten wurde seine Bestellung vorbeigebracht. Es sah tatsächlich einigermaßen essbar aus. Ob er es tatsächlich wagen sollte…? 

Zwischen Teller und Unterteller eingeklemmt lag eine Nachricht. Erneut handgeschrieben.

„Eine wirklich sehr interessante Rede heute Nachmittag. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass Euch niemand wirklich zugehört hat. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt Dexter's Diner. Geht nach dem Essen zum nahe gelegenen Shuttlebahnhof. Zu Eurer Rechnung, gibt es eine Schlüsselkarte. Sucht das Schließfach. Da erfahrt Ihr, wo wir uns das nächste Mal treffen und Eure neue Aufgabe. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird Euch zusagen."

Und tatsächlich. Zu der Rechnung erhielt er eine Schlüsselkarte.

* * *

Im Schließfach befand sich ein einfacher weißer Umschlag. Einer dieser Umschläge, die milliardenfach pro Tag auf Coruscant gebraucht wurden und somit in Umlauf waren. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn. 

Eine Holokinokarte?

Und seine Aufgabe: „Findet heraus, ob Eure Berater Euch tatsächlich alle Mitteilungen überbringen. Und wenn nicht, welche herausgefiltert werden."

Er schmunzelte etwas. In der Tat könnte das _sehr _interessant werden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 6**

**Imperialer Palast**

Ob das Essen wirklich für Homanoiden gedacht war? Er war sich jetzt, mit schrecklichen Magenschmerzen, nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Möglicherweise war er aber diese Art von doch recht fettiger Kost einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Der Jedi würde ihn nicht vergiften, dann hätte er sich nicht all diese Mühe gemacht.

Wie lange war er abends nicht mehr allein dort draußen umher gegangen? Das musste Jahre her sein.

Gut, seinen Beratern erschien es seltsam, dass er sich jetzt Abend für Abend schon recht früh zurückzog. Aber, zugegeben, diese _Ausflüge _in die einfache Realität waren tausendfach interessanter als das höfische Getue, die ganzen Gerüchte. Gut, morgen Abend würde er also ins Holokino gehen. Erstmalig, seit über 35 Jahren. Vielleicht war es auch noch länger her. Er holte die Karte aus seinem Mantel hervor, als er sich in seinem Ankleidezimmer umzog. Aus den Straßenkleidern heraus in seine Nachtkombination.

Der Titel des Films sagte ihm nichts. Absolut nichts. Ob er den Film überhaupt _sehen _würde, oder nur dort war um eine Aufgabe zu _lösen_ oder eine Neue gestellt zu bekommen. Noch immer rätselte er darüber, was dieses ganze Theater sollte. Nun, der morgige Tag würde interessant werden, durchaus. Zumindest für ihn.

Seine eigenen Berater bespitzeln. Lang, lang war's her! Sie würden ihn nicht einmal wahrnehmen, wenn er morgen durch ihre Büros ging. Niemand würde ihn überhaupt _sehen_!

Er schleppte sich mit Schmerzen in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, ließ die Eintrittskarte in seinem Nachttisch verschwinden und legte sich zu Bett. Nur langsam ließen die Magenschmerzen nach. In Dexter's Diner würde er bestimmt nicht mehr essen. Und er würde es gewiss auch nicht weiterempfehlen.

Er löschte das Licht, versuchte zu schlafen.

* * *

Sie schrieb eine Comnachricht an ihren Vater. Wenn dieser sich irgendwann mal wieder die Mühe machte nach Mos Eisley oder an irgendeinen sonstigen öffentlichen Comapparat vorbei zu gehen, würde er ihre Nachricht abholen können. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr gut gehe, sie sich langsam einlebe, bereits alte Freunde und _Bekannte _getroffen hatte und viel Spaß habe. Nun, und der Job sei in Ordnung, es gäbe keinerlei Schwierigkeiten und wenn erst mal die Kurse an der Uni anfingen, würde sie aus dem Stress nicht mehr herausfinden. Das war die offizielle Version für ihren Vater…

* * *

**Senatsgebäude**

Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ausgerechnet heute sollte sie diverse Botengänge in den oberen Stockwerken erledigen. Also dorthin, wo Palpatine heute umhergeistern würde. Auch gut. Schließlich würde _sie ihn sehen _können. Sie musste nur so tun, als sähe sie ihn nicht.

Dieses Mal befanden sich mehrere Individuen im Aufzug. Sie sah sich die Datendisketten durch und beschloss, die Büros der Reihe nach abzuklappern. So schnell wie möglich wollte sie wieder auf ungefährlichem Terrain wandeln. Doch schon beim ersten Schritt auf den Korridor wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Nicht so wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier oben. Sie würde an manchen Büros warten müssen, bevor sie ihre Disketten loswurde. Na wunderbar.

_Gut, beginnen wir mit der längsten Warteschlange. Pestage, wo sonst?_

Sie betrat das zum Korridor hin offene Vorzimmer, meldete sich brav an und fand dann auf der Bank einen Platz. Die Zeit vertrieb sie sich damit umherzublicken oder mit anderen Boten zu sprechen. Neue Leute kennen zu lernen.

Und sie sah _ihn_. Wie er bemüht war, die Leute auf dem Korridor nicht zufällig anzurempeln. Er erledigte seine _Aufgabe_ also wirklich. Wie vorbildlich. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das heute Abend mitteilen. Dass sie sich über seinen Einsatz freute.

Er blickte umher und kam dann langsam auf Pestage Zimmer zu. Er wollte doch nicht etwa…? _Verdammt!_

Sie musste wirklich auf der Hut sein. Palpatine schlüpfte in Pestages Büro als einer der Boten hinaus kam. Sie musste noch warten. Möglicherweise hatte Palpatine zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon genug spioniert und sich anderen Aufgaben gewidmet.

„Chandrila!", meinte der Protokolldroide plötzlich. Kimea erhob sich. Also gut. Augen zu und durch. Sie betrat das Büro des Großwezirs und grüßte freundlich, neigte das Haupt etwas. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm sie Palpatine war. Er musterte sie scheinbar, versuchte sie zuzuordnen. Da sie neu war, er kannte sie schließlich nicht.

„Assistentin Tachi, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Nehmt platz!", forderte sie Pestage auf, wies mit der Hand auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Was war denn das? Er war so freundlich. Hatte er _mitbekommen_, dass Palpatine direkt neben ihm stand. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu lachen oder zu lächeln oder sonstige auffällige Bewegungen zu machen, die sie verraten könnten, doch er war einfach zu komisch! Lugte er doch vorsichtig über die Schulter seines Sekretärs, in die Ablage, auf den Schreibtisch. „Senator Lonor bat um ein Gespräch mit dem Imperator?"

„Ja, wenn möglich. Grund und Unterlagen befinden sich auf der Diskette, die ich Euch bringen soll."

Sie legte die Diskette wie schon beim letzten Mal auf den Tisch, Pestage nahm sie an.

„Ich werde sie mir ansehen und dann gegebenenfalls weiterleiten. Sagt Senator Lonor, er erhält noch heute Nachricht."

Palpatine legte sichtbar den Kopf schief, es missfiel ihm, was Pestage, sein angeblich engster Berater, da gerade geäußert hatte. Und er versuchte einen Blick auf die Etikettierung der Diskette zu erhaschen. Vergeblich. Pestage legte die Diskette zu ein Dutzend anderer in einen Hefter. Wahrscheinlich würde Palpatine in Zukunft alles dafür tun, diesen Hefter in seine Finger zu bekommen.

„Danke, Großwezir."

Sie stand auf, wollte endlich gehen. Pestage sah das jedoch anders.

„Wie gefällt Euch Eure Arbeit bei Senator Lonor, Tachi?"

„Es ist ein kleiner Stab, recht familiär. Also…gut, würde ich sagen."

„Schön."

Warum interessierte _ihn_ das? Sie verbeugte sich brav, verabschiedete sich und versuchte auf dem Weg nach draußen nicht über Palpatine zu stolpern, der mit ihr den Raum verlassen wollte. Dementsprechend nah rückte er ihr auf die Pelle. Sie musste sich direkt zwingen, nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Denn,…er würde sofort merken, mit _wem _er es zu tun hatte.

Er merkte nichts, bemerkte es nicht. Und setzte unbehelligt von anderen seinen Weg fort. Einen kleinen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm ihre Anwesendheit mitzuteilen, einen winzigen Moment lang in der Macht zu agieren. Nein, lieber nicht!

Es rechte, wenn er heute Abend erfuhr, wie nah sie ihm gewesen war. Sie hätte ihm ein Messer in das Herz rammen oder ihm die Kehle zerquetschen können, bevor er es überhaupt realisiert oder bemerkt hätte!


	9. Chapter 9

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 7**

**Holokino**

Das Kino musste sehr alt sein, schätzte er, vielleicht drei- oder vierhundert Jahre. Die letzte Renovierung war wohl auch schon etwas länger her, aber so schäbig wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte, war es dann doch nicht. Der Vorführung war spärlich besetzt, außer ihm hatten sich lediglich 10 andere Individuen hierher verirrt, die sich allesamt im Saal verteilten. Der Jedi hatte ihm einen Platz in einer Logenbox besorgt, einer recht großen Box, in der er als einziger saß. Noch.

Eine Zeit lang tat sich nichts, er konnte sich ganz dem Film widmen. Dieser musste auch schon etwas älter sein, über 20 Jahre. Ein so genannter Klassiker also. Ganz unterhaltsam. Gerade als er begann, sich etwas in die Story einzufinden, spürte er deutlich, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Hinter ihm, zwei Reihen vielleicht, nahm jemand Platz.

„Dreht Euch _nicht_ um!"

Die Stimme klang nichts sagend, aber jung. Wahrscheinlich verstellt. Er konnte nicht zuordnen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Er persönlich glaubte jedoch, dass es ein Mann sein _musste_! Möglicherweise…nein, er würde ihn nicht von früher her kennen.

„Was soll dieses ganze Theater?", flüsterte er zurück, aber er hielt sich daran und blickte sich nicht um. Zumal, er würde mit Sicherheit nicht in die richtige Erscheinung des Jedi blicken, „Ich könnte Euch mit einem…"

„Glaubt Ihr das wirklich, Palpatine? Dass ich in Eure Nähe käme, wenn ich befürchten müsste, nicht gegen Euch zu bestehen?"

„Könnt Ihr? Das meinte Meister Yoda auch."

Kimea ließ sich gern provozieren. Gut, erfuhr er einen ersten Hinweis auf sie.

„Mein Midichlorianerwert ist weitaus höher als der von Meister Yoda", gab sie zu. Das stimmte auch. Wenn man nun annahm, dass Palpatines Wert in etwa dem von Yoda entsprach, deutete es darauf hin, dass sie mächtiger sein könnte als er! Nur das wollte sie nicht so direkt sagen, da sie nicht im mindesten darauf Wert legte, sich mit ihm zu messen. „Und das wird Euch auch bei Eurer nächsten Aufgabe helfen…"

„Wollt Ihr nicht hören, wie Eure letzte Aufgabe an mich verlaufen ist?"

„Das brauche ich an sich nicht, da ich Euch dabei gesehen habe."

„Bitte?", Palpatine spürte, wie er sich instinktiv mit der Hand in die alte Sessellehne krallte. Er wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht, stockte sogar etwas. Er blickte aber brav auf die Holoprojektion vor ihm.

„Findet heraus, wann dieser Film erstmalig aufgeführt wurde. Mit diesem Datum geht Ihr dann in das Archiv des Jeditempels. Es ist eine etwas knifflige Aufgabe, aber das werdet Ihr schon schaffen, denke ich. Seht _alle _Dateien durch."

„Gut, einverstanden", murmelte er, „Werdet Ihr mir irgendwann sagen, was das soll?"

„Möglicherweise."

„Ich kenne Euch also,…wenn Ihr…mich gesehen habt, heute. Auf dem Korridor der Berater."

„Ob Ihr mich kennt, möchte ich bezweifeln. Ob Ihr mich _gesehen_ habt, kann ich nicht beantworten. Aber für einen Moment trennte uns nicht einmal mehr ein halber Meter. Wir sehen uns übermorgen, 2300 im Meditationszimmer des Tempels."

„Wieso nicht morgen?"

„Oh, Ihr werdet mich bestimmt nicht vermissen. Morgen ist der Senatsball, Ihr solltet hingehen, etwas unter Leute kommen. Guten Abend, genießt dem Film. Der Schluss wird Euch überraschen."

Er hörte, wie jemand rasch die Logenbox verließ. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nicht einmal einen genauen Umriss der verhüllten Gestalt erkennen. Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte, doch es war beunruhigend, dass er scheinbar keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte, in seine Nähe zu gelangen!

* * *

Beim Verlassen des Holokinos konnte er durch eine Broschüre leicht herausfinden, wann dieser Film erstmalig aufgeführt wurde. Das war noch recht einfach gewesen, aber damit, mit diesem konkreten Datum ins Jediarchiv zu gehen? Weswegen?

Nun gut, er war natürlich gespannt, was er unter diesem Datum für einen Eintrag finden würde. Allerdings war er zu müde, um jetzt noch nach zu sehen. Morgen…

* * *

**Wohnung**

Sie war müde. Der Tag war stressig gewesen. Nach der Arbeit hatte sie sich an der Universität für einige Kurse eingeschrieben, hatte brav im Anschluss brav trainiert. Sie hatte in einem recht verkommenden Haus, in den unteren Ebenen, eine große Halle angemietet. Niemand würde hier Fragen stellen. Und hier konnte sie ganz in Ruhe ihrem Training nachgehen. Dabei hatte sie komplett die Zeit vergessen, war nach hause gerast, hatte geduscht, sich umgezogen und vermummt.

Und dann hatte sie ihn getroffen. Wieder mal.

Er wusste jetzt etwas über sie. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ihm das nicht wirklich weiterhelfen.

Sie zog sich rasch um, durchwühlte ihren Kühlschrank und machte sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Damit verzog sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, holte ihr DataPad hervor und las noch etwas. Irgendwann war sie viel zu müde. Sie löschte das Licht und schlief rasch ein.

* * *

Sie hätte fast verschlafen, da sie einfach zu müde gewesen war. Aber mit Müh und Not erhob sie sich aus dem Bett, stellte sich zum Wachwerden unter die kalte Dusche, kleidete sich an und zwang sich, eine Kleinigkeit als Frühstück zu essen. Noch recht pünktlich verließ sie ihre Wohnung.

Es war über Nacht recht kalt geworden. Zwar trug sie formelle, und daher warme Kleidung, doch fror sie trotzdem. Es war Samstag.

Im Senatsgebäude und im Büro von Senator Lonor sorgte sie als erstes für Tee. Sie war die erste hier und ordnete zunächst einmal die Post und die Memos, die sie dann Lonor auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Der Senator kam eine Stunde später. Sie kannte ihn durch Mon Mothma, dessen Nachfolger er war. Und sie verstanden sich gut. Lonor war noch recht jung, Anfang 30, gut aussehend, unverheiratet. Er galt als ‚angepasst'. Was das Imperium nicht ahnte war, dass Lonor in recht engem Kontakt mit Mothma stand.

„Und? Eine Nachricht von Pestage? Steht der Termin?"

„Ja, allerdings ist er heute Nachmittag."

„Oh? Dann…musst du mich begleiten. Gerwin ist heute ja nicht im Büro und Sarai kommt erst heute Abend von Chandrila zurück."

„Ich mit zu _ihm_?"

„Er kennt dich doch nicht! Auf deiner Stirn steht nicht geschrieben, wessen Tochter du bist. Also, wann ist unser Termin?"

„14:30."

„Wo? Thronsaal?"

Kimea lachte: „Nein, Audienzzimmer. Büro nehme ich an."

„Das ist gut", bemerkte Lonor, „Im Thronsaal kommt es einem so vor, als höre er überhaupt nicht zu."

Sie antwortete darauf nichts, nickte nur. Dann würde sie ihm also heute noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Ganz offiziell. Als Assistentin des Senators.

Heute Abend würde sie auch auf dem Ball sein. Lonor ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Stab dorthin mitzunehmen. Er fühle sich dort nicht wohl, eher wie ein Schaf unter Wölfen. Und so, mit seinem Stab, hatte er zumindest jemand zur Konversation.

* * *

**Audienzzimmer**

Der Senator von Chandrila. Noch so ein junger Spund, der meinte, dass die Politik etwas für ihn wäre. Aber zumindest war er loyal, Mothmas Schatten hatte ihn nicht eingefärbt. Mit ihm gekommen war diese junge Assistentin, die er gestern bereit in Pestages Büro gesehen hatte. ‚Tachi' oder so ähnlich hieß sie. Ebenfalls sehr jung. Er hatte Pestage als seinen Assistentin und Sekretär hergebeten, das würde Sate wieder etwas auf den Boden der Realität zurückbringen.

Nach einer angemessenen Begrüßung, nahm er hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz, Lonor davor. Die Assistenten blieben stehen. Das Gespräch begann. Lonor ließ ihn Materialien durch die Assistentin reichen. Die junge Frau schien zu diesen jungen Individuen zu gehören, die sich nicht einschüchtern oder beeindrucken ließen. Oder zumindest schwer einzuschüchtern waren.

Mittlerweile hatte er einen Blick für so etwas. Mothma gehörte auch zu solchen Individuen, nur war diese Frau vor ihm eindeutig nicht aufrührerisch oder aufbrausend. Das sagte ihm zumindest sein erster Eindruck.

Er widmete sich wieder dem Anliegen von Lonor. Und als die Audienz beendet war, und er wieder nur mit Pestage allein im Audienzzimmer saß, beschloss er, dass es vielleicht ganz amüsant sein könnte, tatsächlich auf den Senatsball zu gehen. Zumindest für ein paar Minuten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sevotharte: Ne, (noch) merkt er nichts, sie versteckt sich, so wie er sich jahrelang vor den Jedi versteckt hat. Aber, ich verrate schon wieder viel zu viel..._

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**Große Festhalle**

Die Senatsdelegation von Chandrila kam nicht wirklich pünktlich. Sarais Flug hatte Verspätung gehabt und sie hatten noch auf sie gewartet. Eine offizielle Vorstellung gab es bei derlei Feierlichkeiten sowieso nicht. Selten tauchte der Imperator auf, und wenn, nur recht kurz. Ihm schienen solche Feiern nicht zu gefallen. Allerdings sprach man es so nicht aus. Man sagte vielmehr, dass er zu beschäftigt sei, um an derlei Zerstreuungen teilzunehmen.

Kimea hatte aber im Gefühl, das Palpatine heute auf dem Ball kommen würde. Und er würde _bleiben_.

Mit Gerwin machte sie sich sogleich auf zum Büfett, allerdings besorgte sich Kimea nur ein Glas Rotwein. Lonor war, als sie zurückkehrten, bereits tief in eine Konversation mit Senator Organa von Alderaan verstrickt. Leia, seine Tochter, war nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht anwesend.

Sie kannte Bail und Leia. Durch ihre Eltern. Sie wusste auch, wer Leia _war_. Sie kannte auch Luke…zwangsläufig.

Und es gefiel ihr nicht, mit diesem _Wissen_ hier zu sein. Musik spielte auf. Erste Paare strömten auf die Tanzfläche.

In einer Ecke wurde es unruhig. Der Imperator war eingetroffen. Allerdings schien er heute verhindern zu wollen, dass sein Auftritt inszeniert wurde. _Ungewöhnlich_. Aber,…na gut. Der Herr hatte gewisse Launen. Heute mehr denn früher, da er nicht mehr gezwungen war, den _lieben _Kanzler zu spielen.

* * *

Er hasste es, auf Bällen zugegen zu sein. All diese Wesen. Schon als Kanzler hatte er es vermieden, allzu lange anwesend zu sein, war meist schon vor Mitternacht wieder gegangen. Und als Imperator? 

Nun, zu seinen eigenen Festen ließ er sich teilweise noch gern blicken, irgendwie fühlte er sich seinen eigenen Feierlichkeiten verpflichtet, doch auf Bällen, wie dem Senatsball, erschien er ungern und selten.

Unter der tief ins verwitterte Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze seiner Robe blickte er sich um. Einige der Politiker, hauptsächlich jene aus der jüngeren Generation, kannte er überhaupt nicht. Er hatte sie höchstens in diversen Audienzen kennen gelernt. Darauf legte er auch keinen Wert. Die älteren Politiker kannte er noch aus früherer Zeit. Aber das machte die Situation auch nicht angenehmer. Zumindest empfand er es als unangenehm, hier zu sein und auch hier zu bleiben.

In einer kleinen, etwas abseits gelegenen Sitzecke nahm er platz. Von hier aus konnte er die Menge beobachten, ohne selbst auf zu fallen. Natürlich machte es gerade die Runde, dass er eingetroffen war, doch würde man ihn,…hoffentlich, in Ruhe lassen.

Einer seiner Berater sorgte dafür, dass ihnen Wein gebracht wurde. So wie es aussah, würde dieser Abend genau so verlaufen, wie alle vorherigen Abende auch. Er seufzte leise. Frustrierend.

_Ihr müsst Euch schon selbst in Bewegung setzen, um Eurer Langeweile zu entkommen. Zu Euch wird niemand freiwillig kommen, _klang es plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Erneut konnte er die Stimme nicht zuordnen. War sie wirklich männlich? Oder…? Nein, männlich.

_Wo seid Ihr, Jedi? Etwa hier?_, antwortete er auf demselben Weg.

_Wer weiß?_

Er war also hier? In diesem Saal? Wo? Vorsichtig versuchte er einen Überblick über die Gäste zu bekommen. Wen kannte er? Mit wem könnte er ein Gespräch anstrengen, über…was auch immer. Er sah Bail Organa, neben ihn Lonor und dessen kleiner Stab. In deren Nähe waren noch weitere Gesichter, die er kannte. Er sah auch einige Gesichter, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt waren. War dieser Herr da hinten der Jedi? Oder der? Der da, der gerade in Richtung des Büfetts ging? Oder der, der sich zu Lonor und Organa gesellte?

* * *

Sie konnte sehen, wie er plötzlich aufstand. Sehr zum Erstaunen seiner Berater scheinbar. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, verließ seinen Gesprächskreis und machte sich auf, einen neuen Kreis zu finden. Leider, ihrer Meinung nach, in die falsche Richtung, denn er kam genau auf sie zu. Besser, er kam auf Lonor und Organa zu. 

Und, er sprach sie an.

Die beiden Senatoren waren sichtlich irritiert, scheinbar hatte Palpatine schon lange nicht mehr ein einfaches Gespräch gesucht. Dennoch machten sowohl Lonor als auch Organa gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und begannen eine Unterhaltung mit ihm, versäumten es aber nicht, ihm die anderen Gesprächsteilnehmer vorzustellen. Sarai neigte etwas ihren Kopf in seine Richtung als ihr Name fiel, Gerwin ebenso. Kimea gleichfalls.

„Wir haben uns doch schon kennen gelernt", meinte er plötzlich zu ihr, „Ihr ward es doch, die Senator Lonor heute zu mir begleitet habt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Hoheit." _Oh, gewiss, wir kennen uns! Mehr und besser als Ihr denkt!_

„Und Ihr sei neu im politischen Zirkus? Wie gefällt es Euch?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren, Kimea?", meinte Lonor grinsend.

„Gut, nicht ganz so schlimm wie mein Vater mir prophezeit hatte", sie versuchte zu lächeln, „Aber Väter machen sich ja immer so schreckliche Sorgen um ihre Töchter."

Nun wechselten die Themen, Palpatine blieb. Und wenn er nichts dazu betragen konnte, so hörte er einfach nur zu. Es musste ihm selbst etwas seltsam vorkommen, an einem normalen, nicht politischen Gespräch teilzunehmen. Sich zu integrieren. Aber es schien ihm zu gefallen.

Man sprach über die gestiegenen Immobilienpreise auf Hesperidium, über Gerüchte, die im ganzen Saal die Runde gemacht hatten, über die kommende Ballsaison.

* * *

Er wusste nicht, warum oder weshalb er sich wohl fühlte, doch dass er sich wohl fühlte, war nicht mehr abzustreiten. Ihm gefiel es hier auf diesem Ball. Es war abwechslungsreich, wenn er mal nicht mit seinen Beratern in einer Ecke saß und das Ende abwartete oder auf einen geeigneten Augenblick wartete, um vorzeitig zu verschwinden.

* * *

**Imperialer Palast**

Er konnte nach diesem ungewöhnlich angenehmen Abend nicht so recht einschlafen. Also hatte er beschlossen, schon jetzt, in bester Stimmung, seine _Hausaufgabe _zu erledigen. Mit einem DataPad lockte er sich in das ehemalige Jediarchiv ein und gab das Datum an.

Nichts. Kein Eintrag.

Er versuchte es erneut.

Nichts.

Das konnte nicht sein! Er gab an, alle Dateien, nun auch die versteckten und verschlüsselten, zu durchsuchen.

Da war etwas. Ein einziger, kleiner Eintrag. Eher ein Vermerk. Zwei Jedi, die Namen waren nur dem Rat bekannt, hatten gemeinsam die Ordensregeln übertreten. Die Tatsache der Schwangerschaft und was mit den betroffenen Jedi passiere, würde intern geregelt.

_Wie interessant! _Er war sich sicher, dass es Lord Vader brennend interessieren könnte, dass dessen Beziehung zu Amidala damals nicht unbedingt zum Rauswurf geführt hätte. Das war selbst ihm neu. Dass zwei Jedi sich ineinander verliebten, neues Leben zeugten und dennoch nicht stante pede des Ordens verwiesen wurden.

Der Jedi war also entweder der Vater, oder aber, was er eher vermutete, das Ergebnis dieses _Vorfalls._

_Interessant, sehr interessant! Nein, wirklich…_

* * *

_Und das Spiel geht weiter! Kapitel 9 in Vorbereitung... Greetings!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 9**

**Meditationszimmer/ Jeditempel**

Sie bereitete den Raum nach ihren Wünschen vor. Daher war es notwendig gewesen, schon am frühen Abend den Tempel auf gewohnt ungewöhnlichem Wege den Tempel zu betrete. Natürlich war sie sehr vorsichtig gewesen. Möglicherweise hatte Palpatine Kameras oder sonstiges installiert, um sie aufzuspüren. Durch Dexter hatte sie sich allerdings über den Schwarzmarkt ein Aufspürgerät besorgt, die neuste Technik. Selbst imperiale _Neuheiten_ waren alt dagegen.

Das Gerät sagte ihr, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Also,…wie war ihr Plan?

Nun, konkrete Pläne hatte sie keine. Sie hielt nicht allzu viel davon, lange im Voraus zu planen, um dann verstockt und wenig spontan reagieren zu können. Daher plante sie nur wenige Schritte und brütete dafür vielmehr auch Alternativen aus.

Sie würde ihm heute erlauben, ihre Silhouette zu sehen. Sie würde sich verhüllen. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, darunter noch einen leichten Schal, der bis auf ihre Augen, alles verhüllen würde. Nichts würde auf Kimea Tachi hinweisen, absolut nichts.

Sie würde ihm erlauben, ihr gegenüber zu sitzen.

Sie würde ihm erlauben, sie in der Macht zu fühlen.

Aber mehr auch nicht. Es war noch viel zu früh, überhaupt in _Erwägung _zu ziehen, sich ihm zu zeigen. Denn wenn er wüsste, _wer _und _was _sie war, wäre sie hier nicht mehr sicher. Kimea Tachi wäre nicht mehr ihres Lebens sicher.

Sie trug ihr Lichtschwert am Gürtel; versteckt, am Körper, noch zwei Messer. Sie traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Besser war es da schon, bewaffnet ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Für die nächste Aufgabe würde Palpatine nach hause fahren dürfen, nach Naboo. Ob ihn das erfreuen würde? Wohl kaum. Nach Lonor und Organa verband Palpatine nicht mehr wirklich viel mit seinem Heimatplaneten. Er besuchte ihn kaum, und wenn, dann nur offiziell, mit Prunk und Brimborium, und nicht privat. Sein Flugticket würde er selber besorgen müssen, dafür hatte sie einen Reiseführer mit Hinweisen und Aufgaben bespickt, die sie, teilweise, schon vorbereitet hatte. Sie würde heute noch fliegen, er frühestens morgen früh, so dass sie einen gewissen Vorsprung hatte. Zudem war auf Naboo schon alles vorbereitet: Von ihrer Unterkunft bis hin zum Speeder. Er hatte das noch vor sich.

* * *

**2300 Standart**

Es war soweit. Hoffentlich kam er pünktlich! Sie hatte keine Lust, großartig auf ihn zu warten. Sie war müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Schließlich musste sie ja noch in Richtung Naboo starten.

Sie vernahm Schritte. Er war allein. Gut. Er hielt sich an ihre _Anordnungen. _Mal schauen, was er herausgefunden hatte. Viel war es nicht, aber…das war ja nur der Anfang gewesen.

* * *

Er konnte den Jedi spüren, er war hier! Versteckte sich nicht mehr. Er saß bereits im Meditationsraum, als er diesen Raum berat. Im Zweilicht. Die Lichter der Großstadt waren ein gespenstisches Licht-Schatten-Spiel in den Raum. Auf einem der großen Meditationskissen saß dann eine Gestalt. Wie groß sie war, konnte er nicht einschätzen. Wie alt ebenso wenig. Die Gestalt war vermummt, trug selbst Handschuhe.

„Setzt Euch", kam es verfälscht unter der Kapuze hervor. Palpatine nahm dem Jedi gegenüber platz und versuchte irgendetwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass ihm helfen könnte, die Identität des Jedi auf zu klären. Aber da gab es keinerlei Hinweise! Nichts! Absolut nichts!

„Ihr ward gestern auf dem Senatsball?", begann er, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich diese Frage bereits selbst beantworten könnte.

„Ja, und Ihr seid tatsächlich pflüge geworden."

„Ich bin was bitte?"

„Ihr habt Euch allein, ohne Eure Berater, in den Saal getraut", übersetzte sie ihm, „Ich nehme an, Ihr ward noch nie hier, in diesem Raum?"

„Nein."

„Meister Yoda war hier gerne. Hier war er vor den Streichen der Jünglinge sicher. Glaubte er zumindest", der Jedi wechselte das Thema, „Also?"

„Es gab einen Eintrag", meinte er, „Seit ihr der Vater oder das Kind dieser beiden Jedi, von denen der Eintrag berichtete."

„Was glaubt Ihr denn?"

„Das Kind."

„Korrekt. Somit wisst Ihr mein ungefähres Alter. Gratulation."

„Aber,…wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist, der Rat, nun…soweit ich weiß, wurden diejenigen Jedi, die gegen die Ordensregeln verstießen, aus dem Orden entlassen. Eure Eltern nicht?"

„Nein."

„Weshalb?"

Stille.

„Das werdet Ihr später erfahren,…schätze ich."

„Wobei ich mich frage, wie lange dieses Versteckspiel und die Rätsel weitergehen sollen."

„Ihr wollt doch wissen, was in dem Kästchen ist, oder?"

„Nun, ich frage mich, ob es das ganze wert ist?"

„Oh, mit Sicherheit!"

Doch er ließ sich nur schwer ködern, doch ließ es ihm keine Ruhe, wer da vor ihm saß und warum dies alles geschah. Wegen eines Kästchens?

Da steckte doch mehr dahinter!

„Ihr wollt Rache, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn ich Rache, Blutrache, gewollt hätte, hätte ich Euch schon mehrmals töten können. Auch gestern Abend, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Und ich bin mir sicher, absolut sicher, dass Euch niemand ernsthaft beigestanden hätte."

Palpatine schwieg. Ob er darüber nachdachte, was Kimea ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte?

„Fangt!", sie warf ihm den Reiseführer zu.

Er fing ihn nicht, die Diskette landete auf dem Boden. Er holte sie sich mit Hilfe der Macht.

Und dann erklärte sie ihm, was er demnächst zutun habe. Und vor allem, wo…

* * *

Er sollte _wohin _fliegen?

_Nach hause?_

Das war doch sicher nur ein schlechter Scherz! Der Jedi hatte ihm einen Reiseführer von Naboo gegeben. Wenn er ihn auf Naboo aktivieren würde, fände er mehrere kleinere Aufgaben, die er der Reihe nach zu lösen hätte. Würde er mogeln, gäbe es eine böse Überraschung für ihn.

Also gut. Dann eben Naboo. Er war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, schon gar nicht inoffiziell, privat.

Wo sollte er unterkommen,…allein wohlgemerkt. Wie sollte er seinem Beraterstab überhaupt erklären, wohin er fuhr und vor allem weswegen!

* * *

**Hyperraum**

Viel Platz zum ausstrecken ihrer Beine hatte sie nicht, dafür umso mehr Ladekapazität. Die nutzte sie jedoch nicht. Sie war vor einer halben Stunde gestartet, unbemerkt. Obwohl die Imps ein so strenges Regiment führten, gab es immer noch genügend Schmugglerrouten in die Hauptstadt. Gut zu wissen, wo sich diese befanden.

Lonor würde verlauten lassen, dass sie auf Chandrila sei, für eine Woche. So schöpfte niemand verdacht. Und sie würde, obwohl ihr Anliegen auf Naboo nur zwei oder drei Tage dauern würde, je nach dem, wie Palpatine sich schlug, würde sie danach brav nach Chandrila fliegen und sich dort blicken lassen. Lonor wusste nicht im Entferntesten, was sie ausheckte, er wusste nur, dass es darum ging, nicht die Art _Rache _zu üben, die der Sith erwarten würde.

Kimea begann einzudösen, sie war müde. Der Flug nach Naboo würde noch dauern. Also beschloss sie, die Zeit für etwas Schlaf und etwas Meditation zu nutzen. Der Autopilot würde sie schon sicher ans Ziel bringen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 10**

**Imperialer Palast**

Er glaubte gar nicht, dass er tatsächlich seine Sachen packte. Er würde also für ein paar Tage verreisen. Heimkehren, um genau zu sein. Obwohl _nach hause _vielleicht nicht unbedingt so zutraf. Der Ort, an dem er geboren worden war, war wohl zerfallen. Er wusste es nicht einmal, würde auch niemals dorthin finden. Wollte auch nicht dorthin finden. Der Ort, an dem er groß geworden war, den gab es noch. Leider.

Damals hätte er das Haus verkaufen sollen, doch hatte er es aus…was auch immer für Gründen nicht getan. Jetzt _konnte _er es nicht mehr verkaufen! Nicht, weil es etwa verfiel, nein, sein _Name_ verhinderte einen Verkauf. Außerdem würde man dann etwas über ihn _wissen_!

_Niemals!_

Bisher hatte er nur Pestage mitgeteilt, dass er für ein paar Tage nicht im Palast weilen würde. Mit allergrößter Sicherheit wusste es aber mittlerweile sein kompletter Beraterstab. Sie würden ihn nicht inkognito gehen lassen, sondern würden dafür plädieren, dass er offiziell anreiste. Das bedeutete dann die Unterkunft in einer Suite im königlichen Palast von Theed, etliche offizielle Audienzen und Besuche und unnütze Gespräche. Er würde ihnen klar machen müssen, dass er inoffiziell unterwegs sein würde und wenn möglich allein!

Die Truhe, die ihm als Koffer diente, füllte sich rasch mit Kleidung, Schuhen und was er sonst noch für die nächsten Tage brauchen würde.

Er schloss sie gerade, als Pestage um Einlass bat. Dass dieser seine privaten Räume betrat war nicht ungewöhnlich, zudem kannten Doriana und er Palpatine schließlich schon seit Jahrzehnten. Eine Weile sah sich Pestage nur die Geschäftigkeit seines Herrn an.

„Sag, was du sagen willst, Sate."

„Du solltest nicht allein dorthin fliegen."

„Du weißt, dass ich absolut nicht wehrlos bin. Außerdem bin ich schneller zurück, als dir und den anderen dies lieb sein wird."

Ein müdes Lächeln von Pestage: „Wir werden der Königin Bescheid geben, damit die Suite vor…"

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich denke schon, ich weiß bereits, wo ich unterkommen kann."

„Du willst _dort übernachten_?"

„Wenn ich schon jährlich einen Betrag dafür hinblättere, dass das Haus meiner Tante instand bleibt, könnte ich es ja auch einmal als Übernachtungsmöglichkeit nutzen", erwiderte er ruhig, „Mich werden zwei Leibgardisten in zivil begleiten, ich melde mich zwei Mal am Tag. Ist euch das Sicherheit genug?"

Pestage nickte nur. Zu mehr würde er Palpatine wohl kaum umstimmen können, denn dessen Meinung schien fest zu stehen.

„Wann willst du starten?"

„Mein Shuttle wird bereits startbereit gemacht. Am frühen morgen. In spätestens einer Woche bin ich zurück."

Pestage fragte erst gar nicht nach, weshalb Palpatine ein Shuttle benutzte und kein Raumschiff. Er fragte auch nicht nach, _was _Palpatine auf Naboo wollte.

Und er wusste auch noch nicht, _welche Ausrede _er erfinden werden würde, um die Abwesendheit des Imperators denjenigen zu erklären, die in der Zeit seiner Reise einen Termin bei ihm hatten.

* * *

**Naboo**

Sie hatte ihren Flieger gut untergebracht. Hoffte sie zumindest. Ihre Unterkunft befand sich außerhalb von Theed, weit außerhalb. Etwa drei Flugstunden mit dem Speeder. Weit genug weg von ihm…nun, wo würde er überhaupt unterkommen, wenn er nicht, wie sie vermutete, offiziell anreiste? Es musste nicht allzu weit weg von Theed sein, denn hier würde seine Reiseroute durch heimische Gefilde beginnen. Den ersten Hinweis hatte sie bereits in Theed hinterlegt. Den zweiten und dritten Hinweis versteckte sie auf dem Weg in Richtung des ersten Treffpunktes. Dieser Treffpunkt befand sich an einem der kleineren See des Seenlandes. Dieser Teil Naboos war noch immer recht einsam und naturbelassen. Hier sonst nichts in der Gegend bis auf zwei Ruinen, an denen sie auch die Hinweise postiert hatte.

Aber jetzt war es Zeit, etwas auszuruhen und zu schlafen. Sie hatte ein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension gemietet, für vier Tage. Länger würde sie nicht bleiben, wenn überhaupt. Die Vermieterin war sehr freundlich und kümmerte sich um das Wohlergehen ihrer wenigen Gäste. Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich, zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Von ihren zwei Festern aus konnte sie die Umgebung sehen. Ein schönes Fleckchen. Ruhig, touristisch wenig erschlossen. Die wenigen Touristen, die sich Naboo verirrten, blieben zumeist in Theed.

Naboo befand sich im Outer Rim, daher war die Möglichkeit des Planeten, irgendwann einmal als Touristenzentrum hoch gehandelt zu werden, sehr gering. Auch nicht als Heimatplanet des Imperators.

Im Gegenteil. Naboo hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten _sehr _zurückgehalten und ruhig verhalten.

Als es Abend wurde machte sie in dem kleinen Örtchen noch einen kurzen Spaziergang.

Und erstarrte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

_ER?_

* * *

Er stand mit seinen beiden Begleitern, Rotgardisten in zivil, mit Gepäck vor dem Haus seiner Tante. Er hatte dieses Haus, diesen Ort, gehasst. Er war hier aufgewachsen. Leider. Zumindest lag das alte Haus, stets in Schuss gehalten, am Ortsrand, niemand würde großartig merken, dass jemand hier gerade wohnte. Zudem…ob ihn jemand im Ort noch erkennen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht…nicht mehr. Er hatte bereits vor fast 60 Jahren diesem Ort den Rücken gekehrt und war nur zur Beerdigung seiner Tante gekommen. Und das war auch schon 43 Jahre her.

Er betrat das Haus und sorgte als erstes dafür, dass das Wasser wieder lief und Strom und Heizung angestellt wurden. Die beiden Leibgardisten bekamen das Gästezimmer. Er selber nahm das Zimmer, das ihm einst als Kinderzimmer gedient hatte. Natürlich war es renoviert, ebenso wie das Schlafzimmer seiner Tante, in dem jetzt ein kleines Arbeitzimmer seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Er hatte das Haus zwar renovieren und in Stand setzen lassen, regelmäßig, war allerdings selbst noch nie hier gewesen.

Einen der beiden Leibgardisten schickte er los zum Einkaufen, da sie nur Weniges mitgenommen hatten.

Er versteckte sich in der Macht, warum denn auch nicht? Der Jedi würde ihn finden, wenn er ihn suchen würde. Er veränderte nicht einmal sein aussehen, zog es nur vor Straßenkleider zu tragen, anstelle der sonstigen schwarzen Roben. Er wollte nicht auffallen.

* * *

Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, dass er sich in der Macht verstecken würde, gleich wenn er auf Naboo angekommen war. Reiner Selbstschutz. Aber hier, in dieser kleinen Ortschaft hatte sie ihn sie ihn wahrlich nicht erwartet. Was tat er hier? Ihn begleiteten zwei Herren in zivil, offensichtlich Leibgardisten. Ansonsten war er allein. Gehörte ihm etwa dieses Haus?

Niemand schien zu wissen, woher er gekommen war. Seine Unterlagen waren vor Jahrzehnten _verschwunden _oder _verloren_ gegangen. Natürlich war nach dem Sturz der Republik klar gewesen, dass dies kein Zufall gewesen war. Palpatine selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Herkunft, sein früheres Leben ihn nicht mehr einholen konnte. Allerdings war er nicht in allen Dingen die mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatten allzu gründlich gewesen. Dieses Haus stand ja noch. Und mieten konnte man hier keine Häuser. Nur kaufen. Und er würde für die paar Tage kein Haus gekauft haben. Zumal es ihr aus der Ferne so erschien, als würde er es kennen.

Gut, fragte sie ihn morgen Abend danach. Das könnte interessant werden.

Und sie hatte etwas zu erzählen, wenn sie das nächste Mal Yoda, ihren Vater oder auch Lonor, Organa oder gar Mothma traf.

Eine sehr wertvolle _Information_!


	13. Chapter 13

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sorry, dass das Update etwas länger gedauert hat._

* * *

****

**Kapitel 11**

**Palpatines Haus**

Er hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Es war, als würden Geister der Vergangenheit um ihn herum schwirren. Als befürchtete er, jeden Moment seiner Tante ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Als befürchtete er aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass das Leben der letzten Jahrzehnte ein einziger Traum und der Alptraum seiner Jugend fortgesetzt würde. Er erwachte, noch immer alt und gebrechlich, in seinem Bett, das ihm so gänzlich unbekannt war, am nächsten morgen und blickte in einen Raum, den er nicht wirklich kannte. Er brauchte allerdings nur einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren, sich die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages in Erinnerung zu rufen.

_Naboo…_

Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, doch er erhob sich, machte sich für den Tag fertig und frühstückte allein. Seine Leibgardisten hatten nicht die Absicht und auch nicht den Mut, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er bemerkte erst hier und jetzt, weit weg von Coruscant, dass er…allein…war. Begleitet, aber allein.

„Ich werde _allein _unterwegs sein", sagte er zu seinen Begleitern, als diese Anstalten machten, ich hinaus zu folgen, als er aufbrechen wollte. Der Reiseführer befand sich in seiner Manteltasche.

„Eure Hoheit", begann einer der beiden, „Man hat uns beauftragt, Euch zu…"

„Noch erteile ich hier die Befehle", zischte er, „Und nicht der Großwezir oder einer der anderen Herren. Ihr seid für diesen Tag entlassen. Wenn etwas ist, melde ich mich. Und sollte Pestage sich melden…sagte ihm,…ich wäre indisponibel."

Beide Leibgardisten verbeugten sich und ließen ihn das Haus verlassen. Er nahm den Speeder, den er hatte kaufen lassen gestern Abend. Unter einem falschen Namen, einer falschen Identität. Seiner falschen Identität. Seinen Vorname – Cos, den hatte er behalten, da er auf Naboo gewöhnlich war, seinen Nachnamen – Pallopides hatte er von seiner Tante übernommen. Der Name würde hier in diesem Örtchen nicht auffallen und ihn gleichfalls als Erbe des Hauses seiner Tante berechtigen. Einst hatte er diesen Namen getragen, als er hier aufgewachsen war. Er hatte aber jeden Kontakt mit Jugendlichen aus dem Ort vermieden, zumal er es auch _sollte_. Seine Tante wollte nicht, dass er _herumstromerte_…zumindest nannte sie es so. Niemand würde ihn erkennen oder ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen in Verbindung bringen. Niemand… Er hatte später auch verleugnet jemals hier gewesen zu sein, hatte seine Vergangenheit verteufelt und abgelehnt. Und er erzählte niemanden woher er stammte, wer ihn aufgezogen hatte. Nur zwei wusste davon: Sate Pestage und Kinman Doriana. Weil sie seine engsten Vertrauten waren und das schon seit vielen, vielen Jahrzehnten. Schon hier auf Naboo…

Er startete in Richtung Theed. Er wusste, welches Ziel er anzusteuern hatte. Tag 1 seiner Reise in die Vergangenheit. Und das alles unfreiwillig.

_Verdammte Jediratte! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme werde ich dich umbringen…und das nicht nur einmal!_

* * *

**Pension**

Kimea erwachte früh am Morgen. Es war an der Zeit den Tag zu beginnen. Sie machte sich rasch fertig, frühstückte und machte sich auf den Weg, neue Hinweise zu verstecken. Zuvor allerdings hatte sie sich beim Frühstück vorsichtig und unauffällig bei ihrer Wirtin erkundigt, wem das Haus an der Ortsgrenze gehöre. Sie habe da einen Trupp Männer gestern Abend davor stehen sehen, die dort eingezogen wären.

„Na ja, vielleicht hat ihr Neffe das Haus endlich verkauft…oder er ist wieder gekommen."

„Bitte?", sie verstand nicht.

„Tanith Pallopides. Sie hat ihrem Neffen nach ihrem Tod das Haus da draußen vererbt, aber das muss auch schon über 40 Jahre her sein. Ab und zu tut sich da was, aber eigentlich ist es unbewohnt."

„Und was ist mit dem Neffen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich. Er hat sich eigentlich nie im Ort blicken lassen, selbst als er noch hier gewohnt hat. Soviel ich weiß ist er schon lange vor dem Tod seiner Tante aus dieser Gegend verschwunden. Und da sind jetzt tatsächlich Bewohner eingezogen, sagtet Ihr?"

„Zumindest habe ich gestern drei Männer gesehen, einen älteren Herrn und zwei Jüngere, die das Haus auch betraten."

Ihre Wirtin mutmaßte nun wirklich, dass der Neffe zurück sei, wahrscheinlich mit seinen _Söhnen_. Das lag sie allerdings nur teilweise falsch.

_Sieh an! Seine Vergangenheit…mehr als ich glaubte zu erfahren._

Tanith Pallopides.

Seine Tante…also…

Es müsste nicht schwer sein, etwas über sie, und somit auch über ihn zu erfahren. Zwar hatte er in Theed jegliche Spuren seiner Herkunft eliminiert, aber womöglich hatte er hier. In diesem kleinen Örtchen, nicht ganz so präzise gearbeitet. Möglicherweise fand sich etwas in den Archive der Ortsverwaltung? In der Bibliothek?

* * *

Das Archiv des Ortes war für jeden zugänglich. Hier konnte man jegliche Art der Medien einsehen, die veröffentlicht worden waren. Und das, ohne besonders aufzufallen. Denn, sollte sie sich zu offensichtlich über _ihn _oder seine Tante erkundigen, könnte er das möglicherweise irgendwie erfahren. Und dann hätte er sie gefunden. Das durfte sie nicht riskieren. Nicht jetzt!

Zuerst fand sie nichts. Rein gar nichts. Doch dann, in altmodischen Zeitungsartikeln wurde sie fündig. Sie fand die Todesanzeige von Tanith Pallopides…und ein Foto von ihm. Das Abschlussfoto seines Jahrgangs an der hiesigen Schule. Sieh an! Sie hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Da immer mal wieder alte Holoaufnahmen von Palpatine im Holonetz gezeigt wurden, kannte sie sein altes, ursprüngliches Gesicht. Und auf diesem alten Foto, das war eindeutig Palpatine, in seinen jungen Jahren. Er war doch höchstens 18 gewesen! Da sah er noch ganz harmlos aus. Erste Reihe, der Dritte von links.

_Cos Pallopides_.

Er war also unter ihrem Namen hier gemeldet gewesen? Sie wettete, dass Palpatine noch immer diesen Namen benutzte, zumindest jetzt, hier und heute, benutzte. War Palpatine überhaupt sein _richtiger _Name? Nun…sie glaubte es schon. Wenn _sie _ihn aufgezogen hatte, war es sicherlich etwas einfacher gewesen, ihn ihren Namen zu geben. Zumal…in der Todesanzeige waren weitere Verwandte aufgeführt. Einer davon trug den Namen ‚Palpatine'.

_Sehr interessant. _

Wieso verleugnete er seine Herkunft? Warum hatte er sie auszulöschen versucht? So gründlich, dass er kaum Spuren hinterlassen hatte! Nun, und warum _erinnerte _sich niemand wirklich an ihn? War er so unauffällig gewesen? Wohl kaum! Auf dem Foto sah er recht attraktiv aus. Schlank, rotblond, feine Gesichtszüge, strahlend blaue Augen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er sich derart abgekapselt hatte.

Oder etwa doch?

Es wurde interessant. Diese Reise würde ihn ergo weitaus extremer mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren, als dass sie es vorgehabt hatte. Das gefiel ihr. Und es vielen ihr auf Anhieb Dutzende ein, die es auch _sehr _interessant finden würden.

* * *

_Bitte reviewen. Ohne Reviews weiß ich nicht, ob ich meine Sache gut mache, oder die Story gut ankommt. Greetings_


	14. Chapter 14

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 12**

**Theed**

Er stand vor der Universität von Theed. Hier hatte er studiert, hier begann seine Politikerkarriere. Hier war er zunächst Dozent gewesen, und Berater der Königin, bevor er die große weite galaktische Bühne der Politik betreten hatte. Mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten. Und hier hatte ihn sein Meister auch besser unterrichten können, als in seinem Heimatort, wo seine Tante mit Adlersaugen über ihn wachte und ihn terrorisierte. Das war alles schon _so_ lange her.

Und hier war, laut dem Reiseführer, der erste Hinweis versteckt.

Die Frage war nur: _wo?_

Er blätterte kurz darin herum, dann betrat er das große, alte Gebäude. Das juridische Seminar, in dem er tätig gewesen war, befand sich im Erdgeschoß. Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er ebenso gut seinen alten Arbeitsplatz besichtigen. Zugegeben, er hasste Nostalgie. Aber auf der anderen Seite zog ihn irgendetwas magisch an.

Niemand beachtete ihn wirklich. Langsam wanderte er den langen Gang entlang, blickte auf die Holobilder der Dozenten, die lehrten oder gelehrt hatten. Von ihm gab es auch ein Bild. Seinen Titel hatten sie nicht eingetragen, da stand lediglich ‚Cos Palpatine', darunter noch die Jahreszahlen. Es war seltsam hier zu sein, sehr seltsam. Sein altes Büro war neu besetzt worden. Natürlich. Das war der Lauf der Dinge.

_Wehmut?_

Unsinn…

Die Zeiten waren lange vorbei, an denen er sich gelegentlich zurück nach Naboo gewünscht hatte. Es hatte diese Abende gegeben…. Wenn er nach langen Senatssitzungen heim gekommen war, alles war leer und still und eigentlich nichts anderes zu tun war, als Schlafen zu gehen, nochmals über Gesetzestexte zu brüten oder zu meditieren. Manchmal, nun…_nein!_

„Entschuldigung?"

Ein junger Mann sprach ihn an, etwa Anfang 20. Er blieb stehen, etwas verwirrt. Wer zum…?

„Ich glaube, Ihr sucht das hier!", der junge Mann reichte ihm einen Zettel und verschwand dann wieder. Ging den Gang entlang, entfernte sich. Hatte der Jedi diesen jungen Spund dazu genötigt, den Gang zu bewachen und allen älteren Herrn, die sich die Holobilder ansahen…_oh…_das schien hier wohl ungewöhnlich zu sein! Er _verstand_!

Der Zettel…die Nachricht. _Koordinaten?_

* * *

**Ruine**

Was sollte er _hier_? Hier war doch nichts. Lediglich eine Hausruine. Aber er was sich fast 100 Prozent sicher, dass es nicht sein Elternhaus war. Es gab genügend Häuserruinen auf Naboo! Außerdem erinnerte er sich an einen See, der in der Nähe des Hauses gewesen war. Sein…Vater hatte dort oft mit ihm gespielt. Hier war kein See…

Er betrat die Ruine und fand unter einem markierten Stein erneut eine Nachricht. Erneut nur Koordinaten.

Die Koordinaten führten ihn zu einer zweiten Ruine, mitten im Wald. In der Nähe des Hauses plätscherte ein Fluss. _Etwa hier? _

Nein, hier gab es nichts, woran er sich hätte erinnern können. Er hätte es gespürt, wenn er hier das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte. Doch da war nichts. Nur Leere. Schwarz. Alles Dunkel. Kälte.

Auch hier gab es einen markierten Stein, unter dem eine Notiz lag. Ihm missfiel es. So sehr war er noch nie herumgehetzt und gestoßen worden. Erneut wieder nur Koordinaten, allerdings mit einer Zeitangabe.

_In zwei Standartstunden? _

Dann würde die Dämmerung begonnen haben. Nun gut, er würde anwesend sein.

* * *

**Zwei Stunden später**

Er stand an diesem See, der auch ganz in der Nähe seine Ortschaft lag. Als Jugendlicher war er gelegentlich hier gewesen. Er hatte hier mit anderen,…heimlich, schwimmen gelernt, hatte hier gespielt, war hier frei gewesen. Und wenn nur für wenige Minuten oder Stunden.

Und jetzt? Hier war _niemand_!

Er setzte sich auf den Stamm eines umgestürzten Baumes, starrte auf den See hinaus, genoss den Sonnenuntergang und wartete. Und wartete. Er war etwas zu früh hier gewesen. Zugegeben…

„Oh, überpünktlich! Sonst lasst Ihr doch alle warten."

Er fuhr zusammen. Er hatte _nicht _gehört, dass sich jemand ihm genähert hatte. Das war gefährlich! Sehr gefährlich.

„Heute nicht", antwortete er und musterte die vermummte Figur. Der Jedi trug normale Straßenkleidung. Kein Wunder! Jediroben wären natürlich aufgefallen. Darüber ein langer, verhüllender Mantel. Und darunter noch ein Schal. Das Gesicht des Jedi war nicht zu erkennen. Mal wieder! Der Jedi war nicht besonders groß, etwas kleiner als er selbst, wahrscheinlich recht schlank. Viel konnte er nun mal nicht erkennen.

„Nun gut, wie gefällt es Euch hier?"

„Habt Ihr mich hierher gelockt, um mir diese Frage zu stellen?"

„Nun, ich habe mir erlaubt, etwas in Eurer Vergangenheit zu wühlen."

„Das habe ich bemerkt!"

„Übrigens: Ein wirklich schönes Haus, das Ihr von Eurer Tante geerbt hat. Wenn Ihr es schon renoviert habt, regelmäßig, solltet Ihr es auch nutzen!"

Blässe machte sich plötzlich in seinem weißen Gesicht breit. Unvorstellbar, dass er noch blasser werden konnte.

„Woher wisst Ihr?"

„Dass Tanith Pallopides einen Erben, Cos Pallopides, hatte, weiß jeder im Ort. Dass Ihr das seit, habe ich herausgefunden", sie reichte ihm den Zeitungsausschnitt mit dem altmodischen Foto, „Leider habt Ihr nicht wirklich all zu gründlich gearbeitet damals. Als ihr Eure Vergangenheit gelöscht habt. Warum eigentlich?"

„Das geht Euch gar nichts an!", zischte er wütend.

„Sie hat Euch nicht gut behandelt, eh? Da sich niemand im Ort an Euch zu erinnern scheint, ist mir, als wäret Ihr kaum unter Jugendlichen gewesen. Stimmt's oder habe ich recht?"

„Wenn Ihr es schon zu wissen meint", begann er zu giften, „Warum fragt Ihr mich dann noch?"

„Es ist so schön, Euch wütend zu sehen. Immer dann, wenn Euch irgendetwas missfällt. Ihr seid bereits auf Naboo von Eurem Meister unterrichtet worden?"

Stille. Er seufzte.

Und dann: „Ja."

„Und wie?"

„Er war ein Bekannter meiner Tante… Und ohne ihm, wäre ich diesem Kaff auch wohl nicht entkommen."

Oh. Ein _Bekenntnis_.

„Warum habt Ihr mich nach Naboo geschickt,_ Jedi_? Um mich mit meiner Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren." Er wollte ganz dringend fort. Vom See, vom Haus seiner Tante, von Naboo. Er sehnte sich plötzlich nach…Coruscant, nach seinem Bett, in das er sich hätte verkriechen können, die Bettdecke über dem Kopf, zusammengekauert wie ein Embryo. Um das hier alles, um seine Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Um zu vergessen, was damals geschehen war. Nicht aus Angst, sondern um die Gedanken abzuschütteln, die ihn quälten.

„Hat es denn funktioniert?"

„In gewisser Weise….Sie hat mich damals, nun…wieso erzähle ich Euch das eigentlich?"

„Eingesperrt, misshandelt, terrorisiert?"

„Ist das nicht alles das gleiche?"

„Kommt drauf an. Also, das war ein Ausflug in Eure Vergangenheit…"

„…und morgen erfahre ich etwas über Euch, wie?"

„Nein."

„Nein? Was dann?"

Kimea grinste unter ihrer Verkleidung. Die nächste Aufgabe würde ihm missfallen. Mehr noch. Sie würde ihn zur Weißglut bringen. Aber sie wusste ganz genau, weshalb, sie dies tat, dies tun musste. Es würde auch ihm Gutes bringen. Zumindest in gewisser Weise.

„Wir treffen uns in genau einer Woche. Wieder im Tempel, wieder im Meditationsraum."

Er stutzte sichtlich: „Das war es jetzt? _Deswegen _bin ich nach Naboo geflogen?"

„Nein."

„Nein? Und weshalb erst in einer _Woche_?"

„Nun", Kimea grinste noch mehr, zwang sich aber, dass man es ihrer, auch durch den Schal erfälschten Stimme, nicht anhörte, „Weil Ihr viel zu tun haben werdet. Solltet Ihr nicht…nun, dann tu ich es…. Morgen werdet Ihr zur Gemeinde gehen und Euch unter Eurem richtigen Namen registrieren lassen. Mit Eurem richtigen Gesicht. Dann fliegt Ihr zurück nach Coruscant. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das erste Interview, das Ihr nach so langer Zeit geben werdet, ein Medienereignis werdet wird."

Palpatine erstarrte.

* * *

_Na, was wird er machen? Wird er sich fügen? Wird er erfahren, wer ihn zu all dem zwingt? Und wie wird er reagieren, dass er wegen **fast nichts **all diese Anstrengungen unternimmt? Wer von Euch möchte es **erfahren**?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sevotharte: Nun, ob er ausrasten oder lachen wird...noch ist alles offen. Aber zumindest wird er bald mehr erfahren, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Aber noch nicht jetzt...jetzt muß er erst einmal seine Aufgaben umsetzen...ob er wirklich **alles** geforderte erfüllen wird? Viel Spaß!_

* * *

****

**Kapitel 13**

**Am See**

Die Sonne war untergegangen. Er war noch da. Allein. Der Jedi war bereits gegangen. Vor geraumer Zeit schon. Nachdem er ihm eröffnet hatte, _was _seine neuen _Aufgaben _waren. Danach wusste er nicht mehr allzu viel. Nur dass er das Blut in seinen Adern hatte rauschen hören, dass ihm kalt und heiß zugleich wurde. Und dass er plötzlich alleine war.

_Anmelden? Hier? Unter seinem richtigen Namen? Ein Interview?_

Ihm wurde übel, schrecklich übel. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass man erkennen würde, wer und was er war. Woher er kam, welche Geschichte er hatte. Er würgte, übergab sich hinter dem Baumstamm, auf dem er gesessen hatte.

Konnte der Jedi ihn wirklich kompromittieren? Nun,…mit dem alten Foto schon. Er konnte den Jedi schlecht einschätzen, weil er ihn nicht kannte, ihn noch nie gesehen hatte…

Also,…? Es war an der Zeit zurück zu fahren und zu überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Eigentlich…_nein…kein ‚Eigentlich'!_

* * *

**Pension**

Kimea hatte sich ein gutes Essen gegönnt. Es war spaßig gewesen, obwohl Palpatine nicht wirklich so reagiert hatte, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Er war still sitzen geblieben, blass, fast noch weißer als sonst, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, leicht geöffnetem Mund. Aber er sagte nichts! Nichts! Kein einziges Wort! Das war ihr schon fast unheimlich vorgekommen. Aber gut…er würde es tun, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Später beschloss sie, noch etwas spazieren zu gehen. Es war noch recht angenehm draußen und trocken. Morgen Abend würde sie sich nach Chandrila aufmachen, sie hatte dort noch einen Termin, den sie auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen wollte. Ihre Tarnung eben.

Sie umrundete das Örtchen und ging auch an seinem Haus vorbei. Sein Speeder stand dort, er hatte sich also wieder gefangen und war heimgekehrt. Sie konnte sehen, dass im ersten Stock Licht brannte, blickte aber nicht bewusst hinauf. Das könnte auffällig wirken. Möglicherweise war es sein Zimmer, in dem es hell war. Oder das einer seiner Begleiter. Sie ging weiter, am Treppenaufgang vorbei, der zur Eingangstür führte. Jemand schien sich um die Beete und Blumenarrangements gekümmert haben im Laufe des Tages, denn sie waren erneuert worden. Wohl kaum seine Begleiter aber sicher jemand, den die beiden Gardisten angeheuert hatten. Kaum hatte sie das Haus passiert, hörte sie, dass jemand aus der Tür hinaustrat.

„Ich bin in spätestens einer Stunde zurück."

Er! Langsam ging er die Stufen zur Straße hinab und begab sich dann auf einen Weg in Richtung Ortszentrum. Was wollte er denn _da_? Um _diese Zeit_? Nun gut, wahrscheinlich ging er nur spazieren oder aber er stattete schon jetzt dem Gemeindehaus oder Rathaus, wie immer es hier auf Naboo auch genannt wurde, einen Besuch ab, um nach zu sehen, wann er dort erscheinen konnte.

Dass sie damit Recht hatte fand sie bestätigt, als sie über das Ortszentrum zurück zur Pension ging und ihn vor der Infotafel stehen sah. Er wurde nicht beachtet, er beachtete auch niemanden.

Es war noch einiges los, ein Café säumte den Platz, in den Nebenstraßen gab es Kneipen und auch ein kleines Restaurant. Aber er hatte kein Interesse daran.

Kimea setzte ihren Weg nicht fort, sie beschloss, sich in das Café zu setzen und noch ein Glas Wein zu trinken. Es war ein schöner Abend, schade dass er es vorzog, ihn nicht zu nutzen. Er ging langsam zurück in Richtung Ortsgrenze, zurück in sein Haus. Zurück in die Isolation.

_Verdammt! Er tut mir doch nicht etwa leid?_

Vielleicht ein bisschen…ein ganz kleines bisschen.

* * *

**Rathaus, am nächsten Morgen**

Er war froh, dass er sofort vorgelassen werden konnte. Niemand anderes wartete vor oder nach ihm. Seine beiden Leibgardisten begleiteten ihn. Die nötigen Papiere hatte er bei sich, er hatte sogar schon die ihm gleich gestellten Fragen durchgelesen.

Er war ohne sich zu verstecken vom Haus seiner Tante losgegangen. Der ein oder andere schien ihn, als Imperator erkannt zu haben. Und…die Leute hatten ihn gemieden. Offen gemieden! Das war ihm bisher nicht wirklich aufgefallen…

Gut, wann war denn schon mal in der Öffentlichkeit? _Nie…und das schon seit Jahren…_

Der Beamte hinter dem Schreibtisch wurde mehr als blutleer im Gesicht, als er erkannte, wer da in seine Amtsstube getreten war. Er wollte sich erheben, ihn angemessen begrüßen, doch Palpatine wiegelte das ab. Sagte, weshalb er hier sei.

„Ich möchte mich unter…meinem richtigen Namen registrieren lassen, meine Tante hat dies damals versäumt."

Der Beamte nickte, bot ihm einen Platz an, Palpatine setzte sich, legte die Unterlagen auf den Tisch und schob sie ihm zu. Der Beamte sah sich die Unterlagen an. Auch er gehörte wahrscheinlich zu den Wesen, die angenommen hatten, dass Palpatine zwar von Naboo stammte, aber nicht aus _seinem _Ort. Und dass seine Unterlagen durch Feuer oder ähnlichem vernichtet worden waren. Dennoch… die Unterlagen, die ihm der Imperator zugeschoben hatte, waren vollständig: Geburtsurkunde, Sterbeurkunde der Eltern und der Tante, An- und Abmeldung, allerdings unter dem Nachnamen der Tante, Zeugnisse…

„Und Ihr wollt Euch wirklich _hier _registrieren lassen?"

„Ja, zumal ich ja auch das Haus meiner Tante übernommen habe."

„Nun gut. Ich stelle Euch entsprechende Fragen aus dem Fragekatalog der Anmeldung, dann tritt die Gültigkeit gleich nach Eurer Unterschrift ein."

Er nickte nur. Er konnte die Bitterkeit in seinem Speichel schmecken.

„Vollständiger Name?"

„Cos Palpatine."

„Geburtsdatum?"

Er nannte dem Beamten das korrekte Datum, das dieser dann in seinem DataPad, welches im Schreibtisch integriert war, eingab.

„Eltern?"

Es fiel ihm seltsamerweise irgendwie schwer, den Namen seiner Eltern und deren Daten anzugeben, er zögerte etwas, antwortete aber.

„Familienstand?"

„Ledig", flüsterte er schon fast.

„Verwitwet, geschieden?"

„Nein."

„Legitime oder illegitime Kinder?"

„Nein."

Wie ernüchternd seine Lebensbilanz doch war. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Erst jetzt…

Irgendwann fragte der junge Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, nach jetzigem Hauptwohnsitz, gewünschtem Nebenwohnsitz, Adressen. Schließlich war die Fragerei beendet, das Formular wurde ausgedruckt, er sah es auf etwaige Fehler durch und unterschrieb dann. Damit war er rechtmäßig registriert. Ein Bürger dieses Ortes, dessen Einwohner sich bestimmt nicht mit ihm schmücken würden. Zumindest nicht nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen.

Er wollte hier raus. Sofort! Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, kaum noch Luft zu bekommen, aber zwang sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und er war froh, als er nun wirklich gehen konnte. Er verabschiedete sich ungewöhnlich freundlich, zumindest empfand er es so, und verließ die Amtstube. Etwas in ihm schrie nach Rache, nach _blutiger _Rache für diese _Demütigung_. Ein anderer Teil war sich unsicher, ob es nicht wirklich richtig gewesen war, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Der andere Teil saß noch immer auf dem Baumstamm am See und hatte sich zum wiederholten Male ausgiebig erbrochen.

Kaum auf den Platz hinaus getreten, raunte er seinen beiden Begleitern die nächsten Optionen zu: „Sagt in Theed bescheid, dass sie mein Shuttle startklar machen sollen. Wir fliegen noch heute zurück!"

* * *

Kimea erfuhr von seiner Registrierung auf dem denkbar _natürlichsten _Weg. Gerede. Gerüchte. Schließlich war er _das _Stadtgespräch überhaupt. Und er würde es auch die nächsten Tage bleiben.

Nun blieb abzuwarten, ob er auch das Interview zulassen würde. Gegen Mittag checkte sie in der Pension aus, flog nach Theed und machte dort ihr Transportmittel klar. Bereits kurz darauf konnte sie in Richtung Chandrila durchstarten. Sie wettete, dass auch Palpatine im Aufbruch begriffen war und wahrscheinlich schon auf gepackten Koffern saß. Er würde freiwillig keinen Fuß mehr in den Ort setzen. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen. Und schon gar nicht, ohne sein Gesicht zu verändern, in der Macht zu manipulieren.


	16. Chapter 16

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_**Vorwort:** Es geht in diesem Kapitel nicht so sehr um das Interview, das würde so unwirklich und gekünstelt, übertrieben wirken. Es geht darum, der Isolation zu entfliehen, sich selbst den Spiegel vorzuhalten, auszubrechen._

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Chandrila**

Sie erreichte den grünen Planeten am frühen Morgen. Allerdings merkte sie schon beim Anflug, dass schlechtes Wetter aufgezogen war. Nun, egal. Sie landete bei Chandrila, der Hauptstadt, die direkt am Silbersee lag. Mon Mothma, eine sehr gute Bekannte war hier aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern lebten etwas außerhalb. Seltsam, dass Palpatine _nicht gegen sie _vorgegangen war. Normalerweise war er doch recht aggressiv, wenn jemand, ganz gleich wer, gegen ihn vorging. Das Ghorman-Massaker zum Beispiel… manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Gouverneur Tarkin nicht noch wesendlich grausamer als Palpatine war. Es gab das Gerücht, dass Tarkin erst gar nicht seinem Chef Bescheid gegeben hatte. Erst, als die Aktion bereits gelaufen war. Was Palpatine dazu gesagt hatte, würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren. Oder aber sie fragte ihn demnächst mal danach. Nach welchen Kriterien er gegen seine Feinde und deren Familien vorginge.

Sie kam offiziell in einem Gästezimmer des Regierungspalastes unter, Lonor hatte dies für sie arrangiert. Ebenfalls offiziell hieß es, sie weile bereits seit über zwei Tagen hier, habe allerdings Freunde und Bekannte besucht.

Nun,…hier, in Sicherheit, würde sie auch die Möglichkeit nutzen, ihrem Vater erneut eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Das Gästezimmer gefiel ihr gut. Es war nicht allzu protzig, besaß aber einen unbezahlbaren Ausblick auf den Silbersee.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Er war tatsächlich schneller in seinem Heim, als dass der Klatsch Coruscant erreicht hatte. Dennoch war seinen Beratern bekannt, dass er sich auf Naboo angemeldet hatte. Schließlich musste der Beamte seine Anmeldung an den Hauptwohnsitz, somit Coruscant, melden. Und die Herrschaften hatten natürlich sofort Pestage benachrichtigt.

Und der sah ihn verständnislos an. Sagte nichts, starrte nur. Palpatine konnte diese Reaktion absolut nicht leiden. Er beschloss, seinen besten _Freund _einfach zu ignorieren. Zumindest vorerst. Oder bis dieser endlich ein Wort sagte. Je nach dem, was zuerst eintrat.

Zeit für ein Resümee. Was wusste er: Der Jedi war noch sehr jung. Er war das Kind zweier Jedi, die scheinbar _nicht _aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden waren. Dafür, dass sie die Regeln überschritten hatte. Kannte sein Schüler vielleicht diesen Jedi? Wenn er nachrechnete, so musste er etwa 7 Jahre gewesen sein oder minimal fünf, als die Jedi vernichtet worden waren. Vielleicht hatte Lord Vader von diesem Fall gehört? Vor Klatsch und Tratsch waren die Jedi auch nicht gefeit. Er würde ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit danach fragen, ansonsten…er wusste nichts, _absolut nichts_!

Aber gerade als er seine letzten Kleider auspackte, er tat es selbst da er sich gelegentlich für entwürdigend empfand, wenn Fremde, und damit auch Droiden, in seiner Wäsche wühlten, trat Pestage ein.

„Also, Naboo…was hat dich _dazu _bewogen? Zuerst willst du jahrzehntelang nichts von deinem Erbe wissen, und dann fliegst du hin, scheinst deine Heimatverbundenheit zu entdecken und meldest dich dort an! Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du zu _pendeln_ beginnst."

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal. Es ist etwas kompliziert. Sag, welche Medienanstalt würdest du als die Größte und Wichtigste ansehen?" Pestage nannte ihm einen Namen. „Gut, dann sag ihnen, dass ich zu einem Interview bereit bin."

Stille. „Du bist _was _bitte?"

„Bereit, ihnen ein Interview zu geben. Sie fragen doch sicherlich…?"

„Das hat die Presse eigentlich vor einigen Jahren aufgegeben. Aber…das ist nicht dein _Ernst_?"

„Mein voller Ernst. Sag ihnen, dass ich ihre Fragen beantworten werde…solange sie darauf verzichten, mein Gesicht abzulichten oder es in der Nahaufnahme zu filmen."

„Wann?"

* * *

**Einige Stunden später**

Er stellte sich den Fragen. Jeder Frage. Auch den Privaten. Alles, was er sonst immer vermieden hatte, selbst als Oberster Kanzler. Und jetzt saß er hier, im öffentlichen Salon, mit einem Reporter und einem Kameradroiden, der um sie beide herumschwirrten. Alles war live.

Und…er war aufgeregt, nervös. So wie noch nie. Sein Herz raste, pochte in seiner Brust. So sehr, dass er es spüren konnte. Andere Wesen würden ihn _sehen _können. Alle würden es können. _Alle!_ Und sie würden ihn reden hören, über seine Politik und besonders über sein _Privatleben_.

Ob er jemals verheiratet oder verlobt gewesen sei.

„Nein", er versuchte zu lächeln, „Dazu ist es leider nie gekommen, obwohl ich mir natürlich auch eine Familie gewünscht hätte."

Ob er denn Kinder hätte.

„Nein, leider."

Der Reporter sprach von den Gerüchten die Konkubinen betreffend, doch Palpatine lachte und schluckte zu gleich.

„Nun, es wird viel geredet bei Hofe. Und ich bin absolut gegen diverse Spielchen, welche Frau welche Punktzahl…für ein Wort von mir oder ähnliches erhält. Sollten diese Gerüchte stimmen, so gefällt es mir nicht, als Wetteinsatz oder gar als _Belohnung _gehandelt zu werden."

Wie er sich seine Zukunft vorstelle, etwaige Pläne betreffend.

„Nun, ich hoffe, ich werde der Person, die mich zu diesem Interview _überredet _hat, bald wieder treffen, um ihr hiervon zu erzählen. Aber konkrete Pläne, nun, nein. Ich bin alt. Jetzt noch Pläne zu schmieden, die sich über mehrere Jahre erstrecken könnten, wären reine Utopien."

Ob er Angst vor dem Tod hätte.

„Nein, aber ich frage mich schon, was danach sein wird." Der Sith in ihm ahnte das Schlimmste.

Das Interview zog sich eine Stunde lang hin. Zuerst nervös und unruhig, wurde er mit jeder Frage und mit jeder Antwort, ruhiger und sicherer. Er war plötzlich auch nicht mehr kurz angebunden mit seinen Antworten, sondern begann zu erzählen.

Von seinen Eltern, die sehr früh bei einem Speederunfall verstorben waren und wie er danach von den Verwandten zu seiner Tante abgeschoben worden war. Dass diese sehr herzlos und streng gewesen war, ihn isoliert hatte. Aber er habe da Haus nach ihrem Tode übernommen und sich jetzt dort sogar angemeldet.

Ob er nun häufiger nach Naboo fliegen würde.

„Das werde ich wohl von meinem Terminkalender abhängig machen müssen", er lächelte vorsichtig.

Schließlich war das Interview beendet. Der Reporter dankte, der Kameradroide beendete seine Aufnahmen. Der Spuk war vorbei.

* * *

Die Resonanz war, wie erwartet, sehr groß. Ein Interview. Das erste seit über 20 Jahren, und erstmals hatte er nicht nur politische Fragen beantwortet, sondern auch private. Was allerdings bewusst von den Medien weggelassen worden war, waren die Jedi, sein entstelltes Gesicht, der Terror…es klang nur nebenbei an, da es nicht zu vermeiden gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht, ob er zufrieden mit sich sein sollte.

Ihm war einfach nur übel. Er hatte sich nach dem Interview seines Essens erledigt und verweigert jegliche Nahrung. Zumindest bis sein Magen wieder etwas ruhiger würde.

_Was sollte diese…Farce?_

Jetzt wusste jedes Wesen seine Geschichte, kannte seine Herkunft…das war ihm unerträglich. Er hatte gute Gründe gehabt, dies alles zu verschweigen. Jetzt war es raus. Und er fühlte sich keinen Deut besser. Er wagte nicht einmal, ein Holoprogramm anzustellen, da er nur zu genau wusste, was da gerade lief. Rauf und runter. Immer und immer wieder.

War es jetzt nicht an der Zeit, wie ein geprügelter Hund ins Bett zu kriechen, sich ganz klein zu machen und jeden Gedanken, der aufkam zu verfluchen?

* * *

Kimea hatte das Interview gesehen, in voller Länge. Niemand hatte es verpasst, es war wie ein Lauffeuer über alle Kanäle gegangen. Vorankündigung an Vorankündigung.

Er hatte es tatsächlich getan! Er hatte ihr _gehorcht_!

Dann würde sie ihm nun also auch eine Belohnung zuteil werden lassen. Aber nur eine ganz kleine. Vielleicht sollte er endlich wissen, wer _sie_ war?

* * *

_Nächstes Kapitel in Vorbereitung. Und, wird sie sich ihm zeigen? Wer ist dafür? Wer dagegen? Please Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 15**

**Coruscant, ein paar Tage später**

Kimea war froh, wieder auf Coruscant zu sein. Wirklich froh. Ihr war sogar etwas langweilig geworden auf Chandrila. Das Wetter war noch schlechter geworden, so dass sie nicht so oft in der Natur hinausgehen konnte, wie sie es sonst gerne getan hatte. Sie hatte nur weniges zu tun, konnte sich vielmehr ausruhen. Und das missfiel ihr sehr. Daher war sie froh, dass sie bereits einen Tag eher nach Coruscant zurückbeordert wurde, angeblich, weil so viel arbeit anliege. Gut, das war ihr nur recht.

Zuhause angekommen meldete sie sich sofort zurück und versprach, noch am Nachmittag ins Büro zu kommen. Noch immer, auch noch nach vier Tagen, wurde die Medienlandschaft von Imperator Palpatines erstem Interview beherrscht. Auf allen Kanälen immer nur das gleiche. Nun gut, zumindest hatte er es tatsächlich getan! Sich den Medien gestellt. Sein Leben preisgegeben. Das Politische und das Private.

Sie packte ihre Sachen aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche, wechselte die Straßenkleidung gegen Kleidung, die für das Senatsgebäude angebracht war und machte sich dann, gegen den frühen Abend auf in Richtung der Büros.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, wurde sie bereits erwartet. Fragen, wo sie denn überall gewesen war, gab es nicht. Und wenn, so hätte sie sowieso nur von Chandrila erzählt. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag kaum etwas an Arbeit, nur wurde sie von Lonor gebeten, ihn erneut bei einer Audienz beim Imperator zu assistieren.

„Ja, gut. Wann?"

„Noch heute. Heute Abend. Du hast das Interview auch live gesehen?"

„Ja, es lief ja auf _fast _allen Kanälen. Und selbst jetzt noch entkommt man dem nicht."

„Ich fand es sehr interessant…und informativ. Ich bin nur ein wenig verwundert, dass er jahrzehntelang geschwiegen hat…und erst jetzt eine Art Lebensbeichte abgibt."

„Lebensbeichte? Nun, ich möchte mir seine komplette _Lebensbeichte _lieber nicht anhören. Da fehlte die Vernichtung der Jedi, die Verfolgung der Senatoren, die die Liste der 2000 unterschrieben hatten, die Morde, die…"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Kimea. Mon hat es auch gesehen, sie meinte, sie hätte ihn noch nie über Privatsachen reden hören…und dass es wohl seine Tante war, die ihn so verkorkst hat."

„Scheint so. Überbehütet oder gequält werden, können in manchen Fällen ein und dasselbe sein. Zumindest bei ihm."

* * *

**Audienzzimmer, am Abend**

Noch immer, nach mehreren Tagen, war sein Magen unruhig. Den Mediker, den er hatte kommen lassen, stellte das ständige Unwohlsein des Imperators vor ein Rätsel. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen, außer ihm den Rat zu geben, sich aus zu ruhen, mildes Essen zu sich zu nehmen und etwas zu schlafen. Bis auf das Essen hatte Palpatine sich nicht daran gehalten. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war. Stattdessen hatte er sich mit dem Jediarchiv auseinandergesetzt, um einen Hinweis auf die Identität des Jedi zu erhalten, allerdings waren seine Bemühungen fruchtlos und umsonst gewesen. Er fand nichts. Der Archivar hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber dass mit solcher Sorgfalt vorgegangen war und mit solcher Indiskretion konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Eltern des Jedi hatten den Orden nicht verlassen müssen! Das Kind, dieser Jedi war _im Tempel _geboren und _ausgewachsen_! Er hatte die Säuberungen überlebt! Aber,…dann musste er doch in den Listen verzeichnet sein…doch auch seine Suche dort blieb ohne Ergebnisse. Er wusste einfach nicht, wer ihn dermaßen zur Weißglut brachte, wer ihm zu all dem hier zwang, der all die Erinnerungen aufwühlte, der ihn quälte.

Er wusste _nichts_…

Ob Vader Informationen für ihn haben würde, wusste er nicht, er hatte ihn auch nicht gefragt, und würde ihn auch nicht fragen…, um nicht das Gesicht vor seinem Schüler zu verlieren. Die ungewöhnliche _Rache _eines Jedi…und er _entkam nicht_!

So, die letzte Audienz des Tages. Er war schon müde, aber das lag wahrscheinlich eher an seinem Alter, als am Stress der letzten Tage.

Chandrila. Senator Lonor und Assistent.

Sie wurden zu ihm vorgelassen. Lonor hatte wieder diese junge Dame bei sich. Seine Assistentin, die junge Dame, die ungewöhnlich selbstbewusst schien.

Erneut bemerkte er nicht, wem er da gegenübersaß. Kimea Kenobi, Kimea Tachi genoss es. Er war so unwissend, so wie am ersten Tag.

* * *

**Tempel, Meditationsraum**

Er war jetzt hier…allein. Der Jedi, er wusste nicht, ob dieser schon im Tempel war oder nicht. Er konnte ihn nicht spüren. Da war nichts, absolut nichts. Er setzte sich etwas müde auf eines der Meditationskissen. Von draußen kam das Licht der Stadt hinein, schien durch die Jalousien, die den Raum abdunkelten, und das seit Jahrhunderten. Sein Unwohlsein kam wieder hoch: Die Übelkeit, das Rumoren im Magen, das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Was würde ihn dieses Mal erwarten? Es konnte zwar nicht mehr viel schlimmer kommen, aber… oder?

„Ich hoffe, Ihr wartet noch nicht allzu lange!"

Er erschrak, fuhr etwas zusammen, da er wieder Mal nicht gespürt hatte, dass jemand eingetreten war. Außerdem…die Stimme?

Weiblich? Die Stimme war weiblich? Eine Frau! Der Jedi war _eine Jedi_?

Und er war doch so felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es ein Mann sein _musste_! Warum? Nun,…da war er sich nicht sicher, er hatte es einfach angenommen. Vorausgesetzt.

„Ihr seit eine Frau?", rutschte es ihm heraus. Unglaubwürdig.

Der Jedi… die Jedi war noch immer verhüllt. Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wer _sie _war.

„Stört Euch das?"

„Ich bin überrascht", gab er zu, „Aber…wer seid Ihr?"

„Oh, nun, wir sind uns schon mehrmals offiziell begegnet, haben uns mehrmals unterhalten. Ihr _solltet _mich kennen."

„Wir _kennen uns_?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sie nickte. Sie kannte sich also? Nun,… das grenzte zumindest erst einmal alle Herren aus, Frauen, mit denen er noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Jede Frau über 30, jede unter 20 fiel ebenso heraus. Dennoch… es blieben mehrere Kandidatinnen. Und eigentlich fiel es ihm schwer, zu glauben, dass eine von denen ihn quer durch die Galaxie gehetzt hatte und ihn all diese Dinge hatte _tun lassen_. Nun, aber es musste wohl jemand von ihnen sein! Aber welche?

„Zuerst einmal…wie geht es Euch? Ihr seht noch schlechter aus als sonst! Haben Euch Eure Aufgaben so dermaßen zugesetzt?"

„Warum verlangt Ihr das von mir?"

„Nun,…meine Familie musste leiden,…wegen Euch. Wir musste fliehen, ich lebe seit meinem 6. Lebensjahr auf einem verdammten hinterwäldlerischen Planeten wegen Euch, meine Freunde sind tot!"

„Ihr wollt Rache?"

„Rache? Nun, schon…etwas. Aber das bringt mir meine Freunde und mein altes Leben nicht zurück. Nein, Ihr habt etwas, was mir gehört."

„Das Kästchen?"

„Korrekt", sie reichte ihm mit ihrer behandschuhten rechten Hand einen Zettel, „Geht jetzt da hin!"

„In den Wohntrakt."

„Ja."

„Was werde ich dort vorfinden?"

„Die Wohnung von meiner Mutter und mir, in dem Zustand, als wir sie verlassen mussten. Daher, entschuldigt den Staub, aber leider konnte keiner von uns zum Saubermachen herkommen!"

Sie stand auf. Ging. Ging einfach hinaus. Und ließ ihn allein zurück. Er starrte auf den Zettel. Eine Nummer. Er seufzte.

* * *

Die Wohnung.

Eigentlich sah es nicht ungewöhnlich aus. Ein kleiner Aufenthaltsraum, zwei Zimmer, normalerweise eines für den Meister, eines für den Padawan, ein Bad. Es war staubig, in der Tat. Der Staub der letzten 17 Jahre. Dennoch schien alles so zu sein wie an jenem Tag damals, als sich ihrer aller Leben geändert hatte. Nichts war seitdem bewegt worden.

Das eine Zimmer zu seiner Rechten. Es musste der Mutter gehört haben. Es lagen ein paar Datenkassetten herum, etwas Kleidung steckte im Schrank, das Bett war noch gemacht. Nichts wies auf die Identität dieser Frau hin, folglich hatte die Jedi jeden Hinweis…getilgt?

Das Zimmer zu seiner Linken. Eindeutig das eines Kindes. Etwas Spielzeug, das Bett war zerwühlt, also hatte das Kind bereits zu Bett gehen sollen an jenem Abend. Kinderkleidung. Ein paar gemalte Bilder.

Sein Herz begann zu Pochen. Es schlug. Und jeder Schlag war wie ein Messer, das in seinen Herzmuskel stieß. Es war, als sähe er sich selbst noch einmal…dabei hatte er so wenig mit der Jedi gemein.

Nur eines war ihnen beiden widerfahren, ohne dass sie selbst aktiv dagegen hatten wirken können: Eine plötzlich Unterbrechung der Kindheit.

Einer Zeit, die als der schönste Lebensabschnitt galt. Für sie beide war dieser Abschnitt ausgelöscht. Nicht mehr existent.

* * *

Auf seinem Comgerät fand er kurz darauf eine Nachricht, die er nicht ganz so recht verstand.

_Morgen Abend. Bei Euch. Die Schatulle. Dann ist das Spiel beendet._

Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Was sollte das bedeuten? Was war morgen Abend? Wieso bei ihm? Wie wollte sie zu ihm kommen? Welches Spiel?

* * *

_Ja, bald isses soweit! Aber noch ist die Story nicht zuende..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_So, auf vielfachem Wunsch..._

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

**Palast**

Wie sollte, wie wollte sie zu ihm kommen? Wie…?

Nun gut,…er würde in seinen Räumlichkeiten bleiben. Allein natürlich. Eine Ausrede wäre leicht zu erfinden. Kopfschmerzen, Unwohlsein,…ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Irgendetwas.

Die Schatulle stand mittig auf dem Tisch im Salon. Da nicht zu öffnen, fand er diesen Schatz, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, woher und von wem sie stammte, faszinierend. Jetzt _kannte _er die Besitzer_in_. Dennoch…nun war er umso interessierter am Inhalt dieses Kästchen, dieser Schatulle.

Er würde also heute erfahren, _was _in diesem Kästchen war! Endlich! Aber er malte sich lieber noch nicht aus, was es sein könnte. Möglicherweise würde er enttäuscht werden…

Das Chrono an der Wand zeigte die Uhrzeit. Es war früher Abend, gerade erst hatte die Dämmerung eingesetzt. Er saß mit einem Glas Wein in seinem favorisierten Sessel am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Draußen war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, Jahre, ganze Dekaden. In seinem Palastgarten… nun… gelegentlich, aber viel zu selten. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht eingesperrt in seinen Räumen. Nur ganz selten. Aber er hatte dieses Leben gewählt, und jetzt noch, in seinem Alter ausbrechen zu wollen, erschien ihm nicht ratsam. Früher hatte er sich, noch als Kanzler, unter die Wesen da draußen gemischt. Gelegentlich war er damals also abends mit durch die Macht verändertem Gesicht und Straßenkleidung in der Stadt gewesen, hatte es genossen, wie jeder andere auch unbehelligt durch die Straßen gehen zu können, über durch die Kolonnaden und Einkaufsstraßen. Wie jeder andere Einwohner oder Besucher dieser Stadt auch. Etwas, was ihm damals als Kanzler mehr oder weniger verwehrt gewesen war. Zumindest offiziell.

* * *

**Wohnung**

Kimea suchte praktische Kleidung heraus. Kleidung, in der sie ein Lichtschwert verstecken konnte. Und die bequem genug waren, um zu kämpfen. Ob sie kämpfen musste, wusste sie nicht genau…wahrscheinlich jedoch nicht. Gut, sie würde sich auch im Notfall ohne Waffe wehren können. Besser und effektiver als es Palpatine lieb sein würde. Doch irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass der Imperator sie angreifen würde, wenn sie ihm nun ihre Identität offenbaren würde. Wenn er nun erfahren würde, was im Kästchen war.

Sie verwarf ihren Kleidungsvorschlag und beschloss, nun doch in Jedikleidern bei ihm zu erscheinen. Warum sollte sie sich verstecken? Sollte doch jeder sehen, wer sie war und auch _was _sie war. Allerdings trug sie zunächst den Mantel tief im Gesicht, sie würde sich zunächst in der Macht verstecken.

Wie sie zu ihm hineinkam? In seine Räume?

Nun, sie war eine Jedi…sie würde sich in der Macht verstecken können und so ungesehen und unbemerkt zu ihm gelangen…und auch an seinen Leibgardisten in einem Stück vorbei kommen. Niemand musste wissen, dass ein Jedi _zu ihm _kam. Sie schätzte, dass auch Palpatine dafür sorgen würde, dass sie ungestört wären.

Dennoch war ihr plötzlich etwas unbehaglich. Ihm nun zu sagen, wer sie war…sich ihm zu zeigen… Ihre ganze Tarnung würde in eben diesem Moment auffliegen und zunichte gemacht werden. Ihre Sachen hatte sie vorsichtshalber schon einmal gepackt, ein Fluchtfahrzeug wartete auch schon. Für alle Fälle!

Wusste sie denn, wie Palpatine darauf reagierte, dass _sie_, mit der er ab und zu zusammengetroffen war, und mit der er sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte, die Jedi war, die ihm so zugesetzt hatte?

Es war an der Zeit zu gehen…

* * *

**Palast**

Er hatte in der letzten Stunde mehrmals das Kästchen inspiziert, so wie er es schon seit vielen Jahren immer mal wieder getan hatte. Es sah aber aus, wie es immer ausgesehen hatte…nicht einmal die Naht zwischen Deckel und Kästchen war sichtbar.

Jetzt versuchte er mit dem Lesen von Texten seine Zeit tot zu schlagen. Wann kam sie endlich? Seinen Freunden hatte er gesagt, dass er zu meditieren gedenke. Dazu würde er wohl nicht kommen…

Er war gut im Lügen, das jahrelange Vorgaukeln einer falschen Intention als Kanzler hatte natürlich Spuren hinterlassen. Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben hindurch gelogen. Immer wieder. Tagtäglich. Stundenlang. Manchmal in jedem Satz, den er gesprochen hatte.

* * *

Es war wirklich _zu leicht_, zu ihm zu gelangen. Dennoch…es roch nicht nach Falle. Eher danach, dass er ihr irgendwelchen Ärger mit seinen Leibgardisten ersparen wollte. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht aus in seinen Räumlichkeiten, aber die Privaträume würde sie schon finden. In den Privattrakt kam sie ganz einfach hinein, in dem sie sich in der Macht versteckte, die beiden Sturmtruppler ablenkte, die vor der schweren Tür Wache schoben und leise hineinschlüpft. Natürlich hatte sie sich zunächst vermummt, aus Vorsicht.

So, wohin nun?

Sie blickte nach rechts, nach links…

Er würde sicher jetzt dort sein, wo man sich gern am Abend aufhielt. Das Wohnzimmer,…das bei ihm sicher Salon hieß. Und wo würde sich dieser Raum wahrscheinlich befinden? Sie ging einfach gerade aus weiter, den Korridor entlang.

Und tatsächlich brauchte sie nicht lange zu suchen. Der Salon lag zentral, er hatte sogar freundlicherweise die Tür offen stehen lassen. Also, sie trat ein.

* * *

Die Tür…schloss sich?

Verwirrt blickte er auf und erkannte sie. Die Jedi war da! Sie war tatsächlich zu ihm durch gekommen. Nun, das ließ ihn über seine eigene Sicherheit nachdenken. Die junge Frau war noch immer verhüllt in ihren Mantel, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht hinein gezogen.

„Guten Abend, Eure Majestät."

„Guten Abend", sagte er ruhig, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung im Gesicht. Doch seine Hand offerierte ihr einen Platz, auf dem Sofa ihm gegenüber. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand das Kästchen.

Sie trat näher. Er beobachtete sie genau, versuchte schon jetzt einen Blick in ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Nur für einen Moment lang.

Nun, da er wusste, dass er sie kannte, hatte er of darüber nachgedacht, wer sie sein könnte. Und jetzt, wie sie so vor ihm stand, näher trat und sich zu ihm setzte, versuchte er anhand der Statur Anhaltspunkte zu gewinnen. Der Mantel hinderte ihn daran.

Kimea beschloss, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich ihm zu zeigen. Ihre Identität zu offenbaren. Vorsichtig löste sie die Gewandspange am Hals, nahm den Schal ab und zog die Kapuze aus ihrem Gesicht.

Auf der Stelle wurde der Imperator blasser als jemals zuvor. Das letzte bisschen Blut entwich seinem Gesicht. Er stockte, starrte sie an…und er erkannte sie.

„_Ihr_?"

* * *

_Bitte reviewen! Sonst lohnen sich weitere Kapitel nicht._


	19. Chapter 19

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 17**

**Palast**

_Sie? Sie… sie war die Jedi?_

Er wusste, dass er sie anstarrte. Sekundenlang anstarrte. Mit blassem Gesicht, der Mund geöffnet, verständnislos.

„So überrascht? Ich trage lediglich hier den Nachnamen meiner Mutter: Siri Tachi."

„Und…wie heißt Ihr eigentlich?"

„Oh", sie grinste nur schelmisch, „Ihr kennt ihn gut…"

„Ich _kannte _einige Jedi", flüsterte er und versuchte gleichzeitig etwaige Ähnlichkeiten herzuleiten. Mace Windu fiel gleich heraus, Kit Fisto, Yoda und einige andere generell auch. Dann…? Nein, unmöglich!

„Kenobi…?"

„Korrekt."

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte… Kenobi? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht Kenobi! Obi-Wan Kenobi war der Vorzeigejedi schlechthin, der Dorn im Auge seines Schülers Darth Vader. Aber wenn… Anakin, Vader, kannte die junge Frau also nicht. Vader _wusste nicht_, dass sein Meister _gegen die Ordensregeln verstoßen _hatte. Faszinierend…wirklich faszinierend. Irgendwie schien es Kenobi geschafft zu haben, dass eine Interne Lösung gefunden wurde. Ohne dass er oder die Mutter des Kindes, oder beide, ausgestoßen worden waren.

„Verzeiht, ich bin etwas irritiert, da ich annahm, dass Euer _werter Vater _so vorbildlich war."

„Hat _er _das jemals gesagt oder behauptet? Stille Wasser sind tief. Das Einzige, was meinen Vater von Eurem Schüler unterscheidet, ist die Tatsache, dass mein Vater selbst vor den Rat gegangen ist und von seinem und Mutters Problem berichtet hat."

„Gut…dann, der Eintrag, das waren also Kenobi und…Tachi?"

„Korrekt…und falls Ihr vorhabt, uns in den Listen zu suchen, vergesst es, wir sind nicht verzeichnet. Vater löschte unsere Namen, als er mit Meister Yoda nach Coruscant kam, um Skywalker zu stellen."

Palpatine nickte. Er verstand. Jetzt verstand er… Und plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er war sprachlos, wirklich sprachlos. Er bemerkte nur, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss…er schmeckte sein Blut.

Die junge Frau langte auf den Tisch und nahm sich dieses Kästchen, welches eigentlich ihr gehörte. Das Kästchen, das sich nicht hatte öffnen lassen. Sie legte ihre flache Hand auf das Kästchen, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich. Der Deckel sprang auf.

Die junge Frau begann zu strahlen. Die Augen, über das gesamte Gesicht.

Das Geheimnis des Kästchens würde nun gelüftet, endlich, nach so vielen Jahren.

„Was ist darin? Ihr wolltet es mir sagen, es mir zeigen!", er forderte es nicht, er sagte es einfach. Und sie reichte ihm das Kästchen hinüber. Es war soweit…

* * *

_Bitte? _

_Das war…? Deswegen?_

_Deswegen _hatte er all diese Strapazen auf sich genommen? Wegen _Tand_? Ein paar Halbedelsteinen, einer Brosche, etwas Kinderplastikschmuck, einer Jedimeistermünze, einer getrockneten Rosenblüte…

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das _konnte _nicht wahr sein! All die Jahre hatte er herum gerätselt, was es mit diesem Kästchen auf sich hatte, und nun sah er den Inhalt, der total wertlos war! Wertlos!

Zumindest für _ihn_. Die Jedi hingegen, Kimea…Kenobi, war fast zu Tränen gerührt. Er wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging. Er war nicht einmal wirklich enttäuscht, sonder…nun, überrascht. Eigentlich…, nein, geahnt hatte er es nicht. Befürchtet auch nicht.

Man hatte ihm damals dieses Kästchen gebracht, ohne genauere Angaben, wo es aufgefunden worden war. Es hieß nur, dass es aus einem Raum der Privatunterkünfte stammte. Demnach entweder aus Kenobis Räumen oder denen von Tachi.

Und plötzlich war er wieder alleine. Kenobi war weg, in seiner Hand lag ein kleines, buntes, geknotetes Bändchen.

Ein Geschenk von ihr.

Er wusste nichts mehr, gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich so leer. So leer…wie noch nie. Ausgebrannt, am Ende, müde…traurig.

* * *

**Senatsgebäude, am nächsten Tag**

Seltsam. Seine Reaktion war seltsam. Es passierte nichts, absolut nichts. Es standen keine Sturmtruppen vor ihrer Tür, sie wurde von keinem Sithlord angegriffen, weder von Palpatine noch von Vader. Sie hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Stattdessen wurde sie in Ruhe gelassen.

Also ging sie zu ihren Kursen und anschließend zur Arbeit. Alles war wie immer. Ihren Schreibtisch zierten einige Memos, ein paar DataPaddisketten. Sie arbeitete sich systematisch durch, unterhielt sich mit Lonor, mit anderen Assistenten auf dem Korridor. Alles wie immer.

Und doch anders.

Und dann hörte sie davon. Davon, dass der Imperator auf Naboo anreiste, ganz offiziell…zumindest war es angekündigt. Floh er etwa? Und wenn ja, wovor? Vor wem?

Irgendetwas aber sagte ihr, dass sie es bald schon erfahren würde. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Das lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Das Spiel ging weiter. Mit neuen Regel, die keiner kannte. Mit einem neuen Ziel, von dem beide Seiten nicht wussten. Wohin es führen würde…oder könnte.

Alles lag im Dunkeln, ungewiss. Kein Durchkommen.

Nebel.

* * *

**Hyperraum**

Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen, hellwach, auf seinem Bett. Angekleidet. Und fühlte sich nackt. Kalt. Durchscheinend. Unsichtbar.

Die Ruhe in diesem Raum, in seinem Schlafzimmer, war ihm unheimlich. Das war ihm neu, ängstigte ihn. Nährte aber seltsamerweise nicht die Dunkle Seite. Die Macht schien mit Taubheit darauf zu reagieren, mit Ignoranz…es geschah nichts!

Er hörte seinen Herzschlag. Das Herz pochte stetig und kräftig, gleichmäßig. Er war noch am Leben und würde es auch noch längere Zeit bleiben.

Er wusste nicht, warum er der Jedi nicht Darth Vader auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, oder warum er sie nicht selbst mit Machtblitzen erledigt hatte. Oder seine Sturmtruppen zu ihr geschickt hatte. Er wusste es nicht, hatte keine Ahnung. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr.

Es war ihm gleich.

Er öffnete die Augen. Blickte auf das Chrono auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war Nachmittag und er lag hier. Einfach so. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan, nicht einmal, wenn er erkrankt gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bändchen, das ihm Kenobi geschenkt hatte. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Er erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. Es war Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Seine Anwesendheit zu demonstrieren. Auf der Brücke zu erscheinen. Nur kurz. Aber lang genug, damit alle ihn wahrnehmen konnten. Das Bändchen landete in seiner Hosentasche unter seiner Robe. Warum er es mitnahm?

Das wusste er selbst nicht.

Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb er nach Naboo flog. Die Entscheidung dafür war eine Art Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, oder eine reine Bauchentscheidung. Keine Logik. Aber es erschien ihm richtig so.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Sie war erst sehr spät nach hause gekommen. Sie hatte eingekauft, etwas gekocht, war unter die Dusche gesprungen und hatte vor, den Abend ruhig ausklingen zu lassen. Vor dem Holoprojektor, bei einem alten Film. Mit ihrem Selbstgekochtem.

Und alles wäre auch perfekt geworden, hätte sie nicht das Blinken ihres Comgerätes bemerkt. Es war eine Nachricht darauf. Von _ihm_.

Er wusste also jetzt, wo sie wohnte. Nun gut…

Eine Nachricht von ihm.

Eine _Einladung _nach Naboo…

* * *

_Reviews sind gern gesehen/gelesen..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 18**

Glaubte er denn wirklich, sie wäre so dumm, und würde seiner Einladung folge zu leisten. Sie anzunehmen. Und ihm nach zu reisen. Warum sollte sie?

Weil die Einladung in einem sehr freundlichen Ton geschrieben war?

Weil er sie fast schon _herzlich _einlud, wie einen _Freund_?

Weil er ihr Schutz und Unversehrtheit zusicherte?

Weil er sie in _seinem Haus _aufnehmen würde?

Kimea ignorierte seine Einladung. Es erschien ihr, trotz all seiner Zusicherrungen als zu riskant. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Imperator sich daraus einen Spaß machte falsch zu spielen. Er wusste bereits genügend von ihr, und außerdem…was wollte er damit bezwecken, dass sie ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben würde?

* * *

**Naboo**

Er war jetzt bereits drei Tage hier, es war Samstag, und es schien, als ob die Jedi seine, sogar ehrlich gemeinte Einladung verschmäht hatte. Sehr schade… wirklich. Fast schon hatte er gehofft, dass sie kommen würde.

Weshalb? Nun…irgendwie, er wusste nicht weswegen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses Spiel, dass Kenobi mit ihm gespielt hatte, auch noch einen tiefer gehenden Sinn hatte, als nur die Herausgabe ihres Kästchens.

Das Kästchen. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass der Inhalt zwar für ihn bedeutungslos, für Kimea Kenobi aber ein großer Schatz war. Überbleibsel aus glücklichen Tagen, Erinnerungen, keine Geschenke. Und eines dieser Schätze hatte sie ihm zum Geschenk gemacht. Einfach so. Niemand zuvor hatte ihm jemals zuvor solch ein Geschenk gemacht. Etwas scheinbar Wertloses, dass allerdings die Welt bedeuten konnte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, die letzten zwei Nächte… und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, hatte festgestellt, dass dieses Bändchen wohl das Kostbarste war, was er jemals besessen hatte. Weil es ein Geschenk ohne Bedingung, ohne Hintergedanken war. Etwas Ehrliches.

Irgendwie aber schmerzte ihn auch diese Erkenntnis.

Sie hatte ihm etwas _geschenkt_ und ihn ins _grübeln _gebracht. Nicht nur das Geschenk, auch die letzten Wochen, das Spiel an sich, hatte ihn nachdenklich werden lassen.

Gestern Abend war er allein auf dem Marktplatz gewesen, hatte sich in eines der Cafes gesetzt, die relativ neu waren und zu seiner Zeit noch nicht existiert hatten. Er war nicht aufgefallen, hatte er doch sein Gesicht durch die Macht verändert und sich etwas farbigere Straßenkleidung angezogen. Diese hatte er sich auf Coruscant besorgt, am Tag seiner Abreise. Obwohl, er hatte immer ein paar Kleidungsstücke besessen, die seiner sonstigen Garderobe widersprachen. Das jetzt hier, entsprach dem Stand seiner späten Kanzlerschaft. Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich ganz wohl darin. Er hatte auch das Kaffeegetränk genossen, dass er sich bestellt hatte und hatte vorsichtig, wenngleich auch nicht minder neugierig, aber unauffällig, die Leute, Wesen, auf dem Marktplatz und im Cafe beobachtet. Normale Bürger…

Er setzte sich an sein Comgerät, zögerte, wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, mit der Jedi Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dennoch…er überwand sich, tippte ihre Nummer auf Coruscant ein. Die Nummer…es war so leicht sie herauszufinden…ein ganz normaler Privatanschluss eben. Dann schrieb er ihr eine kleine Nachricht, wiederholte aber seine Einladung. Und sendete sie dann.

Keine zwei Minuten später erhielt er eine Antwort. Das überraschte ihn nun doch, brachte ihm aus dem Konzept.

„Könnt Ihr Eure Henker nicht einfach hierher schicken? Warum dieser Umweg über Naboo?"

Oh, sie schien schlechte Laune zu haben, oder war zumindest leicht gereizt.

„Könnt Ihr meine ehrliche Einladung nicht einfach annehmen? Oder sie zumindest als ehrlich ansehen und absagen?"

Kurz darauf: „Es fällt mir aus bekannten Gründen schwer, sie als ‚ehrlich' anzusehen. Warum wollt Ihr, das ich herkomme?"

Ja, warum hatte er sie eingeladen…? Er zögerte, überlegte.

„Ich hatte auf weitere Gespräche gehofft."

Dann: „Ich kann nicht von Coruscant weg."

„Das ist schade. Einen guten Abend."

Schade, wirklich schade. Würde er also allein, er zählte seine Gardisten nicht gerade zu seinen Gesprächspartnern, die restlichen Tage bis zu seiner geplanten Abreise in 7 Tagen hier zubringen. Ohne Gespräche und wahrscheinlich auch ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Wesen aus dem Ort.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Warum meldete er sich bei ihr? Das war doch unter ‚ungewöhnliche Ereignisse' einzuordnen, oder? Er schien tatsächlich ehrlich zu sein, dieses eine Mal, und er wollte wirklich, dass sie ihn auf Naboo besuchte. _Warum?_ Fühlte er sich etwa einsam? Jetzt, wo das Spiel vorüber war? War es überhaupt vorüber? Oder _begann _es gerade erst? Wenn ja, wer war der Spielführer, wer der Mitspieler? Was war das Ziel?

Dass sie von Coruscant nicht weg konnte, war eiskalt gelogen. Sie wollte nicht weg. Und schon gar nicht Naboo, wenn gleich sie doch schon neugierig war, warum er sie eingeladen hatte. Und was er überhaupt auf Naboo _machte_.

Sie hatte lediglich mitbekommen, dass einige Senatoren recht verärgert gewesen waren, dass der Imperator sie zum wiederholten Male vertrösten ließ oder sie bat, sich an seine Berater zu wenden. Für manche war es schlichtweg ein Affront oder einfach eine Unverschämtheit, auch wenn sie so etwas niemals äußern würden. Das käme einem politischen Selbstmord gleich und würde schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Und der Imperator wandelte auf Naboo umher…zumindest nahmen dies die Senatoren an.

Sie haderte mit sich noch für ein paar Minuten und beschloss dann doch, dass es interessant werden könnte, seine Einladung zu Teilen anzunehmen. Sie würde nach Naboo fliegen. Ohne ihm davon zu berichten und ihm, wenn sie merkte, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung und in geregelten Bahnen schien, zu überraschen.

Sie begann zu packen und ließ sich ein Zimmer in ihrer bereits bekannten Pension reservieren.

Zwei Stunden später befand sie sich im Hyperraum, gen Naboo.

* * *

**Naboo**

Er glaubte mittlerweile, dass er ein oder zwei Wesen wieder erkannt hatte, mit denen er früher bekannt war. Möglicherweise, aber da war er sich auch nicht so sicher, war er mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen. Das erschien ihm seltsam… Er hatte niemals richtige Freunde gehabt, dadurch einen Teil seines Lebens verpasst und seine werte Tante hatte ihm durch eben ihre _Maßnahmen _einem Teil der Jugend beraubt. Stattdessen war er seinem Meister begegnet und war von ihm unterwiesen worden. Aber das war kein Vergleich zu einer Freundschaft…

Sein Meister war nie sein _Freund _gewesen, das wäre sowieso unmöglich und undenkbar gewesen. Plagueis war um ein vielfaches älter gewesen als er, er war mehr wie ein väterlicher Ratgeber erschienen. Absurd, dass ausgerechnet seine Tante, das Wesen, dass er am meisten _gehasst _hatte, mehr noch als den Jediorden, dass ausgerechnet Tanith Pallopides ihm Darth Plagueis, natürlich unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen, vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihm den Schlüssel zu seinem Käfig vor die Füße geworfen und er selber hatte ihn aufgenommen und den Käfig aufgeschlossen und war davon geflogen.

Er war nie gegen seine Tante in irgendeiner Art und Weise vorgegangen. Er hatte einfach abgewartet, bis sie von selbst auf die Idee kam, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen und nun der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Sterben war. Mit voller Absicht war er zu spät auf Naboo an ihrem Sterbebett erschienen…nämlich dann, als sie gerade ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Mit ihr auf dem Sterbett liegend ein letztes Mal zu sprechen, hatte er vermeiden wollen. Womöglich hatte er ihr auch noch einen _letzten Wunsch erfüllen _sollen…? _Niemals!_

Seltsam…jetzt, genau jetzt, hätte er gerne zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gerne einen Freund gehabt. Einen _ehrlichen _Freund, keinen Jasager. So wie seine _Freunde_.

* * *

_Bitte reviewen!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 19**

**Naboo, bei Nacht**

Sie war müde, als sie endlich auf Naboo ankam. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als in die Pension, dort auf ihr Zimmer und da in ihr Bett. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie hatte nicht einmal Hunger oder Durst. Da war nur die Müdigkeit.

Also war sie kurz darauf mit ihrem Gepäck in der Pension angekommen, wurde von der Wirtin, die sich freute, sie wieder zu sehen, begrüßt und auf das Zimmer geführt. Kurz darauf zwang sie sich doch etwas in den Magen, trank einen Schluck Wasser, zog sich dann um und ging zu Bett.

* * *

Der nächste morgen war sehr regnerisch, auch etwas kälter als sie erwartet hatte. Warm eingepackt ging sie nach dem Frühstück im Gastraum der Pension vor die Tür. Die Wolken brachen langsam auf, die Sonne kam durch.

Sie ging spazieren, allerdings nicht planlos. Sie ging an seinem Haus vorbei. Sah zu den Festern hinauf. Zwei der Fenster waren geöffnet worden, so dass die verbrauchte Luft aus den Räumen heraus- und frische Luft hineinströmen konnte.

Aus einer Nebenstrasse heraus konnte sie ungesehen das Haus beobachten, zumindest für eine Weile. Zuerst tat sich nichts, dann verließ ein älterer Mann das Haus. Mit Leichtigkeit stellte sie fest, dass er es war. Allein. Er ging in Richtung Ortskern. Kimea folgte ihn ungesehen, bedacht auf den größtmöglichen Abstand.

Palpatine ging langsam, aber sicher. Er erweckte auf sie nicht den Eindruck eines altersschwachen Greises, vielmehr müsste man Acht geben, ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Er trug Straßenkleidung, unauffällige Gewänder, die nicht auf seinen Rang hinwiesen, sondern so aussahen, als könne sie jeder beliebige Bürger tragen. Er sah schlichtweg _normal _aus. _Erschreckend!_

Der Imperator erreichte den Markt. Er wollte _einkaufen_? Er ging selber einkaufen? Er klapperte die Marktstände ab, zunächst etwas unsicher, dann schon selbstsicherer. Mit allergrößter Sicherheit hatte er früher, als Junge, Einkäufe für seine Tante erledigen müssen. Er kaufte Obst, etwas Gemüse, ein paar Eier. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er verhielt sich wirklich normal. Eine halbe Stunde später war er bereits mit seinen Einkäufen auf dem Rückweg und verschwand wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Kimea beschloss nach Theed zu fliegen, mit dem Speeder. Dort wollte sie einige Besichtigungen unternehmen und erst am Abend heimkehren.

* * *

**Palpatines Haus**

Obwohl er nun schon zum zweiten Mal und seit mehreren Tagen hier wohnte, fühlte er sich nur bedingt wohl. Zu viele Geister der Vergangenheit spukten umher. Bei jedem Erwachen zuckte er zusammen, fragte sich selbst, wo er war und welches Datum vorherrschte. Aus Angst, in der Vergangenheit zu landen. Nur ganz langsam…ganz langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Haus. Sein Haus. Er hatte vor, es erneut umzugestalten. Wenn er es selbst, nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen und nach seinem jetzigen Geschmack, renovieren würde, würde er sich möglicherweise tatsächlich etwas wohler fühlen. Und seine Tante Tanith würde dann endlich der Vergangenheit angehören.

Gestern Abend war er auf dem Friedhof gewesen. An ihrem einfachen Grab. Seltsam…er hatte trotz alledem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, immer brav die Kosten für die Instandhaltung der Grablege übernommen. Jahr für Jahr. Warum wollte er nicht, dass ihr Grab eingeebnet wurde? Sentimentalität? Wohl kaum! Eher war es Bequemlichkeit, da er sich sonst mit den Behörden vor Ort hätte auseinandersetzen müssen. Und das hatte er vermeiden wollen, irgendwie zumindest.

Am Mittag hatte er gemeinsam mit seinen Leibgardisten gegessen. Nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er mochte es nach einigen Tagen plötzlich nicht mehr allein am Tisch zu sitzen und hatte sie gebeten, Platz zu nehmen. Und die beiden hatten sich tatsächlich zu ihm gesetzt und irgendwann kam sogar langsam ein Gespräch in Gang. Seitdem war ihm nicht mehr so als lebe er alleine hier.

Jetzt, am Abend, fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf. Er wollte raus. Etwas spazieren gehen, vielleicht auch auf einen Kaffee im Cafe.

Er verabschiedete sich, sagte, dass er in ein oder zwei Standartstunden zurück sein würde, dann hüllte er sich in seinen Mantel und machte sich auf zum Marktplatz.

Es war kühl draußen, aber nicht kalt. Und trocken, im Gegenteil zu heute Morgen. Langsam schlenderte er die Straßen entlang, nahm einen Umweg, um seinen Spaziergang zu verlängern und erreichte schließlich den Marktplatz des kleinen Örtchens. Das Cafe war gut besucht, aber nicht überfüllt. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch am Rande und bestellte. Kurz darauf brachte eine Serviceeinheit seine Bestellung vorbei. Er genoss den Abend.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?"

Noch ehe er antworten konnte, hatte sich die junge Frau auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesetzt. Er wurde etwas blass, hatte sich erschrocken, doch da erkannte er sie. Er musste lächeln.

„Kenobi? Welch Überraschung! Ich nahm an, Ihr hättet keine Zeit."

„Hat sich so ergeben. Soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Nein, nein. Bleibt bitte!"

Also bestellte sich Kimea etwas zutrinken. Ein Gespräch mit ihm kam recht stockend zustande. Dass sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, war eine spontane Idee gewesen. Sie hatte vor, noch einen Kaffee oder etwas anderes zu trinken und dabei zufällig ihn hier sitzen sehen. Da es sie langweilte ihn zu beschatten, und da es wirklich so schien, als habe er ehrlich gespielt, hatte sie beschlossen, sich ihm zu zeigen. Ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war, würde sich später zeigen.

„Wie lange bleibt Ihr?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ein paar Tage, ich bin recht flexibel was meine Arbeits- und Unterrichtszeiten angeht. Ihr hingegen werdet richtig vermisst."

„Nun, vermisst scheint mir nicht das passende Wort. Denn eigentlich sind sie froh, mich eine Weile los zu sein."

Beide mussten lachen.

„Nein. Einige Senatoren waren richtig aufgebracht, als Ihr wieder mal unerwartet nach Naboo verschwunden seit."

„Einige konnte ich via Intercom abwimmeln oder verarzten", gab er zu, trank einen Schluck, „Aber in einer Woche bin ich ja zurück. Was soll bis dahin schon passieren?"

„Eine Menge."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Was weiß ich? Ich höre nur ständig die leisen, sehr vorsichtigen Beschwerden, die überall verlautbar gemacht werden. Aber so, dass niemand von Euren Schergen sie hören kann."

„Glaubt Ihr, das wüsste ich nicht? Dass ich unbeliebt bin? Dass ich gefürchtet werde?"

„Schön, dass Ihr es wisst. Und was unternehmt Ihr dagegen?"  
"Wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen wollen? Wenn sie mich fürchten, gehen sie nicht gegen mich vor."

„Nun…Mothma, Organa und Bel Iblis tun es dennoch. Also ist Eure Theorie nicht 100 prozentig richtig."

„Es gibt immer Ausnahmen. Mothma hat immer schon versucht ihren hübschen Sturkopf durchzusetzen, Organa war schon immer unter ihrer Fuchtel und Bel Iblis…pah…ein politischer Idealist!"

„Ich werde Mon darauf hinweisen, dass sie Organa mal sprechen lassen soll, wenn ich sie das nächste sehe."

Er blickte sie an. Etwas überrascht. Aber…hätte er sich das nicht denken können, dass Kenobi Mothma und die anderen kannte? Durch ihren Vater wahrscheinlich. In wie weit war sie eine Rebellin…?

„Gehört Ihr der Rebellion an?", fragte er leise.

„Uh,…aus diesem Dingen halte ich mich schön raus", sagte sie rasch, „Auch wenn man mich schon mehrfach anzuwerben versucht hat. Ich kenne Mothma, Bel Iblis und Organa zwar, aber auch nur, da Meister Rahn mich während meiner Ausbildung liebend gerne mitschlürrte oder mein Vater mich ihnen mitnahm, wenn er sich mit ihnen traf."

„Und Ihr? Welchen Rang habt Ihr?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Im Jediorden. Seit Ihr ein Ritter oder ein Meister?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Es interessiert mich."

„Meisterin. Ich bin eine Meisterin. Seit ein paar Jahren. Ohne Padawan, was Eure nächste Frage beantworten sollte."

„Das wäre zwar nicht meine nächste Frage gewesen, aber…gut. Und der Rat?"

„Was soll mit Eurem _geliebten _Rat sein?"

„Es ist nicht _mein geliebter Rat_."

„Doch, ist es."

„Ist es nicht."

Wie kindisch er sich doch mit ihr streiten konnte. Obwohl…ein Streit würde zwischen ihnen wohl anders aussehen, ginge er auf die nächst höhere Ebene. Sie beide wären fähig Machtblitze zu schleudern. Nur wusste er nichts davon!

„Es gibt uns noch. Dezimiert, aber existent."

Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Beobachtete ihn genau. Er sagte nun nichts mehr. War still. Kimea bemerkte, dass sie ihm viel mehr von sich verraten hatte, als dass sie es wollte. Er wusste jetzt, dass sie den Kopf der Rebellion kannte. Und dass sie im Rat saß. Ob er jetzt gegen sie vorging?

Es sah nicht so aus…

* * *

_Bitte reviewen!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 20**

„Interessant", sagte er schließlich, „Also sitzen nun zwei Kenobi im Rat."

„Wir sind nun mal nur ein kleiner Kreis aus wenigen Familien…"

„Familien?"

„Die Ordensregeln wurden etwas gelockert. Heiraten ist erlaubt, bedingt erlaubt."

„Ach, sieh an."

„Nun, das haben wir Euch zu verdanken", erklärte Kimea kühl. Sie trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Sie war müde, das Koffein sollte sie etwas aufputschen. Sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor ihm gähnen. Das machte keinen guten Eindruck,…aber auf einen guten Eindruck war sie auch nicht aus. Den konnte es auch Prinzip auch nicht geben, dafür waren sie zu unterschiedlich.

Er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, auch wenn er sich dabei recht ungeschickt anstellte. Seine jahrelange Isolation hatte ihn menschenscheu gemacht und unerfahren werden lassen. Er schien gar keine Ahnung zu haben, über was man sich alles unterhalten konnte. Daher…das Gespräch stockte zeitweilig.

Sie seufzte: „Wisst Ihr, dafür dass Ihr hier aufgewachsen seid, habt Ihr recht _wenig _Kontakt zu den Einheimischen. Ach was sag ich, Ihr habt _keinen _Kontakt."

„Warum sollte ich? Ich habe meine Gründe, weshalb ich so schnell von hier verschwand."

„Wegen Eurer Tante? Hat Euch Euer Meister mitgenommen?"

„Nein", er lächelte, „Meister Plagueis hat in Theed eine Wohnung bezogen, _nachdem _ich dort hingezogen bin. Woher er aber meine Tante kannte, nun…das hat er mir nie verraten und ich bezweifle, dass ich es wissen wollte oder jetzt noch wissen will."

„Woher kam er?"

„Er sagte in einem Gespräch mal etwas von Yaga Minor, aber das war eh' unwichtig. Wer waren Eure Meister…oder traut Ihr Euch nicht, mir ihre Namen zu nennen."

„Wozu? Rahn hatte ich bereits erwähnt. Ich hatte drei Meister: Meinen Vater, Rahn und Yoda."

„Drei?"

„Ja und? Das Padawan-Meister-System ist bei uns nicht mehr durchführbar…"

„Dank mir…ich weiß, ich weiß." Er seufzte, trank einen Schluck.

Erneutes Stocken. Kimea überlegte, ob es an der Zeit war, das Treffen zu beenden. Das hier war doch unproduktiv! Er fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte. Und ihr war auch nicht sonderlich behaglich. Also…

„Ich denke, ich sollte gehen. Ich bin müde, mein Tag war sehr ereignisvoll."

„Oh, wo ward Ihr denn?", nun war er neugierig geworden. Baute sie etwa eine zweite Spielrunde für sie beide vor?

„In Theed, Sightseeing."

„Die Museen, nehme ich an."

„Unter anderem", sie erreichte, dass die bedienende Serviceeinheit herkam und äußerte ihren Wusch, Zahlen zu wollen. Er tat es ihr gleich. _Verdammt! _Das sollte kein allgemeines Aufbruchzeichen werden sollen! Gut, dann trennten sie sich jetzt _oder _sie brachte _ihn nach hause_!

Beide zahlten, getrennt natürlich, und erhoben sich dann. Sie verließen das Cafe. Auf dem Marktplatz dann wollte Kimea ihren Weg einschlagen.

„Wo seid Ihr untergekommen?", erkundigte er sich überraschend vorsichtig.

„In einer Pension."

„Ich habe Gästezim…"

„Netter Versuch, wirklich. Nein, danke, ich bleibe da, wo ich bin."

„Erlaubt Ihr mir denn, Euch morgen zum Abendessen einzuladen? Ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, versprochen."

Erst wollte sie ablehnen, doch dann sagte sie zu. Zu abweisend sollte sie nicht sein. Sie unterstellte ihm schließlich schon wieder, dass er falsch spielte. Was war denn, wenn er ehrlich war, lediglich einen schönen Abend mit ihr verbringen wollte? Bei einem Abendessen…

„Also gut. Wann?"

„Sagen wir…gegen 2000 Standart?"

„Einverstanden."

Dann trennten sie sich. Absichtlich schlug sie eine falsche Richtung ein, falls er ihr folgen sollte, doch das tat er nicht. Er ging direkt nach hause. Zufrieden, freute sich etwas auf den kommenden Abend.

* * *

**Tanith Pallopides/ Palpatines Haus **

Er hatte sie zum Abendessen eingeladen…nun, und nun? Das hieß, dass er etwas kochen musste. Gut, zwar hatte er oder einer seiner Leibgardisten in den letzten Tagen gekocht, aber…wenn er einen Gast erwartete? Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr nicht gefallen, wenn er zu viel kochte, zu üppig. Also?

Er ging zum Markt, einkaufen. Frisches Obst, frisches Gemüse. Getränke. Aber die ließ er einen seiner Leibgardisten in zivil tragen. Langsam begann er, sich etwas wohler in der Ortschaft zu fühlen. Zumindest so wohl, wie einst als Jugendlicher…und das war ihm nicht sonderlich gut in Erinnerung.

Einige Male sah er sich um, ob er sie vielleicht entdeckte, aber sie schien nicht unterwegs zu sein. Zumindest nicht in diesem Teil des Ortes. Was machte sie den ganzen Tag in diesem verlassenen, einsamen Kaff…obwohl, so weit ab vom Schuss wie zu seiner Zeit war es nicht mehr.

Oder…war es das auch nie gewesen? War es ihm lediglich so vorgekommen, weil er nicht von hier wegkam…weil _sie _es nicht wollte. Es immer unterbunden hatte. Also war er hier die ersten 17 Jahre versauert…es waren 13 Jahre, 13 Jahre zuviel.

Zurück in seinem Haus widmete er sich erst einmal seinen Tagesgeschäften, die via Com bei ihm eingetroffen waren. Pestage hatte, nach einem sehr _intensiven _Gespräch, den Auftrag, ihn von allen Tagesgeschäften, Anfragen, Problemen und was sonst noch so anfiel zu berichten. Darauf bestand er nun.

* * *

Er brauchte seinen Leibgardisten nicht zu erklären, dass er Besuch erwartete. Er gab ihnen den Abend frei. Einfach so. Ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte ihn etwas verwundert angesehen, aber genickt. Dass sie frei haben würden, hatte es noch nie gegeben. Aber er wollte sie nicht im Haus haben! Die Jedi sollte wissen, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, sie töten zu wollen. Es ging ihm wirklich nur um ein Abendessen mit einer guten Konversation.

Etwas später war er dann am Kochen, Tischdecken. Er hatte so etwas schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan. Schon gar nicht für eine fremde Person, einen Gast.

Um kurz nach 2000 Standart war sein Gast dann eingetroffen, mit einer Flasche Wein. Sie hatte nicht ohne ein Mitbringsel herkommen wollen. Daher…Wein. Er bat sie in das kleine Esszimmer, sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Die Jedi hatte den Anstand, nicht an seinen Kochkünsten herum zu nörgeln. Möglicherweise mochte sie aber auch das Gericht, dass er gekocht hatte.

Das Gespräch verlief nicht ganz so stockend wie am Vorabend. Im Gegenteil…der Alkohol lockerte die Zunge, ließ sie beide Vorurteile abbauen und hob die Stimmung. Machte die Stimmung lockerer, ruhiger…fast so, als würden sie einander schon wesentlich länger kennen. Selbst Kimea verlor etwas von ihrer Skepsis ihm gegenüber. Und er wurde redseliger.

Die Themen gingen über Politik, die Hofgesellschaft und landeten dann im privaten Bereich. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war.

„Ihr habt nicht vor, das _Spiel _in eine weitere Runde zu führen?", fragte er vorsichtig an. Nun, ihn würde eine weitere Runde durchaus reizen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, keine Zeit. Überhaupt…wozu eine zweite Runde? Um welchen Einsatz dieses Mal?"

„Nun…"

„Oh…was ist aus Meister Windus Leiche geworden? Ich schätze, ich ahne es bereits."

„Das…wollt Ihr nicht wissen", sagte er rasch. Die Stimmung drohte zu kippen, sich in eine schlechte Richtung zu orientieren. Wenn Kenobi erfuhr, dass Windu in einer Kiste in seinem Palast vor sich hin moderte, dann… ja, was dann?

„Ihr habt die _Leiche_?", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme wurde hart. Sie starrte ihn an.

Keine Antwort.

„_Ihr _habt die _Leiche_?", wiederholte sie, nun gefährlich leise.

Er setzte das Weinglas ab, legte das Besteck beiseite, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sagte er ja, würde sie im besten Fall einfach aufstehen und gehen. Den schlimmsten Fall,…nun daran dachte er besser nicht. Sagte er nein, so log er und sie würde es mit solch einer Leichtigkeit merken, dass es unnütz wäre überhaupt eine Lüge zu versuchen.

* * *

_Runde No. 2 ist eingeläutet, lang ist's nicht mehr hin bis zum Ende. Bitte reviewen! Weiß ich denn, ob ich euren Geschmack treffe? Grüße_


	23. Chapter 23

**Der Racheengel **

* * *

_Sevotharte: Danke für's reviewen...Cliffhanger...ich weiß, ich bin gemein..._

* * *

****

**Kapitel 21**

Stille.

„Muss ich Euch diese Frage beantworten?"

Kimeas Ausdruck war noch immer entsetzt und eisig zugleich. Sie stellte gerade das Glas Wein zurück auf den Tisch. Sie stand kurz davor, den Abend zu beenden. Vielleicht aber war diese Entscheidung innerlich schon bei ihr gefällt worden.

„Etwas Ehrlichkeit würde Euch gut zu Gesicht stehen,…Hoheit", sie spuckte seinen Titel direkt aus. Der Abend war somit beendet. Weil _er _etwas getan hatte, was _sie _nicht guthieß. Seine Nekrophobie, die teilweise in Nekromantie ausuferte oder zumindest darin zu münden schien. Er hatte Windus Leiche…und was er mit der Leiche anstellte und angestellt hatte, das wollte sie nicht wissen. Sie wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie Windus Leiche nach all der Zeit _aussah_ oder _roch_! Nach über zwei Jahrzehnten…ihr wurde schrecklich übel. Das Abendessen kam ihr wieder hoch. Und auch der Wein, die Säure verschlimmerte das Ganze noch.

Also erhob sie sich vom Esszimmertisch. Er stand ebenso auf, seine guten Manieren kamen bei ihm durch, die Erziehung seiner Eltern, der Drill seiner Tante…

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?", fragte er leise.

„Ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen…ich will keinen Moment länger bei _Euch _bleiben…Ihr habt sicher noch _viel zu tun_!"

Er wurde nicht wütend, eher versagte ihm fast seine Stimme. Aber er wusste, dass er es zugeben musste. Sie wusste es doch sowieso schon!

„Ja…", flüsterte er, „Ich habe seine Leiche…und…"

„Das ist Leichenschändung, Frevlerei…Ihr brecht Euer ein Gesetz, es ist jetzt sogar Euer Gesetz", antwortete sie ebenso leise, sagte es zischend, gefährlich leise. Ihm gefiel dieser Tonfall nicht, es bereitete ihm Unbehagen! Eine Jedi sorgte dafür, dass er so etwas wie Gewissensbisse…nein, keine Gewissensbisse…noch nicht…er fühlte sich nur plötzlich noch unwohler in ihrer Gegenwart als sonst schon. Er schämte sich doch nicht etwa? Er machte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken über sein Verhalten…. Aber Scham? Nein…

Er hatte noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich in den letzten Jahren gegenüber anderen Wesen verhalten hatte…er hatte gewisse unerträgliche Marotten entwickelt. _Zugegeben…_

* * *

Sie war gegangen. Hatte nicht einmal etwas zum Abschied gesagt. Kein „Auf Wiedersehen", nicht einmal ein paar Flüche. Sie war stillschweigend aus dem Raum gegangen, aus dem Haus, hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen.

Da war kein Zorn in ihm, da war nur Leere. Unendliche Leere. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, er mochte überhaupt keine Gefühle. Es war unangenehm. Unangenehm zu fühlen, über sich selbst urteilen zu müssen. Über Gespräche, Handeln, Tun und Lassen der letzten Jahrzehnte.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal in die Kiste gesehen, in der Windu lag? Das musste schon Jahre her sein. Irgendwann hatte ihn der Anblick nur noch angeekelt, ihm keine Befriedigung seiner Wut mehr verschaffte. Ab und zu hatte er lediglich die Kiste _besucht_. Hineingesehen…nein. Ihm hatte die Gewissheit gereicht, ihn dort drinnen vermodern zu wissen. Aber jetzt…

Langsam nur machte er sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen. Er selber…er wollte nicht warten, dass seine Leibgardisten zurückkamen, um dies zu übernehmen. Sie sollten nicht wissen, dass der Abend für ihn schlecht verlaufen war, denkbar schlecht. Als alles wieder in der Küche war, zog er sich zurück. In sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich betrübt auf sein Bett. Er wollte nicht nachdenken…

* * *

**Coruscant**

Sie hatte nicht bleiben wollen, keinen Moment länger. Sie war noch am gleichen Abend zurück nach Coruscant geflogen. Sie hatte kein Interesse, auch nur eine Sekunde länger in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Sie hatte auch keine Interesse daran, ihm irgendwann noch einmal zu begegnen…warum nur hatte sie ihm sogar etwas geschenkt? Er besaß etwas Persönliches von ihr. Jetzt bereute sie es, ihm ein Bändchen gegeben zu haben.

Es war eine Geste, eine einfache Geste gewesen…

Der Alltag hielt Einzug in ihr Leben. Sie ging brav zur Arbeit, in ihre Kurse an der Universität. Ein paar Tage nach ihr traf der Imperator auf Coruscant ein. Es wurde wieder stiller um Palpatine. Der Aufruhr um sein erstes Interview hatte deutlich nachgelassen. Alles lief wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, nichts schien sich verändert zu haben.

Seltsam erschien ihr nur, dass er es tatsächlich fertig brachte, auf einem der Senatsbälle zu erscheinen. Und er blieb nicht wieder in seiner stillen Ecke sitzen, nein, er traute sich erneut in den Saal hinein, suchte die Konversation mit den anderen Wesen. Er ging sogar an das Büfett.

Kimea gelang es ihn in so weit zu ignorieren, als dass er ihr zunächst nicht in die Quere kam, nicht einmal ihren Gesprächskreis heimsuchte. Er blieb auf Abstand. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Gegen Mitternacht dann beschloss sie, dass etwas frische Luft gegen ihre nagenden Kopfschmerzen helfen könnte, die sie bekommen hatte. Zumindest würde die frische Luft ihren Zustand nicht verschlimmern. Sie zog sich ihre Stola über die Schultern, hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu sehr draußen frieren würde, entschuldigte sich kurz und für eine Weile und verließ dann den Saal, um über eine Treppe in den Senatspark zu gelangen, der auf einem der Decks lag. Hier verbrachte sie oft und gerne ihre Pausen. Sie mochte die Natur, obwohl man bei diesem Park nicht von Natur sprechen durfte; der Park war selbstverständlich künstlich angelegt worden. Vor einigen hundert Jahren.

Einige Zeit ging sie leise, soweit dies mit hohen Schuhen auf einem Kiesweg möglich war, einen der Wege entlang. Es war recht kühl geworden, ein leichter Wind wehte durch den Park. Einige Laterne erhellten die Wege. Sie war nicht allein, einige andere Senatoren oder Senatsangestellte wanderten ebenso die Wege entlang. Einige kannte sie, andere nicht.

Als sie schließlich zurück in den Festsaal kehren wollte, machte sie eine Person aus, die einsam, und kaum sichtbar, in einer dunklen Ecke des Eingangsbereiches saß. Mit einem Weinglas in der Hand.

Kimea seufzte. Natürlich, es war klar gewesen, dass sie ihm begegnen würde…aber, wie schaffte er es eigentlich, seinen Leibgardisten zu entkommen…auszubüchsen? Er sah nicht auf, beachtete nichts und niemanden. Nahm niemanden wahr. Er war in seine eigene kleine Welt versunken. Er drehte das Stängelglas in seiner Hand, der Wein war rot, er schwappte.

_Egal…_

„Hatte Eure Tante Euch nicht beigebracht, dass man mit Lebensmitteln nicht herumspielt?", es war eine Überwindung für sie, auf ihn zuzukommen. Die Dunkelheit der Ecke verschluckte sie.

Er sah nicht einmal auf, als er antwortete. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Wein ist ein Lebensmittel?"

„Ein Genussmittel."

„Ich verstehe", er sah auf, nur kurz, und kippte dann den Inhalt des Glases in eine nahe gelegene Hecke. Der exquisite Rotwein sickerte in den Boden. „Ich trinke zuviel davon!"

Diese Erklärung, diese Handlung überraschte sie etwas. Sie hatte seinen Weinkonsum doch nicht bemängelt…oder hatte er es so verstanden? Sie brauchte nur einen Aufhänger, um ihn anzusprechen. Sein Starren ins Weinglas war dieser Aufhänger gewesen. Nun,…unwichtig. Was kümmerte sie jetzt der teure Wein, der dafür sorgen würde, dass mögliche Insekten beschwipst würden, sollte sie sich durch die weingeschwängerte Erde graben.

Kimea setzte sich ohne Aufforderung zu ihm. Die Bank war recht klein, er saß fast mittig, daher saß sie sehr nah bei ihm. Sie konnte fast seine Körperwärme spüren. Und das überraschte sie. Sie hatte törichterweise angenommen, er sei kalt, würde keine Wärme spenden, doch natürlich war sein Körper warm. Er war auch nur ein Wesen!

Palpatine zwang sich nicht zu zittern. Er wusste nicht weshalb er zitterte, aber da es recht kühl hier draußen war, schob er es auf die Temperatur. Sie saß so nah bei ihm…wenn er jetzt wegrückte, erschien es ihr möglicherweise wie eine Ablehnung. Er blieb sitzen, stumm wie ein Fisch. Es war ihm unangenehm…irgendwie…aber auch angenehm.

„Also, werdet Ihr nicht vermisst da drinnen?"

„Ich denke nicht, nein. Man nimmt sicher an, ich sei irgendwo im Saal…"

Stille.

Schweigen.

Dann: „Ich wäre bereit, dem Rat Windus Überreste für eine angemessene Bestattung zu überlassen…"

„Oh, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Euer schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Kommt morgen am Nachmittag zu mir", bot er weiter an, „Dann übergebe ich Euch seine…wie dem auch sei…werdet Ihr kommen?"

„Welch großzügiges Angebot", meinte sie ironisch, „Da kann ich doch gar nicht ‚Nein' sagen!"

Er schwieg wieder etwas. Dann bat er sie nochmals, zu ihm zu kommen. Und dieses Mal war Kimea nicht ironisch. Dieses Mal sagte sie zu.

Meister Mace Windu würde also nach all dieser Zeit endlich seinen Frieden finden können. Jetzt müsste sie nur noch dem Rat bescheid geben…oder ihrem Vater. Vielleicht könnte er die Gebeine übernehmen und sie sicher an ihren Bestimmungsort begleiten, wo immer dieser auch sein würde.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr erwartet keinen Dank."

„Nein", flüsterte er, „Eher müsste ich um Vergebung bitten."

* * *

_Ein Feedback wäre mir sehr willkommen. Also,...immer reviewen! Grüße!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 22**

**Palast**

Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob sie tatsächlich herkommen würde, um den…nun, im Grunde war es ein Sarg, um die Truhe mit Windus Überresten in Empfang zu nehmen. Nach dieser kurzen Unterhaltung gestern Abend war die junge Frau rasch gegangen. Möglicherweise hatte sie den Rat verständigt, Pluspunkte würde ihm diese Geste nicht einbringen, schließlich hatte er Windu dort _hinein gesteckt_! Ihn hineinstecken _lassen_. Er hatte den toten Jedi nicht zu berühren gewagt…die Leiche war damals schon in einem schrecklichen Zustand gewesen. Der tiefe Sturz, der Windu zuteil geworden war, hatte nicht gerade zu einem besseren Aussehen des Meisters geführt. Im Gegenteil: Laut einer Autopsie hatte der Jedi etliche Knochenbrüche erlitten, der halbe Kopf sei zerschmettert worden. Einiges hatte man auch von Außen sehen können. In Folge dessen hatte er die Leiche konservieren und einbalsamieren lassen, um sich noch möglichst lange an dem Anblick weiden zu können. Irgendwann jedoch hatte er die Lust daran verloren. Es war wie ein Spielzeug, welches zunächst interessant wirkte, dann jedoch in einer Ecke landete und dort verblieb. Aber selbst ihm war noch bewusst gewesen, dass die Leiche kein Spielzeug war.

Wie Windu mittlerweile aussah…nun, das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Obwohl, er war konserviert worden, auch einbalsamiert…normalerweise dürfte er nicht verwesen.

Und jetzt stand er vor dieser Truhe, die ein eigenes Zimmer in seinem Palast eingenommen hatte. Sie stand mittig, er nun davor, starrte darauf hinab. Unschlüssig. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Die Truhe war schlicht, aus einer Art Stahl gestaltet. Schmucklos…so wie es einem Jedi gefallen hätte…

Er starrte wortlos auf die Truhe, ging um sie herum, blieb auf der anderen Seite stehen, wechselte die Richtung, nahm Abstand, verließ den Raum, trat wieder ein und umrundete die Truhe ein weiteres Mal.

* * *

Sie schien ein Talent dafür zu besitzen, sich unbemerkt an ihn _heranzuschleichen_. Nun gut, sie _schlich _nicht, aber sie war _unbemerkt _an seinen Leibgardisten vorbeigekommen, obwohl er sie ganz offiziell angemeldet hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, dies alles heimlich über die Bühne gehen zu lassen.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie laut und bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich zusammenfuhr. Kaum sichtbar, aber sie konnte es auch spüren.

Er hingegen legte ein Lächeln auf sein spärlich verhülltes Gesicht: „Kenobi…ich grüße Euch."

Kimea näherte sich der Truhe, die Meister Windu als Sarkophag diente. Sie stand neben ihm.

„Wann habt Ihr ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Das müsste 12 Jahre her sein, vielleicht auch mehr…", kam es ganz leise von ihm, „Warum?"

Kimea kümmerte das wenig, sie stellte weiterhin Fragen an ihn: „Wie schlimm hat er ausgesehen, als er dort _hinein…gelegt, gepresst_…was auch immer wurde?"

Er druckste herum. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie schlimm der Jedi ausgesehen hatte. Schließlich war er nicht so ganz unschuldig daran,…er trug die Hauptschuld, schließlich hatte _er _ihn aus dem Fenster, aus dem Büro hinaus geschleudert, in den Regen hinein, das Senatsgebäude hinab. Bisher wusste nicht einmal Darth Vader, wie sich alles _wirklich _zugetragen hatte, an diesem Abend, an dem Darth Sidious die Maske des Palpatine hatte fallen gelassen. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass Kenobi die Erste würde, die die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr. Er war ein Meister darin, sich alles schön und gut zu reden…zuerst hatte es seiner Tarnung als braver Staatsmann gedient, nun diente es dazu, die Geister der Vergangenheit zu verscheuchen. Seitdem sie allerdings da war, die Bühne betreten hatte, gelang ihm dies nicht mehr…die Geister blieben und machten es sich bequem.

„Den Obduktionsbericht kann ich nicht konkret zitieren…Knochenbrüche…er ist gefallen."

Kimea blickte ihn von der Seite an, nickte.

„Was ist danach mit der Leiche geschehen."

„Konserviert, einbalsamiert."

Konnte sie nicht einfach die Kiste nehmen und wieder gehen? Oder konnten sie nicht einfach den Raum verlassen, in einen der Salons hinüberwechseln und sie nahm die Truhe mit, wenn sie ihn verließ? Überhaupt…wie würde die Truhe ihren Weg…? Wohin? Sie würde sie sich wohl nicht vorerst in die Wohnung stellen. _Unwahrscheinlich._

„Ich hoffe, Ihr leiht mir nachher kurz die zwei Rotgardisten vor der Tür aus, Hoheit. Es muss nicht unbedingt jeder sehen, dass ich eine Jedi bin."

Er nickte nur, erklärte sich einverstanden. Auf einer der Landeplattformen stände ihre Fluggelegenheit nachhause. Eine alte Raumfähre.

„_Nachhause?_"

„Ich bringe Windu zu meinem Vater", erklärte sie ihm, „So kann ich ihn zumindest mal besuchen."

Palpatine unterließ jedweden Kommentar, in die eine, wie auch in die andere Richtung. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, hoffte, sie würde dies als Aufforderung ihm zu folgen oder ihn hinaus zu begleiten.

Stattdessen aber trat Kimea direkt an die Truhe und machte Anstalten, das Schloss zu öffnen, um in die Truhe hinein zu blicken. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas. Er wollte die Leiche nicht sehen! Schon gar nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Die junge Jedi aber bemerkte seine Abkehr nicht einmal. Sie entriegelte das Schloss, versuchte hinter den Mechanismus zu kommen.

„Ihr wollt ihn Euch doch nicht etwa ansehen?", das war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Kimea gerade die Truhe zu öffnen versuchte.

Und dann gelang es ihr.

* * *

Der Deckel sprang auf. Sofort schwoll der unangenehme, beißende, süßliche Gestank von verwestem Fleisch heraus und füllte den Raum. Ein Geruch, der, einmal von den Nasenhäarchen wahrgenommen, nur schwer wieder los zu werden war. Er haftete an der Kleidung, am Haar, man konnte ihn förmlich schmecken.

Kimea blickte in die Truhe hinein, unterdrückte den Brechreiz, der sie befiel.

Das Skelett hatte einen teilweise zertrümmerten Schädel und wies andere, nicht verheilte Brüche auf. An manchen Knochen hing noch eine schleimige Substanz, sie hatte sich hauptsächlich auf dem Boden der Truhe angesammelt, so dass das Skelett fast darin schwamm. Die Substanz war es, die ihnen den Atem raubte. Mace Windus Leiche war wohl nicht richtig, nicht vorschriftsmäßig, konserviert worden, unter dem Luftabschluss, mit nur gelegentlicher Lüftung durch das Öffnen der Truhe ganz am Anfang der Liegezeit war sie verseift, das Körperfett, die Muskeln und Sehnen, die Organe hatten sich vollständig zu Seife entwickelt und sich dann vom Körper gelöst.

Während sie ihn anstarrte, hörte sie, dass Palpatine noch einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten getreten war und sich gerade seines Mageninhaltes entledigte. Dieser Anblick hatte selbst ihn erschreckt, das hatte er wohl am allerwenigsten erwartet. Dass er die Leiche in einem solch erbärmlichen Zustand zurückgab. Das würde sich erneut negativ auf die Bekanntschaft mit Kenobi auswirken. Immer wieder und wieder, selbst als sein Magen bereits entleert war und nur noch die Magenwände krampften, würgte er, kotzte Galle, sogar etwas Blut. Dank dem Gestank, der ihn zum Erbrechen animierte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Magen weiter krampfte, er hatte Schmerzen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Boden. Er hörte nur noch ein Klingeln in den Ohren, das Rauschen seines Blutes und eine seltsame Wärme, die seinen Körper einnahm. Sein Körper wurde taub. Dann sackte er weg, ließ sich von der Schwärze einlullen, gab sich der Ohnmacht hin.

Kimea Schloss den Deckel. Der Raum hatte den Leichengeruch angenommen. Sie würde sich mit einer Zitrusfrucht waschen müssen, um ihn los zu werden. Und erst als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Gastgeber am Boden lag, kollabiert, ohnmächtig geworden war.

* * *

_Das nächste Kapitel ist in Vorbereitung..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sorry für das lange Warten. Aber, jetzt geht's weiter!_

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

Die erste Wahrnehmung, die durch den Nebel drang, war die Anwesenheit eines fremden Körpers. Nicht, dass dieser Körper an den Seinem war, nein, er war in seiner Nähe. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger…

Er könnte die Wärme spüren, die von diesem Körper ausging, da sonst sein Leben, seine Umwelt kalt war. Keine Wärme, kein Licht. Nur Dunkelheit und Kälte. Aber wie jedes Wesen, rein intuitiv natürlich, nicht Herr seines Willens, fühlte er sich zu dieser Wärme hingezogen.

Er fror. Er fror seit so vielen Jahren. Selbst ein Kaminfeuer oder eine warme Decke vermochten ihn nicht zu wärmen, da die Kälte von innen her rührte.

Sein Herz. Es war erstarrt. Kalt. Eingefroren.

Aber er spürte, dass jemand sich um ihn gerade zu kümmern schien. Etwas wurde auf ihn gelegt. Und er lag…auf einem Sofa? Oder…?

* * *

Er öffnete seine Augen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Leicht, nur im Hintergrund, aber der Schmerz war da. Und er würde auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Er war alt, das spürte er jetzt in jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers, so sehr er es auch immer zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

Er lag tatsächlich auf der Couch im Salon, sein Haupt auf einem Kissen gebettet. Sie musste ihn hierher gebracht, getragen haben, nachdem er neben ihr ohnmächtig geworden war. Und sie hatte sogar eine Decke über ihn gelegt, selbst ein Glas Wasser stand auf dem Tisch.

„Ihr solltet etwas trinken", sagte sie schlicht, als sie sein Erwachen bemerkt hatte. Sie reichte ihm sogar das Glas mit dem Wasser, aber sie unterließ es tunlichst, ihm beim Aufsetzen behilflich zu sein. Er nahm das Glas an, murmelte einen Dank und trank etwas. Schluck für Schluck. Das Wasser war kühl, vielleicht etwas zu kühl. Das leere Glas fand seinen Weg zurück auf die Tischplatte.

Dieser Geruch war noch immer da, noch immer gegenwärtig. Widerlich. Er wollte diesen Gestank loswerden, der nach Tod roch. Nach Tod. Er war noch nicht _tot_, und er würde es in nächster Zeit auch nicht anstreben. Der Geruch haftete selbst an seiner Kleidung. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich umzukleiden und vorher auch unter die Dusche zu gehen. Er konnte den Geruch, den Verwesungsgestank schmecken, auf seiner Zunge.

„Wenn Ihr diesen Geruch loswerden wollt, müsst Ihr den Saft einer Zitrone benutzen, beim Duschen. Und Eure Kleidung mit einer solchen Waschen."

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass Zitrone dagegen hilft?" Hatte sie etwa _Erfahrung _mit Leichen? Er hatte angenommen, ihre Kenntnisse würden sich allgemein hin auf die Politik beschränken.

„Ich kenne jemanden, der sich mit Leichen beschäftigt, Hoheit", sie hatte ihm gegenüber gesessen, nun erhob sie sich, „Es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe. Ihr solltet den Raum gründlich lüften und mit einer Kerze ausräuchern lassen."

„Danke für den Hinweis, Kenobi. Das werde ich veranlassen."

Er rief nach zwei der Leibgardisten, die vor der Tür Wache schoben, und diese trugen dann die Truhe, Windus Sarg, hinaus zu Kimeas Flugmöglichkeit. Etwas später, nach einem gründlichen Scan ihrerseits, flog sie los. Sie traute ihm nicht. Dass sie zu ihrem Vater flog, Obi-Wan Kenobi, könnte durchaus reizvoll für ihn sein. Für ihn, der die Jedi am Liebsten ausgelöscht wissen wollte. Was hinderte ihn daran, eine Wanze oder einen Sender an ihrem Schiff zu installieren oder installieren zu lassen. Sie hatte selbst die Kiste gescannt. Aber alles schien normal. Und nur Palpatine wusste, ob er fair spielte oder nicht.

* * *

**Tatooine**

Auf dem Flug hierher hatte sie sich gelangweilt, es war nichts für sie zutun gewesen. Sie hatte geduscht, ihre alte Kleidung luftdicht verschlossen. Bis sie sie waschen konnte. Sie hatte gelesen, etwas Musik gehört, versucht, irgendwie versucht, sich abzulenken, der Langweile zu entkommen. Es war ihr nicht wirklich gelungen.

Aber jetzt war sie ja da. Mos Eisley lag unter ihr. Sie würde das Landemanöver beenden und dann ihren Vater verständigen. Sie würde zu ihm kommen,…oder aber er solle sie abholen. Vorausgesetzt, er hatte noch den alten Speeder, der eigentlich mehr auf einen Schrottplatz gehörte,…oder in ein Museum.

Sie landete und meldete sich unter einem falschen Namen bei der Raumhafenleitung an. Das hier war Tatooine, niemand scherte es, wer und was sie war. Geschweige denn, was sie hier wollte. Ein Smugglernest, eine Wohnstätte etlicher Vogelfreier.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ihr Vater damals beschlossen hatte, hierher zu ziehen. Mit seiner Familie. Es war ein Leben mit zahlreichen Entbehrungen gewesen, aber zumindest hatten sie die Verfolgungen überlebt! Zudem hatte Obi-Wan noch einen wachsamen Blick auf Anakin Skywalkers Sohn Luke werfen können. Der Junge lebte bei Tante und Onkel, nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt. Kimea kannte Luke, aber es trennten sie schon zu viele Jahre, als dass sie hätten miteinander aufwachsen können.

Kimea verschloss sorgfältig ihr Schiff und machte sich auf in die Stadt, auf der Suche nach einem Kommunikator. Sie hoffte, dass er zuhause war. Auch wenn es verwunderlich erschien, dass ein Wüstenbewohner unterwegs war, ihr Vater streifte oft durch die Wüste. Aber nur sehr selten verirrte er sich nach Mos Eisley oder in noch kleinere Ansiedlungen.

Sie tippte seine Nummer in den Kommunikator ein und wartete. Das Freizeichen erklang. Nichts. Nichts. Nichts.

„Ja?"

_Wunderbar, er ist da!_

„Papa? Ich bin es."

„Kimmy? Schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin in Mos Eisley, Papa, und ich habe jemanden bei mir. Kannst du herkommen?"

„Wieso kommen du und dein Freund, ich nehme doch mal an, dass es dein Freund ist, nicht raus zu mir?", sie konnte das fast vergnügte Lächeln ihres Vaters sehen. Seit Jahren schon war sie solo gewesen, dass ihr Vater davon ausging, dass sie nun vergeben sei, überraschte sie aber dennoch…etwas.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Du musst ihn zum Rat bringen!"

„Kimmy? _Wen _hast du mitgebracht?"

„Mace."

* * *

**Ein paar Stunden später, Mos Eisley, Raumhafen**

Sie spürte ihren Vater, kurz bevor dieser vor ihr in Sichtweite kam. Gekleidet in unauffällige beige und braune Kleidung, darüber einen Mantel. Er wurde immer grauer: früher war ihr das nicht so aufgefallen, aber jetzt? Sie sahen sie nur noch selten.

Eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung, ein paar liebevolle Worte, dann kam Obi-Wan wieder auf den Anruf seiner Tochter zu sprechen. Er war etwas blas, als er von seinem toten Freud zu sprechen begann, der schon vor Jahren, in den schrecklichen Tagen des Kriegsendes.

„Wo…? Wer bewahrte ihn?"

„Es ist alles etwas anders, als dass du denkst, Papa. Und es wird dir nicht gefallen."

Sie bracht ihn zu ihrem Landeplatz, entsicherte ihr Schiff und lud ihn hierauf ein. Obi-Wan folgte ihr hinein, in den kleinen Gepäckraum. Er sah die Truhe, maß ihr aber zunächst keine Bedeutung bei. Erst als seine Tochter darauf wies.

„Er ist da drin?", wiederholte er leise, konnte sich dies nicht vorstellen, wollte sich dies erst gar nicht vorstellen.

„Ja. Palpatine ließ sich die Leiche bringen und ließ sie konservieren", sagte sie, doch sie hinderte ihn daran, die Truhe zu öffnen, „Du möchtest das nicht sehen! Glaub mir! Die Konservatoren haben denkbar schlechte Arbeit geleistet."

„Bitte?"

„Er ist verseift. Es…nun…es stinkt unerbärmlich, nach Tod und Verwesung."

Obi-Wan ging von der Truhe einen Schritt zurück.

„Wie hast du sie bekommen?"

„Palpatine hat sie mir gegeben."

Obi-Wan hob den Kopf, starrte sie an: „Er weiß, wer du bist? Was du bist?"

Sie nickte: „Er hat keinerlei Maßnahmen oder dergleichen mir gegenüber unternommen. Es war ein Spiel, und er hat verloren."

Stille, dann: „Steckst du etwa auch hinter diesem ominösen Interview, über das die ganze Galaxis spricht?"

Sie nickte nur. Ihr Vater war nicht wütend, er war sehr besorgt. Er hatte Angst um sie. Schließlich war Kimea seine Familie, Siri war tot.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, mein Kind."

„Ich weiß, Papa."

„Verbrenne dich nicht!"

„Ich werde aufpassen, versprochen."

Ein paar Minuten später war die Transaktion von Windus Überresten beendet. Obi-Wan versprach die Truhe zum Rat zu bringen. Er wollte den Rat einberufen, ohne Kimea. Käme sie mit, würde es vielleicht Palpatine auffallen. Möglicherweise handelte Palpatine nicht gegen Kimea, aber gegen den Rat…? Sicher war sicher.

* * *

_Bitte reviewen!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 24**

Sie erreichte Coruscant gerade noch so, dass sie mehr oder wenige pünktlich an einem Montag zur Arbeit kam. Lonor hatte bereits so viele Aufträge für sie, dass sie gut und gerne bis in den späten Abend hinein beschäftigt sein würde. Die Aufgabe, ihn bei Gesprächen mit imperialen Vertretern oder dem Imperator persönlich zu assistieren, ging wieder auf Gervin Thomar über, der endlich nach einer längeren Mission wieder auf Coruscant eingetroffen.

„Und?"

„Was und?", sie blickte ihn an, etwas erstaunt.

„Nun, ich hörte, du verstehst dich ganz gut mit _ihm_."

„Wer ist _ihm_?"

„Mit Palpatine."

„Wie kommst du denn _darauf_, Gervin? Gestern noch bei Dexter gewesen, oder was?", sie lachte einfach nur.

„Nein, aber die Irritation seinerseits vorhin, als ich Lonor assistierte, war im ersten Augenblick unübersehbar. Aber gesagt hat er nichts."

Kimea verzog nicht einmal die Miene: „Warum sollte er? Ich warte immer noch, dass seine Schergen eines schönes abends vor meiner Tür stehen."

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Senator Lonor, Sarai Mul und Gervin Thomar in den Feierabend. Kimea blickte kurz zum Chrono hinüber. Es war 2000 Uhr Standart, draußen war es schon dunkel geworden.

„Kommst du noch mit etwas trinken?", fragte Sarai sie zwischen Tür und Angel. Kimea aber lehnte ab, sie habe noch zu tun, würde aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit von der Partie sein. So war sie kurz darauf allein im Büro des Botschafters von Chandrila, ordnete Papiere, heftete sie ab, erledigte einfachste Büroarbeit, die normalerweise unter der Woche liegen blieb. An Freitagen oder Samstagen dann war der Stapel zu enormer Höhe angewachsen, und hinderten einen jeden daran, früh in das Wochenende zu gehen. Sie war entschlossen, diesen Fall nicht mehr eintreten zu lassen…

* * *

…und erstarte, als es an der Tür zum Büro geklopft wurde. Sie blickte auf. Und da stand er. Mitten auf dem nun wohl leeren Korridor des Senatsgebäudes. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, und erkundigte sich, scheinbar verwundert, weshalb sie noch an ihrem Arbeitsplatz sei. Kimea bereute es nun, sich nicht Sarai und Gervin angeschlossen zu haben. Selbst Lonor war mitgegangen. Nur sie nicht. Jetzt erschien ihr das töricht. Jetzt hatte sie _ihn_ am Hals, und wie es den Eindruck machte, hatte er nicht vor, nur mal schnell „Hallo" zu sagen und dann wieder zu verschwinden.

„Die Ablage", antwortete sie schlicht, „Was wollt Ihr hier?"

Sie packte den letzten Stapel in den Schrank und schloss diesen ab. Das hier alles, ging ihn nichts an.

„Nun, ich war etwas irritiert, dass Ihr nicht mit Senator Lonor gekommen seit, sondern…" Stille. Er wusste den Namen nicht. Obwohl Gervin seit vielen Jahren schon diese Stelle inne hatte und auch bestimmt vorgestellt worden war. Wo war Palpatines fabelhaftes Gedächtnis geblieben?

„Sein Name ist Gervin Thomar, er ist der Assistent von Senator Lonor. Das ist sein Job, nicht meiner. Ich war nur die Vertretung."

„Schade. Ich habe nicht zufällig die Möglichkeit Euch Lonor für meinen Stab abzuwerben?"

„Bitte?". Kimea starrte ihn an. Wovon sprach er da? Bot er ihr etwa einen Job an? Wieso sollte er? Eigentlich standen sie auf verschiedenen Seiten; sie war mehr für die Allianz, als für das Imperium. Wieso also sollte sie für ihn arbeiten wollen?

„Ich würde mich freuen, Euch in meinem Stab begrüßen zu dürfen."

_Tatsächlich. Ein Job…_

„Aber,…weshalb?"

„Ihr scheint mir hier, als Aushilfe, fehl am Platze. Und unterfordert."

„Was bringt Euch denn auf _die_ Idee?"

„Nun, Lonor erzählte mir, Ihr wäret studiert, würdet hier nur ein Aufbaustudium absolvieren. _Daher _denke ich, dass Ihr gefördert werden müsstet."

„So?", sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an, doch er lächelte er.

„Ja, ich biete Euch eine Arbeit als Beraterin an…"

„Moment, Moment…"

„Nein, bitte, lasst mich ausreden! Ich biete Euch eine Arbeit als Beraterin an, freies Geleit, wohin auch immer Ihr wollt, wann Ihr wollt, ein gutes, finanzielles Auskommen, eine bessere Wohnung,…Ihr seid eine Jedi, nun gut,…wir werden schon auskommen."

„_Das _sagt mir ein Sithlord?", sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. Diese ganze Situation, das Gespräch, erschien ihr fast schon surreal.

„Überlegt es Euch,…bitte. Mein Angebot steht."

„Ich nehme es zur Kenntnis", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Eine Minute später ging er dann wieder, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er keine Antwort auf sein Angebot erhalten würde. Keine positive Antwort. Zumindest nicht heute.

Etwas später verließ auch Kimea das Büro, verschloss und sicherte es. Sie würde in der Tat darüber nachdenken, indem sie mit…nicht unbedingt ihren Vater vielleicht…aber,…nun…Mon Mothma wäre etwas passender, falls sie sie erreichen würde, gut…

Sie würde darüber nachdenken, indem sie sich mit Mon Mothma besprach. Mon kannte Palpatine gut, und das seit Jahrzehnten. Bereits als dieser noch Oberster Kanzler gewesen war. Schon damals hatte sich die Senatorin mit ihm angelegt, besonders kurz vor dessen Selbstausrufung zum Imperator. _Sie _würde Kimea sagen können, _ob_ es eine _gute Idee _sein würde, sein Angebot _anzunehmen_.

* * *

**Kimeas Wohnung, etwas später**

Sie besaß etliche Comnummern, an die gewisse Imperialer, besonders _einer_, sehr interessiert sein würden. Die Nummern waren verschlüsselt, aber sie wusste sie sowieso auswendig, zumindest die Meisten. Ein Blick zum Chrono, es war noch nicht zu spät.

Mit einem Glas Wein setzte sie sich in ihr Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, die Beine angezogen, ganz gemütlich. Ein Schluck Wein, sie tippte die Nummer von Mothma, die Verbindung war hergestellt.

Sie kannte Mon, seitdem sie 8 Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals war sie auf Alderaan gewesen, mit ihrer Mutter, die als Botin zwischen der aufkeimenden Rebellion und dem dezimierten Jedirat fungierte. Es war seltsam gewesen, alle diese wichtigen Wesen zu kennen und in ihre Welt hinein gezogen zu werden, nur weil sie das zweifelhafte Glück hatte, Tochter zweier Jedi zu sein, die die Säuberungen überlebt hatte. Es war ein zweifelhaftes Glück, da es in der ersten Zeit schwer gewesen war, eine Familie zu sein, da sie es nicht offiziell sein durften, und als sie es dann endlich nicht mehr verstecken brauchten, die Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben sie das neue Lenen nicht richtig genießen ließen. Und da ihr Vater, und auch ihre tote Mutter, die Rebellion, die jetzige Allianz, immer unterstützt hatten, Obi-Wan auch Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma und einige andere Senatoren gut kannte, noch aus Zeiten der Republik, war sie früher oft dabei gewesen, wenn es heimliche Treffen gab.

Das Freizeichen erklang, dann wurde abgenommen.

„Ja?"

„Hallo, Mon."

„Ah, Kimea! Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass du hinter all dem steckst." Mon lachte.

„Wohinter stecke ich?" Sie ahnte es…

„Nun, hinter dem Interview, hinter Palpatines ganzen seltsamen Verhalten der letzten Wochen! Und heute ist mir berichtet worden, dass Palpatine Windus Leichnam dem Rat übergeben hat?"

„Windu wird bestattet."

„Ich frage, glaube ich, gar nicht erst nach, _wie_ dir das gelungen ist. Aber, wie geht es dir? Denkst du, dass du sicher auf Coruscant bist? Er wird ja nun wohl wissen, mit wem er es zutun hat."

Kimea seufzte, trank einen Schluck Wein: „Es geht mir gut, und selbst?"

„Stressig ist es zurzeit, ich gehe von einem Meeting ins Nächste. Aber zumindest gab es in letzter Zeit ein paar kleinere Erfolge, das baut mich auf und führt, mir vor Augen, das ich den richtigen Weg gegangen bin."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sie holte Luft, es wurde Ernst, „Mon, ich brauche deinen Rat."

„Worum geht es?"

„Palpatine hat mir vor einer guten Stunde einen Job in seinem Stab angeboten, als Beraterin."

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Mon Mothma schien mehr als überrascht zu sein. Es war allgemein hin bekannt, dass Palpatines Stab aus seinen Freunden und Förderern der frühen Jahren bestand, und durch und durch männlich war.

„Oh,….", kam es schließlich von Mon, „Und? Nimmst du an?"

„Deshalb brauche ich ja deinen Rat. Ich bin mir absolut nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen soll, den Job anzunehmen."

„Was befürchtest du denn, das passieren könnte?"

„Och, ich werde mich nur in Rekordzeit mit jedem angelegt haben."

„Glaubst du? Hat er dir gesagt, was ihn dazu bewegt hat, dir dieses Angebot zu machen?"

„Er sagte nur, dass er mich mit meinem jetzigen Job als Aushilfe bei Lonor unterfordert sähe. Gut, es bietet aber auch Möglichkeiten."

„Nun", meinte Mon mit freundlicher, ruhiger Stimme, „Du scheinst einen gewissen, sehr positiven Einfluss auf ihn zu haben, nach all den Dingen, die geschehen sind. Irgendwann musst du mir die ganze Geschichte erzählen, mich würde es brennend interessieren."

„Bei Gelegenheit gerne. Also, meinst du, ich sollte annehmen?"

Mon dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann: „Ja, das denke ich, aber lass ihn noch etwas zappeln. Wenn er weiter um deine Arbeitskraft wirbt, dann ist sein Angebot ehrlich. Gibt er auf, war es nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

* * *

_Tja, die Story wird wohl gelesen, aber irgendwie bekomme ich kein Feedback mehr..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 25**

**Zwei Tage später, Senatsgebäude**

Bisher hatte er keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sie erneut anzuwerben,…zumindest nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Dafür hatte sie gestern ein Schreiben bekommen, das offizielle Angebot. Ihr war das Lachen vergangen, als sie sah, wie viel Credits sie _verdienen _würde. Soviel sie da für einen _Monat _bekam, verdiente sie gerade mal in einem _halben Jahr_. Und das war nur das _Einstiegsgehalt_! Zudem erhielt sie eine Wohnung im Palast! Er gestand ihr zu, dass wenn sie weiterhin ein Aufbaustudium absolvieren würde, ihr nichts im Wege stünde.

Das hörte sich alles gut an, und sie würde auch annehmen, doch traute sie ihm nicht! Warum sollte sie ihm trauen? Nach all dem, was er allein ihr angetan hatte! Von ihrer Familie oder dem Orden mal abgesehen. Es war nicht im Mindesten verzeihlich. Sie würde nicht mal auf die Idee kommen, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, ihm seine Schuld zu verzeihen oder gar zu vergeben.

Das konnte und wollte sie nicht.

Aber…

Dieser Job bot ihr die Möglichkeit, weiterhin positiven Einfluss auf ihn zu nehmen, vielleicht weitere schlimme Dinge und Taten zu verhindern, seine Terrorherrschaft abzuschwächen und vor allem Informationen zu gewinnen. Müsste ihm nicht eigentlich klar sein, dass sie wichtige Infos an die Allianz weiterleiten würde?

Oder würde ihr Aufgabengebiet etwas mit der Kommunikation zur Allianz und dem Rat zu tun haben? Das war nahe liegend…

Sie hatte Lonor vom Angebot des Imperators erzählt, allein schon, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie bald kündigen würde. Aber auch Lonor war Mon Mothmas Meinung. Unterstützung von allen Seiten.

Nur ihrem Vater hatte sie nicht davon erzählt. Noch nicht. Irgendwann würde sie ihm davon allerdings erzählen _müssen_.

Aber jetzt saß sie erst mal hier hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich mit dem Terminkalender des Senators für die kommende Woche auseinander. Außerdem hatte sie noch einige Botengänge zu erledigen. Ihre Mittagspause würde heute wohl ausfallen. Lonor war mit Gervin unterwegs, in irgendeiner Besprechung. Sarai arbeitete an den nächsten Reden Lonors. Es war ruhig.

Fast schon zu ruhig.

* * *

Etwas später machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Beraterkorridor. Sie würde, so wie es aussah, nicht allzu lange warten müssen, bis sie zu Sate Pestage vorgelassen würde. Pestage war ein solcher Berater von Imperator Palpatine. Was würde _er _denn dazu sagen, dass eine junge Frau aus dem _Nichts _zu einer solchen hohen Position aufstieg? _Wussten _seine Berater eigentlich schon davon?

Sie ließ sich etwas müde auf die Wartebank im Vorraum vor Pestages Büro nieder und wartete geduldig. Eigentlich saß sie ganz allein hier. Der Bote ihr gegenüber schien auf jemanden zu warten. Er blickte ständig zu ihr hinüber, musterte sie auffällig. Zu auffällig, wie Kimea fand.

„Ist etwas?", sie blickte auf, ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Kennen wir uns nicht?", kam es zurück.

„Ich wüsste nicht woher." Na toll, sollte das etwa ein _Annäherungsversuch _oder dergleichen werden?

„Imperiale Universität? Vorlesung am Donnerstagabend bei Professor Yorn?"

_Verdammt! Keine Verwechslung._

„Schon…"

„Ich bin Dren. Dren Sola. Ich sitze drei Reihen hinter dir. Freut mich!", er reichte ihr die Hand. Kimea reichte ihm also die ihre, schüttelte seine.

„Kimea Tachi."

„Ich weiß, hab mich erkundigt."

„Oh, wirklich? Weshalb?"

„Nun, ich fand dich interessant. Du legst dich gern mit Lehrmeinungen an, das gefällt mir."

„Ich leg mich nicht damit an, ich versuche nur _jede _Seite zu betrachten."

„Wie gesagt. Das gefällt mir. Hast du vielleicht mal Lust, mit mir einen Stimtee trinken zu gehen? Was hältst du von…heute Abend?"

Kimea lachte herzlich. Tatsächlich, ein Annäherungsversuch. Und ein plumper noch dazu!

„Ist das nicht etwas zu früh, he?"

Sie wurde aufgerufen, erhob sich, machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro. Ihr entgegen kam ein anderer Bote, wahrscheinlich der, auf den Dren gewartet hatte.

„Morgen?", rief er ihr fragend nach.

„Wir sehen uns Donnerstag in der Vorlesung."

Damit war das Thema für sie, erst mal, abgeharkt. Sie würde Dren Donnerstag sehen und dann, … abwarten. Vielleicht konnten sie ja auch danach, nach der Vorlesung etwas trinken gehen. Abgeneigt war sie dem nicht. Es gehörte viel Mut dazu, sie _hier _anzusprechen.

* * *

**Sate Pestages Büro**

Er bat sie herein und auch gleich Platz zu nehmen. Sie kam der Aufforderung nach, setzte sich und legte die Unterlagen vor ihm auf den Tisch. Doch Pestage beachtete diese zuerst gar nicht. Er begann ein Gespräch mit ihr,…er fragte sie, wie es ihr ginge. Das machte Kimea skeptisch, sehr skeptisch.

„Gut", antwortete sie, „Aber worauf wollt ihr hinaus?"

„Nun, Imperator Palpatine hat Euch doch ein Angebot gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja,…"

„Und? Habt Ihr Euch entschieden?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, _weshalb _ich dieses Angebot erhielt!"

„Er hat, zumindest mir, die ganze Geschichte erzählt."

„Hat er?"

„Ja, beeindruckend wirklich", Pestage lächelte,…fast freundlich, „Wir hatten uns alle schon gewundert, warum er all diese für ihn wunderlichen Dinge tat. Aber…es war erfrischend! Brachte frischen Wind in unsere Reihen, er ist sehr kommunikativ geworden, isoliert sich nicht mehr so sehr."

„Ja, und?"

„Er erzählte uns von Euch. Ihr seid Kenobis Tochter. Ihr habt sein Herz berührt, versteht ihr? Mit Eurem Spiel! Ihr habt ihn wieder unter uns geholt, ihn in den Spiegel blicken lassen."

„Dieser Anblick war mit Sicherheit nicht schön", antwortete sie kühl, aber nicht böse.

„Nein, aber es war nötig!", gab Pestage zu, „Allein schon, damit er wieder aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation tritt. Ich habe vor alledem nie geglaubt, dass er jemals das Haus seiner Tante betreten würde."

„Wie lange kennt Ihr ihn schon? Wenn ich das fragen darf?"

„Aber natürlich. Etwa 55 Jahre."

„Eine lange Zeit."

„Ja, schon, aber manchmal ist es, als würde ich ihn nicht kennen."

Kimea wollte gar nicht erst wissen, _was _Pestage damit meinte. Sie würde es erfahren, _irgendwann_, aber nicht _jetzt_. Weil sie es jetzt _nicht wissen _wollte! Das würde sie nur in ihrer bereits getroffenen Entscheidung beeinflussen. Sie würde noch genau eine Woche die Zögernde spielen, und dann annehmen.

„Also", meinte Pestage weiter, „Werdet Ihr bald unter uns weilen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber…ich tendiere eher für „nein"."

„Das wäre zu schade, aber vielleicht sagt Ihr ja doch noch zu."

Bald darauf konnte sie gehen, aber nicht, ohne dass Pestage erneut sich positiv über das Jobangebot äußerte.

Das war alles so seltsam.

Vielleicht sollte sie ganz langsam ihrem Vater von all dem Berichten.

Und dem Rat.

Was war, wenn sie es schon _wussten_?

Nein, unmöglich. Wie sollte Palpatine sich mit dem Rat in Verbindung setzen, oder gar mit ihrem Vater? Also lag es in ihrer Hand, ihnen davon zu berichten, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Der Rat war kein Problem, aber vor ihrem Vater, vor seiner Reaktion, fürchtete sie sich etwas. Irgendwie zumindest…

* * *

_Hallo? Bitte reviewen!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sevotharte: Danke fürs Reviewen. Hier Obi-Wans 'Gedanken' zum Thema..._

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Ihr Vater hatte sie für verrückt erklärt, dass sie überhaupt mit dem Gedanken spielte, diesen Job anzunehmen. Zuerst hatte er das ganze für einen Scherz gehalten, hatte nur gelacht, dann aber schien er begriffen zu haben, dass sie es Ernst gemeint hatte. Er hatte gestockt, ihren Satz wiederholt und dann gemeint, dass sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen wäre, würde sie annehmen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Kimea ruhig, „Ich habe schon mit Mothma und Lonor gesprochen. Beide befürworten…"

„Aber sie sitzen nicht an deiner Stelle, mein Kind. _Du _bist es, die _immer _in seiner _Reichweite _ist, in _tödlicher _Reichweite!", sagte er leise, besorgt, da er wusste, wie stur sie sein konnte, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und für ihn hörte es sich schon so an, als habe Kimea die Sache für sich schon entschieden und würde es ihm lediglich mitteilen.

„Ich weiß."

„Du hast dich bereits entschieden, nicht wahr? Du hast dich _dafür_ entschieden, richtig?"

Ein Seufzen: „Ja…ich werde ihm morgen oder übermorgen zusagen. Dann, wenn er mich das nächste Mal damit anfängt."

„Wie oft siehst du ihn denn?", fragte Obi-Wan etwas verwundert. Seine Tochter hatte ihm nie viel von ihrer Arbeit erzählt, das verlangte er ja auch nicht, aber… dass sie scheinbar häufiger den Imperator sah, mit ihm sprach, oder ihm zumindest begegnete.

„Alle zwei oder drei Tage, manchmal täglich, wieso?"

„Alle zwei oder drei Tage, manchmal täglich? Kind!"

„Was?"

„Was will er von dir? Was hast du ihm versprochen dafür, dass di Windus Überreste bekommst."

„Gar nichts. Aber _worauf _spielst du an? Dass ich mich etwa mit ihm einlasse? Oder dass ich mich der Dunklen Seite ergebe?"

„Da wäre mir Ersteres lieber", kam es rasch zurück, „Also?"

„Nichts. Er wollte nichts und er will auch jetzt nichts. Der Job, das war nur ein Angebot. Er überlässt es mir. Wenn ich nein sagen würde, würde er es akzeptieren."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher."

„Aber du sagst zu. Sei vorsichtig, ich bitte dich. Palpatine ist ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Er hat es schon immer wunderbar verstanden, allen ein falsches Bild von sich zu zeigen und sie dann hinterrücks zu betrügen und zu vernichten. Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch zu seinen Opfern zählen."

„Ich bin vorsichtig, Papa. Versprochen."

„Gut. Das wollte ich nur hören."

„Also, einverstanden?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl? Du bist erwachsen, es ist dein Leben, deine Zukunft."

„Danke."

„Danke mir lieber nicht, Kimea."

Gut, das Gespräch war beendet. Er wusste es jetzt und akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. Wenn auch widerwillig. Weil er nicht anders konnte, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Man hatte Windu am Tag zuvor beigesetzt, auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Yoda war dabei gewesen, Rahn ebenso. Der restliche Rat blieb aus Sicherheitsmaßnahme der Beisetzung fern. Sie trauten Palpatine nicht, auch wenn die Truhe „sauber" schien. Rahn habe sich davon überzeugt, dass es Windu war, er habe ihm die letzten Ehren erwiesen. Und laut Rahn entsprach Kimeas Bericht der Wahrheit: Windu sollte besser _nicht _umgebettet werden. Weil es da _nichts _zum umbetten gab.

* * *

**Zwei Tage später, Kimeas Wohnung**

Sie war etwas früher nach Hause gekommen, um noch etwas zu lernen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie überlegt, ob es so gut sein würde, weiter zu studieren, wenn sie den Job annahm. Schließlich arbeiteten etliche ihrer Kommilitonen bei diversen Senatoren in diversen Jobs, _unter ihr_. Das könnte bei ihnen _Neid _und _Missgunst _erzeugen, sie würden es nicht verstehen. Nicht verstehen, wie eine von ihnen so schnell so hoch aufsteigen konnte. Aber eigentlich war es nur ein weiterführendes Studium, sie brauchte es nicht. Also?

Abwarten…

Auf ihrem Comgerät war eine Nachricht. Eine Einladung. Von ihm. Zum Dinner. Heute Abend.

Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass er sich melden würde. Er war ungeduldig, wollte ihre Entscheidung hören. Und mit Sicherheit hatte ihm Pestage auch von seinem Gespräch mit ihr berichtet. Hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie _unschlüssig _war, noch nicht genau wisse, ob sie annehmen oder ablehnen würde. Ihr Bluff, denn sie bluffte, da sie ihre Antwort, ihre Entscheidung, schon vor Tagen gefällt hatte, zeigte Wirkung. Er warb noch immer um sie, wollte unbedingt, dass sie den Job annahm. Möglicherweise hatte er auch Pestage dazu angestiftet sie auszufragen.

Sie blickte kurz zum Chrono hinüber. Es war noch Zeit etwas Zeit. Ihre Einladung zum Dinner belief sich auf 1930 Standart, jetzt war es 1730 Standart. Zwei Stunden, um sich auf alles Weitere vorzubereiten. Allein schon die Tatsache, erneut mit ihm zu dinieren. Heute sogar ganz offiziell, in seinem Palast. Auf der einen Seite hoffte sie, dass sie allein sein würden, auf der anderen Seite behakte ihr dies aber auch nicht und ihr war die Anwesenheit einer seiner Berater lieb.

Abwarten…

Sie sagte zu. Offiziell. Tippte die Antwort. Sendete sie. Begab sich zum Kleiderschrank. Etwas Unauffälliges, etwas Tragbares. Nicht zu sexy, nicht zu unattraktiv. Schlicht, nicht auffallend. Lang, nicht zu kurz. Kein Ausschnitt. Ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid würde es werden, kein Schmuck, wenig Make-up. Sie wollte ihm nicht gefallen, sie wollte ihm suggerieren, dass er ihr absolut egal war. Denn das war er. Es ging hier um den Job, den er ihr angeboten hatte. Um nichts anderes. Das war schließlich kein Date. Aber das würde er sicher ebenso sehen. Verdammt,…wieso kam sie nur auf _solche _Gedanken?

_Danke, Papa!_

Die Aussagen ihres Vaters hatten sie leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber für sie waren die Verhältnisse geklärt.

Unter dem Kleid würde sie ein Halfter befestigen. Für ihr Lichtschwert. Für den Notfall. Sie traute ihm ebenso wenig wie ihr Vater. Aber das musste Palpatine ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

* * *

**Palast**

Er hatte es arrangieren können, dass sie allein waren. Das Servieren der Menügänge würden Servicedroiden übernehmen. Das Kredenzen des Weines ebenso. Da er ihren Weingeschmack nicht kannte, schließlich war ihr letztes Abendessen seinetwegen etwas kurz ausgefallen und jäh beendet worden, hatte er mehrere Weinsorten bereitstellen lassen.

Er persönlich hatte alles überprüft, vom Service bis zu den Räumlichkeiten. Kein großer Raum, der kleine Salon, gemütlich eingerichtet, vielleicht schon etwas mit einer persönlichen Note, wenn er denn eine besaß. Relativ hell eingerichtet, kein Hinweis auf die Sith.

Es ging hier nicht um die Sith oder die Jedi. Es ging darum, dass Kimea Kenobi diesen Job annahm. Um nichts mehr, um nichts weniger. Aber es war im wichtig, lag ihm besonders am Herzen, dass sie in seinen Stab kam. Sie war überqualifiziert für die Arbeiten, die sie im chandrilanischen Stab zu erledigen hatte. Dieser Job, den er ihr anbot, entsprach schon eher ihren Fähigkeiten.

Das Chrono auf der Anrichte zeigte ihm, dass es fast schon 1930 Standart war. Sie würde gleich herkommen. Kenobi war in der Regel pünktlich. Nicht überpünktlich, nicht zu spät. Immer im akzeptablen Bereich.

Den Vertrag, mit dem sie in seinem Stab aufgenommen würde, und der nur noch von ihr unterschrieben werden müsste, lag in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches im privaten Arbeitszimmer. Nicht auf dem Schreibtisch selbst, das wäre so, als erwarte er bereits mit einer positiven Antwort. Auch wenn ihm Pestage noch vorgestern gesagt habe, dass Kenobi noch mit sich ringe. Er würde sie heute erneut fragen, und Kenobi _wusste _dies. Zumindest nahm er das an.

Es war soweit. Ein Protokolldroide meldete sie an, die rot gewandeten Leibgardisten ließen sie durch.

Ihre Erscheinung aus Natürlichkeit und Schlichtheit imponierte ihm. Understatement.

* * *

_Bitte reviewen..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 27**

Es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich hier zu sein. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Er lächelte,…oder zumindest glaubte sie, dass er lächelte. Sie direkt schon anlächelte. Das war ihr sehr unangenehm, äußerst unangenehm. Aber jetzt nicht zu ändern.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr meine Einladung angenommen habt, Kenobi." Ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sie anreden sollte. Er hoffte, nähme sie an, sie bald mit ihrem Vornamen anreden zu dürfen,…zu können. Dass ihm der Name ‚Kimea' gefiel, war dem Sith in ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er verstand sowieso nicht, was er da gerade tat,…geschweige denn,_ warum_ er es tat.

Nur eines wusste er. Dass es für ihn von immensem _Vorteil_ sein würde, wenn diese junge Frau, eine Jedi, mehr oder weniger auf _seiner Seite_ stünde. Und wenn sie _nur _für ihn arbeitete! Das war ihm schon genug.

Er bat sie mit einer einladenden Geste, doch am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Kimea nickte freundlich und setzte sich auf den ihr zugedachten Platz. Ein Servicedroide tauchte auf, bot erst ihr, dann ihm Wein an. Kimea wählte, ihr wurde eingegossen. Er schloss sich ihrem Geschmack an.

„Habt Ihr über mein Angebot nachgedacht?"

Oh, er fiel mit der Tür ins Haus? Warum hatte sie das verwartet? Weil sie ihn wohl schon recht gut kannte. Oder ihn zumindest einzuschätzen wusste. Oder zumindest glaubte, ihn richtig einschätzen zu können.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und?"

„Oh, Ihr habt doch sicher mit Pestage gesprochen, nicht wahr?"

„Das habe ich."

Erste Zweifel. Lehnte sie etwa doch ab? Pestage sagte ja, dass Kenobi unsicher schien, fast schon ablehnen wollte. Hatte er etwa Recht?

„Also, was fragt Ihr mich dann noch?"

„Ich hoffte, Ihr nähmet dennoch an."

„Noch habe ich nicht abgesagt."

Er seufzte: „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt auch bei Meister Yoda gelernt?"

„Woraus schließt Ihr das?"

„Nun, diese Wortspiele: Ich sage etwas, aber ich sage nichts aus. Und wenn ich etwas aussage, dann verschlüssele ich es, oder rede drum herum, in Rätseln…"

„Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich ihm berichten, dass Ihr einen gewissen Einfluss seinerseits auf mich feststellen konnte. Wird ihm in gewisser Weise gefallen, schätze ich."

„Ist übermäßiger Stolz nicht…?"

„Wer sprach von Stolz? Ich sagte lediglich: Es würde ihm gefallen. Yoda wäre amüsiert darüber."

Sie aßen gemeinsam. Die Konversation war ein geschicktes Hin und Her von Fragen und Gegenfragen. Kaum Antworten.

Palpatines Unsicherheit wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob Kimea Kenobi nicht gerade daran interessiert schien, den ihr angebotenen Job anzunehmen. Aber sie hielt ihn hin…

Das war grausam.

Er sah sich förmlich schon dabei, noch weitaus härtere Geschütze aufzufahren, um um ihre Zusage zu buhlen. Es konnte doch nicht _so dermaßen _schwer sein, ihr diesen Job schmackhaft zu machen? Andere würden dieses Angebot mit Kusshand und auf den Knien rutschen im Staub annehmen. Demütig. Dankbar.

Sie nicht.

Später, sie wollte gehen, hatte er fast schon aufgegeben. Immer mal wieder, in Nebensätzen, hatte er versucht, ihr sein Angebot näher zu bringen, doch die junge Frau hatte diese Hinweise stets überhört. Wahrscheinlich sogar absichtlich gehört.

Er war gescheitert.

Er war selten bisher in seinem Leben gescheitert. Und jetzt das hier…ein nichtiges Erlebnis, nichts Besonderes, nichts Tiefgreifendes. Dennoch hatte er versagt.

Er war an ihr gescheitert. Sie war weitaus willensstärker als er. Und stolz. Sehr stolz.

Dann aber: „Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

* * *

Es war kein Sieg, es war keine Niederlage. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Es war ihm auch egal. Aber sie hatte tatsächlich sein Angebot angenommen. Letzten endlich…

Sie hatte unterschrieben, der Vertrag trat sofort in Kraft. Sie würde schon morgen früh offiziell eingeführt werden in den Kreis seiner Berater und Ordonanzen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wesentlich vom Kleiderkodex abweichen, aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich…und seine anderen Berater wahrscheinlich auch nur minder oder gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall würde nur nun ein frischer Wind wehen auf dem Korridor der Beraterbüros.

Ob sie sich verstehen würden…? Nun, normalerweise kuschten seine Berater vor ihm, Kimea würde es nicht tun. Aus Prinzip! So gern er sich auch mit Jasagern umgab, er wusste, dass eine andere Meinung stets kreativ in _seinen _Entscheidungsprozess mit einwirkte. Folglich waren seine Entscheidungen und Order in den letzten Jahren, Jahrzehnten recht einseitig gewesen. Besonders wenn es um Lösungen etwaiger Fragen ging. Man redete ihm immer nur nach dem Mund.

Diese Sorge müsste er sich bei Kimea nicht machen…da war er sich absolut sicher. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich die Tatsache von Kimea Kenobis Beraterschaft _sehr positiv _in den Medien auswirken würde.

Sie war jung und eine _Frau_. Noch dazu eine _Jedi_!

* * *

**Nächster Tag, Senatsgebäude**

Sie hatte beschlossen, nicht so ad hoc umzuziehen, sondern das Ganze am Wochenende durchzuziehen. Ein paar Freunde würden ihr sicher dabei helfen. Dann hatte sie es auch nicht mehr ganz so weit bis zu ‚Arbeit'. Schließlich war das Senatsgebäude am Palast angegliedert, manche behaupteten sogar, es sei im Palast mit _integriert_. Was nun als ‚Anbau' bezeichnet werden sollte, Palast oder Senatsgebäude, daran schieden sich ebenso die Geister.

Noch gestern Abend hatte sie Lonor Bescheid gegeben, dass sie jetzt unterschrieben habe. Er hatte ihr viel Glück gewünscht, nur gelacht und hoffte auf gute _Zusammenarbeit_. Daran zweifelte Kimea keine Sekunde lang.

Sie hatte sich etwas…_Konservativeres _aus ihrem Kleiderschrank geangelt. Ein langes, bedeckendes Kleid…sie wollte nicht sofort _überall _anecken, dazu passende, unbequeme Schuhe, etwas dezenten Schmuck. Somit fiel sie zwar unter seinen Beratern auf, aber nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Einige hohe Militärs und andere ‚Persönlichkeiten' würden ganz schön große Augen machen, wenn _sie _plötzlich bei den anderen Beratern stand.

Ihr Lichtschwert fand wieder seinen Platz in der Halterung unter ihrem Kleid.

_Hm,……………………………_

Sie würde sich etwas anderes einfallen müssen. Der Griff scheuerte, es war verdammt unbequem. Besonders das gehen und sitzen,…somit eigentlich alles.

Pünktlich fand sie her und stellte fest, dass sie bereits erwartet worden war. Zwei Leibgardisten brachten sie hinauf auf den Beraterkorridor und dann in den kleinen Audienzraum. Doch blieben sie dort nicht etwa, nein, sie geleiteten sie hindurch, durch die Tür an der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Tür, durch die Palpatine stets gekommen und verschwunden war, wenn sie Lonor assistiert hatte. Durch die Tür hindurch gelangte man auf einen weiteren Korridor, der wesentlich dunkler und schmaler geschnitten war, aber nicht weniger erhaben wirkte, als auch die anderen Korridore des Palastes. Von hier aus gingen nur wenigen Türen ab. Ganz am Ende, links gehalten, lag _sein _Arbeitszimmer. Rechts das Ratszimmer des Hohen Zirkels,…einem Gremium, dem sie nun auch angehörte.

Sie betrat den Raum.

„Ah, da ist sie ja!", hörte sie seine Stimme, erfreut…freundlich, wie zu anderen sprach.

Sein Büro war spartanisch eingerichtet, aber sehr in rot gehalten. Seiner Lieblingsfarbe…aber das war ja gemeinhin bekannt. Selbst sein Büro als Oberster Kanzler war schlicht und _rot _eingerichtet gewesen. Hatte ihr Obi-Wan erzählt…und Yoda...und Rahn?

_Nein,…_

Rahn hatte Palpatine zwar gekannt, ihn aber nie kennen gelernt, dafür war er wahrscheinlich noch zu jung gewesen…und zu _unbedeutend_ in Palpatines Augen…und in den Augen des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Wahrscheinlich sein Glück.

Der Imperator stand, im Kreise seiner Berater. Eine kleine vermummte Gestalt.

_Eine Leiche unter Mumien_, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sie würde den Altersdurchschnitt _erheblich_ senken…


	30. Chapter 30

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Dieses Mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel...über ein Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen. Frohes Neues Jahr und Danke an euch alle, die meine Stories tatsächlich lesen. _

_Kyana-Morgaine/Caro_

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Die Leibgardisten traten zurück, postierten sich am Eingang, die Tür wurde geschlossen. Kimea trat ganz ruhig näher. Sie war etwas nervös, doch zeigte sie es nicht. Auch in der Macht ließ sie es ihn nicht spüren, der als einziger empfindlich darauf sein würde. Sie versteckte sich in der Macht.

Er stellte sie vor, aber die Herren wusste schon, wer sie war und _was _sie war. Sie wurde begrüßt, sehr freundlich aufgenommen in ihre Reihen.

Das erschien ihr irreal, und mehr oder weniger surreal!

_Jetzt nur nicht ablenken lassen…_

Einige der Herren kannte sie auch schon, hatte sie während ihrer Botengänge für Senator Lonor kennen gelernt.

Ihre kleine Versammlung löste sich alsbald auf. Die Herren hatten ihre Verpflichtungen, sie würde sie wieder sehen, wenn der Innere Zirkel heute Nachmittag zusammentrat.

_Und jetzt?_

Gut, es fühlte sich immer schrecklich an, eine neue Arbeitsstelle anzutreten, aber das hier war um ein Vielfaches schlimmer… _Er _ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie _persönlich _herumzuführen. Ihr das Büro zu zeigen, dass nun ihr Reich sein würde. Und er erzählte ihr, welche Aufgaben sie haben würde…

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir gelegentlich assistiert, wenn Pestage abwesend ist. Und Ihr werdet mit der Sache der Reb…der Allianz betraut. Ihr habt Kontakte,…da bin ich mir sicher…"

„Das habe ich nie abgestritten!"

„Ich weiß,…und mit dem der Jedi."

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass es da draußen noch welche von uns gibt? Außer dem Rat?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber es gibt dort draußen machtsensitive Wesen, manche von ihnen werden sicher unterrichtet. Das wäre doch…Verschwendung…"

Kimea sagte dazu nichts, sondern sah sich in ihrem neuen Büro um. Es war leicht in rot gehalten, wie alle Büros der Berater. Sie besaß sogar eine Fensterfront, mit Blick auf den riesigen Vorplatz vor dem Palast. In einiger Entfernung, im Dunst des Morgends konnte sie die Türme des Jeditempels sehen.

Ein schönes Büro,…_wirklich_. Sie überlegte schon, was sie hier verändern würde. Ein paar Pflanzen vielleicht. Ein paar Bilder ihrer Familie…_nein, vielleicht doch nicht_.

„Findet es Eurer Wohlgefallen?"

„Ja."

„Gut, lasst Euch Zeit, der Alltag wird Euch hier rasch einholen", kam es von ihm, „Aber ich möchte Euch bitten, mir bereits heute Nachmittag zu assistieren."

„In Ordnung."

„Gut, ich lasse Euch sogleich die Unterlagen bringen. Wir treffen uns um 1515 in meinem Büro."

Damit nickte er leicht und ging seines Weges.

Die restliche Zeit bis zur Mittagspause verbrachte sie dann damit, sich einzurichten, sich umzusehen und die ersten Unterlagen durchzusehen. Sie hoffte nicht, zur Attraktion auf dem Beraterkorridor zu mutieren. Natürlich fiel es auf, dass eine junge Frau scheinbar ein Büro hier bezogen hatte. Zumindest hatten etliche Boten ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht, als sie sich auf dem Korridor, und der Lage ihres Büros, zu orientieren versuchte.

* * *

Mittagspause…

Und nun? Sie überlegte ernsthaft, ihre Pause Pause sein zu lassen und weiter zu arbeiten. Oder sollte sie sich Lonor, Gervin und den anderen anschließen? Alleine zu Mittag essen?

Es klopfte an der Tür. Pestage trat ein. Sie versuchte ihre Überraschung zu überspielen. Was wollte der Großwezir bei…? Gut, jetzt würde es wohl Gründe geben, dass er herkam.

„Ich wollte Euch fragen, Tachi, ob Ihr Euch uns bei Tisch anschließen möchtet. Wir sind, zugegeben, etwas neugierig auf unseren ‚Neuzuwachs'", er lächelte…schwer zu interpretieren wie, aber doch einigermaßen freundlich.

Kimea nahm an. Es wäre in der Tat das Beste, sich mit den anderen Beratern gut zu stellen und zu versuchen, mit ihnen zu kooperieren. Sie war die Jüngste unter ihnen, das einzige weibliche Mitglied. Dass sie sie _interessant _fanden, war nur zu verständlich. Was auch immer Palpatine ihnen erzählt hatte, er hatte ihnen gewiss _nicht alles _gesagt. Hätte er, hätte er sein Gesicht vor ihnen verloren. Das würde Palpatine nicht zulassen, niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, zog sich ihren Mantel über und folgte Pestage nach draußen. Dort warteten schon die anderen auf sie.

Sie gingen etliche Korridore hinab, ein paar Treppen, hinunter in den großen Korridor. Einer Halle, in die bequem ein, oder auch zwei Sternenzerstörer parken konnten. Hier gab es einige Bistros, Restaurants, eine pulsierende Lebensader. Erst oberhalb dieses Komplexes war das politische Leben angesiedelt. An jeder Ecke gab es Info-Kiosken, an den prunkvollen Wänden, so dass jeder es sehen konnte, waren Infobänder angebracht, die stets die neusten Nachrichten zeigten. Auch gab es einige Holobildschirme, die ebenfalls die neusten Nachrichten brachten, mit entsprechenden Bildern.

_Informationen…_

Informationen waren gut. Nur waren diese hier stets zensiert.

Hier und da sah sie kleine Grüppchen von Touristen, die den Palast besichtigten, der zu einer der Top-Sehenswürdigkeiten von Imperial City oder Coruscant avanciert war. Zumindest in den letzten Jahren, seitdem er fertig gestellt worden war.

Sie betraten eines der kleineren Restaurants, das in einer ruhigeren Seitennische untergebracht worden war. In einem gemütlichen Separée fanden sie ein Plätzchen für ihre etwas größere Gruppe. Kimea befürchtete, in Zukunft häufiger die ‚Tischdame' spielen zu müssen. Sie bestellten, dann begann ihr ‚Verhör'.

„Also", begann Doriana, Kinman Doriana, „Palpatine hielt sich relativ bedeckt, was Eure Person angeht, Kimea…es ist Euch doch recht, wenn wir Euch so nennen, es ist unter uns so üblich…"

Kimea nickte nur.

Doriana fuhr fort: „...und Sate ist zu verschwiegen. Daher, erzählt uns von Euch."

„Was wollt Ihr denn wissen?"

„Euren Namen. Fangen wir doch damit an." Allgemeines leises Lachen, Kimea stimmte mit ein. _Eine scheinbar heitere Runde…_

„Kimea Kenobi…den Namen meiner Mutter, ‚Tachi' benutzte ich allerdings bis gestern, da er mir _geeigneter _erschien, um keinen _Ärger _anzuziehen. Aber ich denke, das ist nun nicht mehr nötig."

„Also", Pestage lächelte, „Dann ‚Kenobi' und nicht mehr ‚Tachi'? Gut, ich versuche, mir den Name zu merken. Seht es mir aber bitte nach, wenn ich Euch in der ersten Zeit noch so anschreibe in den Mitteilungen."

„Kein Problem."

Sie beantwortete Fragen nach ihrem Alter, ihrem Lebensweg, ihrer Herkunft. Tatooine ließ sie aus, zu gefährlich für ihren Vater. Stattdessen benutzte sie das Synonym ‚einen hinterwäldlerischen Sandhügel'. Davon gab es so einige im Outer-Rim, nicht nur Tatooine. Sie erzählte ihnen sogar, dass sie eine Jedi sei. Erstaunen und Gemurmel machte sich breit. Pestage schien es bereits zu wissen, der Rest nicht.

„Eine Jedi?", wiederholte einer, dessen Namen sich Kimea noch nicht merken konnte.

„Ja", zum Beweis vollführte sie ein kleines Kunststück, ließ ihr Glas Wasser schweben. Primitiv, aber durchaus wirkungsvoll. „Mein Vater war bereits ein Jedi, meine Mutter ebenfalls."

_Ist ihnen der Name ‚Obi-Wan Kenobi' wirklich schon unbekannt? Einige von ihnen müssen ihn doch noch kennen? Nicht nur Pestage?_

„Der ‚Obi-Wan Kenobi' der während der Klonkriege ruhmreich kämpfte mit seinem Schüler Anakin Skywalker…"

„Ja."

„…und der sich wie alle anderen am Ende des Krieges gegen den Kanzler stellten und ihn zu ermorden versuchten?"

Kimea blieb ruhig: „Ich kenne mehrere Versionen der Geschehnisse…aber mein Vater war nicht unter den Jedimeistern, die Palpatine _unter Arrest _stellen wollten. Nicht _ermorden_. An den Versionen scheiden sich die Geister."

„Bitte?", Doriana schien nicht zu verstehen.

Sie waren kurz still, das Essen wurde serviert. Erst als der Servicedroide wieder verschwunden war, brachte Doriana es fertig, seine Frage zu beenden.

„Was für einen Grund sollte der Imperator haben, uns eine _Lüge _zu erzählen."

_Oh-oh._

„Ich sagte nicht, dass er Euch, werte Herren,_ angelogen_ hat. Ich sagte lediglich, es gibt _verschiedene Versionen _und somit _verschiedene Wahrheiten_. Die Jedi haben sich, das könnt Ihr in den Aufzeichnungen des Jeditempels nachlesen, die der Imperator unter Verschluss hält, niemals gegen den Obersten Kanzler gestellt. Sie haben den Sithlord Sidious gesucht,…und auch _gefunden_. Sidious war es, der den Weg frei machte für…", sie breitete die Arme aus, „all _das hier_."

Stille. Schweigen. Etwas irritierte Gesichter.

Einer der anderen begann plötzlich zu murmeln, dass es ihm gleich etwas seltsam erschienen war, dass Palpatine eine Jedi eingestellt hatte, wenn doch die Jedi versucht hatten, ihn zu ermorden.

„Ich war damals erst 6 Jahre alt, kann Euch also daher nur wenig über die konkreten Ereignisse aus meiner Sicht erzählen. Ich weiß es nur aus den Erzählungen meiner Eltern, von Freunden und von meinen Meistern. Und es ist gewiss nicht meine _Absicht_, Euch gegen den Imperator _aufzuhetzen_. _Ihr _habt mir Fragen gestellt, _ich _habe sie nur _beantwortet_."

Das wurde mehr oder weniger akzeptiert. Erstes ernsthaftes Nachdenken machte sich langsam bei den Herren breit.

_Auch gut_.

Das weitere Tischgespräch behandelte weit weniger verfängliche Themen. Es ging um die Tagespolitik, um etwas Klatsch und Tratsch und auch um das eine oder andere private Thema.

Kurz darauf war die Mittagspause beendet, sie bezahlten, verließen das Restaurant und gingen wieder den gleichen Weg zurück, hinauf in ihre Büros.

Pestage brachte sie zurück zu dem Ihren: „Ich werde Euch heute, im Anschluss an das Treffen des Inneren Zirkels, Eure Wohnung zeigen. Wann gedenkt Ihr einzuziehen? Noch heute?"

Sie lächelte: „Nein, das wäre recht kurzfristig und sicherlich etwas zu stressig. Ich dachte an das kommende Wochenende."

„Wenn Ihr Hilfe braucht, ich könnte da etwas organisieren."

„Ich wollte ein paar Freunde dazu zwangsverpflichten", sie grinste, „Aber ich komme eventuell auf Euer Angebot zurück,…Sate."

Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, seinen Vornamen auszusprechen. Aber das würde sich rasch legen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

* * *

**Etwas später**

Sie hatte die Unterlagen, Akten, die Palpatine ihr hatte zukommen lassen durchgesehen, sich Notizen gemacht. Jetzt, kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit war es wohl passend, den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer zu suchen. Falls sie den so ohne weiteres und auf Anhieb wieder finden würde.

Sie benutzte ergo die Tür in den hinteren Korridor, nachdem se ihre Unterlagen weggeschlossen hatte. Rechts musste sie sich halten, und dann immer nur gerade aus, um eine Ecke linke Hand, dann wieder geradeaus, den gesamten Korridor entlang. Dann die Tür links. Sie klopfte an.

_Bitte,…das ist doch die richtige Tür,…oder?_

„Kommt herein, Kenobi!"

Es _war _die richtige Tür. Also trat sie ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch. Er saß tatsächlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete. Als er sie erblickte, ließ er seinen Stift sinken und erhob sich. Er griff nach ein paar Unterlagen und bat sie, in der Sitzecke Platz zu nehmen. Er gesellte sich zu ihr.

_Das sollte jetzt interessant werden…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 29**

Sie waren nur kurz auf die Unterlagen eingegangen.

Kimea wusste nicht wirklich, was nun auf sie zukommen würde, und es war ihr sogar egal. Zumindest vorerst. Manchmal war es besser, nicht zu wissen, was hinter der nächsten Tür auf einen wartete. _Wovon_ man erwartet wurde…oder von _wem_.

_Bail Organa…_

Na wunderbar! Ein Bekannter ihrer Eltern, einer der Führer der Allianz. _Wusste _Palpatine davon? Nun, dass Organa an der Allianz beteiligt war, ahnte er sicher, vermutete es, dass sie Organa kannte, das konnte er nicht. Woher auch? Doch,…Moment. Er war ja damals auch auf dem Ball gewesen! Bail hatte eine Zeit lang bei ihnen gestanden, sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Auch mit ihr allein. Die Einzige, die bisher aus Imperial City fliehen musste, da ihre Beteiligung offensichtlich war, war Senatorin Mon Mothma gewesen. Lonor war ihr ins Amt nachgefolgt. Organa und Übel Isis hingegen standen unter Verdacht…unter schwerwiegenden Verdacht.

Wollte er sie etwa testen?

Nun, das wäre nahe liegend…. Sie kannte Mon, die Anführerin der Allianz, besser ein der Anführer, möglicherweise, so glaubte er, würde sie auch die anderen kennen. Gut,…sollte er sie doch testen. Sie würde bestehen, keine Glatteisgefahr.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa schaffte es, nicht allzu überrascht zu wirken. Natürlich hatte Mothma ihm mitgeteilt, dass Kimea Kenobi einen Job bei ihm angetreten habe, aber er hatte bei Weitem nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kimea ihm jetzt auch _assistieren _würde. Dennoch, ruhig bleiben.

_Er weiß, dass du sie kennst…!_

Eine Begrüßung. Er verbeugte sich tief vor dem Imperator, so verlangte es _sein_ Protokoll. Kimea Kenobi wurde offiziell vorgestellt. Sie würde dieses Mal als seine Assistentin und Beraterin fungieren.

Man nahm platz, am Tisch. Die Assistenten postierten sich dahinter. Die Gespräche begannen.

Es ging um die Allianz. Um Mon Mothma. Um den Kontakt, den er wohl noch mit ihr pflegte.

‚_Ihr solltet vielleicht nicht ganz so offensiv vorgehen, Hoheit!'_

‚_Und was schlagt Ihr vor?'_, kam es via Macht zurück. Er blickte nur kurz zu ihr.

‚_Ein bisschen mehr mit Feingefühl wäre ja schon mal Anfang! Ihr werdet von ihm sowieso nicht die Informationen erhalten, die ihr hören wollt!'_

Er hörte sofort auf, beendete nicht einmal den Satz, den er gerade in Richtung Organas werfen wollte. Er schwieg plötzlich. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte er, dass sie Recht hatte. Organa würde wohl kaum zugeben, dass er sich mit Mothma verbündet hatte und wie sie der Allianz vorstand.

Organa warf einen flüchtigen, etwas irritierten Blick in Kimeas Richtung, doch diese nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, aber Palpatine hatte seine Fragerei, sein Verhör scheinbar abrupt beendet, aus Gründen, die er nicht wusste, die aber zweifelsohne interessant für ihn sein würden,…dennoch. Er fragte nicht nach und nahm es hin. Unauffälligkeit,…je länger Palpatine nichts Konkretes wusste, waren alle seine Gedanken reine Mutmaßungen. Und das sollte auch so _bleiben_.

Schließlich schien sich der Imperator wieder gefasst zu haben. Er brach die Audienz ab, richtete aber seine letzten Worte wieder direkt an den Senator, und schloss dessen Assistenten damit aus.

„Solltet Ihr etwas wissen, oder sollte die Allianz…nun,…sollte der Wille, der Wunsch nach Gesprächen oder irgendetwas dergleichen bestehen,…Beraterin Kenobi ist diejenigen, an die…"

Er brach ab.

_Ungewöhnlich…_

Organa war noch immer irritiert, wollte aufstehen und danken, doch Palpatine kam ihm zuvor. Er erhob sich und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Kimea blickte zu Organa hinüber, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann Palpatine hinaus.

* * *

Er verhielt sich _sehr seltsam_. Aber kaum war er aus dem Zimmer getreten und wieder auf dem Korridor, versuchte er, das Ganze zu überspielen. Als wäre gerade nichts geschehen, als sei dieses Gespräch mit Organa nach Plan verlaufen. Als hätte er erfahren, was er hatte wissen wollen.

Erst in seinem Arbeitszimmer blieb er stehen.

„Würdet Ihr mir überhaupt Bescheid geben, wenn Organa mit Euch über die Allianz spräche?"

„Nun, wenn es für Eure Ohren bestimmt wäre, natürlich. Wenn nicht, dann nicht."

„Ihr hattet Recht gerade eben,…Organa hätte nichts gesagt."

„Natürlich nicht. Er hängt an seinem _Leben_! Was erwartet Ihr denn?"

Er schmunzelte: „Manchmal scheine ich mir meine Blauäugigkeit, zumindest in gewissen Maßen erhalten zu haben, nicht wahr?"

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen", antwortete sie leise, aber so, dass er es hören konnte.

„Erzählt mir, Kenobi", er lächelte nun ganz offen, „Abgesehen von gerade eben, wie war Euer erster Tag?"

„Wie erste Tage so sind: Chaotisch, streckenweise Langweile, streckenweise Stress, das Kennen lernen der Kollegen."

„Ah,…und wie versteht Ihr Euch mit Ihnen? Wird Euch der nötige Respekt entgegengebracht?"

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass ihnen nicht gefällt, dass ich eine Jedi bin…aus ganz _bestimmten Gründen_, ganz gut. Ich habe versucht, mir nicht _sofort _Feinde zu machen. Das kann ich noch morgen erledigen!"

Er grinste, verzog seine dünnen, blassen Lippen. Hob seine Hand…

„Mein Mädchen,…seid Ihr wirklich so stark, oder ist das nur eine Maske?", und strich mit Finger und Handrücken über ihre linke Wange.

Kimea reagierte nicht, versuchte ihre Irritation über seine Handlung zu überspielen: „Ich trage keine Maske, Ihr hingegen wisst nicht einmal, wie Ihr sie abzunehmen habt!"

Sein Grinsen, sein Lächeln vereiste, erstarb…er blickte sie nur an. Seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Sie wich nicht zurück vor seiner Berührung. Viele Leute ekelten sich vor seinem Gesicht, seiner Haut, etwaigen Berührungen, sie nicht. Oder sie zeigte es nicht.

Er senkte die Hand. Ihre Haut hatte sich so warm, so lebendig, so weich angefühlt. Etwas, was er so lange…

„Ich nahm sie ab, damals…"

„Seid Ihr Euch da so sicher? Welche Person trägt die Maske? Der Imperator oder Palpatine?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Euch diese Antwort schuldig bin", kam es eisig zurück.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber vielleicht _wollt _Ihr sie beantworten."

Stille.

Beide starrten sich an. Gelbe Augen in Blaue. Blaue Augen in Gelbe.

„Ich denke nicht."

„Dann bitte ich darum, mich zurückziehen zu dürfen."

Er nickte nur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie hinaus, zurück in ihr Büro. Sie wollte Duschen, oder sich zumindest waschen. Besonders ihre linke Wange. Es war nicht ekelig gewesen, nur sehr unangenehm. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich ihr jemals nähern würde, sie jemals so berühren würde. Er hatte die Distanz durchbrochen, sie würde sie wieder aufbauen.

Aber zunächst einmal würde sie ihre neue Wohnung besichtigen. Sie ahnte das Schlimmste…Luxus…unnötiger Luxus. Zur Schau gestellter Reichtum, Pracht, unnötige Zier. Für jemanden, der in einer Lehmhütte auf einem Wüstenplaneten wie Tatooine groß geworden war, war alles was über einen normalen, gewissen Standart hinausging, überflüssig und unnütz.

* * *

_Nun, was Kimea vorhat,...lasst euch überraschen! Feedback ist immer gern gesehen (...und sorgt dafür, dass ein neues Kapitel schneller im hochgeladen wird)! Grüße..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

**_Danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, meine nächsten Ideen, werden euch auch weiterhin gefallen. Für Anregungen, Ideen, Kritik usw., ...einfach nur reviewen!_**

* * *

****

**Kapitel 30**

Sate Pestage zeigte ihr nach Feierabend, am späten Abend, ihre neue Wohnung. Wie bereits erwartet, waren die Räume ziemlich luxuriös und aufwendig. Insgesamt war die Wohnung mehrfach so groß wie ihre jetzige. Mehrere Räume, zwei große Bäder, ein Esszimmer, ein Salon, eine Küche…was sollte sie mit so viel Platz, mit so vielen Räumen anfangen? Sie war nicht verheiratet, hatte keine Kinder…

„Gefällt es Euch, Kimea?", fragte Pestage mit ruhiger, fast sanfter Stimme.

„Es ist,…nun, _groß_ und…uhm,…ziemlich luxuriös", gestand sie, blickte sich um.

„Daran werdet Ihr Euch rasch gewöhnen", er lächelte offen.

Kimea ging an eines der Fenster, die großzügig ihren Salon erhellten,…wäre denn Tag gewesen. Jetzt aber hatte sie von hier oben einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die niemals schlafende Metropole. Überall war das Licht aus anderen Gebäuden zu sehen, Neonreklamen, Leuchtschilder,…in der Ferne die Luftstrassen, auf denen sich Tausende von Fahrzeugen fortbewegten.

Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob ihr das gefallen sollte.

* * *

**Am nächsten Abend, Palast**

Tja,…noch etwas, was mit ihrem _Amt _verbunden war: Die Berater verbrachten oft genug die Abende mit dem Imperator. Bei einem Glas Wein,…oder auch mehreren. Im kleinen Salon. Sie war nun auch mit dabei.

Himmel, war das ungewohnt. Sie fühlte sich absolut fehl am Platze, auch wenn man sehr freundlich zu ihr war. Aus den Gesprächsthemen hielt sie sich größtenteils raus. Nicht, weil sie davon keine Ahnung hatte, sondern, weil sie einfach nichts sagen wollte.

Es war auch schon interessant genug, einfach nur mal _zuzuhören_.

Es wurde Wein kredenzt, von einem Servicedroiden. Nach dem zweiten Glas Wein stieg Kimea aus. Sie verneinte auf das Angebot des Servicedroiden, das Glas nach zu füllen, hielt sogar ihre Hand darüber.

„Möchtet Ihr vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?", kam es von ihm, der direkt neben ihr saß. Sie nickte nur, also sorgte er dafür, dass gleichfalls Wasser serviert wurde. Sie war die Einzige, die Wasser trank. Die Herren blieben beim Wein. Rotwein, Weißwein.

Ihr war so _langweilig_, so _dermaßen _langweilig. Sie hätte sich den Abend auch wesentlich angenehmer vorgestellt, wäre sie allein zuhause gewesen. Sie hätte mit ein paar Freunden ausgehen können.

Stattdessen saß sie hier _fest_! Und so schnell würde sie auch nicht wieder wegkommen. Es war noch recht früh, vielleicht gerade mal 2100 Standart. Sie wagte nicht, ständig auf die Uhr zu sehen. Die Stand recht ungünstig, einem 90 Grad Winkel links neben ihr, etwas weiter weg, erhöht auf einem Sims.

_Noch mindestens 90 Minuten…, noch 89 Minuten 59 Sekunden, 89 Minuten 58 Sekunden…_

‚_Ich kann mir auch Besseres vorstellen!'_, hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme.

‚_Und das wäre?'_

‚_Eine gute Frage,…habt Ihr einen Vorschlag?'_

‚_**Ich **wüsste, was ich **machen würde**!_

‚_Was würdet Ihr denn machen?'_

‚_Ich muss meinem Umzug organisieren, wenn ich denn **da **tatsächlich einziehen sollte.'_

‚_Oh? Gefällt Euch Eure Wohnung nicht? Ist sie zu klein?'_

‚_Das meint Ihr doch jetzt nicht etwa **Ernst**, oder? Himmel, Ihr **meint **das **wirklich **Ernst!'_

‚_Bitte…?'_

‚_Es ist das Gegenteil von klein, Hoheit. Es ist mir **zu groß**!'_

Und damit beendete sie, zumindest ihrerseits dieses _Gespräch_. Palpatine hingegen schien Gefallen an dieser Art des Gespräches zu finden. Da niemand sie hören konnte. Da er _offen sprechen _konnte, wenn er es denn gewollt hatte. Er hatte damit sogar _angefangen_! Nicht sie war es gewesen. Er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht.

Hoffentlich kam er jetzt nicht auf die Idee, ihr durch diesen ersten Schritt auf den Füßen herumtrampeln zu wollen. Sollte er tatsächlich nun seine kommunikative Seite entdecken, sollte er sie doch gefälligst woanders ausleben,…wozu galten denn seine anderen Berater als seine _Freunde_ oder Zumindest als seine Vertrauten.

Gut, er sollte reden, aber anders: Öffentlich, oder zumindest vor einem größeren Auditorium, nicht allein, nahezu intim. Wenn ihm niemanden hören konnte außer ihr. Denn das war ihr unangenehm.

Er redete, via Macht, noch immer mit ihr. Dass er keine Antwort bekam, schien ihn nicht wirklich sonderlich zu stören. Sein plötzlicher Drang nach Kommunikation war bemerkenswert. Fast unheimlich.

‚_Bekommt Ihr denn genügend Hilfe beim Umzug? Oder braucht Ihr noch Unterstützung?'_

‚_Wieso? Wollt Ihr Euch als Umzugshelfer anbieten?' _Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Mal sehen, was jetzt kam… Aber sie sah zu ihm hinüber und konnte unter seiner Robe ein leichtes Grinsen erkennen.

‚_Ich habe genug Umzüge hinter mir, nein…aber ich kann…'_

‚_Danke, ich habe genügend Unterstützung.'_

Den Rest seiner Kommunikationsansätze ignorierte sie. Solange, bis er von selbst aufgab. Frustriert, möglicherweise, dass sie nicht darauf einging. Aber Kimea zog es vor, sich wieder auf das Gespräch, die Diskussion zu konzentrieren, an der alle teilnehmen konnten. Und alle hören konnten, was sie sagte. Und erfuhren, was sie meinte.

* * *

**80 Minuten später**

Endlich…

Einige der Berater schienen nach hause zu wollen, manche hatten Familie, möglicherweise waren sie auch einfach nur müde geworden. Vor einigen Minuten hegte sie sogar den Verdacht, dass Palpatine _eingeschlafen_ war. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er dagesessen und geschwiegen. Dann aber hatte er seine Augen wieder geöffnet und wach umhergeschaut, jeden kurz gemustert. So als fürchtete er, dass sie ihn allein gelassen hätten, während er nicht bei ihnen gewesen war. Aber nicht einer war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu erheben und das Weite zu suchen.

Stattdessen hatte man gewartet, bis er wieder wach gewesen war…also wussten sie, dass er gelegentlich bei ihren Gesprächen _schlief _oder in sich einem _schlafähnlichen _Zustand befand.

Auch Kimea erhob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz. Sie war müde, dennoch unterband sie es, sich strecken zu wollen. Der Gang nachhause würde ihre Knochen schon wieder in Schwung bringen.

Die Verabschiedung war kurz und bündig, nicht ungewöhnlich.

Dann gingen sie.

Er blieb allein zurück.

* * *

**Palpatines Privaträumlichkeiten**

Es war kalt, eiskalt. Er fror.

Er zog seine Robe enger um seinen hageren, abgemagerten Körper. Jeder Schritt tiefer in die Isolation, hinein in seine Räume, schien schwerer und schwerer zu werden. Bereitete ihm fast schon körperliche Schmerzen. Aber mit Sicherheit seelische. Der Weg hinaus aus der Isolation war um ein Vielfaches schwieriger. Von Mal zu Mal. Seit einigen Jahren ging er diesen Weg nur noch dann, wenn es nicht anders ging.

Seine Leibgardisten hielten Abstand zu ihm.

Unpersönlichkeit.

Menschliche Kälte.

Er erreichte sein Schlafzimmer, schloss de Tür hinter sich und schloss sich ein. Er wollte allein sein. Mit seinen Geistern. Die ihn riefen. Und die er nicht länger ignorieren konnte.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er würgte, hechtete in sein Bad, seine Frischzelle, wie manche es nannten, und übergab sich. Immer und immer wieder. Der Wein kam, dann sein Abendessen. Dann nur noch Galle.

Er kniete sich auf den Boden. Langsam, seine Knie machten ihn zu schaffen. Er rang nach Atem, sein Herz begann zu rasen. Zittern, Übelkeit. Ekel.

Seine Mediker wussten nicht, was ihm fehlte. Seit einigen Tagen allerdings log er. Es ginge ihm besser, behauptete er. Genau das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Irgendwann gelangte er irgendwie in sein Bett. Der Horror ging weiter.

Kein Schlaf. Die Müdigkeit war da und blieb, aber keine Träume. Schon gar keine süßen. Selbst in seinem Bett, unter seiner Decke wurde es ihm zu frostig. Noch immer raste sein Herz, sein Atem hingegen beruhigte sich langsam. Aber erst als er die Decke über seinen Kopf zog, das Licht gelöscht hatte und alles im Dunkeln lag, schien alles wieder in Ordnung.

Er spürte, dass _sie _näher kamen. Sie standen vor seinem Bett, schwebten darüber. Sie sprachen mit ihm, grinsten ihn mit ihren bösen Fratzen an. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Es half nicht im Geringsten.

‚_Dich kriegen wir noch!'_


	33. Chapter 33

**Der Racheengel **

**Kapitel 31**

**Der nächste Morgen, Palpatines Privaträumlichkeiten**

Er war eingedöst, nachdem die Geister ihn in Frieden gelassen hatten. Nachdem sie merkten, dass er noch viel zu stark war, um sich mit ihnen abzugeben. Er war noch nicht bereit zu sterben.

Sie gingen, er schlief müde ein.

Draußen ging bereits wieder die Sonne auf.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde er aus seinem Schlaf, seinem Dösen geweckt, ein neuer Tag begann.

Er quälte sich aus dem Bett. Seine Laken waren klamm, seine Nachtkombination war nass geschwitzt, hing an seinen abgemagerten Körper hinab. Er fror, schleppte sich ins Bad, zog sich dort aus, stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Selbst hier fror er, zitterte er.

Den Blick in den Spiegel beim Rasieren und Zähneputzen konnte er nicht vermeiden. Er hasste sein Spiegelbild. Schwindel kam auf, er hielt sich im Bad am marmornen Waschbecken fest, solange, bis es ihm besser ging. Übelkeit, er fror noch immer.

Angezogen setzte er sich in sein Esszimmer an den Frühstückstisch, so wie jeden Morgen. Starrte auf die Nahrungsmittel. Die Übelkeit wurde noch schlimmer. Er zwang sich etwas Tee zu trinken und ein paar Bissen Brot zu schlucken. In der Hoffnung, dass sein Körper es akzeptierte.

Seit mehreren Wochen hatte er damit Probleme, seitdem er das erste Mal wieder auf Naboo gewesen war. Seitdem war es zumeist schlimmer geworden. Wenn er hatte schlafen können, was selten genug vorkam, war es besser gewesen. Wenn er nicht hatte schlafen können, was oft genug vorkam, war es stets schlimmer und schlimmer geworden. Seinen Mediker hatte er nur am Anfang zu Rate gezogen. Der hatte ihm etwas verschrieben, doch die Wirkung des Medikamentes blieb aus. Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Irgendwann hatte er seinen Mediker angelogen, es sei alles wieder in Ordnung. Seitdem versteckte er seine Übelkeit und versuchte, ein Fünkchen Normalität wiederherzustellen.

* * *

**Kimeas Büro, ein paar Tage später**

Sie hatte sich etwas eingewöhnt. Zumindest hatte sie ihr Büro mit Pflanzen ausgestattet und etwas umgestellt. Nach ihren Vorstellungen. Heute Abend würde sie mit ihrem Umzug beginnen. Sie hatte einige Freunde zusammen getrommelt, die ihr sogar freiwillig halfen, allein schon, um ihre neue Bleibe sehen zu dürfen.

Sie hoffte, das Ganze bis morgen über die Bühne gebracht zu haben.

Auch am Wochenende arbeiteten die Berater. Ab und zu, je nach dem, was Palpatine plante oder zu tun hatte. Manchmal waren sie auch nur zu seiner Gesellschaft bei ihm. Ob er das zu schätzen wusste?

Eine Nachricht kam herein, von Pestage: Die Sitzung des Inneren Zirkels wurde abgesagt. Der Imperator sei erkrankt.

_Oh?_

Dass er krank wurde, hörte sie zum ersten Mal. Sie konnte sich erinnern, dass ihr Vater mal meinte, dass Palpatine als Oberster Kanzler eigentlich nie krank gewesen war, kaum einen Tag abwesend war oder gefehlt hatte. Nun, er wurde auch nicht _jünger_.

Sie traf sich mit Pestage, um ihm einige Unterlagen vorbei zu bringen. Dabei erkundigte sie sich freundlich nach Palpatine. Das würde einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen,…zumal, es interessierte sie wirklich. Zumindest etwas. Pestage bat sie, doch Platz zu nehmen.

„Er hat sich seines Mittagsessens entledigt, und das wohl nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Mediker?"

„Er ist nie besonders kooperativ, wenn es um Mediker geht", gestand Pestage, „Versteht Ihr zufällig etwas von Heilmethoden? Jediheilmethoden?"

„Zufällig nicht. Oder nicht ausreichend. Diejenigen, die mich hätten unterrichten können,…", sie schwieg. Den Rest konnte sich Pestage ja selbst denken.

„Würdet Ihr trotzdem mal nach ihm sehen, Kimea? Das würde zumindest _uns _beruhigen."

„Ich werde außer alten Hausmitteln nichts unternehmen können! Dafür gibt's Mediker!"

Sie seufzte, nickte aber schließlich. Dann würde sie sich ihn also mal _kurz ansehen_. In seinem Schlafzimmer. Ohne Kapuze. Nahmen sie etwa an, nur weil sie eine Jedi war, würde er mehr auf sie hören als auf seine Mediker. Auf diejenigen, die sich mit Krankheitsdiagnosen und Heilmitteln wesentlich besser auskannten, als sie es jemals können würde.

* * *

**Palpatines Schlafzimmer, ein paar Minuten später**

Er wusste nicht, dass Pestage sie mitbringen würde. Er lag auf seinem Bett, tief eingedeckt in seine Decken, in seine Nachtkombination gekleidet. Müde. Mit Übelkeit und Magenkrämpfen. Seit dem Morgen rebellierte sein Magen gegen alles, was sich in seinen Körper wagte. Selbst gegen Flüssigkeit. Er hatte sogar Fieber, angeblich. Zumindest sagte das sein Mediker.

_Dieser Quacksalber…!_

Auf dem Bauch liegend waren seine Schmerzen auch nicht besser geworden. Er hasste es, im Bett zu liegen, das ließ ihn schwach erscheinen. Genau das, was er nicht wollte.

Und dass Pestage jetzt _sie _mitbrachte,…_hierher_?

„Er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich über _wenig _Heilerpotential verfüge", brachte sie an. Er lächelte matt.

„Kann ich mir denken. Aber sie bestehen darauf?"

„Ja."

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Mir sagen, was los ist, Euch umdrehen und einmal den Bauch freimachen."

„Ihr versteht also doch etwas davon?"

„Nein, nur das, was ich von den anderen mitbekommen habe. Und das ist bescheiden. Ihr solltet wirklich Euren Mediker zu Rate ziehen."

„Diesen Quacksalber?"

„So wenig Vertrauen? Dann solltet Ihr Euch einen anderen Mediker suchen!"

Er überhörte ihre letzte Aussage, drehte sich mühsam, unter Ächzen um. Aber er sagte ihr, dass er Magenkrämpfe habe, sich seit Wochen übergeben würde, nun nicht einmal Flüssigkeiten bei sich behalten könnte und angeblich Fieber habe. Und er ließ zu, dass sie seinen Bauch abtasten durfte. Er spürte sie in der Macht, sie arbeitete damit also tatsächlich. Und sie war stark, sehr stark. Ungewöhnlich stark. Er tat so, als würde er es nicht wirklich bemerken. Aber es war doch schon ungewöhnlich…für gewöhnlich verschloss sich Kimea Kenobi, zeigte nicht, dass sie machtsensitiv war.

Kimea versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, _wie unangenehm _es ihr war, seinen Bauch zu sehen und ihn auch noch zu berühren. Aber, nun, ihr Vater hatte ihr beigebracht, möglichst vorurteilfrei zu sein.

„Ihr solltet viel Kräutertee trinken", sagte sie als erstes, „Aber eine spezielle Mischung, die desinfizierend wirkt. Das ist schonender für Euren Körper. Und ein paar Tage vielleicht nur leichte Kost. Und,…das sind Stresssymptome, aber das wisst Ihr, oder?"

„Und wie sollte ich mich entspannen?"

„Das wisst Ihr selbst am Besten, Hoheit. Aber,…ein Mediker wäre gut", sagte sie ruhig, „Ich gebe Euch das Rezept für die Kräutermischung nachher. Und das trinkt Ihr dann, stündlich eine Tasche. Es schmeckt ziemlich bitter, hilft aber."

„Wenn Ihr meint…", er seufzte, „Darf ich mich wieder auf den Bauch drehen?"

* * *

**Eine halbe Stunde später**

‚_Das Zeug ist wirklich bitter!'_

‚_Es hilft. Meine Mutter schwor darauf.'_

‚_Ihr könntet mich ebenso zu vergiften versuchen…'_

‚_Klar,…hier. Vor Pestage und Eurem Mediker. Wie **logisch**!'_

Der Mediker verschrieb ihm ein Dutzend weiterer Medikamente, hieß aber den Kräutertee gut, den Kenobi ihm gemischt hatte. Und den er nun trank. Tapfer, Schluck für Schluck. Er musste gegen seine Übelkeit angehen, gegen seinen revoltierenden Magen, gegen seine mittlerweile stechenden Kopfschmerzen.

Pestage würde sich um die Medikamente kümmern. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe.

Die Geister waren jetzt nicht hier. Vielleicht konnte er nun, jetzt, ein paar Minuten Schlaf finden.

Vorausgesetzt, man ließ ihn nun in Ruhe.

Der Mediker war mit seiner Untersuchung fertig, teilte nochmals seine Diagnose mit, die er wie immer überhörte, verbeugte sich und ging. Pestage verschwand ebenso. Wahrscheinlich um dafür zu sorgen, dass er in kurzer Zeit seine Medikamente genießen durfte. Oder zumindest deren Wirkung.

„Soll ich auch gehen? Damit Ihr etwas schlafen könnt?", bot sie an.

Er musterte die junge Frau eindringlich.

„Ich werde nicht schlafen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„_Das _möchtet Ihr nicht wissen, Kenobi…oder ist es Euch recht, wenn ich auch dazu übergehe, Euch bei Eurem Vornamen zu nennen?"

„Ist mir gleich. Gute Besserung."

Damit ging auch sie. Den Tee, die Rezeptur, ließ sie da. Dann war er wieder allein. Mit sich, mit seinen Geistern. Die sich nicht blicken ließen, da einfach nicht ihre Zeit war. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, drehte sich auf eine Seite, schloss die Augen und versuchte, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Ein Würgen unterbrach sein Einschlummern, aber es war und blieb dabei, er musste sich nicht übergeben.

_Schon besser…_

* * *

**Am Abend, Kenobis Wohnung**

Zumindest hatten sie es geschafft ihre Sachen aus der alten Wohnung hinaus in die neue Wohnung hinein zu bringen. Man begann sogar bereits damit, erste Dinge auszupacken und in der Wohnung zu verteilen. Sie hatte ihrem Vater und einigen anderen, Mon Mothma und Yoda, mitgeteilt, unter welcher Nummer sie zu erreichen war.

Schließlich dankte sie ihnen allen und versprach, sie alle demnächst zu bekochen. Sobald sie sich etwas eingelebt hatte. Die Ersten würden jedoch bereits morgen wieder bei ihr auf der Matte stehen. Gerwin und Lonor. Zwecks Informationsaustausch.

Jetzt war sie hier…in dieser fremden Wohnung, die ihre Wohnung war. Draußen war es dunkel, es war weit nach Mitternacht. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Sofa mit einem Glas Wein.

Sie fühlte sich hier nur bedingt wohl. Es fühlte sich nahezu kalt an, leblos. Ob sie sich jemals hier wohl fühlen würde? Sie bezweifelte es fast schon. Aber sie war nun mal hier. Und das war jetzt ihr _Heim._

_Trautes Heim, Glück allein…_

Es war wohl an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Morgen hatte sie frei,…zumindest glaubte und hoffte sie das.


	34. Chapter 34

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 32**

**Sonntagmorgen, Palastpark**

Kimea trainierte. Wieder, endlich. Sie hasste es zu joggen, aber es war ein notwendiges Übel. Viel lieber machte sie Übungen oder Gymnastik. Früher hatte sie stets jemanden zum Trainieren gehabt: Ihren Vater, Yoda, Rahn oder einen anderen Padawan. Seit sie auf Coruscant weilte, musste sie notgedrungen ihr Pensum allein durchstehen. Es gab Tage, da schlauchte es ungemein und sie war nahe dran, aufzugeben. Allein war es schwieriger. Hier gab es keinen Gesprächspartner, niemanden mit dem sie das Lichtschwert schwingen konnte. Und seien es nur Übungsschwerter.

Sie beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit Rahn zu besuchen oder einen der anderen Meister. Allein des Trainings wegen. Sie befürchtete ernsthaft, bald nach zu lassen, wenn sie keinen weiteren Anreiz bekam. Das brauchte sie. Etwas dass sie vorantrieb, das letzte bisschen Power aus ihr herauskitzelte. Hier endete ihr Training maximal in Konditionstraining. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Sie joggte in Runde fünf. Der Park war recht groß, ihr aber nicht groß genug. In der Anfangsphase hatte sie versucht, ihr Pensum auf dem Laufband zu absolvieren, doch das war ihr mehr als stupide. Sie brauchte Pflanzen. Oder zumindest frische Luft. Oder,…besser, frische Luft war auf Coruscant _nicht wirklich _zu erwarten, aber sie brauchte es, draußen zu sein.

Es war noch sehr früh, es war kalt, sogar etwas nebelig. Es wurde gerade erst hell, die Lampen im Park brannten noch. Sie würden auch noch eine Weile brennen.

„Die wievielte Runde ist das jetzt, Kimea?"

_Er war lungerte er hier herum? Um diese Uhrzeit? Lauerte ihr auf?_

Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Himmel, um diese Uhrzeit _rechnete _sie doch nicht _damit_.

„Wie lange beobachtet Ihr mich schon?"

„Nicht lange."

„Was macht Ihr eigentlich hier draußen? Euer Mediker sagte doch bestimmt etwas von _Bettruhe_, oder?"

„Möglich", kam es leise zurück.

Sie blieb stehen, wärmte sich ab. Sie würde, unter seinen Augen, keinen Schritt tun, somit auch nicht weitertrainieren. Übungen konnte sie auch in ihren Räumen machen, sie hatte sich eine Art Trainingszimmer eingerichtet. Platz hatte ja nun reichlich.

„Und warum geht Ihr dagegen an?"

„Ich mag es nicht, im Bett herumzuliegen und darauf zu warten, dass mein Körper wieder mit mir im Einklang ist."

„Ihr wäret aber besser beraten, ein einziges Mal nur, auf Euren Körper zu hören."

Er überhörte sie, oder zumindest diese Aussage. Er hatte noch nie auf seinen Körper gehört, und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Es war ihm einerlei mittlerweile. Er wusste, dass sein Körper über kurz oder lang, aber sehr bald schon, ihm den Dienst versagen würde. Er war aber noch nicht bereit in den Nexus zu wechseln.

Für einen Sith ein Ort, der mit Chaos und Schmerzen verbunden war, unendliche Zeit. Ein Leben ohne Wiederkehr, ein Tod, der keine Ruhe versprach.

Die Geister waren nur der Anfang…

„Also? Was treibt Euch am frühen Morgen in diese Kälte?"

„Schlaflosigkeit", nun gut, der erste Schritt war gemacht. Dass er unter Schlaflosigkeit litt, sollte sie nicht allzu sehr verwundern. _Oder?_

„Schlaflosigkeit?", wiederholte sie, „Oder schlaft Ihr gar nicht mehr?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dann vor Euch stehen würde, Kimea", sein Lächeln verrutschte merklich. Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er sich ihr zu erkenne gegeben hatte. Er hätte ebenso gut in seiner dunklen Ecke bleiben können, darauf wartend, dass es Tag wurde, dass das Leben wieder erwachte und einfach die Ruhe genießen. Stattdessen hatte er sie zunächst gesichtet, dann abgewartet und als sie nahe seines Ruheplatzes vorbeigelaufen war, sie zu beobachten begonnen und schließlich war er in die Morgendämmerung getreten und hatte sie angesprochen. Ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich zu erkennen zu geben, wusste er nicht, aber er schätzte, dass es gut gewesen, sich dafür zu entscheiden. Normalerweise sah ihn niemand, wenn er draußen im Park unterwegs war. Er war unsichtbar, zumindest für die anderen. War stets allein, an dunklen Orten, vermied die Sonne und die Plätze, an denen mehrere Individuen auftraten.

Was auch immer mit ihm geschah, es war ihm, als sei es schon richtig so. Er überließ sich den Begebenheiten, beschloss, nicht zu planen, noch in die Zukunft zu schauen.

Visionen diesbezüglich, so meinte er, würden ihn auch nicht interessieren.

_Und ich belüge mich…ob ich nun Visionen berücksichtige oder nicht…alles ist einerlei. Alles ist egal,…mittlerweile…_

„Ich schlafe zu wenig,…zugegeben", fügte er schließlich hinzu, „Aber es ist auch nicht einfach,…ein Imperium zu regieren."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an, aber nur so, dass sie ihn nicht reizte: „Bei der ganzen Bürokratie sollte man meinen, dass die Aufgaben ganz gut verteilt sind. Und Ihr Euch vielmehr um Euren Schüler kümmern würdet."

„Das wäre ideal, in der Tat, aber ich denke, das würde meinem _Schüler _nicht wirklich gefallen."

„Oder befürchtet _Ihr _eher, Lord Vader wäre dann bald in der Lage, sich gegen seinen _Meister _zu stellen,…um selber Meister zu werden und sich einen geeigneten, jungen Schüler zu suchen."

Stille.

Er dachte nur sehr kurz darüber nach.

„Und _wer _sollte das sein? Ist einer eurer Padawane dafür empfänglich?"

„Für die Dunkle Seite? Ich denke, _jeder _ist dafür empfänglich."

„Ihr nicht ausgenommen?", er lächelte, grinste fast schon. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, ob Kenobi Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Seite hatte. Aber,…hätte er sie dann nicht _gespürt_? Nun, nicht, wenn sie sich _versteckte_. Und dass sie _das _konnte, hatte sie wochenlang unter Beweiß gestellt.

„Das geht _Euch _absolut nichts an."

„Nun, _Ihr_, Kimea, habt damit angefangen. Was ist denn an dieser Frage so…ungewöhnlich? Es erscheint mir, als habet Ihr bereits _Erfahrungen _mit der Dunk…."

„Selbst wenn, würde ich _Euch _nicht davon erzählen. Zumindest nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt."

„Also habe ich Recht?", sein Lächeln wurde nicht breiter, aber offener, dann fror es ein. Sein Interesse war geweckt: „_Wann_ würdet Ihr mir so etwas denn erzählen wollen? Was wäre das passende _Ambiente_ dafür?"

Sie hielt das Ganze einfach für einen schlechten Scherz seinerseits. Dass es ihm Ernst mit alledem war, bemerkte sie erst, als er sie am Nachmittag zum Tee einladen wollte.

_Eine ganz schlechte Idee…_

Warum sollte sie annehmen? Um ihm zu gefallen, um seinen Sonntagnachmittag zu retten? Um ihn kennen zu lernen, damit ihre Zusammenarbeit optimal funktionierte? Zumindest in Zukunft…schließlich, wenn sie als seine Beraterin fungierte, war der gute Kontakt das A und O.

Sie fragte sich immer noch, was sie geritten hatte, dass sie _das _tatsächlich durchgezogen hatte, diese Stelle tatsächlich angenommen hatte. Und eh sie sich versah, ohne großartig darüber weiter nach zu denken, hatte sie ihm _zugesagt_. Und so überrascht, wie er sie kurz ansah, hatte er nicht damit _gerechnet_. Zumindest nicht, dass sie _ohne Weiteres_, so schnell, schon heute, damit einverstanden war und seine Einladung, die er spontan geäußert hatte, angenommen hatte.

* * *

**Nachmittags, Palpatines Privaträumlichkeiten**

Es war schon etwas länger her, einige Jahre, wie viele genau wusste er nicht mehr, dass er jemanden allein zum Tee eingeladen hatte. Dass ein paar seiner Berater öfter mal am Wochenende die Zeit fanden, ihm beim Tee Gesellschaft zu leisten, war nichts Ungewöhnliches…

_Aber das hier…_

Er hatte zwei der Servicedroiden in seinen Räumen gesagt, dass er Besuch erwartete. Man solle für zwei Decken. Tee und Plätzchen.

Er wusste nicht, ob dies ihrem Geschmack traf, dennoch erschien es ihm…_üblich_…zumindest etwas zum Tee reichen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig erschien es ihm aber auch irgendwie…_antiquiert_.

_Ja, das ist richtige Wort für…mich: Antiquiert._

Seinen Gehstock hatte würde nun nicht brauchen, er hatte nicht vor, für längere Zeit zu stehen oder gar umher zu gehen, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Er würde nur hier, in seinem privaten Salon sitzen und Tee trinken, ein Gespräch führen. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Seitdem sie sich in sein geordnetes Leben gedrängt hatte, eingedrungen war, hatte er sich von Tag zu Tag seltsamer benommen. So sah er es, so sah es seine Umgebung.

Dennoch…es hatte sich auch sehr viel geändert, zumindest irgendwie. Er spürte, dass das, was er sein _Leben _nannte, immer mehr und mehr an Bedeutung verlor. Wenn er morgens aufstand, erschien es ihm leer, wenn er nachts ruhelos im Bett lag ebenso. Dass er Jahre damit vergeudet hatte, sich zu isolieren, war ihm erst in den letzen Wochen klar geworden.

Als er dass Leben gesehen hatte. Draußen, außerhalb seines goldenen Käfigs, dessen Schlüssel er selbst geschmiedet und mit dem er sich selbst eingeschlossen hatte. Er hatte diesen Schlüssel vor Jahren weit von sich geworfen. Ein Fehler! Nun hangelte er hilflos danach…wollte wieder hinaus.

Ob Kimea _das _in erster Linie bezweckt hatte? Oder war es ihr wirklich nur um dieses wertlose Kästchen gegangen, dass ihr so viel bedeutet hatte? Das ganze Spiel Drumherum nur ein Zeitvertreib für sie, um ihn weich zu kochen, Verunsicherung zu schüren, ihn gar lächerlich zu machen?

Hatte sie ihn lächerlich gemacht oder sogar über ihn gelacht?

Nein, im _Gegenteil…_

Es war zwar erst etwas fremd, fast beängstigend gewesen all diese Aufgaben zu erfüllen, da er nicht wusste weshalb und wofür das alles, aber die Resultate für _ihn_, waren verblüffend: Er hatte den Jeditempel schon lange nicht mehr betreten, die privaten Räume eines Jedi, den er kannte, hatte er sogar nie betreten, als er häufiger mal zu Gast im Tempel gewesen war. _Damals…_

Der Besuch im Holokino, in diesem Imbiss oder Restaurant…oder die erste Reise nach Naboo. Die Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit…die er hatte verdrängt und versteckt, vor der er aber nicht ewig weglaufen und sich davor verstecken konnte. Nun,…Naboo,…_wieso nicht_? Er war weggelaufen und hatte sich gleichzeitig an seine Vergangenheit geklammert. Allein die Instandhaltung seines Erbes, dieses Hauses,…dass er seit seinem Auszug nach einem Schulabschluss nur ein einziges Mal betreten hatte: Um seine Tante zu sehen, die im Sterben lag. Weil sie ihn hatte rufen lassen.

Er war bewusst zu spät gekommen.

Was auch immer gerade in ihm vorging, es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

_Was auch immer es ist…!_

Dann ließ man sie durch. Er konnte sie spüren, sie versteckte sich nicht. Zumindest nicht heute, nicht jetzt.

Auch Vader hatte ihre Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt, hatte ihn darauf angesprochen. Sein Schüler wusste nicht wirklich, wer sie war, doch als er ihren Namen gehört hatte, konnte er sie zumindest zuweisen. Dass aber _Kimea Tachi_ die Tochter seines Meisters Obi-Wan Kenobi war, dass ahnte er nicht. Er vermutete es nicht einmal. Bald aber würde er es _wissen_. Oder zumindest erfahren. Er würde sie miteinander bekannt machen. Ganz offiziell.

* * *

_Ich werde in den nächsten Kapiteln einigen bekannten Charakteren einen Gastauftritt geben. Wen? Nun,...abwarten! Aber ich nehme gerne Vorschläge entgegen._

_Bitte reviewen!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 33**

„Kimea! Tretet ein, setzt Euch doch, bitte!"

Er wollte zumindest heute den perfekten Gastgeber abgeben, so wie er es früher stets getan hatte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er dies immer mehr verwahrlosen lassen,…dabei hatte seine Tante ihm doch einst seine angeblich _schlechten Manieren _abtrainiert.

_Nun denn,…_

Ein Servicedroide brachte heißen, frischen Tee zu ihnen und schenkte ein. Ihr zuerst, sie war der Gast, dann ihm. Sie bedankte sich für die Einladung. Sicher nur, so nahm er an, aus förmlichen Gründen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stillschweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie beide nippte verhalten an ihrer Tasse. Der Tee war noch viel zu heiß. Also…Konversation.

Kimea begann, erzählte ihm, dass man Windu neulich bestattet habe. Allerdings in dieser Kiste, da es unmöglich gewesen war, ihn umzubetten.

„Meister Rahn hat seinen Zustand überprüft. Der Rat hatte ihn umbetten wollen."

„Ihr habt ihn doch vorgewarnt…?"

„Natürlich, hab ich das. Aber er wollte sich ein Bild davon machen, möglicherweise hätte ja noch etwas machbar sein können."

„Wo ist Meister Windu bestattet worden?"

„Auf seinem Heimatplaneten, Haruun Kal. Wir waren uns sicher, dass dies in seinem Sinne ist."

Er nickte: „Er war einst dort auf einer Mission, um seine ehemalige Schülerin…"

Schweigen.

„Depa Billaba, ich kenne die Geschichte. Meine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt. Ich persönlich kannte Meister Windu viel zu kurz."

„Wie alt ward Ihr, Kimea…?"

„6 Jahre, fast 7. Themawechsel. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, was damals geschehen ist."

„In Ordnung, ich auch nicht", antwortete er. Wahrheitsgemäß. Er wollte wahrlich nicht darüber sprechen, was an dem Abend, damals, vor über 17 Jahren geschehen war. Es war ja nicht so, dass es nicht auch für ihn schmerzhaft gewesen war. Im gewissen Sinne…

Zumindest wenn er in den Spiegel sah, kamen ihm jedes Mal die damaligen Erlebnisse hoch. Der Abend an dem er seine Maske verlor. Und sein Gesicht. Vielleicht aber, war dieses Gesicht auch das Gesicht, das sich hinter seiner Maske all die Jahre verbergen konnte? Er hätte sein damaliges Gesicht gern behalten, er hatte damals nicht schlecht ausgesehen. Diese Fratze allerdings, die er seit damals nunmehr mit sich herumtrug erschreckte ihn manchmal selbst. Er würde dies selbstverständlich nie zugeben, log er sich doch stets selbst an, dass ihm dieser Preis als angemessen erschienen war damals.

_Dennoch…wie würde ich wohl jetzt aussehen?_

Er versuchte erneut, einen Schluck Tee zu trinken. Dieses Mal war es möglich, der Tee kühlte in der Tasse rasch ab.

„Weshalb habt Ihr mich zum Tee eingeladen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich lade häufiger Berater zu mir ein."

„_Natürlich_", sie seufzte, „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, nicht wahr? Eine Eurer Launen, hm?"

„Nein", _oh, war das gelogen…irgendwie zumindest…_, „Da Ihr, Kimea, der Neuzuwachs meines Stabes seid, dachte ich mir, dass es nicht verkehrt sei, wenn wir uns, auch um die Kommunikation zu verbessern, etwas besser kennen lernen."

Zugegeben, da hatte er schon recht, aber…es war ungewöhnlich, recht ungewöhnlich. Aber gut, möglicherweise hatte er irgendwie schon Recht. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich gut, einander kennen zu lernen. Zumindest etwas.

„Nun", er stimmte den Themawechsel zu, „wie habt Ihr Euch eingewöhnt? Beruflich und privat?"

„Ganz gut, würde ich sagen. Die Dimensionen meiner Wohnung sind mir allerdings noch nicht geheuer", sie lächelte, lachte leise.

„War Eure vorherige Wohnung so klein?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber das das Zimmer in meinem Elternhaus ist ein Schuhkarton im Gegensatz dazu."

„Ich sollte nicht fragen, wo Ihr aufgewachsen seid, nicht wahr? Weil Euer Vater dort noch wohnt?"

Sie nickte nur. Erneutes Anschneiden eines anderen Themas.

„Nun,…ich habe durchaus gemerkt, dass Ihr gewisse Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Seite gemacht habt. Grenzerfahrungen? Oder war es schon…_mehr_?"

„Definiert ‚mehr', Hoheit."

„Oh, ich denke, Kimea, Ihr habt schon verstanden, was ich damit meine. Ob Ihr Euch für einen Moment lang nur der Dunklen Seite _ergeben_ habt? Ob Ihr die Kraft und die Macht _gefühlt_ habt, die von ihr ausgeht?"

„Sie hat mich nicht gerufen, wenn Ihr das meint", sagte sie ihm offen, „Sie wird mich auch nicht rufen."

Er blickte sie an, lächelte dann vorsichtig: „Wieso glaube ich, dass Ihr wesentlich mehr Erfahrungen auf der Dunklen Seite gesammelt hat, als so manch anderer, der ihr verfallen war?"

„Warum fragt Ihr mich das? Frage ich Euch nach Euren Erfahrungen? Nach dem, was Ihr erlebt habt? Nach dem Tribut, den Ihr sicherlich dafür entrichten müsst?"

Sein Lächeln verrutschte, wurde eisig. Kalt. Er starrte sie an. Aus gelben, reptilienhaften Augen. Vorsichtig. Abschätzend. Etwas vorsichtig. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. _Sie _sollte ins Straucheln geraten, nicht _er_. Sie war clever, und er hatte sie _unterschätzt_. Aber was war mit ihr? Wie schätzte sie _ihn ein_?

„Ihr könntet fragen…"

„Würdet Ihr denn _antworten_?"

„Ihr seid gut darin, Gegenfragen zu stellen, um von den Euch gestellten Fragen abzulenken, Kimea."

„Ja, das sagte schon mein Vater zu mir", sie seufzte nur, holte schließlich tief Luft und dann, „Ja, ich habe diverse Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Seite. Was genau, das geht Euch nichts an. Absolut nichts an. Aber ich verfalle Ihr nicht. Warum? Daran scheiden sich die Geister, es hat aber eine Menge Vorteile. Gewissermaßen", erneut holte sie tief Luft, „So jetzt seit _Ihr _dran!"

Er stockte und brachte etwas, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie beantwortete seine Fragen also nur, wenn er es ihr gleichtat. Wenn auch er die in den Raum gestellte Frage _beantwortete_. Und er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie es merken würde, löge er sie an.

„Dass ich Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Seite habe,…nun, das ist unbestritten", er versuchte zu lächeln, es misslang kläglich, „Die Helle Seite kenne ich nicht, muss ich gestehen, mein Meister hat es nicht für nötig befunden, sie mir zu zeigen. Und den Tribut, den ich entrichten muss…ich sehe ihn jedes Mal, wenn ich es wage in einen Spiegel oder auf eine spiegelnde Fläche zu blicken", er seufzte, „Die Dunkle Seite ließ damals, als die Jedi kamen, um mich…, nun, meine Haut _schmolz_ und seitdem wird es stets schlimmer, zusätzlich zum Alterungsprozess. Und dann noch…"

Stille. Er konnte _ihr _doch nicht sagen, dass die Geister der Dunklen Seite, die Schatten der anderen Dunklen Lords, die Geister der Vergangenheit, bereits vor seinem Bett standen des Nachts.Und solange blieben bis der Morgen graute. Selbst wenn er es ihr sagen _wollte_…es war einfach unmöglich. Zumindest jetzt…

Aber Kimea blickte ihn nur an, sagte jedoch nichts. Was auch immer sie darüber wusste, sie behielt es für sich. Ob sie überhaupt davon wusste?

_Nun, sei's drum…!_

Ein erneuter Themenwechsel stand an, dieses Mal ging es um die Tagespolitik. Ein für ihn weitaus angenehmeres Thema, etwas, worin er sich nicht so rasch verrennen konnte. Beraterin Kenobi nahm es ihm nicht übel, war wahrscheinlich fast schon dankbar dafür, oder zumindest froh, dass die nächsten Themen wesentlich unverfänglicher waren.

* * *

**Des Nachts, gleicher Ort**

Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her, das Licht brannte. Er wollte es nicht löschen. Wenn er es löschte, bekam er Gesellschaft. Daher…

Schließlich stand er auf. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und es war kalt. _Ihm _war kalt. _Bitterkalt_. Er hüllte sich in seinen warmen Morgenmantel, zog sich Schuhe an, versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze. Leise trat er auf den Korridor hinaus, seine Leibgardisten blickten ihn an, folgten ihm aber nicht. Sie folgten ihm nie, wenn er es nicht sagte. Oder sie in der Öffentlichkeit, sprich, außerhalb seiner Gemächer waren. Sie wussten nur zu genau, dass er _nicht wehrlos _war.

Er wanderte gelegentlich in seinem Palast umher, in letzter Zeit nahezu jede Nacht. Von seinem liebsten Aussichtsdeck bis hinunter zur obersten Galerie der großen Halle. Dorthin, wohin er _nicht allein_ sollte. Weil es angeblich ach so _gefährlich _für ihn sei.

_Als ob sie mich sehen könnten? Wenn die Schatten mich umhüllen?_

Aber dahin zog es ihn heute nicht. Er ging hinunter zur großen Bibliothek. Vielleicht lenkte es ihn ab, in alten Holocronen nach Erkenntnissen zu suchen, oder einfach nur die Stimme der alten Meister zu hören. Zu Fuß, das trainierte ihn. Er spürte sein Alter, nun mehr denn je.

Die Türen zur Bibliothek öffneten sich vor ihm und schlossen sich hinter ihm, Erst da sah er, dass noch jemand anderes hier zu sein schien. In einer der Leseecken brannte Licht. Die Möglichkeiten der Personen, die er hier treffen konnte, waren äußerst gering.

_Lord Vader,…Kimea Kenobi,…_

Ihm fiel noch sein _Zögling _Mara Jade ein, doch die sollte eigentlich fernab von Coruscant weilen. Sie war es auch nicht. Aber dennoch,…er kannte die Machtaura, die das Wesen hier drinnen erzeugte.

Es war ihm unheimlich, dass er ihr ständig begegnete, auch wenn er es oft genug darauf anlegte, es nahezu herausforderte. Aber er persönlich hatte ihr die Chipkarte gegeben, die sie in die Bibliothek einließ. Weil sie eine Jedi war. Sie war machtsensitiv.

* * *

_Bitte reviewen, wenn ihr rasch neues Kapitel haben wollt!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Danke fürs Reviewen. Ich freue mich immer über ein Feedback!_

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

Er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, woanders die Zeit bis zum Morgen totzuschlagen, als er bemerkte, dass sie nach ihm tastete. Das Gefühl hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Lord Vader wagte es nicht, Jade ebenfalls nicht. Die Jedi hatten damals mehrmals nach ihm getastet, wahrscheinlich um seine Beweggründe in der einen oder anderen Sache zu erforschen. Natürlich hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt oder gar wahrnehmen können, er hatte sich vor ihnen in der Macht versteckt. Dass er machtsensitiv war, bemerkten sie erst spät. Zu spät. _Viel_ zu spät.

Sie wusste also, dass er _hier _war. Sollte es eine Überlegung wert sein, sich ab jetzt wieder zu verstecken? Zumindest ab und zu?

„Was bewegt Euch, Kimea, dass auch Ihr keinen Schlaf findet?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. Und erschrak, als sie aus einer der Reihen ganz nah neben ihm heraustrat.

„Ich habe nachgedacht…manchmal kann ich eben nicht schlafen. Und was treibt Euch hierher?"

„Schlaflosigkeit", gab er zu, „Ihr würdet das sicher unter _Tributzahlungen _fassen, nicht wahr?

„Das habt jetzt _Ihr _gesagt", entgegnete sie uns strebte, mit einem Holocron in der Hand, wieder in Richtung Sitz- und Leseecke. Er folgte ihr. Leider konnte er es nicht verhindern, ihre Kleidung zu analysieren. Sie trug ein Kleid, aber nicht das gleiche Kleid wie am Nachmittag. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Kleid, welches brav und züchtig von einem Mantel bedeckt wurde und beige war, ihr Nachthemd war. Er _wollte _es auch nicht wissen. Nur wurde ihm etwas unwohl, wie er sich seiner Kleidung bewusst wurde. Im Nachtgewand…

_Nun, ich bin hier zuhause! Uhm,…sie nun auch…schätze ich…_

Kimea setzte sich auf einen der mit Brokatstoff überzogenen Sessel, er nahm ihr gegenüber platz, blickte auf das Holocron und versuchte es zu identifizieren.

„Darth Bane", erwiderte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte,

„Einen Klassiker also", er versuchte zu scherzen und tatsächlich verzog sein Gegenüber kurz die Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Wenn Ihr es so nennen möchtet? Ja, ein Klassiker, im gewissen Sinne."

„Weiß der Rat, dass Ihr Euch mit solchen Schriften beschäftigt?"

„Ihr meint, ob der Rat weiß, dass ich mich mit _Sithschriften _beschäftige? Mit Holocronen, die von Sithmeistern angefertigt wurden?", sie schnaubte kurz, „Natürlich wissen sie das, Hoheit! Mein erstes Sithholocron sah ich mir an, als ich fünf war. Mein Vater war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Meister und quälte sich mit Skywalker herum. Aus diesem Grund, weil er meinte Anakin beschäftige sich eventuell damit, sah er sich dieses Holocron an. Und als ich zu Besuch kam und er noch unterwegs war, aktivierte ich es aus reiner Neugier. Er erwischte mich dabei. Seitdem oder besser, etwas später, schien klar zu sein, dass ich nicht für die Dunkle Seite _anfällig _bin."

„Interessant", er lächelte, versuchte, warm zu wirken. Darin war er aus der Übung. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er diese ganzen Aussagen ehrlich rüberbringen konnte, so dass Kimea ihm glaubte. Auch wenn er, abwechslungsbedingt, doch mal Ehrlichkeit zeigen wollte. Offenheit. Interesse an anderen Wesen.

„Ich könnt nicht mehr richtig schlafen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie plötzlich. Er blickte sie an. Etwas verwirrt.

„Wie meint Ihr das? _‚Richtig schlafen'_?"

„Nun, abends ins Bett zu gehen und morgens aufzustehen, ohne Alpträume, ohne klammes Bettzeug, ohne das ständige Aufwachen, ohne…gewisse Begegnungen mit…_Dingen_, die andere für Hirngespinste halten würden…"

_Sie weiß es. Sie hat entsprechende Texte gelesen! Sie **weiß **es!_

Kimea bemerkte durchaus, wie blas er wurde. Noch blässer als sonst. Schneeweiß. Die Augen weit aufgerissen…und er bemerkte es nicht mal! Die blutleeren Lippen geöffnet.

Er trug eine Kapuze, dennoch sah sie sein Gesicht. Und es machte ihr absolut nichts aus, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie waren gelb, seine Augen. Ihr Vater behauptete, dass rühre von der Dunklen Seite her. _Da hat er wohl recht_. Sie sollen einst blau gewesen sei. Faszinierend blau, fast türkis. Und sie sollen so manchen Politiker sehr beeindruckt haben, da Palpatine nachgesagt wurde, dass, wenn er jemanden gemustert hatte, er jenem in die Seele blicken konnte.

_Nun,…bei einem Sith ist das **kein** Wunder!_

„Ich liege verdammt richtig, nicht wahr, Hoheit?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Könnt Ihr nicken?", ein Witz brachte sie auch nicht weiter, „Oder möchtet Ihr ein Glas Wasser?"

Sie wusste zwar nicht, woher sie dieses nehmen sollte, aber das _Angebot _hörte sich doch wahrlich nicht schlecht an. Aber er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig.

Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte…zumindest erschien es ihr so. Sie beschloss, dass es besser war, vielleicht doch zu gehen. Womöglich war es ihm lieber, wenn sie ihn allein ließ. Auch wenn seine Isolation dann wieder überhand nahm und ihn einschließen würde. Er hatte damit angefangen, jetzt musste er es eben ausbaden.

„Ich gehe besser", murmelte sie, erhob sich, nahm das Holocron in die Hand, um es zurück zu legen.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei.

Seine Hand war eiskalt. Wie tot.

Und sie klammerte sich an ihrem Unterarm fest, so als habe er Angst, er würde allein gelassen.

„Bleibt…"

Das kam ganz leise, ein Hauch von einer Stimme, vielleicht sprach er auch nicht, sondern sendete es ihr durch die Macht. _Unwichtig._ Sein Griff war nicht unangenehm, nur überraschend,…und fühlte sich seltsam an. Seine Haut war weich, und nicht ledrig, wie sie vermutet hatte. Die Hand war knöchrig und fast blutleer. Das erklärte auch die Kälte. Das erklärte auch, warum er offensichtlich fror.

Er ließ sie _nicht _los, er klammerte sich noch immer an sie. Selbst als sie umkehrte und platz nahm. Zwangsläufig neben ihm. Er hielt sich noch immer an ihr fest.

_Seltsam…Er hat Angst! Er hat tatsächlich Angst!_

Stille.

Kimea wartete darauf, dass er zu sprechen begann. Und sie musste lange warten. Von ihm kam nichts. Kein einziges Wort. Nur sein Atmen war hörbar, ganz leise. Er saß zusammen gesunken neben ihr, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, eingefallen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Man konnte direkt Mitleid mit ihm bekommen, wenn man ihn so sah. Doch Kimea hatte kein Mitleid. Sie hatte nicht mal Mitgefühl. Er verdiente so etwas nicht. Er hatte einst keine menschlichen Züge gezeigt, warum sollte sie es jetzt?

„Es…ist…schwer", begann er schließlich, ganz leise, ganz langsam, „Schlaf zu finden, wenn _sie _vor deinen Bett stehen,…oder Drumherum…und…", er seufzte, „Nun, dafür sorgen, dass Schlaf unmöglich ist."

„Ein Sith, der sich im Dunkeln fürchtet", bemerkte sie ebenso leise. Ihre Bemerkung war nicht unpassend, sie war angebracht, zumal er sie anblickte und zustimmte, die Augen schloss und dann wieder öffnete. Er stimmte zu.

„Dieses _Phänomen _wird in diversen Texten der Sith beschrieben, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass diese _Erscheinungen _zum Teil selbst einst jene Texte gelesen und selbst _all das _gesehen haben."

„Sind da auch _andere_?"

„Andere?"

„_Opfer_. _Eure _Opfer."

Er gestand, dass er sich nicht so sicher sei. Für gewöhnlich vermeide er es, sich die Erscheinungen anzusehen. Und als sie ihn fragte, ob sie ihn überall hin _begleiten _würden, musste er dies bejahen. Und in der Tat waren sie ihm auf Naboo erschienen, wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form, so dass er dort tatsächlich hatte etwas erholsamen Schlaf finden können. Sofern ein Sith schlafen _durfte_. Es hieß, der Meister solle sich stets vor seinem Schüler hüten, ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen und nicht unachtsam sein. Sein Lehrer, Meister, Darth Plagueis hatte sich einst nicht daran gehalten und hatte eines Nachts dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Er hatte nicht vor, dass Vader, sein Schüler auf dieselben Ideen kam. Zumindest _noch nicht_. Eigentlich hatte er vor, als einer der wenigen Sith eines _natürlichen Todes _zu sterben. Irgendwann…das Chaos, das einen Sith im Tod erwartete, reizte ihn nicht wirklich, alsbald seinen letzten Atemzug zu machen. Aber Vader war nicht oft auf Coruscant…und er würde Naboo, aus ganz _bestimmten Gründen_, nicht betreten. Selbst nicht, um ihn, seinen Meister zu töten.

„Das ist leider, Verzeihung, Euer Problem, Hoheit. Ich werde Euch dabei nicht helfen können, noch kann ich…_es_…vertreiben."

Er schnaubte: „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

Noch immer hielt er sich an ihrem Arm fest, doch lockerte sich sein Griff merklich. Kimea nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ihm zu entwinden.

„Es ist Zeit, dass ich zu Bett gehe. In wenigen Stunden beginnt der Tag", brachte sie schließlich hervor, nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, „Gute Nacht."

Sie versuchte erneut, ihm zu entkommen und dieses Mal gelang es ihr auch. Sie stellte das Holocron zurück und verließ die Bibliothek auf dem schnellsten Weg. Blieb draußen stehen, blickte sich um, ging dann weiter.

Palpatine saß noch immer, bewegungslos auf dem Sessel, der Arm über der Lehne, so dass es aussah, als hielte er sich immer noch an ihrem Arm fest, so als säße sie noch immer im Sessel neben ihm.

Doch er war allein.

Kimea setzte ihren Weg fort. Es waren seine _Geister_, nicht ihre. Und er musste mit ihnen fertig werden. Er tat ihr nicht leid, zumindest _behauptete _sie das vor ihrem Gewissen. Aber sie überlegte dennoch, ob er ihr nicht tatsächlich, zumindest in gewissen Maßen, Leid tat. Sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken.

* * *

Kaum war sie gegangen, war es in seiner Welt nochmals um einige Grad kälter geworden. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen, langsam und gleichmäßig. Es war als befände er sich in einer Art Trance, aus der es ihm nicht gelang herauszukommen. Zumindest nicht sofort.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier saß. Allein gesessen hatte. Es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nur nicht zurück in sein Bett. Nicht bevor der _Morgen _graute.


	37. Chapter 37

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 35**

**Einige Stunden später, Palpatines Privaträumlichkeiten**

Als der Morgen graute saß er in einem Sessel am Fenster des kleinen Salons und starrte einfach nur nach draußen in die aufgehende Sonne. In eine Decke gehüllt, mit angezogenen Beinen. Er machte sich klein. Vorhin war er sogar etwas in dieser Position eingedöst. Aber er schätzte, dass es sich rächen würde, er spürte schon, dass seine Knochen zu schmerzen begannen.

_Egal…alles ist egal…_

War es an der Zeit, bereits aufzustehen? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Es war ihm gleich. Er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken, aber seine Gedanken waren leer. Diese Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der Tag und Nächte, seinem Alltag, wurde von Jahr zu Jahr größer, es frustrierte ihn, dass es kaum mehr Herausforderungen gab. So wie es sie einst gegen hatte…damals. Als Senator, als Oberster Kanzler,…in seinen ersten Jahren als Imperator. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war da nichts, nur Leere.

Nagende Leere.

Innere Leere.

Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Er seufzte. Erlösung gab es nicht für ihn,…zumindest war er davon überzeugt. Vielleicht sollte er überlegen, irgendetwas…Ungewöhnliches…in seinem Leben zuzulassen. Irgendetwas, ihm war mittlerweile egal was genau.

Schließlich, ohne eine befriedigende Lösung oder gar eine Antwort gefunden zu haben, erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, reckte sich kurz und versuchte seine Knochen vom Schmerz zu befreien.

Er schlurfte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, schloss sich dort ein, würdigte sein Bett keines Blickes, sondern durchquerte das Zimmer und verbarrikadierte sich im Bad. Dort entkleidete sich, blickte, wie so oft, nicht in den Spiegel. Das wagte er nicht. Er wusste, was er dort sehen würde. Und es ekelte ihn an. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Seine Haut hing von den Knochen hinab, war teilweise von Blasen bedeckt oder anderen Dingen, die der Tribut ihm geschickt hatte.

Er duschte, kleidete sich an und versuchte zu frühstücken. Es war nicht einmal 0700 und sein Tag schien bereits vorbei. Der Tag war wie jeder andere auch.

Unerbittlich, gnadenlos.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie viele Tage er noch so verbringen müsste, bevor ihn das Chaos des Sith-Nexus bereitwillig aufnahm. Auch keine schöne, begehrenswerte Vorstellung. Aber eine _Abwechslung_, auf die er aber, da war er sich sicher, liebend gerne _verzichten _wollte.

* * *

**Palpatines öffentliches Arbeitszimmer**

Lord Vader war zurück. Sein Schüler.

Sein Schoßhündchen,…in gewisser Weise.

Manche bezeichneten ihn so…

Nun gut, er konnte ihn necken, sogar quälen, mit ihm spielen, ihm Streicheleinheiten zukommen lassen und musste doch Vorsicht walten lassen, denn irgendwann würde selbst das _Schoßhündchen _Vader zuschnappen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

_Nur eine Frage der Zeit…_

Er würde Lord Vader heute noch empfangen. Er würde ihm, wenn es möglich war, gerade passte, Kimea Kenobi vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich kannte der Ex-Jedi sie vom Sehen her, von einst…

Mit ihrem Namen jedoch, würde er sie leichtens erkennen…und wahrscheinlich seine Erinnerung überdenken müssen. Anakin Skywalker wäre aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden, weil er verheiratet war und Vater wurde,…zumindest hatte Anakin dies angenommen. Vader glaubte es auch.

Dass aber sein eigener Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi, eine Beziehung zu einer anderen Jedi geführt hatte und Vater geworden war, das hätte Anakin wahrscheinlich weit von sich gewiesen. Für ihn war Obi-Wan _perfekt _gewesen, _unerreichbar _und _unerträglich perfekt_.

Jetzt würde der Ex-Padawan Kenobis erfahren, dass dem nicht so war. Seine Welt würde davon kaum zusammenbrechen,…oder?

Wie würde überhaupt seine Beraterin auf Vader _reagieren_? Würde sie reagieren? Oder würde sie ihm lediglich grüßend zunicken und abwarten, wie sich alles Weitere entwickeln würde?

Die wievielte Tasse Tee trank er eigentlich gerade? Das Koffein sollte ihn puschen, sollte verhindern, dass er allzu müde würde oder erschien. Schlimm jedoch war, dass er sich wegen all dem Koffein, und des Mangeln Schlafes, kaum noch zu konzentrieren vermochte. Irgendwann pfefferte er den Schreiber in eine Ecke, holte diesen via Macht zurück und legte ihn weg.

* * *

**Abend, Thronsaal**

Was sollte sie denn _hier_?

In den letzten Wochen war er relativ selten hier gewesen, so dass sie diesen Saal noch nie betreten hatte. Sie fand sein Benehmen nahezu albern. Aber gut. Lord Vader kam. Wahrscheinlich wollte Palpatine seinem Schüler stets vor Augen führen, wer der Meister und wer der Schüler war. Obwohl dies doch total unnötig erschien, zumindest ihr erschien es unnötig. Und übertrieben. Und überheblich. Wenn man es genau nahm, trampelte Palpatine stets auf Vader –Anakin Skywalker- herum und stocherte in dessen Wunden. Für sie erschien es…ein Wunder, dass Vader nicht bereits gegen Palpatine vorgegangen war. Dass er sich noch immer alles von seinem Herrn gefallen ließ.

Ihr kam etwas in den Sinn, dass ihr Vater einst zu ihrer Mutter geäußert hatte. Vor einigen Jahren, kurz nachdem Obi-Wan herausgefunden hatte, dass Anakin Mustafar überlebt hatte. Und dass es sich bei Darth Vader, Lord der Sith, um eben Anakin Skywalker handelte.

_Einst ein Sklave, nun erneut ein Sklave…_

Ihr Vater hatte damit mehr als Recht. Vader war ein Sklave,…Palpatines Sklave. Und ein Sklave seiner selbst. Seiner Wut, seines Hasses, seines tiefen Falls.

Neben ihr war auch Sate Pestage anwesend…wahrscheinlich wollte Palpatine nicht, da es allzu offensichtlich war, dass er Vader seine neue Beraterin, nämlich sie, Kimea _Kenobi_, vorstellen wollte. Pestage diente nur als Alibi…und dessen schien sich Pestage auch bewusst zu sein.

„Das bin ich schon gewohnt", flüsterte Pestage zu ihr, grinste, „Er meint, dann fiele seine offensichtliche Absicht nicht sofort ins Auge."

Palpatine hörte ihr Flüstern nicht, oder er ignorierte es.

Kimea seufzte: „Er hätte mich auch ganz normal Vader vorstellen können."

Pestage zog nur eine Augenbraue in seinem blassen Gesicht hoch, als würde er sagen wollen _„Glaubst du?"_.

Lord Vader war in seiner schwarzen Rüstung und den schwarzen Gewändern natürlich eine imposante Erscheinung und sie verstand nur zu gut, weshalb die überlebenden Jedi ihn fürchteten. Gleichfalls aber, wenn sie all dies von sich schob, erkannte sie immer noch Anakin hinter der Maske. Da konnte sich dieser auch noch so sehr verstecken. Selbst ihr Vater erkannte ihn auch noch so, sprach sogar von _Anakin/Vader_, bezeichnete ihn aber als _„Maschine, kein Mensch"_.

Kimea wusste nicht genau, wie viel Anakin noch in Vader steckte, aber sie befürchtete, dass es mehr war, als es Palpatine gefallen würde.

* * *

Nachdem Vader seinen Bericht recht unterwürfig vorgetragen hatte und Palpatine ihn gelobt hatte,…oder Palpatine behaupten würde, er hätte Vader gelobt, ging die Vorstellung ihrer Person vonstatten.

Etwas ungewöhnlich…gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Der Imperator _erwähnte_, dass er eine neue Beraterin habe, die sich mit der Allianzfrage beschäftige. Dann nannte er ihren Namen.

Vader/Anakin wandte seinen Blick zur Seite, sie nickte ihm zu. Grüßend. Den Kopf brav geneigt, mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Sie ließ ihre Maske fallen, ließ ihn spüren, dass sie machtsensitiv war. Nur kurz, dann verbarg sie sich wieder. Spätestens jetzt würde Vader/Anakin begriffen haben, _wer_ da vor ihm stand. Und mit allergrößter Sicherheit würde er sie bald aufsuchen. In ihrem Büro, oder schlimmer noch, in ihrem neuen Zuhause.

Und das war's dann auch mit der Audienz, die der Imperator für seine besten Diener eingeplant hatte. Palpatine erhob sich, ordnete seinen Mantel und wandte sich zum Gehen um, ließ Lord Vader einfach dort unten am Fuß der Treppenstufen stehen. Sate und Kimea schlossen zu ihm auf und begleiteten ihn hinaus. Sie spürte Vaders Blick in ihrem Rücken. Etwas unbehaglich war ihr doch schon…vor allem, wenn sie an all die Geschichten dachte, die man ihr erzählt hatte. Über Vader.

Oh, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihn wieder sehen würde…


	38. Chapter 38

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 36**

Sie stellte keinerlei Fragen, warum er sie wann mit hin nahm, sie fragte auch nicht nach, wer ihn sonst noch begleitete, wohin es ging oder was sie dort erwarten würde. Nicht, dass es ihr egal wäre…oh, nein, gewiss nicht, aber es erschien ihr in diesem Moment noch relativ _unwichtig_…zumindest vorerst. _Im Augenblick_.

Aber sie war aufmerksam, scannte fast schon ihre Umgebung ab und war sehr wachsam. Sie vertraute ihm nicht, noch vertraute sie seinen anderen Begleitern. Sicher war sicher.

Er nannte es…_Dienstreise_. Wahrscheinlich war es das auch wohl…zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht. _Staatsreise traf es wohl eher!_

Sie flogen nach Chandrila, Alderaan und Corellia. Nicht weit weg,…im Vergleich zu anderen Planeten. Im Vergleich zu Naboo oder Tatooine. Als es zurück _nachhause _gehen sollte, hatte er plötzlich _andere Pläne_. Er entließ seine Begleiter und Berater, zumindest _fast _alle, um das Wochenende auf Hesperidium zu verbringen. Dem Urlaubsmond von Coruscant.

Sie hatte bisher nur von diesem Mond gehört, vielleicht sogar das ein oder andere Holo darüber gesehen, doch war sie nie dort gewesen.

Als Jüngste und als eine der wenigen Unverheirateten fiel das Los seiner Begleitung auf sie. Und auf Kinman Doriana. Eine Absicht vermutete sie nicht dahinter…zumindest keine, die sie interessierte. Pestage hatte sie doch sogar vorgewarnt, dass Palpatine, wenn er jemanden Neues im Stab hatte, diesen erst einmal überall _hin mitschlürrte _und erst einmal mit allen nur erdenklichen Dingen konfrontierte, um denjenigen zu testen.

_Was auch immer er **damit **bezwecken möchte…_

* * *

**Hesperidium, Freitagabend**

Es war bereits dunkel und somit schon etwas später, als sie mit einem Shuttle Hesperidium erreichten und noch etwas später, als sie endlich seine Villa betraten. Sie hatte von den Gerüchten gehört, dass der Imperator hier eine Villa für seine Konkubinen unterhielt. Doch wenn dem so war, musste es sich um eine andere Villa handeln, denn hier gab es keine andere Frauen bis auf ein oder zwei im Personal!

Außerdem,…natürlich hatte sie schon die ein oder andere extrem mit Schmuck behängte Frau in seinem Gefolge ausgemacht,…und sie wusste auch, dass es sich bei diesen Frauen um Konkubinen handelte, doch seltsamerweise oder…_wie auch immer_…er hielt sich _fern von ihnen_…zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie _‚Konkubinen' _lediglich auf einigen Festivitäten gesichtet hatte, aber nicht in seinen Privaträumlichkeiten…oder gar in der Bibliothek. Die höfische Gesellschaft auf jeden Fall nahm diese Frauen einfach hin. Es wurde getuschelt, getratscht,…aber _das _interessierte sie nicht. Das war _seine _Sache!

Die Villa war nicht allzu groß, aber immer noch viel zu groß für sie. Sie lag weit außerhalb jedweder Ortschaft und wurde streng bewacht. Während unten der Salon, Büroräume und andere Zimmer lagen, waren oben sein Bereich und die Gästezimmer untergebracht. Kimea bezog müde ihr Zimmer, würdigte dem Ausblick auf eines der kleineren Meere Hesperidiums keines Blickes. Sie fiel einfach nur erledigt auf das Bett. Sie wollte einfach nur hier und jetzt liegen bleiben, doch noch war nicht Feierabend.

Als einer seiner _Begleiter _war sie dazu verpflichtet, mit ihm zu dinieren, zumindest dann, wenn er an Gesellschaft gefallen fand. So wie heute…so wie auch in den letzten Tagen.

Also stand sie auf, packte die notwendigsten Dinge aus und machte sich frisch, um dann wieder hinunter in den Salon zu gehen, wo sich auch mittlerweile Kinman eingefunden hatte. Palpatine war noch immer auf seinen Zimmern. Droiden deckten im Esszimmer neben an den Tisch. Der Essensgerüchte gelangten langsam in ihre Richtung.

„Ich hoffe", begann Kinman nun, „Dass er nicht vorhat, das gesamte Wochenende mit _uns _zu verbringen."

Sie seufzte nur: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was mich erwartet."

„Eigentlich ist alles so wie in den letzten Tagen auch, Kimea,…nur dass wir auf Hesperidium sind. Und dass es Wochenende ist."

Keine gute Aussicht. Es würde_ langweilig _werden, meinte Kinman damit. Und damit würde er höchstwahrscheinlich Recht haben. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie einen sehr guten Einblick hinter die Kulissen der Macht gewonnen. Und ihr war klar geworden, dass alles nicht nur eingefahren schien, sondern dieses auch war. Es gab kaum noch Neuerungen, nur Ergänzungen. Palpatine zog sich zurück, überließ Pestage und den anderen nahezu alle Regierungsgeschäfte. Zugegeben, in den letzten Wochen, etwa seitdem sie in sein Leben getreten war, war er etwas in die Realität _zurückgekommen_. Er nahm wieder aktiv am Leben teil, hatte sogar wieder damit begonnen, einige wichtige Aufgaben zu übernehmen und hatte darauf bestanden, dass _jede _Entscheidung über seinen Schreibtisch ging.

„Ich sollte rasch heiraten und Kinder bekommen, eh?", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

„Wenn Ihr mal ein freies Wochenende wollt? Ja", er lachte. Beide waren sehr darauf bedacht, dass _er _nichts davon mitbekam. Und Palpatine bekam eigentlich nur wenig _nicht _mit.

„Er kommt", murmelte sie, sie konnte ihn in der Macht spüren, er versteckte sich nicht vor ihr…zumindest meistens nicht.

Und tatsächlich erschien er oben auf der Galerie, ging langsam in Richtung großer Treppe, hielt sich am Geländer fest und kam hinunter. Sein Gehstock war wieder auf seinem Zimmer geblieben. Er war, was das anging, wohl durchaus etwas eitel, wollte nicht wirklich alt wirken.

Sie neigten grüßend ihren Kopf leicht vor ihm, er tat dies ebenso. Ein Gruß ausgesprochen wurde hier nicht, nur am Morgen war dies üblich. Er verbarg sich noch immer unter dem dunklen Mantel, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, obwohl es in der Villa warm war, er an sich nicht frieren konnte. Dass er sich ihnen nicht zeigte, das Gesicht, ohne den Schatten der Kapuze, der zwei Drittel seines Gesichtes ausradierte und nur noch den Mund mit den schmalen, blutleeren Lippen erkennen ließ und der schneeweißen, fahlen Haut, lag wohl daran, dass auch er seinen Anblick als zu erschreckend und abstoßend fand, als sich selbst so ertragen zu können. Noch schien er es _ihnen _zumuten zu wollen.

Kimea hätte es nicht gestört…sie hatte ihn ohne Kapuze gesehen. _Sie alle _hatten ihn wahrscheinlich ohne seinen rettenden Mantel gesehen.

Sie begaben sich ins Esszimmer, wo gerade das Essen aufgetragen und dann serviert wurde. Es war still niemand sagte ein Wort. Und so blieb es das gesamte Diner über. Selbst Palpatine schien das in den letzten Wochen aufkeimende Interesse an gelegentlichen Konversationen verloren zu haben.

_Vielleicht aber ist auch er ausnahmsweise einmal müde?_

Das es so spät war, löste sich die Abendgesellschaft direkt nach dem Abtragen des letzten Ganges auf, sie gingen auf ihre Zimmer.

* * *

Palpatine blieb allein im Esszimmer zurück, beobachtete die Droiden beim Abservieren des letzten Geschirrs. Sein halbvolles Glas mit Wasser ließen sie stehen. Wasser,- kein Wein. Sein Mediker hatte ihm davon abgeraten, noch immer. Er hielt sich daran, zumindest ab und zu. Dann, wenn er bemerkte, dass es ihm schlechter ging, dass sein Magen, der sich gerade erst zu erholen begann, wieder Schwierigkeiten machen wollte.

Er war müde, natürlich, doch befürchtete er, auch hier nicht recht zu Schlaf zu kommen. In den letzten Nächten war es relativ ruhig gewesen. Er war von all den Festivitäten, Diners und Gesprächsrunden so erschöpft, ausgelaugt und müde gewesen, dass er auf seinem Bett zusammengesunken und traumlos in eine Art Schlaf gefallen war, der, als er endete, nicht gerade für Erholung gesorgt hatte. Zumindest nicht für ihn. Ob er _heimgesucht_ worden war von seinen Geistern, wusste er nicht. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Die Servicedroiden waren mit ihren Aufgaben fertig und in der Küche verschwunden. Er war allein. Das Licht brannte.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte er nach draußen sehen, durch die geschützten Fenster in Richtung Meer. Im Dunklen nichts Hesperidiums konnte er den Strand vor seiner Villa und das Meer nur erahnen. Er hörte nicht das Rauschen, die Scheiben waren zu dick, doch er erinnerte sich an die Geräusche, die das Meer machte, wenn die Wellen an den Strand spülten und wenn sich das Wasser danach wieder zurückzog. Er überlegte eine Weile, ob es gut wäre, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, am Meer. Durch den kalten Sand. Er entschied sich dagegen.

Er würde hier sitzen bleiben und warten, bis er so müde geworden war, dass er wie die letzten Tage auch in jenen wenig erholsamen Schlaf sinken konnte. Oder bis der Morgen zu dämmern begann.

Je nach dem, was zuerst eintraf.


	39. Chapter 39

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 37**

**Samstagmorgen, Kimeas Gästezimmer**

Sie erwachte am frühen Morgen, gerade als die Sonne aufging. Draußen war es diesig, das sah sie schon vom Bett aus. Trotz des schönen Tages, trotz des schönen Wetters, aber wollte sie nicht wirklich aufstehen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie jetzt die einzige Gelegenheit haben würde, etwas zu trainieren…zumindest heute. So schätzte sie, wissen, ob sich nicht noch eine andere Gelegenheit ergab, konnte sie natürlich nicht. Also reckte sie sich, dann erhob sie sich müde, schlurfte ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Trainingssachen und wärmte sich auf. Vor dem großen Fenster. Oh? Ein Balkon? _Das _hatte sie gestern Nacht nicht mehr entdeckt. _Interessant…_

Sie öffnete die mehrfach verriegelte Tür und trat in die frische Morgenluft hinaus. Sofort hörte sie das Rauschen des Meeres. Die Luft war salzig.

Sie blickte sich um. Noch hatte sie nichts von Hesperidium oder gar von der Villa gesehen. Es war nicht ganz so protzig, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Es wirkte eher…im Vergleich zu den weit hinten sichtbaren Nachbarvillen…_bescheiden_. Ein großes Grundstück, durchaus,…recht schön gelegen. Das nächste Grundstück lag vielleicht ein oder zwei Meilen entfernt. Auch hier schien er es isoliert zu mögen.

Ihr verging gänzlich die Lust auf ihr Training als sie eine in schwarze Gewänder gehüllte Figur am Strand entlanggehen sah.

_Er? Um diese Zeit?_

Das war ungewöhnlich…nun, wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder mal nur wenig oder gar nicht schlafen können. Palpatine hielt sich in der Regel nur _sehr selten _draußen auf. Dass sie ihn neulich im Park begegnet war…eine Ausnahme der Regel…

Sie seufzte. Sie musste trainieren! Hatte sie doch ihr Training in den letzten Tagen aufgrund so vieler Termine sträflich vernachlässigt und nur das Nötigste unternommen, ihre Fitness und ihre Kondition zu halten. Vielleicht war er dann auch schon weg vom Strand, wenn sie…nein, er bewegte sich von der Villa _weg_! Nicht auf sie zu…

* * *

Ob es auffallen würde, wenn sie die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlug? Sie tat es einfach. Weit würde er wahrscheinlich nicht laufen, er war auch ohne seinen Gehstock unterwegs, somit insgesamt recht schlecht zu Fuß.

Von hier aus, war er nicht mehr zu sehen, das Meer zog sich etwas weiter ins Landesinnere, bildete eine etwas größere Bucht.

Kimea joggte los. Der Sandstrand erschwerte das Training, sorgte aber für einen besseren Trainingseffekt. Sie hatte vor, mindestens einmal die Grundstücksgrenze abzulaufen, vielleicht auch zwei Mal. Je nach dem, wie lang die Strecke insgesamt war. Möglicherweise konnte sie den Weg auch noch weiter ausbauen, wenn sie an der nächsten Straße vorbeikam. Das Grundstück zu verlassen war kein Problem für sie. Man wusste, wer und was sie war.

Das Grundstück war doch größer als sie angenommen hatte, also beließ sie es bei einer Runde. Sie hoffte, dass er bereits auf seinem Rückweg, oder bereits zurückgegangen war. Er hatte, so wusste sie mittlerweile, die Angewohnheit, als eine Art _Hindernis _aufzutreten. Soll heißen: Er suchte eine Unterhaltungsmöglichkeit. Oh, natürlich, er isolierte sich noch immer, aber immer mehr und mehr suchte er nach Konversation. Und das war natürlich nicht nur ihr, sondern besonders seinen Beratern, die auch wohl als seine _Freunde _agierten, aufgefallen. Und selbstverständlich auch den hohen Funktionären, Militärs und Regierungsbeamten, die ihm besonders in der letzten Woche auf seiner Staatsreise begegnet waren. Er war auf jeder Feierlichkeit erschienen, war zumeist sehr lang geblieben und hatte sich stets einige Zeit unterhalten.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang die hintere Grundstücksgrenze verfolgt hatte, erreichte sie wieder den Strand und lief erneut daran entlang in Richtung Villa.

_Er ist langsam! Sehr langsam…!_

Sie sah ihn sofort, gerade als sie aus der Bucht auf die Strandgerade hinauslief und die Villa in Sichtweite kam. Er war wohl auf dem Rückweg, nur _bummelte _er,…oder zumindest ging er in aller Ruhe zurück zu seinem Wochenenddomizil. Er spürte ihr näher kommen wohl rasch, denn er drehte sich um und blieb stehen. So, wie es Kimea erwartet und befürchtet hatte.

_Nun gut, diese paar Meter bis zur Villa werde ich auch noch überstehen…_

Und manchmal, immer öfter, war er ganz erträglich und umgänglich. Sie hatte von schlimmeren Zeiten gehört. Von weitaus schlimmeren Zeiten. Von Zeiten, in denen er fast jeglichen Festivitäten fern blieb, nur in einer Ecke oder auf seinem Thron saß und in seine Gedanken versunken war. Von Zeiten in denen er mit seinen eigenen Gästen kein einziges Wort gewechselt hatte, noch anderen Pflichten des Gastgebers nachgekommen war. Oder sich wie ein schlechter Gast benommen hatte, indem er weder sprach und Einladungen ablehnte oder ihnen fern blieb.

Palpatine schien gute Laune zu haben. Dank der Sonne konnte sie weite Teile seines Gesichtes sehen und auch seinen Mund, der zu Lächeln schien.

„Guten Morgen, Kimea!", sagte er freundlich.

Sie stoppte und begrüßte ihn ebenso

„Seid Ihr die Grundstücksgrenzen abgelaufen?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Ja, bin ich. Eine ganz schöne Strecke."

„Wahrscheinlich. Soweit komme ich nicht mehr", gab er zu, lächelnd. Kimea begleitete ihn langsam zurück zur Villa, während er davon zu erzählen begann, was er für den heutigen Tag plane. Seine Pläne überraschten die junge Frau etwas, da sie wirklich vollkommen _ungewöhnlich_ waren.

„Weiß Kinman schon, was für Pläne Ihr habt?"

„Nein, woher sollte er? Erscheint es Euch als zu…gefährlich, die Stadt besuchen zu wollen? Oder heute Abend ein Restaurant zu frequentieren? Ich dachte, etwas Abwechslung wäre wünschenswert."

„Gefährlich nicht, riskant ebenso wenig. Aber allein der Sicherheitsdienst und Eure Gardisten wären sicher dankbar, früh genug von Euren Plänen zu erfahren. Sie sind schließlich nur bedingt flexibel."

„Nun", er lachte leise, „Theoretisch bräuchte ich sie doch nicht, schließlich kann ich mich wehren…und Ihr wäret doch auch noch anwesend", ein Stocken, und dann, „Würdet Ihr mich verteidigen oder gar schützen?"

Sie blieb stehen, blickte ihn an, verzog einen Mundwinkel, eine Andeutung eines Lächelns: „Steht das etwa in meinem Vertrag?" Ein Scherz.

„Nein. Würdet Ihr?"

„Ich schätze schon. Denn wenn Ihr in diesem Falle angegriffen würdet, würde ich somit, da in Eurer Begleitung, ebenfalls angegriffen."

„Beruhigend zu wissen."

_Als ob ihn das beruhigen könnte! Ich könnte mich jeder Zeit gegen ihn wenden! _

* * *

**Samstagnachmittag, Hesperidium-Stadt**

Natürlich hatte er seine Pläne für den heutigen Tag umgesetzt. Nach dem Frühstück und ersten Korrespondenzen hatte er sich einigen wichtigen Staatsgeschäften zugewandt, um sich dann, bereits nach kurzer Zeit, auf seine Zimmer zurück zu ziehen. Er war müde. Und er wusste, würde er jetzt etwas schlafen, würden _sie_, seine Geister, ihn nicht belästigen. Sie kamen nur des Nachts.

Also hatte er etwas geruht, sogar geschlafen. War einfach eingenickt, als er auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. So schnell, so rasch. Er hatte sich niedergelegt, sich zugedeckt und die Augen geschlossen…und war sofort in die erste Phase des Schlafs gerutscht. Sein Schlaf war unruhig, wie fast immer. Wenig erholsam. Doch er beklagte sich nicht, war nur froh, überhaupt schlafen zu können.

Er erwachte am frühen Nachmittag, nahm einen Snack zu sich und blies zum allgemeinen Aufbruch in Richtung Hesperidium-Stadt.

Er wollte unbedingt dorthin, durch ein paar Strassen flanieren, vielleicht sogar das ein oder andere Geschäft betreten. Etwas, dass er seit langen Jahren schon nicht mehr getan hatte. Und auch bis vor kurzen nicht vorgehabt hatte, jemals wieder zu tun. Nun aber war der Wunsch da, mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Und es war ihm gleich, was sein Sicherheitsdienst dagegen hatte…oder gewissen Berater.

Kinman Doriana war aus allen Wolken gefallen, hatte ihn angestarrt und gemeint, was er dort _wolle_? Nun _nichts_, hatte er geantwortet, sich aber nicht davon abbringen lassen.

Also hatten er, Doriana und Kenobi, im Schlepptau auch noch vier Leibgardisten, in einem Shuttle gesessen und waren die wenigen Standartminuten zur Stadt geflogen worden.

Und jetzt war er hier, stand in aller Öffentlichkeit. Die Wesen würden ihn alsbald bemerken, entdecken und erkennen. Allein die rot gekleideten Leibgardisten waren so gut erkennen, dass sofort jeder wissen würde, _wer _da die Straße entlangkam. Er hatte nicht vor, sich zu verstecken. Nicht mehr. Sollten doch alle sehen, dass er ein alter Mann war, mit seinen 80 Jahren.

Er blickte an seine Seite: Kimea, und selbst auch Kinman, hatten es vorgezogen, in Straßenkleidern und nicht in ihren Beraterroben die Stadt zu betreten. Das hier war nur ein Ausflug, hier gab es keinerlei Protokoll.

Dieses Mal hatte er allerdings seine Eitelkeit beiseite geschoben und seinen Gehstock mitgenommen. Er würde eine längere Strecke zurückgelegen müssen.

Die Wesen wichen vor ihrer Gruppe auseinander, doch spürte er, dass er, zwar etwas abgeschirmt von den Leibgardisten durchaus beäugt wurde. Beobachtet wurde. Die Wesen sahen ihn vielleicht sogar als _Attraktion _an. Aber zumindest wurde er in Ruhe gelassen.

Die Geschäfte waren noch geöffnet, seine Neugier wurde geweckt. Einen Schaufensterbummel hatte er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr unternommen. Er konnte sich daran auch kaum mehr erinnern, als wäre dies in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

Er wusste, dass er sich zunehmend seltsam benahm, aber das gefiel ihm sehr. Es brachte etwas Licht in sein sonst dunkles Leben. Etwas Abwechslung.


	40. Chapter 40

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 38**

Trotz seiner Neugier, eine für ihn mittlerweile unbekannte Welt zu betreten, bemerkte er alsbald, dass so etwas wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. All die Wesen…

Vielleicht hatte er sich doch zuviel zugemutet?

Es war laut, die Wesen sprachen, tuschelten, lachten, waren vergnügt, missgelaunt. Er konnte alles spüren.

Früher gereichte ihm dies zum Vorteil, jetzt aber, heute, war es ein unglückliches Hindernis in seinem Kopf und somit einfach fehl am Platz. Es störte ihn einfach.

Er atmete ein und aus, versuchte sich durch bewusstes Atmen zu beruhigen und nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm langsam ganz anders wurde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Ausbruch aus der Isolation nicht leicht werden würde, aber dass er es dermaßen schwer haben würde, eine Straße _entlang zu gehen _oder in aller Öffentlichkeit zu stehen ohne eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit zu haben….damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass sein Körper sich seiner Psyche nicht auch noch anschloß, sein Funktionieren einstellen würde, und er hier auf offener Straße zusammenbrechen würde. Nervlich wie körperlich. Das konnte er nicht gebrauchen und würde die Gerüchteküche schüren…zum Negativen hin. Zudem würde er erneut eine seiner Schwachstellen preisgeben…

‚_Alles in Ordnung?'_

‚_Ja,…natürlich…'_

‚_Ihr seid wirklich aus der Übung im Lügen, Hoheit! Wir gehen jetzt in einen Laden, in irgendeinen Laden.'_

Er versuchte erst gar nicht, dagegen aufzubegehren oder etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er ließ sich führen. Und als Kimea in Richtung eines Antiquitätengeschäftes trat, folgte er ihr unaufgefordert. Schon fast froh, all dem entfliehen zu können. Und sei es nur für eine Weile. Für ein paar Minuten.

Er hatte kaum einen Blick für all die wertvollen Dinge, die der Ladenbesitzer ausgestellt hatte, doch er tat so, als sähe er sich um. Seine Leibgardisten hatten sich draußen postiert, sie warteten. Kinman hielt sich im Eingangsbereich auf. Er hatte es nicht so mit Antiquitäten und war nur minder überrascht, dass Palpatine dieses Geschäft angestrebt hatte, nachdem Kimea einen Blick in eines der Schaufenster geworfen hatte und sie somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Auslagen gelenkt hatte.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später ging es ihm besser, er war wieder bereit und insofern gefestigt, um sich wieder auf die Straße hinauszutrauen. Das Spielchen zog er einige weitere Male durch. Ab und zu betrat er Geschäfte, um sich den Blicken der Wesen zu erziehen.

Als es dann langsam Abend wurde machte er seinen letzten Plan wahr, er würde außerhalb dinieren. In einem Restaurant. Zusammen mit anderen Wesen. Das hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan.

Am Mittag hatte er Kinman gebeten, eine Reservierung vorzunehmen und als sie das Restaurant, in dem sie reserviert hatten, betraten, führte man sie in ein etwas größeres Separée. Darum schien Kinman gebeten zu haben. Kerzen waren angezündet worden, es wirkte gemütlich.

Ein Servicedroide brachten ihnen die Karten, sie bestellten.

Palpatine versuchte sich zu entspannen, sein Ausflug war für ihn nervenaufreibender gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Aber nun hatte er es fast überstanden. In etwa einer Stunde, maximal zwei Stunden, war er wieder zurück in seiner Isolation. In seinen Räumen. Dann hatte er wieder seine Ruhe vor der Welt da draußen.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, dann wurde ihr Essen gebracht. Er war etwas vorsichtig, schließlich hatte man schon mehrmals versucht, ihn zu vergiften. Aber das Essen schien in Ordnung zu sein, und es schmeckte ihm sogar.

* * *

**Samstagabend, Palpatines Privaträumlichkeiten**

Zurück zu sein in seiner Isolation hatte auch irgendwie etwas Beruhigendes. Es geschah kaum etwas Unerwartetes und alles war vorherzusehen. Aber er war unruhig, sehr unruhig. Von Beruhigung keine Spur. Er wusste, dass er dem Abhilfe leisten musste,… irgendwie. Oh, natürlich, es gab da eine _Möglichkeit_…

Wozu unterhielt er Konkubinen?

_Ich könnte…_

Einige davon waren in seiner anderen Villa in Stadtnähe untergebracht, einige andere lebten auf Coruscant. In seinem Palast. Selbstverständlich _nicht _in seinen _Räumlichkeiten_, ihre Nähe war ihm stets zuwider. Aber doch in Rufweite, wenn er tatsächlich mal das Bedürfnis nach etwas Körperlichkeit oder menschlichem _Kontakt _hatte, nach Sex. Keine Nähe, keine Zuneigung. Bloß simple sexuelle Befriedigung. Alles war arrangiert. Welche Frau hätte sich denn sonst noch mit ihm auf freiwilliger Basis eingelassen, wenn er sie nicht kaufte und ihr ein gutes Leben versprach? Er war alt und, und dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst, absolut beziehungsunfähig. Die Lösung gewisse Beischläferinnen für Liebesdienste zu bezahlen war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm noch geblieben war. Stolz war er darauf gewiss nicht. Es war bitter, wenn er bedachte, was ihn seine Pläne gekostet hatten.

Er hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sich zu verlieben, zu heiraten oder gar eine Familie zu gründen. Jetzt zahlte er auch dafür: Mit Einsamkeit und sozialer Isolation.

Er wies einen der Leibgardisten an, den Shuttle klar machen zu lassen. Er würde heute Nacht zu _ihnen _fliegen, ihre _Dienste _in Anspruch nehmen. _Eventuell…_

* * *

**Sonntagmorgen, Villa**

Sie hatte ihr Training absolviert, sich aber gefragt, warum es so dermaßen ruhig war. Kinman erledigte die Korrespondenz, mit dem Frühstück wollten sie warten, bis der Imperator erschien. Irgendwann gesellte sich Kinman zu ihr.

„Er sollte gleich wieder da sein", bemerkte er leise.

„Wo ist er denn gewesen? Ich habe nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er gestern die Villa noch verlassen hat."

„Oh, doch. Er ist zu _ihnen _geflogen, sollte aber jede Minute zurück sein."

Kimea nickte. Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden um zu verstehen, wen Kinman meinte. Palpatine hatte sich also in der letzten Nacht etwas _Spaß_ gegönnt,…um es salopp zu formulieren. Kimea wusste nicht, ob sie ihn bemitleiden sollte oder angewidert sein sollte. An sich tat er ihr leid, dass er sich Zuneigung erkaufen musste und dabei wohl eher leer ausging, da er von seinen Konkubinen wahrscheinlich keine Zuneigung erhalten würde, geschweige denn ehrliche menschliche Wärme. Auf der anderen Seite geschah es ihm recht, schließlich hatte er jahrzehntelang Wärme und Zuneigung strikt von sich abgewendet.

Es wurde unruhig, scheinbar war er zurück und mittlerweile wieder oben in seinen Räumen. Zumindest tauchte einer seiner Leibgardisten auf und unterrichtete sie davon, dass der Imperator plane gegen den frühen Nachmittag wieder in Richtung Coruscant aufzubrechen. Das Wochenende, so kurz und seltsam es auch gewesen war, war endlich vorbei.

Morgen würde der Alltag wieder Einzug halten.

_Der Macht sei Dank…_

* * *

**Palpatines Räumlichkeiten**

Er stand unter der Dusche, wollte vergessen und alles von sich waschen. Die Nacht war ganz und gar nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich noch schlechter, war noch unruhiger und noch schlechter gelaunt. Oh, natürlich…er hätte seinen Spaß haben können, hätte er zugelassen, sich von den schönen Damen bezirpen zu lassen.

Letztlich hatte er eine von ihnen zu sich auf sein Zimmer bestellt, hatte abgewartet, wie sich alles entwickeln würde. Doch er hatte an ihr keinen Gefallen gefunden. Es gab keine Küsse, keine wirkliche Wärme. Alles war kalt, berechnend, wirkte gezwungen. Es war ihm schon immer zuwider gewesen, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sich überhaupt noch dementsprechend zu betätigen und seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Letztlich hatte er den Beischlaf abgebrochen, sie glauben gemacht, er hätte mit ihr den Beischlaf vollzogen und alles sei zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen, und sie dann seines Bettes verwiesen. Das hatte er schon einige Male getan, und es war jedes Mal sehr frustrierend gewesen. Er wusste, was ihm fehlte. Und er wusste auch, dass er das Gesuchte niemals bekommen würde. Schon gar nicht von seinen Konkubinen.


	41. Chapter 41

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Danke an alle Leser, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele diese Story lesen..._

* * *

****

**Kapitel 39**

**Früher Sonntagmittag, Terrasse**

Er hatte sich vom Salon auf die Terrasse verlagert, zumal er befürchtete, dass dieses für eine Zeit lang seine letzte Gelegenheit wäre, frische Luft zu schnappen ohne von irgendwelchen Wesen belästigt zu werden. Und Sonnenlicht zu genießen. Auf Coruscant ging er meistens nur in der Dunkelheit oder im Morgengrauen hinaus, dann, wenn er sich sicher war, dass alle noch schliefen.

Und jetzt saß er hier, auf einem der Sonnenstühle und starrte einfach in Richtung Meer. Für eine Weile, ein paar Minuten kostbarer Zeit.

In wenigen Stunden würde er wieder in seinen Räumlichkeiten im Palast weilen, weitab von alledem hier. Es war warm, er fror nicht mehr, sein Zittern war verschwunden. Seine schwarzen Gewänder zogen die Sonnenstrahlen an und wärmten ihn. Fast war es ihm wieder schon zu warm. Aber lieber schwitzte er, als dass er fror. Frieren würde er schon früh genug wieder. In ein paar Stunden, in seinen Räumen, in seinem Bett.

Er war allein hier draußen. Er spürte Kimea oben in ihrem Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich packte sie gerade, falls sie überhaupt ausgepackt hatte. Kinman war auch in seinen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden. Um seine Dinge, um seine Kleidung, sein Gepäck wurde sich gekümmert. Servicedroiden erledigten alles für ihn. Er musste nur noch darauf warten, dass die Zeit vorüber ging und sie endlich von dannen flogen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt zurück wollte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Es war ihm unangenehm hier zu sein und doch war er hier freier, fast schon unbeschwerter als auf Coruscant. Er konnte hier jederzeit vor die Tür gehen, niemand lauerten ihm auf, um mit ihm sprechen zu wollen, kein Termin jagte den nächsten. Und doch war ihm irgendwie mulmig zumute, wenn er hier war. Es war eine Art innere Unruhe, die er nicht abschütteln konnte und die ihn bis tief in die Nacht hinein quälte. Versuchte er dem Abhilfe zu leisten, indem er etwas las oder sogar eine Konkubine zu sich bringen ließ, wurde es zumeist noch schlimmer.

Er sprach mit niemanden darüber, weshalb auch? Wer hätte ihn schon verstanden? Wer kannte so etwas? Es war ihm auch egal, wenn er sich wie gerade eben im Zustand totaler Gleichgültigkeit befand.

* * *

„Darf ich?", sie hatte ihn einsam dort sitzen sehen und spontan beschlossen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten oder ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Je nach dem wie er es empfinden würde. Er blickte sie an, lächelte vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. Bitte, nehmt Platz!"

_Oh, er hatte tatsächlich nichts gegen Gesellschaft…?_

Sie setzte sich also in den Stuhl neben ihn und starrte ebenso auf das Meer hinaus.

„Ist schön hier", bemerkte sie schließlich.

„Ja, ist es", gab er zu. Er war froh, lediglich Smalltalk betreiben zu müssen, zu einem ernsteren Gespräch war er nicht gut aufgelegt. Ernsthafte Gespräche würde er früh genug wieder führen müssen. Aber nicht hier und jetzt. „Ich sollte öfter herfliegen."

„Und warum tut Ihr's dann nicht? Es ist nicht weit nach Coruscant, Ihr könntet sogar pendeln."

„Nein, das wäre zu aufwendig. Dann lieber die Wochenenden. Es wäre zumindest ruhiger als im Palast", er versuchte zu lächeln, aber das misslang ihm kläglich. Kimea merkte sofort, dass er schlechte Laune hatte, oder zumindest leicht reizbar war.

„Was ist passiert, dass Ihr noch schlecht gelaunter aus dem Wochenende rauskommt, als dass Ihr reingegangen seid?"

„Ist das _so _offensichtlich?"

„Allerdings, zumindest für mich."

„Die Macht?"

„Menschenkenntnis", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Menschenkenntnis also? Interessant. Ich nahm an, nicht so leicht durchschaubar zu sein."

„Nun, seitdem Ihr heute morgen von…_welcher_ auch immer…wieder gekommen seid, verkriecht Ihr Euch. Und wenn Ihr Euch noch mehr als sonst verkriecht, habt Ihr in der Regel schlechte Laune."

Er starrte sie an. Möglicherweise war er auch blas geworden, oder sogar rot, doch dass konnte sie unter der Kapuze, die sein Gesicht in Schatten hüllte, nicht erkennen. Zumindest schien es ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass sie davon Kenntnis hatte, dass er gelegentlich _gewisse Damen _aufsuchte.

„Touché, Kimea."

„Also, was ist passiert, dass Euch so schlecht und reizbar stimmt?"

„Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich hören, _was _geschehen ist."

„Zugegeben, _Bettgeschichten _will ich nicht hören, Hoheit. Ich spreche von der Analyse der Geschehnisse."

„Eine Analyse vom gestrigen Abend? Gut, er begann ganz angenehm und endete in einer Farce", seine Stimme tropfte vor bitterbösem Sarkasmus.

„Warum so sarkastisch?"

„Weil es… warum rede ich überhaupt mit _Euch _darüber?"

„Weil ich vielleicht die Einzige bin, die danach fragt?", antwortete Kimea ruhig und blickte ihn an. Er konnte sich jetzt öffnen, oder erneut abschotten. Das lag an ihm, war seine Entscheidung. Und sie war gespannt darauf, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Das Angebot, tatsächlich mal über etwas zu sprechen, dass ihm zusetzte, bekam er sicher nicht alle Tage. Möglicherweise hatte er es auch noch nie bekommen.

Er seufzte tief. Seine Gedanken schwirrten umher, bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Natürlich gab es Tage, da würde er gerne alles hinaus schreien, doch er wusste, dass er dazu niemals fähig wäre. Er konnte nur schwer aus seiner Haut fahren, es entsprach nicht seinem Naturell. Und jetzt ihr Angebot: Ein offenes Gespräch, warum etwas so war wie es war, welche Ursachen es hatte und was es bedeutete. Mit _ihr_. Mit einer _Jedi_. Warum fühlte er sich so dermaßen unwohl dabei? Weil es erstmalig war, dass es jemanden ernsthaft interessierte? Selbst Pestage und Doriana, mit denen ihn eine lange Geschichte verband, die man durchaus als _Freundschaft _nennen konnte, hatten sich nicht wirklich für sein seelisches Wohlergehen interessiert. Männer sprachen sowieso selten darüber, oder auch _gar nicht_. Zumindest nicht die aus seiner Generation, oder mit denen er Bekanntschaften pflegte. Kimea hingegen war eine Frau. _Frauen _sprachen darüber.

_Ein Angebot ist ein Angebot,…oder?_

Ein erneutes Seufzen.

Dann: „Es war nicht das, was ich wollte. Es war kalt."

„Ist das nicht normal bei…diesen Damen. Das hätte Euch klar sein müssen. _Menschliche Wärme _hat etwas mit _Zuneigung _und _Liebe _zu tun, nicht mit _Geld _oder _sozialem Ansehen_."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Kimea. Aber…", seine Com-Einheit machte auf sich aufmerksam. Damit schien er aus diesem unangenehmen Gespräch, dass ihm gleichwohl auch etwas Gutes getan hatte, gerettet. Er entschuldigte sich und ging langsam zurück ins Haus.

Kimea war zufrieden, aber dennoch etwas enttäuscht. Gerade als er darüber zu sprechen bereit war, gab es diese unnütze Unterbrechung, Wer wusste denn schon, wann er das nächste Mal bereit war, sich zu öffnen und einfach nur zu reden.

* * *

**Sonntagnachmittag, Coruscant, Palast**

Er mied sein Arbeitszimmer, er mied den Salon, er mied die Bibliothek. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, schloss sich ein und verkroch sich in sein Bett. Ihm war hundeelend zumute, es war kalt und Übelkeit überkam ihm. Möglicherweise würde ihm etwas Schlaf gut tun, auch wenn dann die folgende Nacht schlaffrei und mit seinen…_spirituellen Bekannten_…gesegnet war.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde musste er sich mehrere Male übergeben, solange bis sein Magen schon reflexartig zu krampfen begann. Er schickte nach seinem Mediker, als das Krampfen nicht verebbte und es immer schmerzhafter wurde.

Die Zeit, die verging bis der Mediker endlich eintraf, erschien ihm unendlich lang. Und dann konnte ich dieser nicht einmal helfen, außer der üblichen _Ruhe _und Magentabletten. Er trank den Tee, den ihm Kimea besorgt oder sogar selbst gemischt hatte. Dieser half zumindest etwas, beruhigte seinen Magen etwas. Das Abendessen ließ er zurückgehen, er befürchtete, es nicht bei sich behalten zu können.

Als langsam die Dämmerung zur Nacht einsetzte war er allein, eingepackt in mehreren Decken, und langweilte sich. Er war zeitweise dazu übergegangen, die Sekunden zu zählen oder Gegenstände schweben zu lassen.

Jemand tastete in der Macht nach ihm. Die Präsenz war hell und _warm_, sehr warm. _Kimea_. Oh, er wusste, dass nur sie es sein konnte. Scheinbar hatte er ihre Besorgnis erweckt am vergangenen Nachmittag. Unbeabsichtigt.


	42. Chapter 42

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 40**

Er wusste nicht genau, ob er ihr _Tasten _beantworten sollte. Oder überhaupt beantworten durfte. Es widersprach allen Prinzipien die die Sith hatten, allen seinen Prinzipien. Bisher hatte er sich daran gehalten. Mittlerweile war er sich aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, sich etwas zu öffnen. Sich _ihr _zu öffnen. Nur ein ganz kleines Bisschen…

Sie hatte mit ihm geredet, nur sie. Sonst niemand. Keiner wagte es.

Dennoch…eigentlich ging es ihm zu weit.

Aber es war auch ganz angenehm…irgendwie.

Es war schon so lange her, dass sich jemand um ihn gesorgt hatte. Es war ein seltsames, aber schönes Gefühl. Ungewohnt und fremd, aber wohltuend. Und es tat weh, schmerzte. Seelisch.

Aber dann ließ er jegliches Kalkül, alle Bedenken fallen, nahm selbst seine Maske ab. Und ließ somit zu, dass sie all das spüren konnte, was er spürte, fühlte, was ihn ausmachte. Es war ihm egal, _was _er alles damit preisgab…er war sich sicher, dass sie es sowieso schon _ahnte_. Wenn nicht sogar schon _wusste_.

* * *

Dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, war nicht teil ihres Planes gewesen. Es war auch nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie ihn in seinen Gemächern aufsuchte. Oder dass sie ihn überhaupt besuchte, ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Aber nachdem, _was _sie gefühlt und gespürt hatte, hielt sie es für richtig. Dieses Mal würde nicht das _Monster _vor ihr sitzen, sondern das _Wesen _Palpatine.

Er hatte sich wohl aus seinem Schlafzimmer in den Salon verlagert, inklusive seiner Decken. Es gab Tee. Er bat sie, es sich doch bequem zu machen und Kimea nahm ihm gegenüber lässig auf dem Sofa platz. Selbst er war nicht, wie sonst üblich, darauf bedacht, möglichst unnahbar aufzutreten. Er hatte es aufgegeben. Und saß nun, recht unkonventionell, mit an den Körper gezogenen Beinen, auf dem Sofa und klammerte sich an eine Tasse Tee. Kimea nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee. Ihr war klar, dass dieses _Treffen _anders sein würde, als alle vorherigen. Palpatine _würde _zu _erzählen _beginnen, und…am Wichtigsten, er würde die _Wahrheit _sagen.

„Seid Ihr liiert, Kimea?"

„Ich? Nein, aber ich gehe mit jemanden aus, _date_, wenn man es denn so nennen möchte." _Was sollte denn jetzt diese Frage?_

„Oh? Wer ist er?"

„Ich kenne ihn vom Studium her. Und Euer letztes Date?"

„Nun,…", er begann tatsächlich zu überlegen, „Es war definitiv noch _vor _Eurer Geburt, Kimea. Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?"

„Wieso? Ihr habt damit angefangen!"

„Könnten wir dennoch über etwas anderes sprechen."

„Worüber denn? Vielleicht über das, was ich vorhin spüren durfte?"

Zögern, dann kam ein verlegendes: „Vielleicht…"

Stille. Keiner sagte etwas. Kein Wort. Kimea blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch es geschah nichts. Er hatte die Lippen scheinbar fest aufeinander gepresst. Zumindest hörte sie ihn nicht sprechen. Dafür lag sonst alles offen ausgebreitet vor ihr. Sie konnte nach ihm tasten, ohne dass er sie blockierte. Sie würde sogar in seine Gedanken eindringen können, wenn sie es denn wollte. Doch seine Gedanken sollte er für sich behalten können.

„Uhm,…vielleicht solltet Ihr auch etwas dazu beitragen?", sagte sie schließlich nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. Biss sie immer noch auf Granit bei ihm? War all ihr Wirken, ihre Pläne…war alles umsonst gewesen? All _das?_

Sie war so kurz davor ihn zu knacken. So _kurz davor_!

„Ich überlege noch…", kam es kleinlaut zurück, fast schon so, als würde er sich verteidigen.

„Was geht Euch durch den Kopf?"

„Dass ich ein Dutzend Mal schon die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, Euch zu töten", kam es spontan, „Aber dass ich gar kein _Interesse _daran habe, dies auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber dass Ihr ebenso die Möglichkeit dazu hattet, und es ebenfalls nicht umgesetzt habt. Dass wir beide uns _nicht _nach dem jeweiligen Kodex verhalten."

_Oh, er kann sprechen!_

„Das kann hinkommen."

„Weiß der Rat, dass Ihr _das hier _veranstaltet…"

„Nun, Maces Körper…"

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich spreche von Eurem Spielchen…_vor alledem_."

„Warum sollten sie. Hätten sie es gewusst, hätten sie ihr Veto eingelegt. Aber das hätte mich nicht aufgehalten."

„Euch drohen keine Konsequenzen…wenn ich ihnen zum Beispiel davon erzählen würde?"

„Erst einmal müsstet Ihr wissen, wie ihr die Mitglieder erreichen könntet. Aber, nein, ernsthafte Konsequenzen werden mir nicht blühen. Es ist ja nichts Negatives geschehen…."

„Nun, für _mich _schon!"

„Wieso? Weil Ihr dieses Interview geben musstet? Oder dass Ihr Euch in Eurer Heimatstadt anmelden solltet? War das wirklich etwas _Negatives_?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen…und schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hab ich es einfach immer nur als etwas Negatives angesehen. Aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit."

_Er sieht es ein? Oh, wir sind einen bedeutenden Schritt weiter._

„Ich bin keine Therapeutin oder so, und ich habe gewiss nicht vor, Euch irgendwie in einer Art zu therapieren. Euer Scherbenhaufen ist und bleibt Euer Scherbenhaufen."

„Scherbenhaufen?", er verstand nicht, blickte sie etwas verwirrt an.

„Euer Leben."

„Mein Leben ist kein _Scherbenhaufen_", verteidigte er sich, wurde leicht wütend, „_Jediabschaum_!"

„Und jetzt wieder diese Agressivi…"

Er erhob sich wortlos. Zuerst nahm Kimea an, dass er so erbost darüber war, dass sie ihm den Spiegel nun vorhielt, dass er gehen wollte, um sich nicht darin sehen zu müssen, doch er blieb im Zimmer stehen. Bewegte sich in keine Richtung. Nicht einmal in Richtung des großen Panoramafensters. Er schien unschlüssig, möglicherweise sogar verwirrt. Kimea begann sich einmal mehr die Fragen zu stellen, ob sie sein Wohlwollen so überstrapazieren konnte, dass er doch auf sie losgehen würde…

Was hinderte ihn daran, nicht jetzt seine Meinung zu ändern und sie mit diversen Machtblitzen zu bedenken.

_Vielleicht weil er weiß, dass ihm das nicht bringt. Gar nichts. Es wäre nutzlos, überflüssig, ein Fehler womöglich._

Noch immer stand er dort. Bewegte sich nicht. Aber er starrte sie an, aus gelben. reptilienhaften Augen. Ihm gefiel die Situation nicht. Dass sie ihn _Lesen _konnte, in _ihm _lesen konnte. Wie in einem Buch. Auch wenn sie scheinbar seine Gedanken außer Acht ließ. Er war hin und her gerissen.

„Soll ich besser gehen?"

„Weshalb seid Ihr überhaupt gekommen?"

_Was soll denn das jetzt? DU hast doch damit angefangen!_

„Nun, Ihr habt Eure Maske fallen lassen, Ihr habt mich sozusagen _zu Euch gerufen_! Mein Tasten hättet Ihr nicht beantworten brauchen. Das habt Ihr sonst auch nie. Ich habe das Eure schließlich auch nicht beantwortet, geschweige denn zugelassen."

„Das war der _Sinn _dieses Spieles, nicht wahr? Euer kleinen Schnitzeljagd?"

„Muss jedes Spiel einen Sinn haben oder ergeben?", provozierte sie ihn weiter.

„Ihr wisst genau, _was _ich damit meine. Ihr wisst,_ wie _es in mir aussieht. Ihr wisst von meiner Schlaflosigkeit, von meinen Alpträumen, davon, dass ich gewisse _Dinge _sehe, die nicht da sein dürften, es aber sind, die mich terrorisieren. Nacht für Nacht…"

Dann schwieg er. Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt, hatte ihr gegenüber die Fassung verloren…zumindest etwas. Sollte sie in manchen Dingen nur Vermutungen angestellt haben, so hatte er diese gerade bestätigt. Er hatte ihr seine Schwächen offenbart. Zumindest in Teilen.

„Ich gehe wirklich besser", sagte Kimea schließlich, „Es ist spät. Womöglich habt Ihr sogar getrunken."

„Selbst wenn!", erwiderte er, schon etwas giftig.

_Er ist definitiv schlecht gelaunt und noch weniger zurechnungsfähig. Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen. Es war ein Irrglauben, dass er sich mir öffnen würde,...vielleicht ist er dazu gar nicht fähig!_

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, konnte aber nicht. Er hatte ihren Unterarm ergriffen, klammerte sich daran fest.

„Nein, nicht!", zischte er. Aber sein Zischen war nicht unfreundlich. Es klang…_ verzweifelt_?


	43. Chapter 43

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sorry für's lange Warten, aber ich hoffe das war's wert!_

* * *

****

**Kapitel 41**

Sie befreite sich nicht aus seinem Klammergriff. Dafür war sie viel zu erstaunt und überrascht. Schon einmal hatte er sie so zurückgehalten: in der Bibliothek. Als sie sich schon einmal gemeinsam die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatten. Er wollte also nicht, dass sie ging? Vorhin hörte sich das aber noch anders an.

Seine Hand war kalt, die Haut aber weich. Sie wusste, dass er oft fror, er versteckte dann stets seine Hände in seiner Robe.

„Ihr müsst Euch schon entscheiden, was Ihr wollt. Erst _ruft _Ihr mich, dann…"

„Ich weiß", kam da nur. Ihm schien selbst unbehaglich zu sein.

Stille.

Beide blickten sich an.

„Ich möchte Euch bitten, noch etwas zu bleiben."

Kimea nickte nur. Er ließ sie los. Beide nahmen wieder platz. Beide schenkten sich Tee nach. Sie wusste, dass es noch eine lange Nacht werden könnte oder besser, es würde eine lange Nacht _werden_.

Und dann begann er zu erzählen. Es klang zunächst wie wirres Zeug; zusammen gewürfelte Sätze, Gedanken, Erinnerungen, doch es ergab einen gewissen Sinn. Er erzählte von den Demütigungen, die ihm seine Tante immer und immer wieder angedeihen ließ, von seinen ersten, verzweifelten Versuchen, der trostlosen Ortschaft zu entkommen, von seinem Meister, Darth Plagueis, von seinen ersten Schritten in die Politik, seinen Ängsten, der Gesellschaft auf Coruscant nicht zu gefallen, sogar von seinen kurzen, gescheiterten Beziehungen…

_Sie hat Recht! Mein Leben ist quasi ein Scherbenhaufen! Zumindest in den meisten Bereichen…_

Er sprach von dem ersten Auftreten seiner Geister, die ihm schlaflose Nächte bereiteten, von seiner Schlaflosigkeit an sich, der Kälte, die Besitz von seinem Körper seit Jahren Besitz ergriffen hatte, von seiner Isolation, die er selbst aufgebaut hatte und in die er sich flüchtete, obwohl sie ihn quälte,…

Kimea sagte nichts und kommentierte auch nicht seine Aussagen. Sie hörte einfach nur zu, und bewies ihm damit einen größeren Freundschaftsdienst, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie ließ ihn reden, und wenn er für einen Moment schwieg, um nachzudenken oder sich zu sammeln, ließ sie ihn schweigen. Sie drängte ihn zu nichts.

Schließlich schien er ausgesprochen zu haben, was er immer schon mal aussprechen wollte. Manches schon vor Jahrzehnten.

„Danke", sagte er schlicht.

„Wofür?"

„Ich habe Euch Eurer Nachtruhe beraubt, um meinen seelischen Müll bei Euch abzuladen."

_Und ich habe Euch noch nie so offen sprechen hören, und so ehrlich noch dazu!_

„Wenn's hilft?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, leicht angeschlagen, vielleicht sogar etwas deprimiert. Er wusste, dass er offiziell fertig war, _inoffiziell _aber gerne noch etwas hinzufügen würde. Doch er wusste, dass _das _zu weit gehen würde. Und es würde Kimea wahrscheinlich abschrecken, oder überfordern, wenn nicht sogar verschrecken. Aber dennoch wollte er es.

Eine _Bitte_. Es war eine einfache Bitte.

Eine Bitte, einer, für andere Personen, selbstverständlichen Geste. Er hatte Wesen dabei beobachtet, die es taten, obwohl sie sich kaum kannten, oder weil sie einfach befreundet waren.

Er hingegen kannte es nicht und hatte solch eine Geste niemals zugelassen, selbst wenn sie ihm, zumindest in der ersten Zeit, durchaus gewissermaßen offeriert worden war. Später nicht mehr.

_Eine simple Umarmung._

* * *

Der Morgen graute als Kimea endlich Anstalten machte, dass sie zu Gehen gedachte. In drei Stunden begann ihre Arbeit. Dann traf sie sich offiziell mit ihm in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er stand mit ihr auf und begleitete sie auf den Korridor hinaus, bis hin zur großen Tür, die seinen Bereich vom Rest des Palastes abtrennte.

Die Leibgardisten säumten von außen seine Tür, innen, in seinen Räumlichkeiten, war es hingegen menschenleer.

Einsam und kalt.

„Schlaft Euch aus, Kimea", sagte er schließlich, „Ich denke nicht, dass ich unseren Termin nachher wahrnehmen kann."

„Werdet Ihr schlafen können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er leise, mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen, „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Kimea und streckte ihm ihre Hand zum Handschlag hin.

Eine Geste.

Ein Schritt nach vorne.

Er lächelte scheu, ergriff aber ihre Hand.

Und dann umarmte sie ihn vorsichtig.

Nicht herzlich, mit Abstand, aber eine Umarmung. Ihre Hand berührte seine Schulter, sein Schulterblatt. Für einen Moment konnte er ihren Körper _spüren_, ihre Körperwärme. Ihren Herzschlag. Ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. Nur für einen Augenblick. Eine Ewigkeit, die schneller vorbei schien, als dass sein Herz heftig zu pochen beginnen konnte.

Das tat es erst hinterher, als Kenobi bereits den Heimweg angetreten war.

* * *

Er musste sich an die Wand lehnen. Ein tonnenschweres Gewicht schien ihn zu erdrücken. Zumindest spürte er dieses auf seinen Schultern. Es ließ ihn an der Wand zu Boden sinken. So saß er da; an der Wand, neben der Tür zum Rest der Welt, mit gesenktem Kopf, angezogenen Beinen, die Arme umschlangen seine Knie.

In seiner Brust machten sich Schmerzen breit, die von einem sehr schnell pochenden Herz herrührten. Ein Zittern überfiel seinen alten, verbrauchten Körpern, das er nicht aufhalten, noch stoppen konnte. Er war seinen körperlichen Reaktionen vollkommen ausgeliefert.

_Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen?_

* * *

**Am Mittag**

Sie hatte geschlafen, nur kurz aber ausreichend, um nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch in ein Nickerchen zu fallen. Das machte schließlich einen schlechten Eindruck. Wie gewöhnlich traf sie sich mit einigen anderen Beratern zum Lunch in einem der zahlreichen Bistros. Mittlerweile verstand sie sich mit allen recht gut, oder kam zumindest mit ihnen aus. Sie wurde akzeptiert.

Das Mittagsgespräch drehte sich heute allerdings nicht so sehr um die Politik, sondern viel mehr um die bald beginnende Ballsaison. Und wie man den Imperator davon überzeugen konnte, zumindest auf jedem dritten Ball kurz zu erscheinen, um wenigstens etwas Interesse an der Gesellschaft zu heucheln.

„Aber er nimmt heute Abend nun doch noch die Premiere in der Oper wahr", erklärte Pestage ruhig.

„Jetzt doch?", fragte Kinman interessiert nach, „Hat er gesagt, weshalb er seine Meinung nun doch geändert hat? Vor allem so plötzlich?"

„Eine seiner üblichen Launen", meinte ein Dritter, „Wer begleitet ihn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Pestage, „Er hat mich nur via Comeinheit darüber informiert. Gesehen habe ich ihn heute noch nicht."

_Ungewöhnlich...Pestage ist doch sonst immer der Erste, der Palpatine am Morgen besucht, oder ihn in dessen Arbeitszimmer begleitet. Die beiden kennen sich doch mindestens schon seit 45 Jahren…vielleicht sogar noch länger!_

Nachdem sie ihren Lunch beendet und gezahlt hatten, trennten sie sich wieder, um ihren diversen Aufgaben und Aufträgen nach zu gehen. Sie würden einander am späten Nachmittag erneut begegnen, wenn der Innere Rat zusammenkam, um Interna zu klären. Palpatine würde dann auch anwesend sein. Zumindest in der Regel war er anwesend. Vielfach nur körperlich.

In ihrem Büro türmte sich wie gewöhnlich die Arbeit. Anfragen, Aufträge, Nachfragen, Bitten, Versprechungen und vieles mehr. Seit sich herumgesprochen hatte, _wer und was_ sie war, hielten sich manche Senatoren nicht zurück, sie offen auf Mon Mothma und die Allianz anzusprechen. Vielfach waren es Sympathisanten oder Freunde. Manche fragten sogar, ob Kimea einen Kontakt herstellen oder Nachrichten an Mothma oder Bel Iblis weiterreichen konnte. Sie konnte und tat es auch. Zumindest wenn sie sicher war, dass die Nachrichten aufrecht, wahr, informativ und wichtig waren.

Dass sie aber bereits Besuch hatte, überraschte sie, zumal es ungewohnt war, dass _er _unangemeldet vorbei kam.

Der Imperator schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, wie lange wusste Kimea allerdings nicht. Es schien ihn zumindest nicht gestört oder verärgert zu haben.

Am Meisten verwunderte er sie aber, indem er auf dem Stuhl, ihrem Arbeitssessel gegenüber, Platz genommen hatte. So wie jeder Antragsteller auch. Normalerweise blieb er stehen.

Nun wusste sie allerdings nicht, ob _sie_ Platz nehmen durfte. Oder ob es zu anmaßend wirkte, wenn sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und es so wirkte, als ob er etwas _von ihr_ wolle…?

„Hoheit?"

„Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Irrte sie sich oder klang seine sonst raue, etwas kratzig-kalte Stimme anders als sonst. Melodischer? Etwas wärmer vielleicht sogar? Freundlicher?

„Nein, aber ich hätte auch in Euer Arbeitszimmer komme können… dann hättet Ihr Euch nicht extra hierher bemühen müssen."

„Das war keine Bemühung für mich, Kimea", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, der Rest des Gesichtes war wie immer in den Schatten der übergroßen Kapuze seines Umhangs getaucht, „Denn ich habe eine Bitte an Euch."

„Eine Bitte?"

„Eigentlich sind es zwei."

_So?_

„Um was für Bitten handelt es sich?"

„Ich,…nun, ich möchte, dass Ihr ein Gespräch, vorerst über eine abhörsichere Comleitung, zu der Führung der Allianz organisiert."

„In Ordnung. Und die zweite Bitte?"

Stille. Für einen Moment. Er fasste sich, holte Luft.

„Würdet Ihr mich heute Abend _offiziell_ zur Opernpremiere begleiten?"

* * *

_Eine neue 'Spielrunde' beginnt...g_


	44. Chapter 44

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Eine neue Runde, neue Mitspieler/Protagonisten. Etwas mehr Aktion und einige 'Gaststars' :lol. Viel Spaß! Reviews sind gern gesehen und werden beantwortet._

* * *

**Kapitel 42**

„Ich? Wieso ich?"

„Ihr erzähltet einst, Ihr interessiertet Euch für das Theater und die Oper."

_Hatte ich? Wirklich?_

„Uhm, ja,…sicherlich", Kimea versuchte ihre Fassung zu wahren, sagte dann aber um des Friedens Willen zu. Dann ging sie eben heute Abend mit ihm in die Oper. Was war schon dabei?

Er lächelte noch mehr, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Zumindest schien er erfreut über ihre sofortige Zusage zu sein. Allerdings verwunderte es sie, warum er sie so offiziell fragte; normalerweise bekamen sie oder die anderen Berater lediglich Notizen, wann und wo man sich traf, um zu der oder der Veranstaltung pünktlich zu erscheinen. Da Palpatine aber in den letzten Jahren immer häufiger und steter allen Veranstaltungen fern blieb, waren die offiziellen Anlässe, alle gemeinsam zu erscheinen rar gewesen.

Aber Doriana hatte ihr von anderen Zeiten erzählt, damals, als Palpatine kaum mehr einen freien Abend hatte, da entweder Audienzen, oder Meetings oder Festivitäten auf dem Plan gestanden hatten.

„Wunderbar, dann um 1900 Standart an der Landeplattform meiner Räumlichkeiten?"

Sie nickte: „Ich werde da sein."

Als er nun endlich ging, nickte er ihr grüßend zu. Natürlich war Kimea nicht entgangen, dass er sich heute noch seltsamer benahm als sonst, doch sie wusste nicht so recht, ob dieser neue Grad seiner Seltsamkeit gut oder schlecht war, geschweige denn, welche Auswirkungen es auf sie, auf ihn, oder die Umwelt haben könnte.

* * *

**Zwei Stunden später**

Irritation hatte sich breit gemacht, als sie plötzlich eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Eine Einladung, ein Treffen…schwer einzuordnen, was diese Nachricht darstellte.

Sicher war nur der Absender: Darth Vader.

Er hatte Kimea Kenobi damals im Thronsaal gesehen, sie registriert und wahrscheinlich rasch wieder erkannt. Zumindest wusste der ehemalige Schüler ihres Vaters nun, dass sein Lehrer nicht ganz so unschuldig oder tugendhaft war, wie er immer angenommen hatte. Obi-Wan hatte einst dieselbe Fehler begangen, wie Anakin Skywalker es getan hatte: Auch der Lehrer hatte sich in eine Frau verliebt, war eine Beziehung zu Dieser eingegangen, versuchte dieses Geheimnis zu wahren, und hatte für Nachwuchs gesorgt. Nur gab es zwischen Lehrer und Schüler einen einzigen, winzigen, aber bedeutenden Unterschied: Obi-Wan hatte dem Rat sein Problem geschildert und um Hilfe gebeten. Anakin hatte dieses Vertrauen in den Rat, oder in Obi-Wan, seinen Freund, nicht besessen. Dabei hätte Obi-Wan ihm sicherlich geholfen, irgendwie…

Und vielleicht hätte dann die Geschichte einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen? Vielleicht wäre dann der Orden der Jedi noch immer existent? Vielleicht wäre es niemals zum Imperium gekommen?

_Aber das sind nur Vermutungen…Was wirklich geschehen wäre damals, werden wir niemals erfahren. Vergangenes kann nicht ausgelöscht oder geändert, oder verändert, werden._

Auf jeden Fall,…nachdem sie sich einen Tee besorgt hatte, war diese Nachricht eingetroffen, vielleicht doch mehr eine Anfrage…auf ein Treffen. Sie hatte zugesagt, sich mit Darth Vader zu treffen.

Etwas mulmig war ihr noch doch schon zumute, als die Zeit voranschritt und das Treffen in greifbare Nähe rückte. Mehrmals hatte sie den Sitz ihres versteckten Lichtschwerthalfters unter ihrem Kleid überprüft, hatte immer und immer wieder ihr Lichtschwert aus dem Halfter in ihre Hand fliegen lassen,…und zurück.

Wusste sie denn, ob Vader nicht vorhatte, sie anzugreifen, sie zu ermorden oder derartiges? Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich schien, dem Gemetzel eine _offizielle Anfrage_ auf ein Treffen voranzuschicken.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich auf Coruscant _sicher _fühlte, oder in diesem Palast mit all seinen Sicherheitsoffizieren, Wachen und Überwachungskameras. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall!

Noch am Tage ihres Einzuges in ihre neue Wohnung hatte sie etwaige, potentielle Fluchtwege ausgekundschaftet und diese auch auf ihre Effektivität hin überprüft. Wenn notwendig, konnte sie den Palast innerhalb von 7 bis 10 Standartminuten verlassen, wenn nötig in noch kürzerer Zeit. Aber sie hoffte, dass sie niemals würde flüchten müssen.

Sie war noch immer misstrauisch neuen Bekanntschaften gegenüber, selbst ihren Beraterkollegen brachte sie nur ein begrenztes Maß an Vertrauen entgegen. Palpatine sogar noch weitaus weniger!

Von ihm und seinen Schergen ging die größte Gefahr aus. Der Herr war recht launisch, und man musste vorsichtig sein, seinen Launen nicht _zum Opfer _zu fallen. Aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass er Interesse hatte, ihren Tod zu wollen. Zumindest suggerierte er ihr, dass ihm ihre Anwesendheit ganz angenehm war. Und wenn sie an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurückdachte, war sie wohl auch eine der Wenigen, denen er sich, zumindest in einem gewissen Maß, anvertraut hatte. Es würde sie wundern, spräche er mit allen seinen Beratern dermaßen offen über seine…_seelischen _Wunden, seine Probleme, oder erzählte ihnen dermaßen freizügig aus seinem Leben.

Ob sie allerdings _sein _Vertrauen besaß, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Aber zumindest wusste er, oder war sich absolut sicher, dass das, was er ihr in der vergangenen Nacht anvertraut hatte, von ihr nicht ausgeplaudert würde.

* * *

**Palastpark**

Bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr als Jüngling, damals noch im Tempel, hatte man ihr beigebracht, dass sie sich immer und überall gründlich umsehen sollte, Ausschau nach Rückzugs- und Fluchmöglichkeiten zu halten hatte und sich immer erst einen Überblick über die Umgebung machen sollte.

Sie kannte den Park gut, hier joggte sie täglich, das war mit Sicherheit schon eine Art Heimvorteil, aber wenn sie gegen Vader bestehen musste, gereichte ihr dieser Vorteil sicher nicht zum Sieg; höchstens zum Überleben oder zum Entkommen.

Aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Vader anderes im Sinn hatte, nur nicht einen Zweikampf mit einer Jedi. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Imperator höchstpersönlich ihn ermahnt, derartige Optionen weit von sich zu schieben, ja, nicht einmal daran zu _denken_.

Lord Darth Vader erwartete sie bereits am ausgemachten Treffpunkt, an der Gabelung zweier Wege. Er sah ihrem Kommen entgegen und begrüßte sie mit einer angedeuteten, leichten Verbeugung, die Kimea freundlich erwiderte.

„Ich wundere mich, warum Ihr erst jetzt auf ein Treffen drängt", begann sie, „Mein erstmaliges Erscheinen im Palast ist schon einige Wochen her."

„Ich zog es vor, zunächst einmal abzuwarten."

„Weshalb? Habt Ihr befürchtet, ich könnte auf die Idee kommen, den Imperator oder Euch zu ermorden, oder Euch gar den Rang in der Hierarchie abzulaufen?"

„Hättet Ihr derartige Aktionen im Sinn gehabt, wäret Ihr wohl nicht offiziell seine Beraterin geworden", erwiderte Vader. Damit schienen die Fronten geklärt.

„Also? Weshalb wolltet Ihr mich sprechen?"

„Zum einen möchte ich Euch ein Angebot machen, zum anderen würde mich Eure _Herkunft _interessieren."

„Was für ein Angebot?"

„Ihr seid ein Jedi, eine Meisterin?"

„Wenn man das heutzutage noch so nennen darf? Dann ja."

„Gemeinsame Trainingseinheiten?"

„Wir beide? Wessen Idee war das? Eure oder _seine_?"

„Der Imperator machte mir einst den Vorschlag, Euch zu fragen, doch entschied ich mich zunächst dagegen, nun aber sehe ich keinerlei Gründe, weshalb wir nicht ab und zu einen Trainingskampf veranstalten sollten. Selbstverständlich mit Übungslichtschwertern."

Sie überlegte kurz. Einen Übungspartner zu haben war wirklich ein verlockendes Angebot, aber Vader? Ihr Vater würde die Wände hochgehen, erführe er davon.

_Papa darf so Einiges nicht erfahren…aber, eine Sache mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon aus?_

„Einverstanden. Wann?"

„Heute Abend?"

„Da begleite ich den Imperator in die Oper."

„Ihr begleitet ihn _offiziell _dorthin? Als seine _Begleitung_?"

„Ja."

„Das gab es schon lange nicht mehr, dass sich der Imperator von einer Frau offiziell begleiten ließ."

„Hätte ich Eurer Meinung nach _ablehnen_ sollen?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu, darüber meine Meinung zu äußern", kam es pseudo-diplomatisch von Vader zurück. Natürlich hatte er eine Meinung, doch die gab er nicht zum Besten!

„Was ist mit morgen früh?", schlug Kimea nun vor, „Um 0700?"

„Einverstanden. Der Imperator hat uns einen Trainingsraum zur Verfügung gestellt."

Er nannte ihr die Örtlichkeit. Die Verabredung stand. Kimea würde annehmen, aber Vorsicht walten lassen.

Nun erst rückte Vader mit seiner tatsächlichen Neugier über ihre Person heraus. Er fragte nach ihrem Vater, ihrer Mutter, danach, wie der Rat damals auf die Schwangerschaft ihrer Mutter reagiert hatte, über das Verhältnis ihrer Eltern im Tempel, wie es hatte unbemerkt bleiben können.

„Es geht alles, wenn man nur möchte", erzählte Kimea bereitwillig, „Sie haben sich oft bei Dexter getroffen, dessen Lokal kennt Ihr sicher noch von früher, manchmal ist er am späten Abend zu uns gekommen. Manchmal ist er sogar über Nacht geblieben. Der Rat hatte ihnen verboten, die Beziehung weiter zu führen, doch daran hielten sie sich nicht. Ihre Bindung zueinander war zu intensiv."

„Obi-Wan verhalf Euch und Eurer Mutter zur Flucht?"

„Gewissermaßen. Er löschte unsere Namen aus den Listen und gabelte uns schließlich auf. Wir sind dann alle gemeinsam ins Exil gegangen; eine schwierige Zeit, besonders für meine Eltern. Es war nicht immer alles so harmonisch, wie es zu vermuten wäre. Mutter war sehr unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation, hatte aber keine andere Wahl, als sich zu fügen und zur Hausfrau zu mutieren."

„Habt Ihr noch Geschwister?"

Kimea seufzte traurig: „Eigentlich schon. Einen Bruder. Mutter und er sind damals kurz nach der Geburt verstorben."

„Siri Tachi ist _tot_?"

Ein Nicken. Noch immer schmerzte Kimea die Erinnerung daran, obwohl diese schon etwas älter war und nicht mehr frisch. Aber Wunden waren nun einmal Wunden, und besonders seelischen Wunden brachen von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder auf.

„Sie hat Fieber bekommen und der Kleine war zu früh dran. Selbst ein Mediker hätte uns in der Einöde unseres Exils nicht helfen können."

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken von Vader. Ob der Lord der Sith darüber nachdachte, dass ihn nun weit mehr mit Obi-Wan Kenobi verband als die Ausbildung zum Jedi und die verbotene Liebe zu einer Frau? Sie beide hatten in ähnlichen Situationen das verloren, was ihnen am Liebsten war. Und beide hatten absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen können!

* * *

**1900 Standart, Landeplattform des Imperators**

Sie war spät dran. Kurz vor Beendigung ihrer Arbeit war noch eine Mitteilung hereingekommen, die sie zu bearbeiten hatte. Dann war sie rasch nach hause gehetzt, hatte sich eiskalt geduscht, um einen müden Schauer los zu werden, sich umgezogen, geschminkt und frisiert.

Aber nun war er noch nicht anwesend! Er war es, der sich verspätete! Normalerweise war er immer überpünktlich. Dass er sich nun verspätete, war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Aber möglicherweise war er aufgehalten worden.

Schließlich erschienen seine Leibgardisten, gekleidet in feuerrote Gewänder, bewaffnet mit Energiepiken. Zwischen ihnen, vermummt, ging der Imperator. Ohne seinen Gehstock und gekleidet in, für ihn, ungewöhnliche Gewänder. Sie würde seine Art der Bekleidung eher auf seine späte Kanzlerschaft hin datieren, als auf den heutigen Abend, da sie aber perfekt zu sitzen schienen, waren sie wohl eher neueren Datums als noch Überbleibsel seiner Kanzlerschaft.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", begrüßte er sie, aber Kimea nickte nur grüßend und begleitete ihn hinein in den Shuttle, der bereits auf seine Passagiere gewartet hatte und der sie hinüber zur Galaxis-Oper fliegen sollte.

Im Inneren nahm sie neben ihm Platz. Sofort erkundigte er sich nach ihrem Tagesablauf, und natürlich auch danach, ob es ihr bereits schon gelungen sei, mit Mothma oder einem anderen Kopf der Allianz Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Nein, ich warte noch auf Antwort. Nachrichten werden bei der Allianz immer sehr sorgfältig geprüft, das dauert ein paar Stunden, zumal ich sie vom Palast aus gesendet habe und nicht über einen inoffiziellen, privaten und direkten Kanal zu Mothma."

„Diese Möglichkeit habt Ihr?"

„Verwundert Euch das etwa? Ich nahm an, davon wüsstet Ihr."

„Nein", gab er zu.

„Sobald Mothma oder Bel Iblis, oder einer der offiziellen Kontaktoffiziere mich kontaktieren, gebe ich Euch Bescheid. Aber soweit ich weiß, steht einem Gespräch nichts im Wege, zumindest nicht von Seiten der Allianz."

Er nickte nur, warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster des Shuttles auf das abendliche Coruscant und versuchte schließlich das Thema zu wechseln.

Kimea unterhielt sich also mit ihm, betrieb Smalltalk, bis sie die Landeplattform der Galaxis-Oper erreichten. Sie stiegen gemeinsam aus, gingen die Treppenstufen hinauf.

Camdroiden und Reporter standen zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs und warteten darauf, hohe Vertreter der Regierung, irgendwelche Starlets, oder sonstige Prominente vor die Linse ihre Holokameras zu bekommen. Eine typische Situation einer ganz normalen Premierenveranstaltung.

Beide achteten nicht auf den Rummel, stiegen nur gemeinsam, auf gleicher Höhe die Treppenstufen hinauf zum Eingang, zu den Logen. Auf gebührendem Abstand…


	45. Chapter 45

**Der Racheengel**

* * *

_Sorry für's lange Warten, aber meine Abschlußarbeit ging und geht leider vor :lol. Aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter!_

* * *

**Kapitel 43**

**Galaxis-Oper, während der Vorstellung**

Wie zu jeder Premiere, war der Saal ausverkauft. In der ehemaligen Loge des Kanzlers, nun die Loge des Imperators, hatte Palpatine Platz genommen und Kimea Kenobi den Platz an seiner Seite offeriert.

Natürlich hatte Kimea schon Aufführungen gesehen, aber bisher noch aus keiner exponierten Loge oder in der Coruscanter Galaxis-Oper überhaupt.

Palpatine war sehr gesprächig, ungewöhnlich gesprächig. Er fragte sie, ob sie die Vorlage des Stückes kenne und als sie bejahte, nahm er das zum Anlass, sich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten. Ganz leise.

In der Pause, zwischen dem 2. und 3. Akt ließ er Getränke bringen. Wein. Kimea nahm ihr Glas an, er das Seine.

Normalerweise kannte Kimea es so, dass man sich in der Pause hinaus bequemte, die Loge oder den Saal verließ und sich dann etwas zu trinken organisierte. Palpatine machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, sich die Beine vertreten zu wollen. Er blieb gemütlich sitzen und blickte hinab auf die leere, zugezogene Bühne. Also blieb auch Kimea nichts anderes übrig, als bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie konnte ihn schließlich nicht hier allein sitzen lassen. Das wäre unhöflich und unverzeihlich.

Zumal…er war gerade so kommunikativ gestimmt, erzählte, verwickelte sie immer wieder in Gespräche. Er erzählte, dass es ihn erfreute mit ihr hier zu sein, und nicht mit Sate oder Kinman, die eigentlich nur bedingt interessiert waren, aber stets mitkamen, da sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht trauten, ihm abzusagen.

* * *

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so dermaßen wohl in Gesellschaft gefühlt hatte. Es musste folglich schon sehr lange, Jahrzehnte lang, her sein. Wahrscheinlich noch in seiner Zeit als Kanzler, möglicherweise war es _noch länger _her.

Und dabei waren sie so unterschiedlich wie nur möglich: Sith und Jedi, der Altersunterschied von etwa zwei Generationen, ihre Einstellungen zu diversen Themen…und dennoch…

Nach der Aufführung waren sie langsam, noch immer in ein Gespräch vertieft, fast vertraulich schon, zurück zum Shuttle gegangen. Er bedauerte es fast schon, dass der Abend sich gleich dem Ende neigen würde. Zwangsläufig.

Doch auf halben Weg dorthin wurden sie aufgehalten. Moff Tarkin sprach ihn an und bot um ein kurzes Gespräch. Ungewöhnlich für ihn.

_Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?_

„Würdet Ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen, Kimea?"

„Natürlich", sie verbeugte sich brav und trat zur Seite, ließ Palpatine und Moff Wilhuff Tarkin allein. Die beiden Herren blickten ihr hinterher, die sich in Richtung Lobby aufmachte, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

„Die Beraterin Kenobi, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sich Tarkin beim Imperator.

„Ja, aber deswegen wollten Sie mich kaum sprechen, schätze ich."

„Nein. Es geht um…_das Projekt_."

Palpatine linste Tarkin unter seiner Kapuze an, verengte die Augen zu engen schlitzen. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Ein schlechteres Timing, Tarkin, hätte Euch wahrlich nicht einfallen können."

„Es ist dringend!", setzte Tarkin ausdrücklich nach, „Ich habe eben erst selbst davon erfahren."

„In meinem Büro, in einer Stunde!"

Damit ließ er Tarkin einfach stehen. Der Moff verbeugte sich etwas und ließ ihn ziehen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Imperator Gespräche abwürgte und einen Zeitpunkt setzte. Tarkin war es gewohnt, es störte ihn nicht wirklich. Normalerweise…dieses Mal jedoch schon, denn es war wahrlich wichtig.

Palpatine durchforstete mit den Augen die Lobby. Er suchte seine Begleitung, die bereits vorausgegangen war. Aber tatsächlich wartete Kimea auf ihn. Sie starrte auf ein Plakat der Vorstellung, las es.

Langsam ging er die große Treppe in die Lobby hinab, stets flankiert von seiner Leibgarde. Als ob er nicht wehrhaft wäre,...! Aber allein die Aura des Schreckens, die seine rotgekleideten Wachen verbreiteten, war schon enorm. Er wirkte in ihrer Mitte eher verloren, denn bedrohlich.

Wortlos stellte er sich zu ihr.

„Es muss wirklich sehr dringend sein, wenn Tarkin Euch schon hier belästigt! Und dennoch war das Gespräch so kurz?"

„Hier ist kaum der richtige Ort, um eine _schlechte Nachricht _zu besprechen."

„Da gebe ich Euch recht, Hoheit."

Kimea schloss sich nun ihm an, verließ mit ihm die Oper und flog gemeinsam mit ihm zurück in den Imperialen Palast. Und dort trennten sich dann ihre Wege.

* * *

**Palpatines Büro, etwas später**

Er hasste schlechte Nachrichten, er konnte sich nie damit abfinden. Es kochte und brodelte in ihm wie in einem Kochtopf, wie in einem Vulkan. Und er drohte zu explodieren, wenn er noch mehr gereizt wurde. Da gab es dann nichts mehr, was ihn zu beruhigen vermochte.

Er wartete auf Tarkin in seinem Büro. Der Moff war nicht pünktlich; aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ein Grund mehr für den Imperator, seine Wut an Tarkin auszulassen, oder, falls Tarkin es rechtzeitig nach draußen schaffte, an einer Wache oder an einem von Tarkins Begleitern,… was wahrscheinlich besser wäre im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass Tarkin viel zu kompetent war, als ihn wegen _irgendetwas _oder _aus einer Laune heraus _zu töten.

Tarkin trat ein. Ob er nervös war? Sehr wahrscheinlich. Doch Tarkin war derartige Situationen seit Jahrzehnten gewohnt und wusste seine Angst wohlweißlich zu verbergen. Dennoch konnte Palpatine seine Angst _spüren_.

Tarkin trat näher. Wie immer in makelloser Uniform, steif und kalt.

Tarkin verbeugte sich zackig: „Majestät."

„_Jetzt _können wir reden."

„Es hat einen kleinen Zwischenfall auf Toprawa gegeben."

„Welche Art _Zwischenfall_?"

„Einer Gruppe von Rebellen ist es gelungen, die Pläne des Todessterns zu stehlen. Ich nehme an, dass sie bald einem hochrangigen Vertreter der Rebellenallianz übergeben werden sollen. Einige meiner Agenten verfolgen…"

Palpatines Blick ließ Tarkin plötzlich verstummen. Der letzte Satz blieb unvollständig in der Luft hängen und offen.

„Wo sind die Pläne jetzt?", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. Diese Entwicklung gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, zumal er auch noch um Gespräche mit der Allianz, mit Mon Mothma unter anderem, gebeten hatte. Und diese Bitte war erst wenige Stunden alt. Allerdings hatten sich die Karten nun neu gemischt.

Er fragte sich, ob seine Beraterin von den Geschehnissen auf Toprawa wusste, oder ob sie gar etwas damit _zu tun _hatte. Den letzten Gedanken strich er sofort wieder.

_Woher sollte sie das wissen? Offiziell existiert dieses Projekt nicht! Es wird nirgendwo erwähnt! _

„Meine Agenten vermuten, dass sich die Pläne bereits in den Händen des Boten befinden. Die _Tantive IV _befand sich nach meinen Recherchen ebenfalls im Toprawa-System, als die Pläne gestohlen wurden."

„Senator Organa befindet sich auf Alderaan."

„Möglicherweise. Doch befindet sich seine Tochter, Prinzessin Leia, an Bord der _Tantive IV_. Sie wird demnach der Bote sein!"

_Als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass Organa und seine Brut zu den Rebellen gehören…!_

Palpatine brauchte nicht allzu lange, um einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Moff Tarkin, sie kehren zu unserem _Projekt _zurück. Lord Vader wird sich um diesen _Zwischenfall _kümmern."

Tarkin verstand, dass die Audienz unwiderruflich beendet war. Also verbeugte er sich, trat einige Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann um und verließ das Büro. Nun war es an der Zeit, Lord Vader in Bewegung zu setzen. Die Pläne durften unter gar keinen Umständen in die Hände der Rebellion gelangen. Die Allianz oder die Rebellion, wie er sie stets nannte, durfte nicht noch mehr Fuß im Senat fassen und weitere Fürsprecher und Unterstützer bekommen.

Sollte es sich in der Tat herausstellen, dass Prinzessin Leia von Alderaan, das derzeit jüngste Mitglied des Imperialen Senats, etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Pläne zu tun hatte, konnte er endlich den letzten Schritt zur totalen Kontrolle der Regierung übergehen. Die Pläne lagen seit Jahrzehnten tief verborgen in ihm, nur darauf wartend, den richtigen Augenblick abzupassen.

Jetzt war dieser Augenblick in greifbare Nähe gerückt…

Die _Auflösung des Senats_ stand unmittelbar bevor.

_Endlich…_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Was länge währt, wird gut,...hoffe ich. Sorry für das fast einjähringe Warten, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, diese Story bis zum Ende durch zu ziehen! Versprochen!_**

**_So, und nun geht's weiter!_**

* * *

**  
**

**Der Racheengel**

**Kapitel 44**

**Früher Morgen, Palast**

Der Führungsstab der Allianz hatte schnell auf Kimeas Nachricht reagiert. Es erschien ihnen ungewöhnlich, dass der Imperator um ein persönliches Gespräch bat. Ein Kontaktoffizier hatte sie benachrichtigt, dass Senatorin Mothma einverstanden sei, mit Palpatine zu sprechen. Zuvor jedoch, so der Kontaktoffizier, wolle Mon Mothma mit der Beraterin Kontakt aufnehmen; zum einen, um Näheres zu erfahren, zum anderen, um einen konkreten Termin abzusprechen. Sie antwortete dem Kontaktoffizier, dass sie noch am heutigen Abend mit Mothma sprechen könne oder werde.

_Sollte ich ihm bereits mitteilen, dass Mon durchaus interessiert wäre? Oder sollte ich damit besser warten, bis sie wirklich zugesagt hat?_

Sie blickte zu ihrem Chrono neben dem Comdisplay, das in ihrem Schreibtisch integriert war. Es war in der Tat noch sehr früh.

Sie hatte nicht besonders gut schlafen können in der letzten Nacht und irgendwann war sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufgewacht. Nach einem kurzen, erfolglosen Versuch erneut einzuschlafen, war sie dann aufgestanden, hatte etwas meditiert, gefrühstückt und sich schließlich auf den Weg in ihr Büro gemacht.

Alles hatte noch geschlafen. Niemand war unterwegs gewesen. Selbst in Pestages Büro war es noch ruhig.

Vorsichtig suchte sie in der Macht den Imperator. Ganz vorsichtig. Er sollte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie nach ihm griff. Er war kaum fühlbar, aber er versteckte sich gleichfalls auch nicht.

_Er schläft noch…?! Tatsächlich…_

Sie ging ihre Nachrichten auf ihrem Com durch, beantwortete sie, falls dies erwünscht war oder vergab Termine. Ihr Terminkalender war zwar einigermaßen gut gebucht, doch allzu viele scheuten noch, offen mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen…wenn es um die Allianz ging. Andere jedoch gingen mittlerweile einfach auf sie zu.

Es gab Tage, da fragte sie sich ernsthaft, wie sie Palpatines Angebot nur hatte annehmen können. Sie musste ständig auf der Hut sein, konnte niemanden trauen und hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, paranoid zu werden. Neulich hatte sie mehrfach ihr komplettes Büro nach Wanzen durchforstet, zuhause dann noch ihre privaten Räumlichkeiten. Und das, nachdem sie erst seit wenigen Wochen dabei war.

Wie aber würde ihr Verhalten in einem Jahr sein? Oder in einem Jahrzehnt?

Sie hatte Geschichten von vergifteten Lebensmitteln und Getränken gehört, von Anschlägen und Überfällen,…Pestage, Doriana und die anderen erzählten durchaus bei Tisch, was sie schon alles erlebt hatten. Da wurde ihr beim einen oder anderem Male doch schon anders. Sich einzubilden, dass ihr keine Gefahr von irgendwem drohte, war leichtsinnig wie auch unrealistisch.

Spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich Palpatine zu erkennen gegeben hatte, pries sie ihre wunden Punkte an. Und zwar alle, ohne Ausnahme. Sie war angreifbar und verletzbar.

Zwar war sie eine Jedi, aber das machte sich auf gar keinen Fall unbesiegbar. Viele wussten nichts von ihrer Herkunft, und darüber war sie auch außerordentlich dankbar, denn so mancher schenkte Palpatines Lügengeschichten über die Jedi Glauben. Sie schwieg.

_Ich hätte gehen sollen, als ich noch die Change dazu gehabt habe!_

Unnütz, jetzt noch darüber nach zu denken. Es war vorbei, ihre Chance vertan. Jetzt galt es, die Ohren steif zu halten, Scheuklappen aufzusetzen und mit dem Kopf voran durch die Wand zu rennen.

* * *

**Palpatines Schafzimmer**

_Nein…_

_Nein…_

_Nein…_

Sein Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte. Er hatte mitten in der Nacht Schlaftabletten genommen, um wenigstens heute Nacht schlafen zu können. Die Folge war ein ausgereifter Kater, der ihm gründlich die Laune verdarb.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Abdunklung seines Schlafzimmers und erhellten den Raum, tauchten alles in ein sanftes, nahezu warmes Licht. Nur langsam gelang es ihm, seinen ausgelaugten, ausgemergelten Körper in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.

Schließlich schleppte er sich in sein Bad, wusch sich und kleidete sich an.

Er besah sich im Esszimmer sein Frühstück, rückte es auf dem Teller hin und her und schob es dann von sich. Sein Appetit hatte sich noch nicht wieder richtig eingestellt. Ein tiefes Seufzen, nahezu traurig, entglitt ihm. Vielleicht wäre eine Kopfschmerztablette doch nicht verkehrt.

Langsam schlurfte er zurück in seine Gemächer, ins Bad. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wo und ob er überhaupt Kopfschmerztabletten besaß. Den Mediker wollte er wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit, einer Nichtigkeit nicht belästigen. Er durchsuchte seine Schränke, wurde allerdings nicht fündig.

_Dann eben nicht._

Es war an der Zeit, den Tag zu beginnen. Wie alle Tage zuvor. Seine Korrespondenz stand an. Das Problem „Taanab" musste gelöst werden. Ob er Kimea darauf ansprechen sollte?

_Besser nicht, oder?_

Der Gang in sein Arbeitszimmer kam ihm merkwürdig lang vor, wollte einfach nicht enden. Wie in Zeitlupe. Er stützte sich auf seinen Stock, machte schließlich kurz Rast. Atmete ein und aus. Dann ging er weiter.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht in sein Arbeitszimmer, sein Büro. Er hatte das unbändige Verlangen, zurück in sein Bett zu kriechen, die Decke über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und den Tag abzuwarten.

Ein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch ließ sein Verlangen zu einer äußerst attraktiven Alternative heranwachsen. Er ließ sich nieder, griff nach dem ersten Blatt des Stapels und legte es vor sich. Gleichzeitig hörte er die Nachrichten seiner Comeinheit ab, notierte sich dabei, wem er oder ob er überhaupt antworten musste.

Eine Nachricht war von Kenobi. Sie hatte Antwort von Mothma erhalten, oder von einem Verbindungsoffizier. Es gab durchaus Interesse an Gesprächen. Wie sie weiter verfahren würden; er solle einen Vorschlag machen, einen Termin nennen, einen Ort.

„Sate?", er drückte den Schalter seines Sessels, der ihn direkt mit dem Büro seines Beraters und Sekretärs verband.

„Ja?"

„Ich brauche meinen aktuellen Terminplaner; sofort!"

„Natürlich."

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er würde Kimea einige Termine nennen, an denen ein Treffen mit der Führung der Allianz stattfinden könnte. Die Wahl des Ortes würde er der Allianz überlassen.

Pestage betrat sein Arbeitszimmer schnellen Schrittes, in der Hand ein DataPad mit der aktuellen, täglich überarbeiteten Terminplanung der nächsten Monate.

„Lassen sich irgendwann ein paar Tage...nun…"

„Darf ich fragen, wie viele Tage und wofür?"

„Wie viele Tage kann ich dir nicht beantworten; wofür, nun, ich habe Kenobi gebeten, mit Mothma Kontakt aufzunehmen und nach dem Interesse an Gesprächen anzufragen."

„Du hast _was_?"

„Mit der Allianz Kontakt aufgenommen. Wozu, glaubst du, habe ich Kenobi eingestellt? Damit sie mir schöne Augen macht?"

_Ich bezweifle, dass das jemals der Fall sein würde. Kenobi ist anders,...als…nun…_

„Also war das mit dem Zuständigkeitsbereich der Allianz tatsächlich _Ernst _gemeint!", antwortete der Großwesir fast sprachlos, „Ich nahm an, du wolltest sie _umdrehen_, als Spitzel benutzen."

„Kenobi umdrehen? Das Mädchen hat die Säuberungen miterlebt! Sie ist eine Jedi. Da stehen meine Chancen mehr als schlecht! Sie wird niemals überhaupt nur in Erwägung ziehen, etwas für das Imperium und _gegen _die Allianz zu unternehmen; sie würde ihnen niemals schaden wollen."

„Und dennoch duldest du sie in deiner Nähe? Weshalb?"

Palpatine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Dann solltest du es herausfinden! Und das, bevor sie zu einer möglichen Bedrohung werden könnte."


End file.
